Beyond the Precipice
by Xareh77
Summary: The way of the Shinobi, a life of Darkness. However, it barely scratches the surface of said Darkness. A chance encounter leads Naruto to befriending a True Denizen of the Dark whose mere presence sends ripples of unknown magnitude and concequence through the Village of Konoha and beyond. Whether they be good or bad are yet to be seen. Naru/OC/Zaku. YAOI. M for Lemons and mild gore
1. Chapter 1 - Hunted

Chapter 1: Hunted

"Shit!" a voice said as a figure stumbled over the forest floor before coming to rest against a tree and examining his blood stained hand and arm then hissed in pain, "Bloody fanatics"

Hearing the cries of an angry mob, the teen growled in anger and annoyance before placing his blood covered hand back over his heavily wounded stomach.

"Persistent bastards" the teen growled as he hobbled through forest as fast as he could manage with one broken leg while occasionally glancing at said leg to make sure the strain he was putting on it didn't make the injury any worse. While the break itself was not an issue, it was the increased blood loss from a compound fracture and the additional recovery time needed to heal said fracture that would have been the real annoyance.

Suddenly a wind blew through the forest causing the teen to stop and breathe deeply there was a scent on that wind, the scent of civilisation as well as a subtle scent that was old, new and everything in between.

"Excellent" the teen grinned only to hiss in pain.

Growling in anger and annoyance at the sounds of the mob getting louder, the teen hobbled as fast as he could.

Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu, a pair of Konohagakure Chunin that were famous for constantly being assigned to gate duty, one of the most boring and mind numbing assignments in the village.

"I'm bored" Kotetsu whined as he rocked on the back legs of his chair, his legs resting on top of the table.

"And we can't even ditch 'cause there's no one who'd _willingly _cover for us" Izumo said, he currently had his elbow resting on the table while his head rested in his palm.

"Remind me again why we keep getting this Godforsaken mission?" Kotetsu asked.

"'Cause we're lazy good for nothings that can't be bothered to get up early in order to get the good missions" Izumo said.

"Hm, fair enough" Kotetsu replied.

"That and you're always too busy pou-" Izumo started but was cut off by Kotetsu slapping a hand over his mouth.

"What have I told you about saying that kind of stuff out in public?" Kotetsu hissed in a low whisper.

Izumo didn't reply, but simply smirked under the hand and licked the palm.

"EWWW!" Kotetsu yelled as he quickly withdrew his palm and started wiping of the saliva while his face contorted in disgust, "That's disgusting"

Izumo smirked deviously, "That isn't what you said last night when I-"

Suddenly Kotetsu slapped his hand over Izumo's face again and said, "Shhh!"

Izumo narrowed his eyes and was about to argue, but kept quiet when the other man donned a serious expression and said, "Do you hear that?"

Immediately Izumo sharpened his senses before his eyes widened and the duo leapt over their table then ran out the gate, but not before firing a flare into the sky.

"HELP!" the teen cried out as he limped towards the village that was within his sights, despite the rather loud and violent protest his pride was kicking up at the moment.

Hearing the roars of the mob getting louder, the teen growled and glared angrily behind him while trying to hobble faster. Normally he would have fought back, but due to one of them hitting him with something, it proved to be more along the lines of impossible.

"ABOMINATION!" the teen heard and tried to dodge the incoming projectile, but due to him stepping awkwardly on his broken leg, resulting in a sickening crunch, the arrow intended to pierce his heart from behind, went right through his shoulder and lodged itself halfway out the other end.

The teen cried out in pain and fell forward only to be caught by a pair of hands.

"Are you alright?" the teen heard and turned his head to see a man with spiky black hair and a bandage around the bridge of his nose.

"Do I _look _alright?" the teen growled out through gritted teeth, his nostrils flaring.

"Heh, heh" Kotetsu chuckled as he supported the teen, "If you can still get snarky in the state you're currently in, I have no doubt you'll make a complete recovery"

Allowing the teen to use his shoulders for support, Kotetsu helped the boy stand who then growled as he glared down the road.

"What's wrong?" Izumo asked.

"Fanatics" the teen spat out angrily.

Shortly after, the mob the trio was hearing caught up with them causing the eyes of the two ninjas to darken.

"Shibi Kyokai" Kotetsu growled when saw the group of men and women wearing white, hooded robes that had a red sun on their chest with rays diverging from it.

"Well, well, looks like we've found a horde of abominations" a smug man, clearly the leader, said.

"Leave" Izumo said, "Leave and no harm will come to you"

"HA!" the leader scoffed, "Our Great Lord would never let harm come to us"

"YOUR 'GOD' IS A FARCE!" the teen yelled, "THE WHOLE LOT OF YOU SHOULD BE PUT DOWN LIKE THE FILTHY RABID DOGS YOU ARE!"

"BLASPHEMER!" the man roared before pulling out a crossbow and firing it at the teen only for it to be caught by Izumo.

"Kotetsu" Izumo said.

"Yeah?" Kotetsu replied.

"This arrow… could be seen as a sign of first assault, right?" Izumo asked while Kotetsu furrowed his brows in confusion, "I mean, this young man _did _ask us for help and we _did _agree to provide it, right?"

"Of course" Kotetsu replied, now realising where this was going.

"So that means we are well within our rights to carry out the orders Hokage-sama gave all of us, right?" Izumo asked.

"Oh yeah" Kotetsu said with a smirk then turned his attention to the teen, "Think you can stand on your own for a bit?"

The teen simply nodded while Kotetsu made sure the teen could stand before turning to face the mob.

"Good. Just checking" Izumo said then ran through a series of hand signs, "Suiton: Mizuame Nabara!"

Immediately, a thick syrupy liquid spewed out of the Shinobi's mouth that quickly covered the area the mob was standing on, leaving them unable to move.

Roaring in fury, the leader fired another arrow at the teen, only for it to bounce off a massive conch shell mace before Kotetsu lifted it up and draped it over his shoulders.

"Did you honestly think we'd let you shoot a kid?" Kotetsu asked.

"That _creature_ is no child, heathen" the leader growled before his face contorted in fury, "KILL THEM ALL!"

Immediately the rest of the mob pulled out various projectile weapons, but before they could fire or throw them, they suddenly found themselves being lifted off the ground and restrained by tree branches that spontaneously sprouted from the earth.

"Is everything alright?" the trio heard before a man in a dog mask and a man in a squirrel mask appeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Inu, Risu!" Izumo said with obvious relief in his voice, "Damn you two cut it close"

"What's the situation?" Inu asked, ignoring the comment.

Kotetsu was about to explain but was cut off when the teen, who had his eyes half closed and was swaying on his feet said, "You know, as much as I love idle chit-chat, wouldn't it be a good idea to pay attention to the half eviscerated teenager with a broken leg and an arrow through his shoulder? I mean, if you have nothing better to do of course"

There was a heavy silence while everyone took a moment to process.

"Well he's quite the social gem" Risu said.

Suddenly the teen swayed and fell forward but was grabbed by Risu.

"Shit!" Inu swore, "Risu get him to the hospital. I'll take care of things here"

Risu simply nodded and disappeared with the teen in a swirl of leaves.

Inu then turned to face the mob and ran through a series of hand signs, "Katon: Gyokaku no Jutsu"

"YOU WILL BE BROUGHT TO JUDGEMENT, DEMONS!" The leader roared before he and the rest of the mob were incinerated by the fireball Inu had breathed out.

"Shit! Shit! SHIT!" a young voice yelled as he ran through the dark streets.

"GET BACK HERE, DEMON!" the boy heard from the mob chasing him.

Sparing a glance behind him, the blond haired, blue eyed boy with whisker marks on his cheeks saw the large group of civilians and several Shinobi with a look of pure murder in their eyes.

Relying on his years of honed speed and agility, the boy ducked through alleyways and around corners. However, luck would not be on his side this time.

"Oh no!" the boys cried out as he came face to face with a dead end.

"Heh, heh, now where to run now, demon" the boy heard before quickly turning around and pressing his back to the wall, his eyes wide with fear.

"Please! Just leave me alone! I've never done anything to you!" the boy pleaded.

"LIAR!" one of the men yelled.

"Your mere existence is a constant reminder of the sins you've committed" a woman said.

"A reminder we plan to rectify" one of the shinobi said while drawing a kunai.

The boy's screams rang into the night, but it would be some time before anyone would pay enough heed to it.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I'M BACK EVERYBODY! But for how long, I don't know.**

**Anyway, here is my newest story Beyond the Precipice that I've actually been working on for almost a year, I just never posted it here cause I was too damn Lazy.**

**As for my disappearance over the past 18 or so months, real life is a bitch at times, but now its all better. YAy!**

**Jutsu-Jutsu no Jutsu**

**Shibi Kyokai - Church of the Dying Sun****  
**


	2. Chapter 2 - Bonding

Chapter 2: Bonding

Quotation Legend

"Normal text" - Normal Speech  
'Text' - Thoughts  
"**_Bold Italics_**" - Creepy Echoing Voice (Will be given its proper name in future chapters once it is explained)

White, that was all that surrounded him, a world of white. As his eyes began to focus the White began to take on shades, maybe he was-

"You're not dead, if that's what you're wondering. You're in the hospital, though from the smell of this place, that statement could be debatable"

Immediately Naruto's eyes widened as he turned his head to the left and saw a black haired, blue eyed teen lying in the bed next to his. The teen seemed slightly older and had his right shoulder wrapped in bandages, his arm in a sling, bandages covering his abdomen and lower half of his torso and his left leg wrapped in a cast, suspended above the bed.

"The name's Sentou Densuke and while I would normally offer my hand in greeting, not only am I a bit tied up, my doctor said that if I were to try and turn, I'd rip my stitches open which would give me a lovely view of my intestines" the teen said with a smirk causing Naruto to turn a little green.

After a few seconds of continued silence and slightly awkward staring on Naruto's part, Densuke raised an eyebrow and decided to break the ice, "So… am I going to get a name or am I going to have to make wild and most likely inappropriate guesses here?"

"Oh! Uh, I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said uncharacteristically soft.

"Nice to meet you" Densuke said with a smile then looked at Naruto with a critical eye, "Strange"

"What?"

"You are very calm and collected, yet everything about you says the opposite" Densuke said.

"Heh, heh, must be the, err, sedi… seda… seta-" Naruto said while scrunching his face.

"Sedatives?" Densuke asked.

"Yeah, that" Naruto said with a slight chuckle.

"Hmmm" Densuke said and was about to speak, but a knock on the door followed by the sound of it sliding open.

"Breakfast" came a monotone voice as a rather bored looking nurse pushed a food trolley into the room and upon seeing Densuke, lit up and said, "Well good morning there, how are you feeling?"

"Uh, much better" Densuke said.

"Well that's good to hear" the nurse said with a 'warm smile' as she picked up the chart at the foot of Densuke's bed and began flipping through it, "Well it appears your stomach wound is healing nicely and quickly too!"

Densuke shrugged, "I'm a fast healer"

The nurse chuckled as she pulled a tray from the trolley and placed it on Densuke's table.

Densuke looked at the food, then at the nurse, then at the food and back to the nurse again, "What is this?"

"Its okayu" the nurse replied.

Densuke raised an eyebrow as he looked at the lumpy grey… mass on his tray and felt his eye twitch when he saw a large bubble rise to the surface and pop.

"Seriously what is this?" Densuke asked causing the nurse to giggle.

Densuke then noticed the nurse's mood rapidly turn and very subtle sour as she pulled out another tray of food and practically tossed it onto Naruto's table.

"Here" the nurse said curtly and quickly left the room with the trolley.

"Bi-polar much?" Densuke muttered then turned back to the food, leaned forward and sniffed.

Densuke bristled at the violent assault on his nose and had to suppress the rising nausea while turning his head to the side only to watch in horror as Naruto calmly eat the slop.

"How can you eat this stuff?" Densuke asked in horror.

"It's not all that bad, you kinda get used to it after a while" Naruto said softly then muttered, "Especially when you haven't eaten in almost a week"

Densuke's eyes widened slightly as he clearly heard what Naruto had said.

After a while of staring at the 'food', Densuke turned to look at the Naruto and went wide eyed to see the blond had polished off his tray.

"I can't believe you ate all of that" Densuke said, looking nauseated.

"You get used to it", Naruto said as he shrugged then looked at the full tray of food in front of Densuke, "Uhh, you… gonna eat that?"

"I highly doubt it" Densuke said with a snort then looked at Naruto, "Why? Do you want it? I mean the portion you got hardly looked filling"

"Uhhhh" Naruto said, a stunned expression on his face before turning nervous and looked down while softly saying, "The nurses would get mad if I did that"

Densuke looked at Naruto for a moment before saying, "We could swap trays; the nurses would never be able to tell"

"Oh! Ok" Naruto said; a hint of happiness in his voice.

"But therein lies the problem" Densuke said, "I can't move because of the stitches in my side and my leg as it is and you seem far too heavily bandaged to make getting out of bed a good idea"

"Oh" Naruto said as his face fell.

"However, I do have a solution, but you have to close your eyes first" Densuke said with a cheeky smirk.

"Why?" Naruto asked as he scrunched his face in confusion.

"Just do it" Densuke said.

Shrugging, Naruto closed his eyes.

"No peeking" Densuke said.

"I'm not gonna peek!" Naruto said with a huff causing Densuke to chuckle.

After a few short moments of silence, Naruto heard Densuke snap his fingers and say, "Ok, you can open your eyes"

When Naruto opened his eyes, he was shocked to see Densuke's tray of food sitting right in front of him while his empty tray was in front of Densuke.

"How'd you do that!?" Naruto asked incredulously.

Densuke popped a cheeky grin, "That's for me to know and you to wonder"

Naruto groaned as he scrunched his face in annoyance and pouted causing Densuke to laugh.

Once Naruto had finished eating and the nurse had taken the empty trays away, the duo was left with an awkward silence.

"So… since we're gonna be roommates for a while, why don't we try to get to know each other better?" Densuke asked.

"Umm, ok" Naruto said with hesitation.

"Cool!" Densuke said with a smile, "I'll ask a question, you answer and I'll answer back, okay?"

"Sure!" Naruto replied.

"Ok, since we both know each other's names, let's start off with age" Densuke said.

"I'm 13" Naruto said.

"I'm 14" Densuke said, "Date of birth?"

"Why would you want to know that?" Naruto asked.

Densuke shrugged, "I'm just asking whatever pops into my head first"

"Okaaaayy" Naruto said while looking at Densuke strangely, "10th of October"

"Hm?"

"My birthday" Naruto said, "It's on the 10th of October"

"Hmm" Densuke said, "Mines on the 13th of October"

"Wow, that's really close to mine" Naruto said.

"Indeed" Densuke said, "and since I can't think of anything else to ask, tell me five things about yourself"

"Ok" Naruto said the thought for a moment, "Uh, I like ramen, I like to garden, I don't like bullies, my favourite colour is orange and I have a pet cat called 'Nyanko-sensei'"

"You call your cat 'Sensei'?" Densuke asked while looking at Naruto strangely.

"Heh, heh" Naruto chuckled as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head with his right hand; which was heavily bandaged, but not in a sling unlike the other arm, "Actually he kinda chose the name himself"

"How?" Densuke asked while looking very confused.

"Well…" Naruto said and he began recounting, "It was shortly after I found him wandering the streets. He was badly injured so I took him home and patched him up"

Densuke smiled at Naruto's recounting and how animated he seemed.

"Anyway three days later, my sensei, Umino Iruka, from the Ninja Academy came to my place 'cause I hadn't been to class and every time I said 'Iruka-sensei' the cat would 'Nya' and he did the same every time I just said 'Sensei' so I decided to call him 'Nyanko-sensei'" Naruto said.

"That's quite the story" Densuke said with a smile.

"Now it's your turn" Naruto said.

"Huh?" Densuke replied.

"It's your turn to tell me five things about you" Naruto said with a wide grin.

"Oh!" Densuke said as he chuckled, "Hmmm, well… I've travelled a lot, my favourite colour is a split between red and black, I hate strange cults and fanatics of said cults, my favourite food are peaches from Getsu no Kuni and I like to read"

The rest of the day was spent in much the same way with the duo talking animatedly with each other and continuing on into the night.

Several weeks later.

It was late at night and the entire village, let alone the hospital was fast asleep.

Densuke was awake when he heard the door to the room being slid open ever so softly and clearly felt the malicious intent of the person entering and making their way towards his and Naruto's beds.

"What are you doing?" Densuke asked as he sat up in bed, turned on the bedside light and saw their lunch nurse standing next to Naruto's bed with a syringe.

The nurse looked absolutely terrified, but when she saw the seemingly groggy look in Densuke's half lidded eyes, she calmed.

"Oh! Sentou-kun, you scared me!" the nurse whispered, "What are you doing up so late?"

"What are you doing _here_ so late?" Densuke asked then glanced at the bedside clock, "Your shift ended nine hours ago"

"I decided to pull an extra shift" the nurse said, "Now go to sleep"

"Not until you tell me what you are doing here" Densuke said with seriousness.

The nurse sighed and smiled, "If you must know, I have to give Naruto-kun his medicine"

"Naruto has never been given medication while he was a sleep" Densuke said.

"You must have been asleep" the nurse said, starting to panic.

"I don't sleep" Densuke said, "and not only have I read Naruto's charts, no doctor has visited Naruto today, so do not tell me, 'the doctor said so'"

Now the nurse was in an outright panic. Turning around rapidly, the nurse raised her arm with the syringe and brought it down in an attempt to stab the sleeping blond.

"**_Stop!_**" Densuke called out while the nurse felt an invisible force grabbed her arm.

"Shibabu" the nurse heard and suddenly felt herself unable to move before her body turned on the spot on its own to face Densuke.

"Now I will ask you again" Densuke said before his eyes began to glow and his voice took on an eerie, echoing quality, "**_What are you doing here?_**"

The nurse was utterly terrified.

Suddenly Densuke turned his head towards Naruto and noticed him starting to wake.

Pointing two fingers at the blond, Densuke said, "Somnis" and immediately felt the blond slip back into a deep slumber.

Turning back to the nurse, Densuke looked deep into her eyes and said, "**_Speak to me_**"

"I came to kill him" the nurse said while wondering why she was suddenly speaking against her will, "He has to die. THE DEMON HAS TO DIE!"

Densuke was silent for a moment before he started to chuckle in his eerie voice, "**_Hm, Hm, Hmm. Oh you simple, simple minded human. I still can't believe it surprises me when I see how much you all have forgotten_**"

"W-Wh-What are you talking about?" the nurse asked.

"**_I'm afraid the only demon in this room_**" Densuke said as his sclera turned from white to black while his four canines elongated into four sharp fangs, "**_is me, and you have pissed. Me. Off_**"

The nurse didn't even have a chance to scream as Densuke lunged at her, fangs glinting in the dim light.

The next morning, Naruto woke up from a surprisingly enjoyable sleep and sat up to see a doctor scribbling on Naruto's chart.

"Zetsumei-sensei!" Naruto said happily.

The doctor's eye twitched as he felt the pen snap in his hand.

"Naruto-kun" the doctor said through gritted teeth while readjusting his glasses, "I have told you time and time again that my name is Itoshiki Mikoto, so it is Mikoto-sensei"

"But Zetsumei-sensei sounds so cool" the blond said to his favourite doctor, in fact he was the only doctor who took his cases.

"It is not something you should call a doctor, it gives people the wrong idea" Mikoto said.

"Ok" Naruto said then looked at the bed next to him, only to find it empty, "Hey, where's Densuke?"

"Hm?"

"The guy who was in the other bed?" Naruto asked.

"He was released earlier this morning" Mikoto said, "You would have been released at the same time too, but you were busy sleeping"

"Oh" Naruto said dejectedly then suddenly perked up, "I get to go home?"

"Signing your release forms right now" Mikoto said.

"Woo Hoo!" Naruto cheered then winced at the pain he experienced.

"But you are still healing, so I want you to stay in bed for the next two days and avoid anything strenuous" Mikoto said, "and I will be notifying Iruka-san so he will keep a proper eye on you"

Naruto groaned as he slid out of bed and went to the toilet to change.

A few minutes later, Naruto stepped out wearing a pair of brown shorts and a black t-shirt with an orange spiral on the back.

"Naruto come here for a second" Mikoto said as he beckoned the blond over.

"Yes Sensei?" Naruto asked once he was in front of the man.

Placing his hands on the blonde's shoulders, Mikoto looked into the teen's eyes and said, "Try not to get into any more trouble"

"It's not my fault Sensei, I swear" Naruto said, "I try really, really hard, but they keep coming after me and I still don't know why. Why do they keep coming after me?"

"I wish I could tell you Naruto, I really do and I'm sure one day it will all make sense, but until and when that day comes, I want you to remember that there will always, always be people who care for you, no matter what anyone else says, is that clear?" Mikoto said.

Naruto nodded.

"Good" Mikoto said as he smiled warmly and ruffled the teen's hair, "Now I want you to go straight home, ok? No detours"

"Hai~" Naruto said then left the room then yelled out, "Bye Zetsumei-sensei!"

Mikoto twitched, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT, YOU DAMN BRAT!"

*BZZT* "Sir, there is a young man here who says he wishes to speak with you" a feminine voice came over the desktop intercom.

"Did he say what it was about?" Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato asked his receptionist.

"No sir" the receptionist replied, "But he said it was very important and that you would be very interested in what he had to say"

Hiruzen thought for a few moments then said, "Send him in"

"Right away" the receptionist replied as the intercom went silent.

'At least I get a break from his damn paperwork' Hiruzen thought before a knock on his door was heard, "Come in"

The door opened and a young teen walked in, he had short, slightly spiky black hair, deep sapphire blue eyes and seemed to be around 5'6"-5'7" in height with lightly tanned skin.

"So this is the Hokage's office" the teen said as he looked around the room, "Very impressive"

Hiruzen smiled.

The teen took a deep breath and let it out, "You can almost smell the history in this room"

Hiruzen chuckled, "There are some who believe that the walls themselves are able to record everything that has happened in a room, but I digress. Now my boy, how may I be of help?"

The teen smiled at the Leader then took a seat in front of the Hokage's desk and said, "Hokage-sama, my name is Sentou Densuke and I would like to join your village"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**BEHOLD! Chapter 2 of BtP, proudly presented for your literary pleasure ****along with the Quotation Legend so that you know what is being said and how. And yes Itoshiki Mikito/Zetsumei-Sensei is from Sayonara Zetsubo-Sensei. RUMBA! RUMBA! RUMBA! RUMBA! RUMBA!**

**Not much to say here, except Enjoy!**

**Jutsu-Jutsu no Jutsu**

**Shibabu - Inflicts 'Bind' on a single target**

**Somnis - Inflicts 'Sleep' on a single target (Self-made)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Neighbours

Chapter 3: Neighbours

Quotation Legend

"Normal text" - Normal Speech  
'Text' - Thoughts  
"**_Bold Italics_**" - Creepy Echoing Voice (Will be given its proper name in future chapters once it is explained)

A week had passed since Naruto had been released from the hospital and his life had returned to its boring mundane pace. All his wounds had healed so there would be no questions asked and there had been no attacks since that night, which he was very grateful for.

"Ugh, I'm soooo boooored" Naruto whined as he rested his chin on his desk.

"It could be worse" Nara Shikamaru said from behind him, with a bored and tired look on his face.

"What would you know?" Naruto asked as he turned in his seat and glared at the Nara male, "You sleep for most of the day anyway"

"It could be raining" Akimichi Choji said from next to Shikamaru, while munching his chips.

Naruto looked at the Akimichi boy a mock glared at him.

"NARUTO!" the blond heard causing him to quickly turn around and look at his angry teacher, "How many times have I told you to-"

Umino Iruka was cut off when the classroom door slid open and an older ninja poked his head in.

"Kocho-sensei!" Iruka exclaimed.

"I'm sorry to disturb your class Umino-kun, but might I have a word with you for a moment?" the Academy Headmaster asked.

"Of course, Sir" Iruka said then faced his students, "Independent study until I get back"

Iruka then quickly made his way out of the class then closed the door behind him.

"I wonder what's going on" Yamanaka Ino said.

"Heh, heh, heh, maybe he's getting fired for boring his students to death" Inuzuka Kiba said with a snicker.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled, "NEVER SAY THAT ABOUT IRUKA-SENSEI! HE WOULD NEVER GET FIRED!"

"Shut up Dobe" Uchiha Sasuke said from the row in front of Naruto, "You're annoying"

Naruto rose from his seat and was about to punch Sasuke in the back of his head when the door opened and a slightly bewildered Iruka stepped back in to the class.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto said as the teacher made his way to the podium.

"Umm, class?" Iruka said, "It appears we have a new student joining us today"

Murmurs flared up as the students began talking amongst each other.

"You can come in now" Iruka said and as the door opened, the entire class went into total silence.

When Naruto saw the person step into the room, he was shell shocked. He was wearing a pair of black cargo trousers, black sandals, a red t-shirt and had a black jacket tied around his waist, but he had the same spiky black hair, the same height, the same stunningly vibrant deep blue eyes, it was all the same.

"Densuke!?" Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto, fancy seeing you here" Densuke said while popping his signature cheeky smirk.

"Wh-what are you doing here!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Class, I'd like to introduce Sentou Densuke. He will be joining our class from today" Iruka said.

Immediately the class erupted as everyone started pelting questions at the teen.

"Class! Settle down" Iruka said, "He can't hear a thing you're saying"

The noise continued.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Iruka yelled as his head grew to massive proportions.

The room was instantly silent.

"Now" Iruka said once his head returned to normal size, "Let's do this in an orderly fashion. You all get to ask one question at a time, ok?"

The class nodded.

"Good" Iruka said, "Now, first question"

"How old are you?" Ino asked.

"14" Densuke said.

"What's your favourite colour?" Haruno Sakura asked.

"Black and red, as you can plainly see" Densuke replied.

"What's your favourite food?" Choji asked, "And do you like barbeque?"

"Getsu no Kuni peaches" Densuke said causing some of the guys to snicker and the girls to look surprised, "And I love barbeque"

"Awesome" Choji said.

"Do you like dogs?" Kiba asked.

"Sure" Densuke replied.

"Arr!" Akamaru, Kiba's ninken barked as he popped his head up from under Kiba's shirt.

"What made you want to become a ninja?" Shikamaru asked.

"Let's just say I was… inspired" Densuke said as he glanced at Naruto.

"H-How come y-y-you joined so late?" Hyuuga Hinata asked, her curiosity overriding her shyness.

"I only recently arrived in the village and decided to become a ninja. The Hokage said I was too old to join from the first year and that if I was placed in my own age group; I wouldn't be able to catch up to their current curriculum and would struggle. So I was placed with you guys so that I'd have an easier time bridging the education gap with the remedial classes I will be starting from Monday"

"Hn, anyone who has to take remedial classes is weak and useless" Sasuke said.

A collective *gasp* came from the entire class.

Densuke raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? Well then I guess you will be joining me since dogs with the loudest bark always have the weakest bite, no offence puppy"

*Gasp*

"Arr!" Akamaru barked.

*Gasp!*

"Hn"

*GASP!*

*Thud*

Everyone turned to see one of the girls had collapsed while Iruka rushed to her side.

"This girl is over gasped!" Iruka exclaimed, "Sakura-chan, help me get her to the infirmary"

"Ha-Hai!" the pink haired girl said as she jumped out of her seat.

"Self-study until I get back!" Iruka said, "And Sentou-kun, please find a place to sit, we don't allocate specific seats in this class"

Densuke nodded and watched as the door closed then made his way up the stairs and stopped about midway, "Is this seat taken?"

Naruto was surprised when Densuke said that and replied, "Uh, no, not at all"

Densuke smiled as Naruto scooted over and allowed Densuke to slide in next to him, "Thanks"

"I can't believe you're here" Naruto said then look a little saddened, "After you left the hospital, I thought I would never see you again"

"Well you ain't getting rid of me that easily 'cause I'm here to stay" Densuke said causing Naruto to smile.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered as he folded his arms and rested his head on them while Densuke turned to look at the Nara.

Densuke then looked down and saw Shikamaru's shadow poking out from under the desk, which it shouldn't be doing, so he reached down and tapped it causing the shadow to rapidly recede and Shikamaru to bolt upright and look at the black haired teen with slightly wide eyes. Densuke simply smiled at the boy before turning back around, leaning back in his chair and propping his feet on the desk while his arms folded behind his head and closing his eyes.

"You want?" Densuke heard and opened his eyes to see a hand holding a chip above his head. Tilting his head back, Densuke saw Choji was the one offering.

"It's miso flavoured" Choji said.

"Uh, thanks" Densuke said as he took the offered chip and ate it, "Hmm! It's nice, definitely doesn't taste like the ones back home"

Choji smiled as he watched Densuke eat the chip, "My names Choji and the guy next to me is Shikamaru"

"A pleasure" Densuke said as he raised his hand above his head and bent his elbow, offering his hand to the large boy who shook it happily and so did Shikamaru after getting a small jab from Choji.

*BRRRRINGGG*

"Alright class, that's it for today" Iruka said as the final bell rang and the students began to pack their stuff, "Naruto!"

"Yeah sensei?" Naruto replied.

"Could you and Sentou-kun please stay back, I need to speak with you two" Iruka said.

The duo looked at each other then back at Iruka and nodded before sitting back down.

Once the class was empty, Iruka called the two boys forward.

"What's up sensei?" Naruto said.

"Naruto, how many times have I told you not to speak like that?" Iruka asked.

"Hey! You already got me to stop saying dattebayo after everything so why should I still have to change the way I speak-tebayo?" Naruto said then immediately slapped his hands over his mouth with a fearful expression in his eyes.

"Narutoooo" Iruka said dangerously.

"It was a slip of the tongue, I swear" Naruto said.

"It better be" Iruka said with an edge to his voice before he took a deep breath to calm himself, "Anyway, the reason I asked you two to stay behind is because the Hokage ask for the three of us to meet him in his office as soon as classes were over for the day"

"Did Jiji say why?" Naruto asked.

"You call the Hokage Jiji?" Densuke asked.

"Naruto! How many times have I told you not to disrespect the Hokage like that?" Iruka scolded.

"Of course" Naruto said while closing his eyes and grinning, "I mean he's so damn old, why wouldn't I?"

"Naruto!"

Densuke snorted in amusement.

"Yo Jiji! When are you gonna hurry up and kick the bucket so that I can take over?" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

"Good afternoon to you too Naruto" Hiruzen said as the blond entered the room followed by Iruka and Densuke.

"Ah, Iruka-kun, Sentou-kun glad you could be here so promptly" Hiruzen said with a warm smile.

"How may we be of service, Hokage-sama?" Iruka said.

"Actually it is how you and Naruto can be of service to Sentou-kun here" Hiruzen said.

"Huh?" Naruto said while Hiruzen pulled out a set of keys and a folded piece of paper and handed them over to Iruka.

"What's with the keys Jiji?" Naruto asked.

"Those, my dear boy, are the keys to Sentou-kun's new apartment" Hiruzen explained, "And that slip of paper is the address"

Iruka open the paper and looked at the address causing his eyes to widen, "Hokage-sama, this looks like-"

"Yes I am quite aware of that" Hiruzen said with a chuckle, "In fact Sentou-kun requested it"

Iruka raised an eyebrow and looked at the address again and smiled slightly.

"Now then, I'm sure Sentou-kun has had an interesting first day at the academy and would no doubt like to get settled in his new home, but might I recommend the more scenic route, I'm sure Naruto would love to show his new friend around the village"

"Really!?" Naruto exclaimed.

Hiruzen nodded.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" Naruto yelled while jumping up and down before grabbing Densuke's arm and dragging him out the door.

"I don't think I've ever seen Naruto this excited" Iruka said then looked at the paper in his hands again, "Did Sentou-kun really request this?"

"Yes he did" Hiruzen said, "It appears that during their time in the hospital, Sentou-kun became quite fond of Naruto"

"I see" Iruka said then paused and looked sombre, "Is he… 'aware'?"

"You know I cannot discuss that Iruka-kun" Hiruzen said as he lit up his pipe.

"Of course Hokage-sama, please forgive my insolence" Iruka said.

"That is quite alright" Hiruzen said, "Now don't you think you should catch up to those two? At the speed Naruto ran out of here, I think he might end up ripping Sentou-kun's arm out"

"At once Hokage-sama" Iruka said as he bowed and disappeared in a puff of smoke and leaves.

"And this is where you can buy food and stuff and down that way are all the furniture stores" Naruto said giddily as he rapidly led Densuke through the streets.

"Naruto!"

The duo stopped and turned just in time to see Iruka drop down next to them.

"Naruto, you shouldn't drag Sentou-kun like that, he's barely having a chance to look at his surroundings before you drag him off somewhere else" Iruka said.

"But there's so much so see" Naruto whined.

"And today is Friday, you have an entire weekend to show him around Konoha" Iruka said, "and I'm pretty sure Sentou-kun is very tired and would like to settle into his new apartment"

"Actually I'm quite alright" Densuke said, "but I would like to see my new home"

"See?" Iruka said.

"Okay" Naruto said dejectedly.

"Good" Iruka said, "Now why don't we get you home first Naruto. That way Sentou-kun has a chance to see where you live and can visit, ok?"

"Sure!" Naruto said happily causing Densuke to smile.

"So where will Densuke be staying, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"He's actually close to where you live" Iruka said causing Naruto's face to light up then scrunch.

"Why would you want to live there? It's so bright and noisy at night" Naruto said.

"I grew up in a city, I can't sleep at night unless there is a lot of noise and lights" Densuke explained.

"You're weird" Naruto said.

Densuke chuckled.

"Well… here we are" Naruto said after he led Iruka and Densuke up the stairs to his apartment, "This is where I live"

"Seems nice" Densuke said.

"You wanna come in?" Naruto asked.

"Not right now Naruto" Iruka said, "I have to show Sentou-kun his apartment"

"Oh… ok" Naruto said.

"I'll come by a little later once I've settled in, ok?" Densuke said.

"Sure!" Naruto said.

Densuke smiled then looked at the scarred Chunin, "Where to Sensei?"

Iruka smirked as he walked down the hall slightly, stood in front of the door right next to Naruto's apartment, took out the set of keys, inserted one of them into the keyhole and smirked when the lock clicked its release before pushing the door open.

"Right here" Iruka said.

Densuke raised an eyebrow, "Well that was fast"

"Hey Iruka-sensei, how come you have the keys to the apartment next door?" Naruto asked, "Aren't you supposed to be taking Densuke to his apartment?"

"Naruto this _is_ his apartment" Iruka said through half lidded eyes.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"I… guess this makes us neighbours" Densuke said while looking at the confused blond.

Naruto was silent for a long moment before his mouth formed an ear-splitting grin and he began jumping up and down in excitement, "YES! YES! YES! YES!"

Iruka and Densuke watched the hyper blond until Densuke reached under Naruto's arms and lifted him a foot off the ground with ease.

"Enough with the jumping" Densuke said, "It's making me want to bolt"

Naruto looked down to see his feet dangling off the ground then looked back at Densuke, "Wow! You're strong"

"So I've been told" Densuke said, "It's no big deal"

"Well it could be very useful in a Shinobi career that's for sure" Iruka said.

"Yeah!" Naruto said then turned his attention back to Densuke, "Could you put me down now? My feet miss the floor"

Densuke snorted in amusement as he lowered the blond back onto Terra Firma and started making his way to his own apartment, "I'll see you later, ok Naruto?"

"ACTUALLY!" Naruto said loudly causing him to blush when both Iruka and Densuke focused their attention on him, "If it's, uhh, okay with you… there's a small restaurant I like to go to that has really, really good food and… if you want… we could there tonight for dinner?"

"Sure" Densuke said happily, causing Naruto's face to light up.

"I'll see you later, ok?" Naruto said as he unlocked his door.

"Later it is" Densuke said before Naruto closed the door behind him.

Densuke chuckled and stared at Naruto's door, "He is something else"

"Hm?" Iruka grunted.

"Nothing" Densuke said as he entered his apartment.

"So what do you think?" Iruka asked once they toured the place.

"It's very nice" Densuke said, "I like how the apartment opens into the living room and how the Kitchen and living room are all basically one room spread across the entire front of the apartment, with the dining room directly behind, it really gives a welcoming feel to the place and makes it seem a lot bigger, although that dining table is completely unnecessary; a decent sized bedroom with en suite bathroom and a large walk-in closet. I especially like the large tub in the bathroom; I always enjoy a good soak from time to time. Of course the décor is very Spartan and leaves much to be desired, but that is easily remedied"

"I'm glad you like it" Iruka said with a chuckle, "If you need anything at all, Naruto is right next door and you can always ask me at the academy"

"Thank you, Sensei" Densuke said as he saw the scarred instructor out.

"I'll see you Monday, Sentou-kun" Iruka said as he stepped out of the apartment.

"See you Monday, Iruka-sensei" Densuke said then closed the door.

*Knock**Knock**Knock*

"IT'S OPEN!" Naruto heard and opened the door then stepped inside and removed his sandals.

Naruto then looked for his friend before calling out, "Densuke!?"

"I'M IN THE BEDROOM!" Naruto heard and made his way there.

"There!" Densuke grunted as he shoved his bed into place under the room's singular window.

"What're you doing?" Naruto asked as he entered the room.

"Rearranging the furniture to make the room look bigger" Densuke said.

"Anything I can help with?" Naruto asked.

"Sure" Densuke said, "You can take out the scrolls from my backpack, just don't open any of them"

"Ok" Naruto said happily, took out the three scrolls and placed them on the bed then frowned, "Wait, you never had a backpack when you came to the academy"

"That's because it used to be in here" Densuke said as he took off his watch to reveal a seal tattooed on his left wrist.

How?" Naruto asked.

"Storage Seal just like the scrolls" Densuke said as he picked up the bedside table and put it down next to his bed and against the wall, "One of them has clothes and other necessities, another has books and the third one has stuff I got on my travels"

"Cool" Naruto said then turned when Densuke huffed and saw a satisfied grin on his face.

"Perfect" Densuke said then looked at Naruto, "So what's up?"

"Oh, it's almost eight o'clock" Naruto said as he glanced at his own watch, "Wanna go grab some dinner at that restaurant I told you about?"

"Sure" Densuke said as he picked up his jacket from the bed and put it on, leaving it unzipped, then reached into his backpack and pulled out a wallet, "Let's go!"

As they walked through the village, Naruto couldn't help but grin the entire time.

"What?" Densuke asked when he saw Naruto staring at him again.

"Nothing" Naruto said as he folded his hands behind his head.

"Naruto you said that the last six times" Densuke said, "So tell me"

"It's nothing" Naruto said.

"Naruto" Densuke said as he mock glared at the blond.

"Ok, ok" the blond said, "It's just that… You're the first friend I've ever had"

"What about Shikamaru and Choji?" Densuke asked.

"They're more like aqua-aquay-"

"Acquaintances?"

"Yeah that" Naruto said, "The only time we ever meet is at the Academy and even then we don't talk much"

"What about the rest of the class?" Densuke asked.

"They don't like me very much" Naruto said sadly.

"I see" Densuke said, "Well I guess that just makes them stupid"

"Huh?"

"If they can't see what a great guy you are then they are either too dumb to realise it or too blind to see it" Densuke said.

"You think I'm great?" Naruto said with genuine surprise.

"Well yeah" Densuke said while looking a little embarrassed and scratched his cheek lightly, "I mean, you're funny, you've got a great personality and you got this thing about you. All in all you're great!"

Naruto almost tackled Densuke to the ground as he grabbed the older teen in a hug.

Feeling Densuke stiffen, Naruto immediately backed off and looked worried.

"Oh God, I'm… I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that I swear"

Quickly recovering from the sensation, Densuke saw the well hidden fearful and panicky look he was getting from the blond and smiled in warm reassurance before grinning and saying, "Come 'ere"

Densuke then grabbed Naruto by the head and gave him a noogie until the blond broke free and glared causing Densuke to burst out laughing.

"What was that for?" Naruto yelled looking none too pleased.

"Nothing" Densuke said innocently.

"I'll show you nothing!" Naruto yelled as he began chasing the black haired teen.

"Can't catch me!" Densuke called out behind him as he ran through the street.

"Get back here!" Naruto yelled.

After a few minutes Densuke stopped so that he wouldn't get too far and just as he was about to turn, "OOF" he was tackled to the ground by an orange clad blond.

Grabbing Densuke by the shirt, Naruto glared at Densuke before they both snorted and burst out laughing.

Once the duo had calmed down, they both got to their feet and dusted themselves off before Densuke caught a scent in the air and inhaled deeply.

"What is that smell?" Densuke said while taking deep breaths.

"Awesome isn't it?" Naruto said with an all knowing smirk.

"Yeah!" Densuke said, "What is it?"

"Come with me" Naruto said as he grabbed Densuke's wrist and started making his way to their destination.

"We're here!" Naruto said.

"Ichiraku Ramen?" Densuke read.

"Yup!" Naruto said happily with a wide toothy grin and led the teen into the ramen bar then loudly said, "Hey Ossan!"

"Naruto!" Teuchi said happily as he saw the blond enter followed by a taller black haired teen, "Oh? Who's this?"

"This is Sentou Densuke!" Naruto said happily, "He joined my class at the academy today and he's my new neighbour!"

"Oh?" Teuchi said, "Is that so?"

"Yup" Densuke said, "Naruto's great! He been really helpful"

"In any case, welcome to Ichiraku Ramen. What can I get for ya?"

"I'll have the usual" Naruto said.

"I…" Densuke said as he examined the menu, "can't decide"

"Take your time" Teuchi said.

Densuke kept looking at the menu until his stomach growled loudly, "I'll have a miso ramen with chicken… to start"

"Haiyo!" Teuchi said then turned towards the back of the shop and yelled, "Ayame! Get out here we got one Uzumaki Special and one miso-chicken"

"Coming!" a feminine voice yelled from within the back of the shop.

"Uzumaki Special?" Densuke asked as he looked at Naruto.

"I… may have come here on more than one occasion" Naruto said while chuckling and scratching the back of his head.

After a few minutes, Naruto introduced Densuke to Teuchi's daughter, Ayame, when she came to the front of the shop and were promptly served their food.

"Here you both go" Ayame said as she placed the bowls in front of the two teens, "Enjoy!"

"Mmmm" Densuke said as he inhaled the smell of the ramen, "Smells like harmony"

"Really?" Naruto said as he scrunched his face in confusion then leaned over and smelled Densuke's ramen, "Smells like Miso ramen to me"

Teuchi and Ayame burst out laughing while Densuke face palmed, sighed, shook his head and pat Naruto on the head with his other hand, "Don't worry Naruto, there's still hope for you"

"I don't get it" Naruto said while the two proprietors continued to laugh, "What's so funny?"

Getting no answer Naruto looked at Densuke, who was still shaking his head, and with genuine concern asked, "Ne, Densuke, what's so funny?"

"Wow that was satisfying" Densuke said after they had finished.

"Ne Ossan?" Naruto said.

"Hm?" Teuchi grunted.

"Did you do something to the ramen? It tastes better than normal" Naruto asked as he handed over the money for his meal.

Teuchi started laughing.

"What?" Naruto asked clueless.

"Ever heard of the phrase, 'Food tastes better with company'?" Ayame asked.

Naruto nodded while Ayame smiled and pointed at Densuke causing Naruto to widen his eyes and smile softly.

"Dammit" Densuke said.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I think I must have dropped my wallet" Densuke said as he continued to search his pockets.

"Do you think it fell out when I tackled you?" Naruto asked, suddenly feeling guilty.

"No, I distinctly remember having it on me when I sat down, I'm paranoid like that" Densuke then looked around himself, "It's probably here somewhere"

"You want me to help?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, that's ok" Densuke said while smiling warmly, "You start heading on home, I'll catch up. My wallet probably got knocked under the counter or something"

"You sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yup!" Densuke said.

"Ok" Naruto said and left the ramen bar.

After a good five minutes of staring after the blond, Densuke fished out his wallet from inside his jacket, paid for his food then sat back down at the bar and smiled while folding his arms on the counter before the shutter to the shop dropped and a meat cleaver and a butcher knife were held against his neck.

"I see you've enlightened your daughter to the truth" Densuke said, "I have to say, she looks very well trained"

"What are you doing here?" Teuchi asked in a very serious tone in his voice that seemed very unlike him.

"And _why_ are you with Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked darkly.

"Would you honestly believe me if I said 'Random coincidence'?" Densuke said.

"Liar!" they both said.

"Well its true" Densuke said, "I was being hunted when I was saved by four shinobi"

Teuchi looked worried for a moment, "Was it The Guild?"

"No, it was the Shibi Kyokai" Densuke said, "As far as I know, The Guild is no more"

"What do you mean?" Teuchi asked.

"They tried to summon a Deity and force it into submission" Densuke said, "Let's just say that the end result was… messy"

"I have heard nothing of this" Teuchi said.

"That's because _we _were the ones to clean it up" Densuke said.

Teuchi nodded, but neither he nor his daughter removed the blades from the teen's throat.

"That still doesn't explain why you are with Naruto-kun" Ayame said, her brows furrowing.

"Like I said, random coincidence" Densuke said, "After I was attacked by the Church, I had to be hospitalised"

Teuchi raised an eyebrow.

"I hadn't eaten in quite a while and I had grown careless. They were able to mark me with… I do believe the Doctor called it a 'Chakra Suppression Seal'. It disrupted my control and focus and made me venerable. It was… unpleasant" Densuke said a brief look of disgust on his face, "As for how Naruto fits into all this, we shared a room while we were both hospitalised"

"That's it?" Ayame asked, "You were both in the same room during your time in the hospital"

"How do I know you are not lying?" Teuchi asked.

"Check the hospital records if you don't believe me" Densuke said, "Or ask the Hokage, he knows the truth and I do mean 'The Truth'"

"How do I know there hasn't been any… tampering?" Teuchi asked.

"Surely The Guild's Number One Demon Hunter has more than enough artefacts to check if there has been any… tampering"

"Former Number One" Teuchi said, "It's been 22 years since I turned my back on The Guild once I had learned how far they had strayed from The Path and as you said, 'The Guild is no more'"

"True" Densuke said.

Teuchi sighed and placed his meat cleaver back on his counter followed by Ayame.

"What are your intentions with Naruto?" Teuchi asked while folding his arms.

Densuke chuckled, "I suddenly feel like I'm in front of an over protective father, asking for his child's hand"

"For all intents and purposes, Naruto may as well be" Ayame said with a challenging edge.

Densuke looked surprised for a very brief moment, but calmed when he felt the sincerity in her words.

"Uzumaki Naruto intrigues me, so to avoid boring you with needless details, I'll state my intentions as such" Densuke said before his face turned serious and his eyes began to glow, "**_Uzumaki Naruto will be able to sleep peacefully every night from now on, you have my solemn and eternally binding word. No harm will come to him lest they wish to. Incur. My. Wrath_**"

Teuchi and Ayame were wide-eyed at Densuke's proclamation and could only watch as the teen slid of his stood, effortlessly lifted the shutter and smile happily while saying, "Teuchi-san, Ayame-san, thank you for the meal, it truly was delicious. I can see why Naruto frequents this place so much. I will definitely be sure to come back, but be sure to fix this shutter; you almost chopped my hand off. Hahahaha!"

And with that Densuke left.

"Tou-san?" Ayame said.

"Hm?" Teuchi grunted.

"Who was that?" Ayame asked.

"Remember all those stories I used to tell you about the things that go bump in the night?" Teuchi asked and didn't even have to look at his daughter to know that she nodded, "He and his kind are what those things fear and respect above all others"

Ayame was wide eyed and had to force herself to snap out of it in order to attend to the new customers that were coming in.

"Naruto!"

Naruto quickly turned around and saw Densuke jogging towards him.

"Densuke!" Naruto said happily.

"Did you find your wallet?" Naruto asked.

"Yup" Densuke said then looked embarrassed, "I was sitting on it"

Naruto's face looked blank for a moment before he burst out laughing.

"Don't laugh at me" Densuke said while looking displeased, "It's not my fault those stools made my ass numb"

Naruto continued to laugh until he had to forcefully stop due to the pain in his stomach becoming too great.

"I'm so glad my misfortunes bring you such entertainment" Densuke said while Naruto continue to snort, chuckle and giggle on occasion.

"Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?" Naruto asked after some time.

"Not really" Densuke said as the duo continued back to their apartment in the red light district, "But I do need to buy some food and proper utensils and stuff for the kitchen, luckily I just bought some milk, bread and eggs so I'll at least have something to eat tomorrow morning. Plus I need to get some new and additional furniture as well as décor, the entire apartment is just so bland. The bedroom's fine, but the sofas in the living room have to change and the dining table is completely unnecessary, a smaller table in the kitchen is more than enough"

"You're weird" Naruto said with a giggle then looked deep in thought for a moment, "How are you gonna have breakfast tomorrow if you have nothing to cook with and will you be able to afford all the stuff you want to get?"

"I still have cooking utensils from when I used to travel and I have a lot of money stored in my scrolls" Densuke explained as they approached their apartment building, "And if I ever run low on money, I could just sell some of the stuff I've collected over the years plus there's my future ninja career"

"I guess your right there" Naruto said as they climbed the steps to their floor.

"You… wanna come inside for a bit?" Naruto asked with a bit of hesitation.

Densuke thought it over for a moment and said, "Sure why not. I'll finally get to meet Nyanko-Sensei"

"Yeah" Naruto said with a giggle while he unlocked the door.

"Sensei!" Naruto called out once the duo had entered the apartment and removed their sandals, "Nyanko-Sensei, I'm home!"

There was a soft thump followed by the rapid thrumming of paws on wooden flooring before Densuke saw a heavily built Applehead Siamese cat with vibrant green eyes sprinting towards them, however as soon as it saw Densuke, it skidded to a halt, arched its back, fur on end, and started growling and hissing angrily.

"Sensei?" Naruto said with worry, "Sensei, what's wrong?"

"MRRRRR" Nyanko-Sensei growled.

"It looks like Nyanko-Sensei doesn't like strangers" Densuke said.

"HISSSSS!"

"That's true, but he's never acted like this before" Naruto said, looking worried then took a few steps towards the enraged feline, "Nyanko-Sensei"

"MRRRRRR! HISSSS!" Nyanko spat while glaring at Densuke.

"Naruto I-"

"MRREOW! HISSS! MRRR!" Nyanko swiped at Densuke from three feet away before slowly creeping forward, latching onto Naruto's trouser leg and started tugging as if urging Naruto to come further into the apartment while continuously growling and keeping an eye on Densuke.

"I… think I should go" Densuke said as he slipped his sandals back on.

"W-Wait! Don't go!" Naruto cried out, a look of panic on his face.

"Naruto I-"

"Please" Naruto said looking saddened, "I-I've never had a friend over before, please don't go"

"Naruto, Nyanko-Sensei-"

"HISSSSSSSS!"

"Nyanko-"

"HISSSS!"

"Your cat-"

"Mrrrrr!"

"He clearly doesn't like me" Densuke said, "and I really don't want to piss him off further"

"But… he'll get used to you" Naruto said.

"In time maybe, but what I see right now is one very angry, very protective cat" Densuke said, "And honestly, I'm right next door. Any time you want to come over, just knock and I'll open the door"

"Ok" Naruto said dejectedly.

"Good night, Naruto" Densuke said as he opened the door.

"We can still do something tomorrow, right!?" Naruto said.

"Of course!" Densuke said as he popped his cheeky smirk, "You still owe me a proper tour of the village"

"OK!" Naruto said happily while Nyanko hissed angrily.

"Mmmmm" Densuke groaned happily as he stretched after locking up for the night.

After putting the milk and eggs away in the fridge and bread on the counter, Densuke went to his room and unsealed his portable cooking utensils and placed them in the kitchen. Then after making sure all the lights were off, Densuke returned to his room, folded up his jacket and trousers, leaving him in his red t-shirt and a pair of maroon boxers, and placed them in his back pack.

Densuke then looked at the three scrolls on his bed for a moment then muttered, "Meh, I'll unpack tomorrow"

Densuke then placed the scrolls back into his backpack and sealed the backpack into his wrist before opening the window, to allow the cool spring breeze in, and laid down on his bed, grateful that they at least provided him with bedding beforehand.

It was quite some time later, and Densuke was still awake, when he got up and made his way into the kitchen, not bothered by the dim, flickering lights that poured in through the windows from the red light district.

Opening his fridge, Densuke had just taken hold of the bottle of milk when he heard deep, masculine voice say, "**_What are you doing here?_**"

Densuke smirked.

"Good evening to you too, Matsuyo" Densuke said nonchalantly as he pulled out the bottle of milk, closed the fridge and looked towards the dining table to see a pair of glowing, emerald green, feline eyes glaring at him, "Or do you prefer Nyanko-Sensei?"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**How are you guys liking my fic? I really would appreciate a review here and there. Also, does anyone know what time (Preferably GMT) the site has the most traffic? That way I can get the most views out of my uploads.**

**Oh my~! It looks like Densuke and sensei have history, I wonder what this could mean? ... ... ... :3**

**Jutsu-Jutsu no Jutsu**

**Shibi Kyokai - Church of the Dying Sun **


	4. Chapter 4 - The Truth

Chapter 4: The Truth

Quotation Legend

"Normal text" - Normal Speech  
'Text' - Thoughts  
'_Italics_' - Telepathy  
"**_Bold Italics_**" - Vocum Aetherea (Ethereal Voice - Combination of Telepathy and Normal Speech)/Demonised Voice

"**_Answer the question_**" Nyanko-, correction, Matsuyo said.

"Oh come now, Matsuyo" Densuke said as he grabbed a glass and a bowl and placed them on the kitchen counter before making his way to the dining table, "It's been what, 50, 60 years and this is how you greet me?"

"**_55 to be exact_**" Matsuyo said and glared harder, "**_Now answer the question, why are you here?_**"

"Oh for God's sake Matsuyo" Densuke said in annoyance, "I'm not here for _you_, if that's what you're so bloody paranoid about"

"**_Then what!?_**" Matsuyo said loudly, "**_If not for me then what!?_**"

"For Naruto, okay!?" Densuke blurted loudly before he suddenly felt himself shoved against the wall and held up by his neck by a large black furred hand with claws. Luckily the wall was opposite to the one that separated his and Naruto's apartment so there was little chance of Naruto hearing.

"**_If you touch so much as one hair on Naruto-sama, I. _****_Will_****_. Destroy you_**" Matsuyo said with a deadly growl, now in his humanoid form.

"**_Get OFF!_**" Densuke growled as he placed both his feet on Matsuyo's chest and kicked off hard, sending the Nekomata flying and crashing onto the dining table which collapsed under his weight.

'Shit' Densuke thought, 'That'll definitely draw attention'

*Knock**Knock*Knock* "Densuke? Are you alright?" Densuke heard from the wall he and Naruto shared.

"Crap" Densuke muttered then loudly said, "Yeah I'm ok"

"What happened?" came Naruto's muffled voice.

"I was trying to move the dining table to see how the room might look without it and wouldn't you know it, the damn thing snapped in half! I mean how was I supposed to know the damn thing was bolted to the floor?" Densuke lied flawlessly, though it pained him to do so to Naruto.

There was a short pause before Densuke heard, "Are you hurt or anything?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I got out of the way in time" Densuke said, "I'll see you in the morning ok?"

A pause, "Ok. Good night Densuke"

"Good night" Densuke replied then remained silent and once he felt Naruto was asleep, he glared at Matsuyo and said, "You owe me one"

Matsuyo growled lightly as he stood up and allowed Densuke to get a good look at him.

Matsuyo was tall, at least 6'8"; he had short, spiky black hair with a pair of large dark brown feline ears sprouting out the top of his head and was very muscular. His hands and feet were covered in short dark brown fur that continued up his arm and legs and tapered off just below his elbows and knees respectively. His groin and buttocks were covered in dirty-white fur and the way they cut off midway down his thighs and at his waist made it look like he was wearing a pair of shorts. From the base of his spine, a long dark brown tail flitted about in agitation. From Matsuyo's waist a thin trail of white fur travelled up, between his chiselled abdominals, forming a small diamond shape around his navel and continued up forming a larger kite shape over his well-defined pectorals that tapered off at the top of his sternum. From the base of his tail, a thin trail of dirty-white fur travelled up to the small of his back where it diverged to form a large, upside down triangle that ended at his shoulder blades, while the rest of his body that wasn't covered in fur had smooth, sun-kissed skin.

"I see you've changed your grooming style" Densuke said as he gave Matsuyo's body an appreciating once over, "I'm liking the double diamond thing you have going. Very 'follow-the-map'"

Matsuyo growled lightly, but couldn't suppress the blush that dusted his cheeks.

As Densuke continued to look over the Nekomata's body, he eventually came across the one thing that disrupted the perfection of his skin, three thin lines starting from his right latissimus muscle, continuing around his right side and stopping short of his abdominals.

"What happened?" Densuke asked in a concerned tone.

"Black Shuck" Matsuyo said while subconsciously touching his scar.

"In Fire Country!?" Densuke asked in shock.

"It was rabid" Matsuyo said, "Probably due to starvation"

Densuke sighed, there was nothing worse than a demon dog driven to madness due to starvation.

"You made the right call" Densuke said then looked at the scars again, "How bad was it?"

"If it wasn't for Naruto-sama finding me as well as the very capable hands of the village vet, I would be dead or worse" Matsuyo said, "I owe Naruto-sama my life, that is why I stay with him. That and-"

"The intense sadness you feel from him" Densuke continued, his own expression one of sadness.

"You feel it too" Matsuyo said as more a statement than a question.

"Far stronger than anything I have ever felt before" Densuke said.

Matsuyo sympathised with Densuke, but then furrowed his brows when a thought hit, "Wait. I thought you were only a touch Empath"

"Everything changed five years after I helped you escape" Densuke said.

"What do you mean?" Matsuyo asked.

"I finished what you started" Densuke said, "Father is dead"

Matsuyo was left speechless.

"I gained a lot of knowledge and a boost to my abilities" Densuke said, "and from that knowledge I came to the realisation that if I remained, then there would have been a rise of suspicion due to what had happened to me and what was going to happen so I went into self-exile"

"I see" Matsuyo said then looked concerned, "What happened exactly?"

"I… I really don't want to talk about it" Densuke said as he looked away for a brief moment, "But I promise to tell you everything, my friend, just not right now"

Matsuyo nodded and sighed, "Can you at least tell me how you ended up in Konoha and how the hell you ended up getting enrolled in the academy?"

Densuke gave the man a 'How the hell did you know?' look.

"Naruto-sama tells me about his day everyday" Matsuyo said with a chuckle, "He just doesn't know that I understand everything he says"

"Well" Densuke said, "I hadn't fed in quite a while and I had become careless. I ended up getting hunted by the Shibi Kyokai and had to be saved by four Konoha shinobi"

Matsuyo snorted in amusement and folded his arms, his body much more relaxed, "I'm sure your pride must have been quite happy with that"

"Oh it was thrilled" Densuke said with just as much sarcasm and an air of flamboyance.

Matsuyo snorted again and could no longer supress the smirk gracing his lips.

"Anyway, due to my weakened state, I had to be hospitalised and that is where I met and befriended Naruto" Densuke said, "and as for the academy, you can blame Naruto for that"

Matsuyo looked confused.

Densuke smiled in remembrance, "He got me interested. His rather embellished tales of grandeur and badassery, as he put it, intrigued me. So after I was released from hospital, I went to the Hokage and voila, I am a registered citizen of Konohagakure and enrolled in the Shinobi Training Programme"

"How did you convince the Hokage?" Matsuyo asked, "Naruto-sama has taken me to see him on occasion and while kindly, he is very cautious and calculating, weighing every option as well as the pros and cons of each before making a decision"

"I… _enlightened_ him" Densuke said.

A Week Earlier.

*BZZT* "Sir, there is a young man here who says he wishes to speak with you" a feminine voice came over the desktop intercom.

"Did he say what it was about?" Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato asked his receptionist.

"No sir" the receptionist replied, "But he said it was very important and that you would be very interested in what he had to say"

Hiruzen thought for a few moments then said, "Send him in"

"Right away" the receptionist replied as the intercom went silent.

'At least I get a break from his damn paperwork' Hiruzen thought before a knock on his door was heard, "Come in"

The door opened and a young teen walked in, he had short, slightly spiky black hair, deep sapphire blue eyes and seemed to be around 5'6"-5'7" in height with lightly tanned skin.

"So this is the Hokage's office" the teen said as he looked around the room, "Very impressive"

Hiruzen smiled.

The teen took a deep breath and let it out, "You can almost smell the history in this room"

Hiruzen chuckled, "There are some who believe that the walls themselves are able to record everything that has happened in a room, but I digress. Now my boy, how may I be of help?"

The teen smiled at the Leader then took a seat in front of the Hokage's desk and said, "Hokage-sama, my name is Sentou Densuke and I would like to join your village"

"Oh?" Hiruzen said as he laid his pen on the table and leaned back in his chair, "You wish to become a citizen of Konohagakure?"

"That and I would like to join your Shinobi ranks" Densuke said.

Hiruzen's eyes widened in shock, but quickly brought himself under control.

"That is quite an interesting request" Hiruzen said, "and don't get me wrong, I am thrilled at your request, but I must ask why?"

"Well the life of a Shinobi intrigues me, but more so than that, there is an individual I recently met as well as befriended and I would very much like to serve as his comrade" Densuke said with a fond smile on his face, "Plus I have certain skills, knowledge and abilities that I believe would be very beneficial to this village"

"Oh?" Hiruzen questioned, "Have you received any shinobi training before you arrived at this village?"

"I do not know what type of training Shinobi receive, so you really will have to be more specific" Densuke said.

"Alright then" Hiruzen said as he pulled out his pipe from his draw and started filling it with tobacco, "Have you learned any hand to hand combat or weapon styles?"

"Yes" Densuke said, "I am well versed in several styles of hand to hand combat ranging from simple incapacitation, to swift killing, to brutally ripping your opponent limb from limb. I am very familiar with various kinds of weaponry including my personal favourite, the scythe and I mean the big ones"

"That's a rather unorthodox weapon" Hiruzen said as he lit his pipe and took a puff.

"Something my opponents will never expect" Densuke said.

"True" Hiruzen said as he took another puff and stared out his window overlooking the village, "You said you befriended an individual and wished to serve as his comrade, might I know who that is?"

"Uzumaki Naruto" Densuke said causing Hiruzen to widen his eyes, "We were both hospitalised in the same room"

Hiruzen sighed as he massaged his forehead and muttered, "Not again"

"I can make them stop you know" Densuke said.

Hiruzen looked at Densuke with confusion.

"The constant attacks on Naruto, I can make them stop" Densuke said.

"What makes you say he was attacked?" Hiruzen asked.

"I'm pretty sure the injuries he had were not caused by falling down some stairs" Densuke said, "In fact I was attacked outside your village, that's why I was in the hospital. I had the same injuries as him so I could tell"

"Attacked by whom?" Hiruzen asked.

"Members of the Shibi Kyokai" Densuke said with disgust while the Hokage growled at that name.

"And how could you possibly help him?" Hiruzen asked.

"Like I said, I have other abilities that will prove most beneficial to this village and to helping keep Naruto safe" Densuke said.

"And what abilities are those?" Hiruzen asked.

"To answer that, we will need privacy" Densuke said.

"I'm afraid I cannot ask my ANBU guards to leave" Hiruzen said.

"That wasn't a request" Densuke said as his eyes began to glow, "**_ANBU!_**"

Immediately four Shinobi wearing identical gear and difference animal-like mask dropped to the ground.

"ANBU, what are you doing?" Hiruzen said, "Get back to your posts immediately"

'_I'm afraid they won't be doing that_'

Hiruzen's eyes widened as he saw Densuke's lips not moving when he said that.

"Wha- How did you?"

'_Do that_' Densuke said then smirked, '_There is more than one way to communicate in this world, all you have to do is listen'_

Hiruzen remained speechless.

"**_To answer your question, Sarutobi Hiruzen, what I just used was Telepathy. It is the ability to convey thoughts directly from one mind to another and even allows one to read the thoughts and memories or even control the mind of one's target, such as I am doing with your ANBU_**" Densuke said using his Ethereal Voice, which was basically a combination of regular speech and telepathy, and served mainly as in intimidation tactic, "**_And no I am not related to the Yamanaka Clan. My abilities are not chakra based like theirs are and not as limited not to mention being far more potent_**"

"How did you know that?" Hiruzen said.

"**_I read your mind_**" Densuke said then snapped his fingers, "**_ANBU! I release you from my control and you will have no recollection of what has happened over the past ten minutes. As far as you are concerned the Hokage called for you to tell you something_**"

Immediately the four ANBU groaned slightly and shook their heads before one of them stepped forward, "Sir! How may we be of service?"

Hiruzen was silent for a moment then said, "The four of you take the rest of the day off, you have done excellent work today. I want you to go home, relax and report for duty first thing in the morning"

"But sir" a female ANBU said, "What about-"

"It is quite alright" Hiruzen said while giving a grandfatherly smile, "I'm quite capable of handling the situation. I may be old, but I'm not an invalid. I'm known as The Professor for a reason you know"

"Y-Yes Sir" the female ANBU said before they all saluted the Hokage and disappeared in puffs of smoke and leaves.

The Hokage sighed as he performed several quick hand seals before the walls pulsed with a soft light for a second, "I've activated a Sound Dampening Jutsu; no one outside these walls can hear us"

"Thank you" Densuke said, now speaking normally.

"Do you have any other abilities that I should know about?" Hiruzen said then gasped as the furniture around the room began to levitate.

"Telekinesis" Densuke said as he returned the room back to how it was, "The ability to move objects with the mind. I also possess Empathy, meaning I can sense the emotions of others. I also have other abilities, but I do not wish to indulge any further"

Hiruzen remained silent for a long while staring at Densuke before saying, "What are you?"

Densuke smirked.

"Tell me Hokage-sama" Densuke said, "How would you describe the life of a Shinobi?"

"Excuse me?"

"I assure you it is relevant" Densuke said, "And please be brutally honest, it will not affect my decision what so ever and I _will_ know if you are lying"

"There are many aspects to the Shinobi lifestyle" Hiruzen said.

"True" Densuke said, "But which aspect is most commonly associated with Shinobi?"

Hiruzen was silent for a moment then said, "A life immersed in darkness"

Densuke smirked and a not too kindly one either, "Indeed. Now what if I told you that 'darkness' was but a fraction of the whole"?

"Excuse me?"

"It's true" Densuke said, "The 'Life of Darkness' your Shinobi are familiar with is but the top 2% of the whole, at the absolute precipice between Light and Dark"

"Then what about the remaining 98%?" Hiruzen asked.

"The remaining 98 is where I and others like myself come from" Densuke said as his eyes began to glow again.

"What are you?" Hiruzen asked again softly.

"**_Vampire_**" Densuke said as a malevolent purple-black aura started to wisp around him.

Hiruzen now looked fearful, "B-but they are just myths and legends"

"**_Oh I assure you; we are most certainly not_**" Densuke said, "**_Vampires, Demons, Were-beasts, Spirits, all very much real_**"

"Densuke you didn't" Matsuyo said.

"The man's fine" Densuke said, "I answered all the questions he had and I put forth a very persuasive argument regarding why I should be allowed to become a Konoha Shinobi"

Matsuyo sighed as he face palmed, shook his head, "You are impossible"

"I know" Densuke said with a cheeky smirk as he made his way towards the kitchen counter, "Now then, I have a question of utmost importance that I simply must ask you"

"What?" Matsuyo asked.

"How would you like your milk?" Densuke asked once he reached the counter, "Glass or bowl?"

*Knock**Knock**Knock*

"Whaaatt?" Naruto groaned sleepily as he opened the door.

"Not much of a morning person are you Naruto?" Densuke said as he smirked.

Naruto stared at Densuke for a few moments while swaying with grogginess before his eyes widened and slammed the door shut before the sound of chaos was heard from within.

Densuke then heard a squeak and looked down to see the cat-flap on Naruto's door being pushed out and Matsuyo saunter out.

'_He's getting ready_' the feline projected.

'_Yeah, I kinda figured_' Densuke projected back then said, "Good morning Nyanko-Sensei"

"MRRREOOOOWWW *HISSSSS*" Matsuyo snarled as he faux-swiped at Densuke's feet then hopped onto the railing before disappearing into the tree in front of the building.

'_How long are we going to keep this charade going?_' Densuke projected.

'_A month_' Matsuyo replied, '_A month and a half at most_'

'_Seriously?_' Densuke asked.

'_Do_ you _know how the feline mind works?_' Matsuyo asked.

'…_Point_' Densuke replied.

'_Bribery works_' Matsuyo projected, '_Plus it will make Naruto-sama think you're making an effort to get me to like you_'

Densuke narrowed his eyes and projected his displeasure at the Nekomata.

"Hey Densuke!" Naruto said as soon as he opened his door.

"That was fast" Densuke said.

"Heh, heh" Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, "So what are we going to do today?"

"I need to buy a lot of stuff" Densuke said, "Furniture mainly, including a new dining table, but I just need a small one to keep in the kitchen. Also I need to buy food and stuff for the kitchen"

"Umm, ok" Naruto said, looking kinda hesitant, "A-are you sure you need to go to so many places?"

"I'd prefer to get it all done in one go" Densuke said.

"Ok" Naruto said with masked apprehension, "Guess you'll need someone to show you around, right?"

"Sorry to burden you like this" Densuke said, "I hope I'm not keeping you from anything"

"Nah, its ok" Naruto said smiling as he closed his door behind him.

As the duo walked the streets, Densuke got a good understanding of Naruto's standing amongst the public and it disgusted him. The stray thoughts and sheer collective emotion directed at the blond was sickening and Densuke had to fortify his mental walls in order to block it out, but what really threw him was the sheer force of sadness and pain emanating from Naruto. While on the outside he appeared oblivious, happy-go-lucky and without a care in the world, on the inside it was almost unbearable.

"Hey Naruto" Densuke said.

"Yeah?"

"How about we quickly get all this shopping stuff done so we can grab an early lunch?" Densuke said as he looked dissatisfied while rubbing his stomach, "I dunno about you, but eggs, bread and milk is not what I consider a satisfying breakfast"

"Ok" Naruto said, "What did you have in mind?"

"Ichiraku?" Densuke asked sheepishly.

Naruto glanced at Densuke with a look of mild shock, "Really!?"

"Well I quite enjoyed myself last night" Densuke said, "Besides, I really wanna try their butter-corn ramen. Sounds delicious"

"Ok!" Naruto said happily.

Densuke grinned as he felt the pain fade in Naruto's heart and be replaced with joy and excitement.

"Damn I'm hungry" Densuke said as he grabbed his stomach, "I'm so glad we got all that over and done with"

"I still don't understand how you are gonna get all that stuff back to your place" Naruto said, "You had so many receipts when you left the shops"

"Actually, half of them are duplicates" Densuke said, "The shop keepers said that if I go to the Mission's office, I can hire a Genin team to collect everything for me and have it delivered to my place"

"You can do that!?" Naruto asked astonishingly.

"Apparently" Densuke said with a shrug then looked at Naruto, "How come you didn't come with me into the stores?"

"I kinda get nervous when there's too many people in those stores, feels like I'm gonna get squished" Naruto said while Densuke clearly heard his surface thoughts say, 'Also they always kick me out and make me pay so much'

"Well I guess they were a little cramped" Densuke said, "It _is _a Saturday"

As the duo continued toward the ramen stand, Densuke suddenly threw his hand out to the side and caught a rock that was aimed at Naruto's head. Naruto jumped at the sudden action and was wide-eyed when he realised he never sensed the attack then gasped when he saw blood dripping from the hand that had caught the rock.

"D-Densuke" Naruto muttered.

"Naruto" Densuke said seriously while glaring in the direction the rock came from, more specifically the person who threw it.

"Y-Yeah?" Naruto said meekly, not used to Densuke looking so serious.

"I just remembered, there's some things I forgot to buy" Densuke said while his eyebrows narrowed, "Why don't you go on ahead to Ichiraku Ramen, I'll catch up"

"Densuke, please don't" Naruto said softly.

"I told you" Densuke said, "I forgot to buy some stuff, so you go on ahead and in case I don't get there in time, order me a Shoyu Ramen with beef, one Miso-chicken and a butter-corn ramen"

"Densuke please" Naruto begged.

"One ShoYuu with beef, one Miso-chicken and one butter-corn" Densuke repeated.

"It's not worth it" Naruto muttered as he hung his head.

"For you it is" Densuke said then looked at his blond haired friend who was completely shocked, "You should get going"

Naruto dumbly nodded his head and ran off while thinking, 'Please don't get hurt'

'It's not me you should be worried about, Naruto' Densuke thought in reply then marched towards the perpetrator while yelling, "YOU! YEAH YOU! I SAW WHAT YOU TRIED TO DO! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? HUH?"

The perpetrator, a rather dull and portly man, tried to act ignorant and disappear into the crowd, but was roughly grabbed by the shoulder, spun around and brought face to face with an angry Densuke.

"Do not try and walk away" Densuke growled, "I saw exactly what you did"

"I don't know what you are talking about" the man said before a fist was shoved into his stomach causing him to grunt in pain and fall to his knees.

"Wrong answer" Densuke growled.

"Hey what the hell is going on?" a passer-by, a tall and bulky man, asked as he came up from behind Densuke.

"This fat-fuck threw a rock at my friend's head for no reason" Densuke spat out as he open his hand to show the rock in question, "Almost busted his head open"

"It was an accident" the man groaned out.

"Yeah and I'm the Queen of Mangoes" Densuke said.

"Why would you-" the bulky man started but was cut-off.

"Oh please, it's just the Uzumaki brat" the portly man said, "No one gives a damn about him"

A foot was suddenly shoved into his stomach causing him to fly back a bit and land on his back.

"WELL I DO!" Densuke yelled as he placed his foot back on the ground.

"Haha" the bulky man chuckled then laid a hand on Densuke's shoulder, "You must be new in town, so I'll give you some words of advice. Don't bother with the Uzumaki brat; no one cares about him and neither should you. I can't give you specifics, but the kid is serious trouble. He won't hesitate to kill you in your sleep, might even wake you up so he can listen to you scream"

"Get your hand off of me" Densuke growled as he glared at the hand on his shoulder.

"Hey ya damn brat!" the man said, "I'm trying to do you a favour 'cause ya look like a good kid"

Densuke then grabbed the man's hand and effortlessly flipped him over his shoulder, slamming the muscular man on to his back.

"You wanna know something?" Densuke said, still holding the man's arm, "Naruto may try to kill me in my sleep. But. I. Am. Worse"

Densuke drove his point home by twisting the man's arm, dislocating the shoulder, then effortlessly snapping his forearm, using his foot to snap the upper arm before kicking him hard in the head, knocking him out.

Hearing panicked shuffling, Densuke looked and saw the man who had thrown the rock crying out in panic and running away. Densuke narrowed his eyes then picked up the rock that was thrown and threw it at the man, catching him in the back, hard, causing him to stumble and skid, face first, across the ground.

Just as Densuke reached the groaning man, two ANBU operatives dropped to the ground.

"What's going on here?" one of the operatives asked.

"ANBU-san, arrest this man" Densuke said.

"On what charge?" the other operative asked.

"Assault, the unprovoked assault on a minor with intent to do serious bodily harm and attempted murder" Densuke said.

"That wound looks serious" the first operative said noticing the wound on Densuke's hand from when he caught the rock, "We better get you to the hospital"

"I'm fine" Densuke said, "I have more important things I need to be doing so just put some antiseptic and wrap it up in a bandage"

"I really think you should get it checked out" the ANBU said.

"Antiseptic and a bandage" Densuke said with a no nonsense glare, "I'll get it checked out later"

The ANBU sighed while he took out the antiseptic liquid from his pouch to wash the wound then applied antiseptic powder and wrapped Densuke's hand in gauze then tied to off.

"Come on" the ANBU said as he helped the other Operative haul the man to his feet, "Let's go report this to Hokage-sama"

"ANBU-san, wait one moment" Densuke said as he approached the group.

Suddenly Densuke grabbed the man's head with both hands and smashed his knee into his face three times leaving a large blood splatter on his brown trousers.

"That was for trying to hurt my friend, you fat-fuck" Densuke said then walked away, the crowd giving him a wide berth.

"I hope he's alright" Naruto said as he sat at Ichiraku Ramen while constantly looking out into the streets, a worried look on his face.

"Naruto-kun, calm down" Ayame said as she sat next to the blond.

"BUT WHAT IF HE GETS HURT OR GET IN TROUBLE OR WORSE!" Naruto cried out frantically.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Ayame said loudly as she grabbed the teen by the shoulder and stared him down, "You being in a jittery panic is putting me in a jittery panic and you _know_ what happens to me when I'm in a jittery panic"

Naruto nodded slowly and remembered the incident well, he still couldn't figure out how he dodged in time to prevent his ear from getting lopped off.

"You really should listen to her" Naruto heard, causing him to immediately turn around.

"DENSUKE!" Naruto cried happily as he practically flung himself at the older teen and hugged him tightly, his face buried in the older boy's chest.

"Hey, hey!" Densuke said as he looked down at the blond, "What's gotten into you?"

"BAKA!" Naruto yelled loudly as he continued to bury his face in Densuke's chest, "I was so worried about you!"

"I promised I'd catch up and I'm here now aren't I?" Densuke said.

"But you could have gotten in trouble or hurt!" Naruto said as he looked up at the teen with tears in his eyes.

Densuke sighed, slipped his hands under Naruto's arms, effortlessly lifted him up and sat him down on the stool he leapt out of, "Naruto, you already know I'm really strong, but I also know how to put that strength to use"

"But you could have gotten in trouble" Naruto said.

"For what? Protecting my friend? Self-defence by proxy? I'm sorry, but if this village condemns that sort of thing then I will refuse to serve it" Densuke said.

"Why did you do it?" Naruto asked.

"Because you're my friend" Densuke said then decided to continue when he saw the confusion in Naruto's eyes, "It's what friends do. We look out for each other"

"I don't understand" Naruto said as he hung his head.

"You will in time" Ayame said.

"Ok" Naruto said then looked Densuke in the eye, "Just promise me you won't do anything like that again"

Densuke sighed, "I'm afraid I can't make that promise"

"WHY NOT?" Naruto cried out.

"Because you are my friend" Densuke said, "And I am very protective of my friends"

"I still don't understand"

"Like Ayame-san said, you will in time" Densuke said then hugged the blond, "For now all you need to keep in mind is that I am your friend and you are mine. I will always be there for you when you need me and I will always be on your side whatever the consequences"

Naruto nodded and mumbled into Densuke's chest as he held the older teen for dear life, afraid he would disappear if he let go.

"So remember, Naruto" Densuke said, "The next time someone so much as looks at you funny, you tell me and even the Devil will take pity when I'm through"

Naruto mumbled while nodding his head before a loud stomach growl was heard.

Naruto mumbled.

"What?" Densuke asked.

"I'm hungry" Naruto repeated before an even louder stomach growl was heard.

Densuke grimaced, "Yeah, me too. Teuchi-san?"

"Hm?" the ramen chef grunted.

"Did Naruto tell you what I want to eat?" Densuke asked.

"He did" Teuchi replied.

"Good, make it a triple" Densuke said as his stomach growled loudly, "I'm starving"

Teuchi chuckled as he started preparing the two boy's meals, "Haiyo!"

"Ne, Teuchi-san?" Densuke asked.

"Hm?"

"How many times do I have to come here before there's a 'Sentou Special' on the menu?" Densuke asked causing Teuchi to grin as Ryo symbols appeared in his eyes.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Here's chapter 4 for your enjoyment, hopefully this will clear everything up.**

**Heads up, the next chapter will be very violent and is absolutely crucial to plot development. Other than that Enjoy**


	5. Chapter 5 - Cruelty

Chapter 5: Cruelty

Quotation Legend

"Normal text" - Normal Speech  
'Text' - Thoughts  
'_Italics_' - Telepathy  
"**_Bold Italics_**" - Vocum Aetherea (Ethereal Voice - Combination of Telepathy and Normal Speech)/Demonised Voice

Six Months later

Densuke hummed softly as he walked back to his apartment. He had just had a very satisfying meal, a falsely acquitted civilian thief/murderer, had just finished disposing of the body and had enough time to buy Naruto a birthday present since it was his birthday the next week.

Densuke took a deep breath and let it out with satisfaction, he truly did enjoy the autumn season in Hi no Kuni especially now in Konoha, what with its vast plethora of flora-clusters spread across the entire village.

Densuke chuckled, he still couldn't believe it had been six months since he had joined the Academy and befriended Naruto. Plus with the remedial classes both of them were learning faster than ever, especially Naruto after they found out why his academic scores were so abysmal.

Five Months earlier.

*Knock**Knock**Knock*

"Come in!" came Densuke's reply.

"Hey Den-chan!" Naruto said happily with

Matsuyo in his feline form promptly followed the blond into the apartment where he went over to one of the sofas and went to sleep, the façade of disdain on its way to being over.

"Hey!" Naruto heard as he made his way into the apartment and past the collapsible partition Densuke had installed that could either be folded away against the wall or pulled out to separate the lounge area from the now empty space where Densuke's old and bulky dining table used to be.

"I brought all the-WOAH!" Naruto exclaimed and he dropped the bag full of stationary when he saw Densuke, wearing a pair of glasses, was sitting on the floor and was surrounded by piles of books, several of which were open and splayed over the floor, with a rolled up sheet of white chart paper rested at his side while he scribbled furiously on a notepad.

"What the heck's with all the books?" Naruto asked, "And why are you wearing glasses?"

"You do know we have our end of year project due next week" Densuke said as he looked at the blond.

"Duh" Naruto said as he picked up the bag of stationary and shook it to draw attention to it, "That's why I'm here, but why all the books? And again, glasses?"

"I look good in glasses" Densuke said as he shrugged, "And when I read it makes me look smarter. As for the books, they're research"

"Den-chan" Naruto said, he had taken to calling Densuke that a week prior and only he was allowed, anyone else got a very dirty look which sometimes caused headaches.

"We need to design a hidden village" Naruto said as he sat down, "I really don't think all these books are necessary"

"Yes they are" Densuke said, "Even though none of us have done anything like this before, I for one want to succeed. Besides you know I love to read"

"I still don't know how these are going to help" Naruto said as he pick up one of the books from the stack, made a face and put it back, "I never learn anything from reading books"

"Maybe if you tried a bit harder, you wouldn't have such poor grades" Densuke muttered as he focused on one of the books then began scribbling on his notepad.

Silence.

Densuke blinked a few times then looked up and saw a hurt look on Naruto's face.

"Oh crap" Densuke said as he put his stuff down, "I-I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it like that"

"Then why did you say it?" Naruto asked.

"It just slipped out of my mouth" Densuke said, "It happens sometimes. I have a tendency to say stupid things when my mind's over worked"

Densuke then stood up and stepped over the books, "I guess this is a good a time as any to take a break, I've been at it since morning"

Naruto stood up before Densuke capture him in a hug.

"I'm sorry I said that" Densuke said, "But you have to admit, your grades are pretty bad"

"I forgive you" Naruto said, "I guess I just can't seem to wrap my head around all the technical stuff"

"That's the thing" Densuke said, "You're not a dumb person. You may act like it when you're amongst others, but I know you're not dumb"

Densuke sighed as he released Naruto then placed his hands on his shoulders, "Anyway, let's not bother about that now. I still have some fired rice and some gyuu katsu and ebi tempura left over from last night, you hungry?"

"Yeah, sure" Naruto said, "Ramen would be better though"

"Meh, don't feel like going out" Densuke said as he made his way over to the fridge and took out the containers with the food and started re-heating them.

After they had eaten, they decided to get back to work.

"Here" Densuke said as he handed Naruto a book.

"What's this?" Naruto asked.

"It's a book on the Third Shinobi World War" Densuke said as he placed it in Naruto's hands, "I've already been through the Iwa Edition, this is the Konoha one"

"We have an Iwa Edition?" Naruto asked while looking perplexed.

"I'm just as surprised as you are" Densuke said, "That being said, it was hidden in the deepest and darkest corners of the Konoha Library, as one can imagine"

"And you want me to do what with this?" Naruto asked.

"The same thing I am" Densuke said, "Go through the book and look for what types of defences they had. You know, like hidden trenches with spikes at the bottom, barrier seals, catapults and cannons, stuff like that"

"Um, ok" Naruto said nervously, however Densuke was too engrossed and preoccupied with the other books to notice.

An hour and a half later, Densuke let out a loud sigh and sat back, a smile on his face, "Damn I've done good"

When he looked over at Naruto, he saw the blond was still on the first page and hadn't written anything in his notepad.

"Naruto" Densuke said, "Why haven't you done anything?"

Naruto then looked up and Densuke felt the panic coming off him and finally noticed the rather loud surface thoughts coming off the blond and it made him feel like shit.

'Why did I not notice this?' Densuke said to himself then felt angry, 'How could I have not noticed this?'

"Naruto, you know you can trust me, right?" Densuke asked.

"Y-Yeah" Naruto said.

"And you know I care about you, right?" Densuke said.

"Yeah, you're my best friend, Den-chan" Naruto said.

"Then you know when I ask you thing that you may not like, it's because I care, right?" Densuke asked, keeping firm eye contact.

Naruto just looked at Densuke.

"Naruto" Densuke said, "Do you know how to read?"

Naruto was floored, "W-Wh-What!? W-W-W-What a-are y-y-you talking about!? O-Of course I can read!"

Densuke sighed, this was going to be unpleasant, "Naruto, do you know how to read?"

"I-I-I can read" Naruto stammered.

"Naruto-"

"Why are you asking me this!?" Naruto snapped.

"Because if it is true then I want to help you" Densuke said then held Naruto's hands in his own, "If you truly do not know how to read, then that would explain so much"

Naruto sighed; he knew he couldn't get out of this, "No one ever taught me"

"What do you mean?" Densuke asked.

"As I said, no one ever taught me" Naruto explained.

"Didn't you ever tell anyone?"

"I did!" Naruto said, "I did, so many times, but they would either shoo me away, get angry or just hit me so I just left it as it was and let them think I was an idiot"

"But Iruka-sensei-"

"Wasn't my teacher for the first six years" Naruto said softly, "And even then, at first he didn't like me either. When he finally did warm up, I couldn't bring myself to ask him"

Densuke looked at Naruto for a moment before dropping his head while sighing then stood up and held out his hand, "Come with me"

"Why? Where are we going?" Naruto asked as he was somewhat dragged by Densuke.

"We're going to fix this" Densuke said as he and Naruto slipped on their sandals and left the apartment, Matsuyo following them aptly.

*Knock**Knock*

"Coming!"

"Densuke, what are we doing here?" Naruto said, starting to panic.

"Fixing this" Densuke said.

"No!" Naruto hissed, "We can't tell Iruka-sensei! Please! He won't understand"

"He will" Densuke replied, "I promise"

"How do you know?" Naruto hissed as he tried to yank his hand free from Densuke's solid, but not painful, grip.

"Trust me" Densuke said as he spun around and placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders and looked him in the eye, "Trust me"

Naruto calmed slightly as he stared into Densuke's eyes and saw the truthfulness in them.

"Yes?" the duo heard as the door opened and Iruka came into view, "Densuke-kun! Naruto! What are you two doing here?"

"Good afternoon, Iruka-sensei" Densuke said as he smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm… fine" Iruka said, "What are you two doing here?"

"We have a problem" Densuke said.

"I'm sorry, but you both know I can't help you on the project" Iruka said.

"It's not to do with the project and you are the most suitable and qualified person to help" Densuke said.

"I'm… flattered!" Iruka said, "and not to brush you off or anything, but can it not wait till tomorrow at the academy?"

"I'm afraid not Iruka-sensei" Densuke said sounding sombre, "May we come in?"

Iruka remained silent as he stepped aside and allowed the two boys to enter his apartment.

"Would anyone like some tea?" Iruka asked once everyone had sat down on his sofas.

"I WOULD!" Naruto said frantically while Densuke politely refused.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Iruka asked once he had served Naruto his tea and sat on the single sofa adjacent to the triple seater the boys were sharing.

"It appears…" Densuke started then glanced at his best friend who was trying to bury himself in his teacup, "I've found out why Naruto's academics are so bad"

"Oh?" Iruka said as he leaned forward, "I always thought he just didn't apply himself"

"It wasn't a case of didn't, but more he _couldn't_" Densuke said.

"What do you mean?" Iruka asked.

Densuke could feel the panic and shame coming off the blond so he placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it in reassurance, "Naruto can't read"

"What?" Iruka blurted.

"He can't read" Densuke repeated.

"What do you mean he can't read?" Iruka asked.

"Naruto doesn't know how to read. No one taught him" Densuke said while squeezing Naruto's shoulder a little tighter.

"But that's impossible" Iruka said, flabbergasted, "All students learn-"

"Learn to read before they enter the academy" Densuke said then looked Iruka in the eye, "From their _parents_"

Iruka was silent for a moment, his eyes wide in shock, "But the orphanage-"

"Was not a pleasant experience for him" Densuke said when he felt the sheer terror coming off the blond and the soft whimper that slipped through his lips when he remembered those times.

"Naruto" Iruka said after he rose from his seat and kneeled before the blond.

"Naruto, look at me" Iruka said as he placed his hand on Naruto's and gently coaxed him into lowering the teacup he was trying to disappear into, "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Naruto looked away, refusing to make eye contact and remained silent for a while before he said, "I did, but they would either shout at me or hit me, so I stopped asking"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Iruka asked, "I would have helped"

"Not at first" Naruto said, "When you first started teaching us you looked at me the same as everyone else"

Iruka felt like a knife had been stabbed into him. That was one part of his life he regretted and would continue to regret for all eternity.

"I'm sorry" Iruka said, "I truly am. I shouldn't have been like that and I regret it everyday"

"Why does everyone hate me?" Naruto asked with pain and sadness swimming in his eyes.

"I wish I could tell you, Naruto, I truly do" Iruka said.

"Look" Densuke said catching their attention, "We all know that Naruto is hated by the village populace sans a select few"

Iruka and Naruto nodded.

"And while I don't know what the reason is nor to I frankly care, though it is probably the most petty, self-centred and absolutely idiotic reason imaginable, the fact that those so called _people_ are deliberately sabotaging a child's education, because lets face it, if they refuse to teach Naruto something as utterly essential as reading, what's to stop them from sabotaging the rest of his education. That alone is unforgivable" Densuke said.

The other two nodded.

"So I say screw them and let's just fix the problem where it is right now" Densuke said.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"Simple" Densuke said with a smile, "Naruto joins the remedial classes with me"

Iruka's eyes widened.

"Plus with me right next door, it'll be easy for me to give him additional help" Densuke explained.

"It's perfect" Iruka muttered.

"Bu-But, what about the Council? They're always after me" Naruto said.

"Is it the Civilian, Shinobi or the Council of Advisors?" Densuke asked.

"Umm, the noisy one?" Naruto said.

"Probably the Civilians" Iruka said.

"And the really old one who sit around Jiji" Naruto said.

"The Advisors" Iruka said with exasperation.

"Yes well, even they can't meddle in this matter" Densuke said.

"How so?" Iruka asked.

"The Shinobi Academy is what's known as a 'Primary Military Institution' and it falls directly under the jurisdiction of the Hokage himself, just like the Hokage's Tower and ANBU Headquarters, to name a few" Densuke explained, "So ultimately the Hokage has the final say in who does and does not get what at the academy"

"Yes but until he actually graduates from the Academy, Naruto is still classified as a Civilian" Iruka explained.

"Ahhh~" Densuke said with an all-knowing smirk, "Therein lays the loophole"

Naruto and Iruka looked at Densuke oddly.

"Loophole?" Iruka asked.

"Yes" Densuke said with a smirk, "Turns out Naruto and I are registered as Emancipated Wards of the Village"

"Emanci-wha?" Naruto asked with confusion.

"Emancipated Wards of the Village" Densuke said, "It means we are marked as independent individuals, so as minors we are removed from the orphanage and foster care system and allowed to live on our own. However, as Wards of the Village we are still assigned a legal guardian and as decreed by the Nidaime Hokage prior to the First Shinobi World War, that guardian is the highest military authority in the village, in other words the Hokage himself"

Iruka and Naruto were left gaping.

"H-How do you know all this?" Iruka asked, "I don't even know all this"

"I spend a lot of time in the library plus I have a very advanced form of Eidetic Memory" Densuke said nonchalantly, "I can't forget anything my senses take in"

"Wow!" Iruka said with surprise, "No wonder you're learning everything so quickly"

"Exactly" Densuke said.

"I don't get it" Naruto said.

"It's like Densuke-kun said" Iruka explained, "He can't forget anything"

"Wow seriously?" Naruto asked.

"Yup, I can even prove it if you want" Densuke said, "Name any first year text book and I will recite it word for word right down to the punctuation marks"

"Maybe some other time" Iruka said.

"Alright" Densuke said, "Anyway, there is one final addition to that law that really throws a wrench in the Civilian and Advisory Councils' attempts to sabotage your education"

Iruka and Naruto looked at Densuke with rapt interest.

"When it concerns a child's education, the Hokage, by law, has a fiduciary duty to act in the absolute best interest of their charge, even if it means breaking other laws and/or legal obligations, lest they be charged with Intentional Child Neglect and forced to step down as Hokage and in the worst case, even losing their status as a Shinobi" Densuke explained.

"That is a very powerful law" Iruka said.

"So what does that all mean exactly?" Naruto asked.

"Basically" Iruka said, "If I gave Hokage-sama enough proof to show that you need remedial classes, he _has_ to let you take them, otherwise he would have to give up being Hokage maybe even being a Shinobi"

"Whoa" Naruto said, "That sounds serious"

"It is" Densuke said then looked at Iruka and smiled, "So how do we go about teaching Naruto to read?"

Densuke chuckled again as he walked through the streets. After successfully teaching him how to read, Naruto became a complete bookworm. Whenever he was at home or when he felt no one, except for Densuke and Iruka, were looking at him, he always had his nose buried in a book, especially adventure and/or fantasy novels.

Densuke gave another satisfied sigh as he climbed the steps to his floor then rapped on Naruto's apartment door as he passed and called out, "I'M HOME!"

When he heard no reply, Densuke chuckled. Knowing Naruto, he was either asleep or more likely too engrossed in a book to notice what was happening around him.

After entering his apartment, Densuke placed the bag with Naruto's present on the kitchen table, then made his way to his room.

"Nya! Nya! Nya!" Densuke heard along with scratching as he opened the door to his room and saw a distraught Matsuyo scratching on his window.

"Matsuyo?" Densuke said as he climbed onto his bed and opened the window.

Immediately Matsuyo dashed into the room and shifted into his human form, a look of sheer terror and worry on his face, "Naruto-sama's been kidnapped!"

"What!?"

"His door and windows are sealed shut and I can't see into his window. I can't even sense him inside the apartment!" Matsuyo exclaimed.

A look of sheer dread appeared on Densuke's face before he dashed out his room with his vampiric speed and straight for the bare section of wall that separated his and Naruto's apartment, the rest being part of the kitchen. As soon as he reached the wall, Densuke grunted loudly as he round-housed the wall with his vampiric strength and blasted a hole through it sending debris flying into the blonde's home.

"NARUTO!" Densuke called out while taking in the carnage that hadn't been caused by his entry.

"NARUTO!" Densuke cried out as he dashed into Naruto's room, saw the sheer carnage and signs of bladed weapon use then smelled blood, Naruto's blood.

"Dear God, no!" Densuke muttered then dashed back into his room and saw that Matsuyo had put on some clothes, that Densuke allowed the Nekomata to keep in his apartment, to hide his feline features. He was wearing a pair of grey-scale camo cargo trousers, his tail being used as a belt, a pair of black Shinobi sandals, a pair of black fingerless gloves, an orange, sleeveless, flak-bolero and a black bandana to hide his ears.

"Let's go" Densuke said as he leapt out the window with Matsuyo in tow.

"ANBU-SAN!" Densuke cried out when they found a patrolling ANBU.

"What seems to be the problem?" the operative asked when he saw the distressed looks on Densuke's and Matsuyo's faces.

"I need you to help me find ANBU operatives Inu and Risu" Densuke gasped out, "Uzumaki Naruto has been kidnapped!"

Densuke immediately felt the hatred the operative felt for the blond and felt his own rage bubble.

"**_DO IT!_**" Densuke roared with enough telepathic force to give the operative a nose bleed.

"R-Right away" the operative stammered as he swayed slightly on his feet then disappeared.

"Let's go" Densuke said before the duo jumped onto the rooftops and continued their search.

"What's the situation?" Inu asked as he, Risu and two other operatives, wearing a cat and a snake mask respectively, appeared next to Densuke and Matsuyo.

"Uzumaki Naruto has been kidnapped" Densuke said as the group ran across the rooftops, "When I entered his apartment, it had been ransacked and I smelled his blood in his room"

"I understand" Inu said, "The two of you head back, we'll take it from here"

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" Densuke yelled, "SOMEONE HAS KIDNAPPED _MY_ BEST FRIEND AND I WILL NOT REST UNTIL I FIND HIM! SO YOU EITHER LET US HELP OR WE WILL CONTINUE ON OUR OWN AND IF ANY OF YOU GET IN OUT WAY, WE _WILL_ TAKE YOU DOWN!"

Inu sighed then looked at Matsuyo, "Who are you?"

"Matsuyo is a friend" Densuke said, "He agreed to help me find Naruto"

"Alright" Inu said as he reached into his pouch and pulled several long tubes with strings coming out of one end, "Everyone, take one of these flares. We'll split up and if anyone finds where Naruto-kun is, launch the flare and we'll converge at that point"

Once everyone had taken a flare, Inu spoke again, "Alright, Neko, you search the Main gate area. Hebi, you take the training grounds. Risu, you search the Financial District and I'll search the Clan Districts"

"I'll take the Red-light District" Matsuyo said.

"And I'll search the marketplaces" Densuke said bitterly.

"Alright" Inu said as he nodded, "LET'S MOVE OUT!"

Immediately the group scattered as they began their individual searches.

'Dammit, where is he!?' Densuke inwardly cursed as he searched the market area, 'There's so many damn people because of this bloody Kyuubi Festival, I can't find anything through all this Telepathic White-Noise'

Suddenly Densuke stopped cold when he heard the public coo in awe then turned around and saw a single red flare shoot into the sky.

"Naruto" Densuke said softly then used his vampiric speed to seemingly fly across the rooftops.

"Where is he?" Densuke asked frantically as he landed near a small abandoned warehouse and saw a furious Matsuyo had pinned a man to the ground.

"You don't want to go in there" Matsuyo growled, "I'm draining this one for info, the others have scattered"

"Naruto!" Densuke cried out as he ran into the warehouse.

"Densuke! DENSUKE, STOP!" Matsuyo yelled.

"NARUTO!" Densuke yelled as he entered the warehouse, "NARU-Oh dear God!"

The sight Densuke saw was a sight that would be forever burned into the vampire's memory. Uzumaki Naruto had been pinned to the wall, three feet off the ground, by having iron spikes driven, most likely hammered, through his arms and legs while the rest of his body had been severely beaten, slashed and stabbed, with several kunai and shuriken still deeply embedded in the blonde's body.

Densuke immediately fell to his hands and knees and for the first time in his long immortal life, he emptied his stomach contents in disgust.

After a while Densuke's stomach had emptied and it was when he was dry heaving when he heard something that made his blood freeze.

"D…Den-ch-chan"

Densuke immediately looked up and saw Naruto, with great strain and probably pain, slowly lift his head.

"Naruto" Densuke gasped out, his eyes wide in shock.

"I-I knew… you'd s…s…save me, Den-chan" Naruto said softly, before his head went limp and he fell unconscious.

"Naruto… NARUTO!" Densuke yelled as he leapt from his spot and kinetically blasted the wall Naruto was pinned to; leaving the spikes embedded in his body; then gently lowered the blond into his arms.

"Have you found him?" Inu asked as he, Risu, Neko and Hebi dropped to the ground next to Matsuyo.

"They're in there" Matsuyo replied.

"They?" Hebi asked just before they saw Densuke carrying Naruto out.

"Oh God" Neko gasped as she cupped her nose and mouth with her hands while Hebi and Risu yanked off their masks and started vomiting.

Inu, being in more in control, rushed forward and unsealed a large thick cloak from a scroll and laid it on the ground.

"Neko!" Inu barked.

"S-Sir!" Neko replied then rushed towards Densuke, "Here let me-"

"**_DON'T TOUCH HIM!_**" Densuke yelled while Inu and Neko were blasted away by an invisible force.

"Do not. Touch him" Densuke said as he slowly lowered Naruto onto the cloak and wrapped him in it, the fabric quickly being stained red, "None of you deserve to even be _near_ him"

"D-Den-chan" Naruto muttered weakly.

"I'm here Naruto, I'm here" Densuke said, tears streaming down his face, "Everything's gonna be alright, ok? I'm gonna get you to the hospital so stay with me, ok?"

"Un" Naruto grunted softly before passing out again.

Densuke let out a shuddered breath of air before he leapt up and disappeared over the rooftops.

"Sir" Hebi said after she and Risu had cleaned themselves up and put their masks back on.

"Hebi" Inu said causing the ANBU in question to stand to attention, "Find Itoshiki Mikoto and get him to the hospital. He is the _only _medic-nin in this village who will do everything in his power to save Naruto"

"Sir, I think he's leaving on a mission" Hebi said.

"Then pull him" Inu replied, "This takes precedence and notify his team as well"

"Ha!" Hebi grunted as she saluted and disappeared in a puff of smoke and leaves.

"Risu, notify the Hokage of the situation" Inu said.

"At once, Senpai" Risu said before he too disappeared.

Inu clenched his fist tightly as sparks began to dance around the surface of his arm.

"Taicho" Neko said.

"I promised" Inu said through gritted teeth, "I promised Sensei at his funeral that I would keep an eye on Naruto. How could I have failed so miserably?"

Neko was about to speak but was interrupted by Matsuyo.

"Hey! I'm done with this one; you wanna take him? Frankly I'd recommend-" Matsuyo said while holding the man by his collar before a roar of fury was heard followed by the sound of chirping birds and an electrified hand was shoved through the man's chest, killing him instantly, "Ok, I was gonna recommend you take him to T&I and pump him for info, but this is perfectly acceptable, even if I do think you killed him off far too quickly"

"Shit" Inu muttered as he wrenched his blood soaked hand from the corpse and let it drop to the ground.

Matsuyo sighed and started walking away, "Meet me at the hospital, I'll give my statement for your incident report or whatever it is"

"HELP! I NEED HELP!" Densuke yelled as he ran into the hospital.

"What's the matter!?" a nurse asked as she rushed towards the duo.

"Please get me a doctor! My friend was attacked and is badly hurt" Densuke said as she shifted his weight slightly causing the cloak to fall away revealing Naruto's battered face.

The nurse sneered and started walking away before an invisible force smashed her into a pillar, leaving a large blood splatter where her head impacted, before she fell to the ground dead.

"**_Let's try this again_**" Densuke growled, his eyes glowing red with fury, "**_Get me a doctor. Now!_**"

"What's going on here?" Densuke heard and immediately spun around to see Itoshiki Mikoto run in with Hebi close behind.

"Itoshiki-sensei" Densuke said with relief, "They hurt him! They hurt Naruto so badly!"

Mikoto gasped then yelled, "GET ME A GURNEY!"

"Sensei!" they heard as a group of nurses and medic-nin, who were not prejudiced against Naruto, ran towards them with a gurney.

"Lay him down here" Mikoto said while gesturing to the gurney.

Once Densuke had carefully placed Naruto on the gurney, the group immediately began heading towards the operating theatres.

"Sir, OR4 is prepped and ready for you" a voice announced over the PA System.

"Excellent" Mikoto said the called out, "Let's get him to OR4!"

As they headed towards the theatre, a nurse peeled the cloak open before she and several others screamed at the sight.

"D-Den-chan" Naruto muttered softly as he was roused by the shriek.

"Oh God, he's still alive!?" a nurse cried out as they started breaking out in tears.

"FOCUS!" Mikoto barked, "This is no time for tears, we have a child to save"

"I'm right here, Naruto" Densuke as he took hold of Naruto's hand and squeezing it gently while laying his other hand on the blonde's blood caked forehead, "We're at the hospital, ok? Everything's gonna be alright, you're gonna be just fine"

"C-Could you… h-h-hold my hand…?" Naruto muttered.

Densuke's eyes widened then looked at Mikoto who immediately said, "Let's pick up the pace people! We're running out of time!"

"HAI!" the others said as they started running and quickly entered the OR when they arrived while Densuke and Mikoto stayed outside.

"Please help him" Densuke said.

"I will do everything in my power" Mikoto said then promptly disappeared behind the OR doors.

Several hours later.

"Still no news?" Matsuyo asked as he returned to the waiting area outside the OR with two cups in his hands. He had arrived half an hour after Naruto had been taken into the OR and had been waiting with Densuke ever since.

"Still nothing" Densuke said then blinked at the cup that was being held in front of his face, "What's this?"

"Coffee" Matsuyo said then took a sip.

Densuke raised an eyebrow then lifted the cover and sniffed before jerking his head back, "Smells disgusting"

"Tastes even worse" Matsuyo said with a smirk then took another sip, "But it helps keep your mind preoccupied"

Densuke looked sceptical then took a sip before his eyes widened and he spraying the liquid out of his mouth, "Oh my God, that is vile!"

"That's because it's the poor man's alternative" Matsuyo said while chuckling, "Nothing like the high quality stuff we get back home"

"You're damn right about that" Densuke said then took a cautious sip before scrunching his face and sticking his tongue out in disgust, "Why am I even drinking this?"

Matsuyo chuckled while taking another sip and was about to speak when he was interrupted by a new arrival.

"How is he?" Hiruzen asked as he arrived.

"Nothing yet" Matsuyo said, "They've been in there for the past six hours"

Hiruzen sighed then glanced at Densuke, "Densuke-kun"

Densuke remained silent while staring at the OR doors.

"Densuke-"

"Do no talk to me because I sure as hell am not talking to you" Densuke said as he held his hand up to silence the Hokage.

"Densuke-kun I-"

"How could you let this happen?" Densuke asked as he finally made eye contact with the elderly leader.

"Densuke-kun" Hiruzen said, "What happened to Naruto was very unfortunate and I-"

"Unfortunate? UNFORTUNATE!?" Densuke said as his eye started glowing red with fury and his fangs elongated, "**_HE WAS CRUCIFIED TO THE FUCKING WALL! HE HAD TWENTY, FOOT LONG SPIKES DRIVEN THROUGH HIS ARMS AND LEGS BEFORE HE WAS BEATEN, SLASHED AND STABBED REPEATEDLY FOR NO REASON! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT'S LIKE!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW EXCRUCIATING THAT MUST HAVE FELT; HOW TERRIFIED HE MUST HAVE BEEN!?_**"

"Densuke, calm down" Matsuyo said when the area began to shake due to the psychic chaos Densuke was emitting.

Densuke glared at the Hokage for several more seconds, before closing his eyes and taking deep breaths.

After the a few moments, the shaking stopped and Densuke opened his eye to show that they had returned to normal and his fangs had receded.

"You know what the worst thing is?" Densuke said, looking exhausted, "He was still conscious when I found him"

Hiruzen gasped while his eyes widened.

"He was still conscious and he was waiting for me. He was waiting for me to save him" Densuke said as tears started dripping down his face, "Do you have any idea how _that_ made _me_ feel? I promised to protect him, to keep him safe and I failed him, I failed him so badly"

Hiruzen remained silent while Densuke sniffed and wiped his face.

"Well never again" Densuke said with a fierceness in his eyes, "From this day forth, I will have no mercy and once I am sure Naruto will live, I will start with the-… dammit I can't even call them demons because even _we_ are not this cruel"

"That won't be necessary, Densuke-kun" Hiruzen said.

"Why?" Densuke growled, "Why shouldn't I go out there and hunt them down? Why shouldn't I make them feel every ounce of pain and terror that Naruto felt, huh!?"

"Because they have already been apprehended" Hiruzen said, "That's why I just got here. I've spent the last six hours rounding up all those involved in Naruto's attack"

"Torture's more like it" Matsuyo grunted.

Densuke looked Hiruzen in the eye and said, "Then I want to be the executioner"

"Excuse me?" Hiruzen said.

"You heard me" Densuke said, "I have vowed to have no mercy, so you either let me do this and it can be behind closed doors as usual, or I take matters into my own hands and I will make it very public and very messy"

Hiruzen sighed, "Very well"

"Thank you, Hokage-sama" Densuke said then sighed and leaned back in his chair.

It was over ten hours later that a heavily bandaged Naruto was brought out of the OR.

"How is he?" Densuke asked when an exhausted Mikoto stepped out of the OR.

"He'll live" Mikoto said after he sighed deeply and dropped into one of the seats.

Densuke sighed in relief.

"Naruto has a very high and potent healing factor, so we will need to keep him in the ICU for at most a week then we'll transfer him to the CCU and you'll be able to visit him" Mikoto said.

"Is it ok if I stay outside the ICU?" Densuke asked, "I know he's unaware of what's going on around him, but I want to be at his side"

"You are a very loyal friend" Mikoto said as he got up.

"I'll go home and keep an eye on everything and maybe clean up" Matsuyo said, "I'll see you in the evening"

"Ok" Densuke said then followed Mikoto to the ICU.

It was four days before Naruto was moved to CCU, a week and a half before he was stable enough for a normal room and a further three weeks before Naruto was fit to be released.

"Thank you, Mikoto-sensei" Naruto said as he was helped out of the wheelchair and handed a crutch.

"You are quite welcome, Naruto-kun" Mikoto said.

"Is there anything we need to know before we head home" Densuke asked.

"Yes" Mikoto said, "Naruto is to have at least three days bed rest with minimal strenuous movement after that he is fit for going back to the academy. I want him to keep using the crutch to help with his limp and to make sure you start those physiotherapy exercises I told you about they'll get rid of that limp in no time, ok?"

"Ok Sensei" Naruto said while gripping onto his crutch while Densuke held onto the blond from his other side.

"Thank you again, Sensei" Densuke said as the duo slowly made their way out of the hospital.

When the duo returned to their apartment building, Densuke helped Naruto up the stairs, but wouldn't let the blond enter his own apartment.

"I refuse to have you stay in your apartment" Densuke said as he pretty much dragged Naruto to his apartment door.

"What!? Why!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Because I say so" Densuke said as he unlocked his door and led Naruto inside, "From now on you're staying with me"

"I can't do something like that!" Naruto said as Densuke led him over to the couch and helped him sit down.

"You can and you will" Densuke said firmly.

"Where will I sleep?" Naruto asked.

"With me, in my bed" Densuke said causing Naruto to blush.

"B-b-b-but your bed's kinda small" Naruto stammered, "H-h-h-h-how will we fit?"

"I threw out the old one and had a bigger one put in" Densuke replied then looked Naruto in the eye and sighed, "Naruto, do you remember what happened that night?"

"Not… not really" Naruto said as he looked away, "All I remember is feeling terrified then so much pain, but I do remember you saving me"

Densuke smiled slightly for a moment, "You're lucky. Unfortunately I don't get that luxury"

Naruto looked at his best friend.

"I remember every minute detail of that night vividly and I will remember it forever" Densuke said, "What I saw that night terrified me. I thought I knew what human cruelty was, but what those people did to you was on an unfathomable level and that is why I need you to stay here with me"

Naruto just stared at Densuke with wide eyes swimming with confusion.

"Naruto" Densuke said as he took Naruto's hand in his own, "You are my best friend maybe even more than that, I don't know. But what I do know is that I never, _ever_ want _anything_ like that to happen to you ever again and if I have to sit around, knowing that you are alone in your apartment, I will either become so scared for your safety that I will simply take you somewhere far from this village where I _know _you will be safe or I will go mad and kill anyone and _everyone_ just so that I _know_ no one will be able to hurt you again"

Naruto was dumbfounded as Densuke pulled him into a hug and held him tight.

"So please, stay here with me" Densuke said, "And if you won't do it for your own safety, do it for my sanity because I _know_ that if I lose you, I won't be able to handle it and I will destroy _everything_ in the ensuing grief and rage. So please, stay here with me so that I won't go mad with worry wondering if you're alright, so that I can see you, with my own eyes, and _know_ that you are safe"

Naruto was shocked into silence; he couldn't understand what was going on. No one had ever cared for him like Densuke did, been scared for him, worried for him and he didn't know how to handle it, but he did know that he didn't want his best friend hurting like he was now or to go mad.

"Ok" Naruto said as he hugged Densuke back, "I'll stay here with you, just please stop worrying about me"

"I can't do that, Naruto" Densuke said as they parted, "You're my best friend"

"That's your answer to everything" Naruto said with a slightly annoyed pout.

"And why not?" Densuke said with a chuckle, "Next to family, friends are the most important thing in my life"

Naruto blushed slightly as a happy smile crossed his face.

"Come on" Densuke grunted as he helped Naruto get to his feet, "Let's get you to bed"

"What!? Now!?" Naruto asked.

"Yup, you heard Mikoto-sensei, three days bed rest" Densuke said as he let Naruto use him for support.

Naruto grumbled, "Stupid Zetsumei-sensei"

"Why do you call him that?" Densuke asked.

Naruto blushed, "You know how all the Medic-nins and doctors have to wear coats with name tags when they are on duty at the hospital?"

"Yeah"

"Well… before I knew how to read properly and I first met him, when I tried to read his name, I accidentally compressed the whole thing" Naruto said.

Densuke furrowed his brows for a moment while he imagined the Kanji for Itoshiki Mikoto then compressed them.

"Oh my God" Densuke said in shock, "Why would someone name their child like that?"

Naruto chuckled then noticed the gaping hole in Densuke's wall.

"What the hell!?" Naruto exclaimed, "Why is there a huge hole in the wall?"

"Yeeeahh" Densuke said as he blushed and scratched his nose, "I kinda had to kick it down when I found out you were missing, your door and windows were sealed shut"

"The landlord's gonna kill me!" Naruto said in despair.

"Don't worry" Densuke said, "I'll take care of it"

"But Den-chan-"

"I'll take care of it" Densuke said with a serious tone and glare.

Naruto sighed and resigned himself to this kind of treatment, "Fine"

"I'm glad you see thing my way" Densuke said happily.

"S'not like your giving me a choice" Naruto grumbled.

"Exactly" Densuke said then poked Naruto's cheek, "You're too damn stubborn for your own damn good"

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he glared at his best friend.

Densuke simply chuckled as he led the blond to the bedroom and helped him into bed while making sure not to disturb Matsuyo who was sleeping at the foot of the bed.

*Knock**Knock**Knock*

Immediately Matsuyo woke up, dashed out the room and meowed eagerly when he reached the door.

"It's open!" Densuke yelled, not only knowing who was there due to his telepathy, but because of Matsuyo's behaviour.

"It's just me!" Iruka called out as he entered the apartment.

"Hi Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said loudly.

"I brought you two some breakfast!" Iruka said as they heard clattering in the kitchen.

Suddenly Naruto's stomach growled loudly.

"Hey you two" Iruka said as he entered the room carrying a tray with two large, steaming bowls of ramen, a small plate of peach slices and a bowl of milk.

"Hey Iruka-sensei" Naruto said happily.

"Good morning, Sensei" Densuke said.

"Good morning" Iruka replied as he put the tray down on the bedside table and handed a bowl over to Naruto, "One Miso ramen with roasted pork fillet for you"

Next he picked up the other bowl and handed it to Densuke, "And one buttered-corn for you"

"Oh!" Densuke said with surprise, "Thank you sensei!"

Iruka smiled warmly as he placed the bowl of milk down on the ground for Matsuyo, who lapped at the contents eagerly, before stepping out of the room and came back with a chair.

"How are you feeling, Naruto?" Iruka asked as he sat down.

"I'm ok" Naruto said as he ate his ramen, "Zetsu- I mean, Mikoto-sensei says I have to stay in bed for three days and I have to use a crutch to help with my limp"

"I see" Iruka said.

"Mikoto-sensei also gave a list of physio-exercises for Naruto to do to eliminate the limp" Densuke said.

"That's good to hear" Iruka said, "Don't want anything to hamper your dream of becoming Hokage"

Naruto grinned happily and started inhaling his ramen.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Go easy on the ramen, I don't want you getting stains on our bed" Densuke said.

"_Our _bed?" Iruka asked.

"Umm, yeah" Naruto said with a slight blush which was hidden by his bowl, "Den-chan says I have to stay here from now on"

Iruka furrowed his brows and jerked his head back slightly.

Densuke sighed, "When I became Naruto's friend, I made a promise to keep him safe, like I do with all my friends. The night Naruto was attacked, I failed him and I promise to _never_ let that happen again, you have my solemn and eternally binding word. With Naruto staying here, I can make sure those… _people_ don't try to hurt Naruto again because they know, when they bite, I bite back and harder"

Iruka sighed as he gave a smile of gratitude, "I'm glad Naruto became friends with someone like you. No one has shown as much care for him as you have. Sandaime-sama and I try, but our respective duties, make it difficult at times"

Densuke smiled as he finished off the rest of his ramen.

Iruka smiled thoughtfully at the happy expression on Naruto's face then looked around the room and noticed a six foot tall wooden post with notches carved up its length and long wooden pegs sticking out of it at certain points as well as a large water bowl and food bowl attached to the post.

"Hey, where's Momoko?" Iruka asked.

Suddenly a loud screech was heard as a very large bat flew in through the window and dropped a scroll on the bed before it flew over to the post, latched onto one of the pegs and closed its wings around itself.

"Speak of the devil and _she_ shall appear" Densuke said with a cheeky smirk.

Momoko, a Greater Flying Fox, was Densuke's animal companion and best friend before he met Naruto. The two of them had been separated when he had been attacked by the Shibi Kyokai and the two had been reunited four months after Densuke had come to Konoha. She had crashed into Densuke's room in the middle of the night and was badly injured and severely malnourished. If it hadn't been for Naruto taking them to see Inuzuka Hana, the village vet and the same vet who had helped Matsuyo when Naruto first met him, Densuke was certain she would have died.

"Hello Momoko" Iruka said as he took the plate of peach slices and placed the slices in her food bowl.

Momoko chirped happily and dropped from her perch then latched onto the edge of the food bowl, using her thumb claws and began eating the fruit pieces eagerly.

"Well I should get going" Iruka said as he picked up the tray with the empty bowls, "Got a class to teach"

"Sorry for not being able to come for class for so long" Densuke said.

"It's alright, you were staying by Naruto's side" Iruka said then looked serious, "But I hope the two of you realise that we will need to hold longer remedial classes to catch up"

"We understand" Naruto said.

"Good" Iruka said then turned to leave, "I'll see the two of you in three days"

"Bye Sensei!" Naruto called out.

"Bye!" Iruka said then a few moments later, the duo heard the door open and shut.

The duo was silent for a few moments before a female voice said, "Naruto-sama"

Naruto looked up to see Momoko looking at him.

"How are you feeling?' the bat said.

"I'm ok" Naruto said, he was still getting used to the fact that Momoko could talk; although, according to Densuke, it wasn't as uncommon as one might think, "Not at 100%, but I'll get there soon"

"I'm glad" Momoko said as she climbed her way up the post, using the notches to better her grip, "Densuke-sama was most concerned for your wellbeing"

Densuke smiled slightly while Naruto looked thoughtful.

Momoko yawned once she was hanging from her perch before she wrapped her wings around herself and went to sleep.

"Nya~" Matsuyo mewed after he jumped onto the bed and nudged the scroll towards Naruto.

"What's this?" Naruto asked when he picked up the scroll.

"Ah" Densuke said as he climbed onto the bed and sat against the head board between the window and Naruto then took the scroll from him and unsealed a box and a case from within, "I got these the night you were attacked"

Naruto frowned, "Then why did Momoko have them?"

"After you were attacked, I had them sent to a friend to have them altered" Densuke said as he held the box and case then handed them to Naruto, "Happy Belated Birthday, Naruto"

Naruto was shocked, he had never gotten a birthday present before. Iruka took him out to ramen last year and Teuchi would give him a few free bowls, while the Hokage would give him extra money that month, but no one had given him a present.

Naruto's hands shook slightly as he carefully placed the two boxes on his lap and stared at them.

"Open them" Densuke said causing Naruto to look at him with a dumbfounded expression then turn his attention back to the boxes.

"I… I" Naruto stammered.

"Here" Densuke said as he picked up the smaller case, "Let me do it"

Densuke opened the case up to reveal a pair of rectangle lens glasses with thin orange frames and black temple arms.

Densuke smirked, "I've seen you wearing my glasses and checking yourself out in the mirror when you think I'm not looking and quite frankly, I thought you looked quite good in them so I got you a pair"

Naruto blushed with embarrassment before taking the glasses from Densuke and putting them on, "How do I look?

"Very nice" Densuke said as he nodded in appreciation then smirked cheekily, "And also kinda cute"

A sour look crossed Naruto's face as he glared at Densuke for a moment then looked intrigued, "Do have a mirror or something?"

"Yup" Densuke said before he hopped over Naruto and off the bed then went over to his walk-in closet and returned with a six foot, full length mirror and placed it at the foot of his bed.

"Hmmm" Naruto said as he tilted his head around and examined himself in the mirror before turning his head to the side slightly, cupping his chin with his index and thumb, while the other fingers were curled in, smirked and said, "I look good~"

"Toldja" Densuke said, "Though I might recommend you lay off being seen with them on in public, you've got the megane-factor"

"Mega-wha?" Naruto said as he scrunched his face in confusion.

"Never mind" Densuke said.

Naruto shrugged then looked thoughtful before a serious expression crossed his face. Angling his head in such a way that the reflected light caused a glare, Naruto bunched the finger of his right together and extended them. Naruto then placed his hand on the side of his head and pushed his glasses up slightly causing a single sharp twinkle of light to shine from the corner of his glasses.

"I have always wanted to try that" Naruto said while a shit eating grin spread across his face.

Densuke snorted in amusement before he put the mirror back in the closet and returned to the bed next to Naruto then picked up the unopened box and opened it.

"Goggles?" Naruto asked.

"Yup" Densuke said as he took the pair of black framed, orange tinted goggles with a black and red strap out of the box, "These were what I had altered"

"How so?"

"They've got seals inscribed on them that let you see in the dark and a second set that constantly siphon off and store minute amounts of chakra from you whenever you're wearing them" Densuke explained, "That way, you don't have to constantly keep your focus on the goggles and if you do lose focus, they won't suddenly stop functioning"

"Cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Heh, heh, I thought you'd like them" Densuke said with a happy smile.

"I love 'em!" Naruto said then smiled brightly at his best friend, "Thank you, Den-chan!"

Densuke was slightly taken aback at how bright the smile was, but was quick to recover and smiled warmly when Naruto hugged him.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

******WHooo! Another Chappie! **

**Small note - In my fic Konoha has a week long celebration that leads upto the day the Kyuubi was defeated. It also happens to be the worst week of naruto's life, at least until now.**

**Enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Confessions

Chapter 6: Confessions

Quotation Legend

"Normal text" - Normal Speech  
'Text' - Thoughts  
'_Italics_' - Telepathy  
"**_Bold Italics_**" - Vocum Aetherea (Ethereal Voice - Combination of Telepathy and Normal Speech)/Demonised Voice

Two Years later

"Alright you two, that's enough for today" Iruka said with a tired sigh.

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto, having grown to 5'9" over the past two years and would be turning sixteen in a few months, said as he quickly packed his bag and dashed out the classroom.

"I still don't know why he keeps attending these remedial classes" Iruka said as he sat in his chair.

"Naruto already explained it to you, Sensei" Densuke, now standing at 6'0", said while cleaning the chalk board, "Since the village still hates him, for whatever reason. Naruto decided to retain the façade of the happy-go-lucky idiot to help reduce the frequency of attempted assaults against him; the remedial classes support that façade. Plus they help reinforce what we learn, which is an added bonus. I mean, we both know how smart he is now and how much he enjoys reading"

"True" Iruka said then sighed, "I just hope all these façades he shows to the world don't make him lose touch with who he really is"

Densuke smirked while returning to his desk and started packing his bag, "That's what I'm there for. I act as his anchor for his true self, plus he told me that once he graduates, the _true_ Uzumaki Naruto will be revealed to the world"

Iruka sighed again, "I just wish he didn't do so abysmally in class, it makes me feel like a failure at times"

"It's like you taught us, Sensei" Densuke said as he hefted his bag onto his shoulders and made his way out the classroom, "'Look underneath the underneath'"

Iruka snorted and chuckled as he watched the second of his two favourite students leave.

Naruto sighed as he wandered the streets of Konoha; the past week had been very difficult for him. He was so emotionally confused that he felt that if he didn't sort it out then it would create problems between him and Densuke.

Naruto sighed and looked up only to realise he was back at his apartment building.

"You're home later than usual" Densuke said from the couch when Naruto entered the apartment.

"Y-Yeah, I was… hanging out with Konohamaru" Naruto said as he dumped his bag on the kitchen table and started making his towards the bedroom.

"Naruto" Densuke said causing the blond to stop, "We need to talk"

"Can it wait?" Naruto asked, "I'm really tired and I wanna soak in the tub"

"It's important" Densuke said, "Really important"

Naruto gave a soft exasperated sigh and trudged his way back to the living room where he saw Densuke sitting on the large couch reading.

"What is it you want to talk about?" Naruto said then inwardly winced at how curt and rude he had just been to his best friend.

Densuke sighed as he placed his book on the table and looked at Naruto with a hint of sadness in his eyes, "What's happened to us, Naruto?"

Naruto winced and started fidgeting.

"We've grown distant, we've stopped hanging out; hell we've stopped having meals together!" Densuke said.

Naruto continued to fidget.

"Is this about what had happened last week?" Densuke asked

Naruto whole body jerked as he blushed furiously while his mind delved into memory.

A week prior, the duo, as usual sleeping with Densuke spooned into Naruto's back and holding him protectively, had been abruptly woken up by their alarm clock and when Naruto reached to turn it off, he ended up leaning too far and had fallen off the bed, pulling Densuke with him.

Once Naruto had shaken the daze out of his head, he tried to sit up only for his eyes to widen in shock when he suddenly found himself lip-locked with his best friend and roommate. However, what shocked him even further was that Densuke had proceeded to push the blond back down and deepened the kiss and just as Naruto was starting to get into it, the alarm clock started ringing again.

Look" Densuke said snapping Naruto back to reality, "I'm sorry for kissing you, it was an impulsive act, but I don't regret it. In fact it made me think and realise a few things"

Naruto looked at Densuke then stood up, "Look, I have things to do. Can we talk about this later?"

Densuke never had a chance to reply before Naruto dashed out of the apartment.

Naruto didn't know how long he had been sitting on the Yondaime's on the Hokage's Monument, but he was sure it was well past midnight.

"*Sigh* What do I do?" Naruto asked as he buried his head in his hands, "Why am I so confused? What am I confused over?"

"Oh! I didn't know anyone else was up here" Naruto heard and immediately turned to see a tall, muscular man wearing a bandana on his head, with black cargo trousers, a navy blue, from-fitting full length shirt, black boots and gloves.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked with an edge in is voice.

The man chuckled, "No need to be all defensive. I'm just a simple man here to enjoy the view"

Naruto had a cold look on his face.

"Alright" the man said while raising his hands and taking a few steps back then gestured to his thumb to the Sandaime's head, "I'll just go sit over there"

Naruto kept his eyes locked on the man as he went over to the other head and sat down. Naruto continued to watch the man for a while, but soon after returned to his own sulking.

"Magnificent isn't it?" the man asked.

"Huh?" Naruto replied, it was a still night so their voices were able to carry over to each other.

"The view" the man said, "Magnificent, isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah… I guess so" Naruto said.

"It really puts things in perspective" the man said and gave a hearty sigh, "How insignificant one person can be. Any day, at any time, any one of us can simply cease to be and it wouldn't cause as much as a blip in this village. A few people may be affected, but the rest of the village would continue on as always"

Naruto was now staring at the man with intrigue.

"And yet" the man said, "It was because of one man, that this village was allowed to exist in the first place"

"The Shodaime was a great man" Naruto said.

"Indeed he was" the man said, "And while he may have been the one to birth the idea, without the support of his friends, family, loved ones, even his greatest rival; none of this would have come to be"

Naruto turned to look at the village and stared at it.

"Do you have anyone you love or at least care deeply for?" the man asked.

Immediately an image of Densuke appeared in Naruto, mind.

"Yeah… though I think that may no longer be the case" Naruto muttered.

"Why's that?" the man asked.

"We've become distant… though is more a case of I've been distant" Naruto replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the man asked then got a suspicious look from Naruto, "Hey, I'm just a random stranger, I don't know your name and you don't know mine and after tonight you'll probably never see me again"

Naruto continued to look sceptical for a moment before sighing and turning to face the village, "A week ago, my best friend and roommate kissed me"

"Oh?"

"Yeah" Naruto said as he tucked his legs in, raising his knees, "I mean at first it was an accident when he fell on top of me and our lips touched when I tried to sit up, but then… then he pushed me back down and started kissing me"

"… Did you like it?"

Naruto flinched and blushed, though you couldn't really see it due to the night, "I… I don't know… maybe? It didn't last very long and we were interrupted by the alarm clock, but since then I've been so confused"

The man remained silent for a moment, "Do you like him?"

"Of course, he's my best friend!" Naruto said.

"Do you care about him?"

"Yes! He was the first person to made me feel like I was worth a damn, the first person who _wanted_ to be my friend. He stood up for me, he said he would protect me and he has! He's even saved my life. Without him, I would be dead"

"Do you like living with him?"

"Yes!"

"Does he make you happy?"

"Yes!"

"Do you love him?"

"YES! I-" immediately Naruto froze and looked at the man who was smirking.

"_There_ lays your answer" the man said.

"B-But how?" Naruto asked, "I-I mean h-how do you know when you love someone? What _is_ love?"

Suddenly the man was crouching in front of Naruto and placed his index and middle finger over Naruto's heart, "To answer your first question, listen to what heart says and you will know"

The man then stood up and started to walk away, "Your second question is one that has plagued all sentient life since the beginning of time so no one can ever _truly_ give you an answer"

Naruto turned back to the village and stared out over it.

"Ne, Ossan!" Naruto said as he turned only to see the man had disappeared.

Turning back to the village, Naruto remained immersed in his thoughts for a while before a familiar sound caught his attention.

"Nyaa~ Purrrr"

"Nyanko-sensei!" Naruto said happily as the Apple-head Siamese rubbed up against him and crawled into his lap, "What are you doing here?"

"Purrrr" Matsuyo purred contently as Naruto pet and scratched the feline.

Looking at his watch, Naruto realised how late it was and decided to go home.

"Come on Sensei, let's go home" Naruto said as he stood up while Matsuyo hopped onto Naruto's shoulders and draped himself across them.

Densuke heard the door open when Naruto came home, but stayed in bed, seemingly asleep and knew the blond was going to sleep in his own bed like he had the past week, but was surprised when, sometime later, he felt his covers move, a warm body slide in behind and drape an arm over him.

"Den-chan? Are you awake?"

Densuke was silent for a moment before he sighed and decided to reply, "Yeah I'm awake"

Silence.

"I'm sorry" Naruto said as he held the older teen tight, "I shouldn't have been so distant this past week and I'm sorry"

"Why?" Densuke asked as he turned to face the blond, "Why did you act like that? If that kiss really bothered you then I-"

"It wasn't that" Naruto said, silencing Densuke.

"Then what?"

"I was confused" Naruto said, "My head was such a mess and I couldn't sort anything out"

"And now?"

"Still a mess, but not as much as before" Naruto said with a chuckle.

"And what conclusion did you come to?"

Naruto smile a true smile, "I love you… I think"

"You think?" Densuke asked while raising an eyebrow.

"W-well, I-I-I've never been shown love before so I don't really know what love is and-" Naruto said, starting to panic only to be silenced when Densuke pressed his lips against Naruto's.

"I love you too, Naruto" Densuke said when they parted.

"Y-You do?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I do" Densuke said as he caressed Naruto's face with his hands and kissed him.

Naruto moaned softly as Densuke deepened the kiss and climbed on top of him.

"D-Den-chan" Naruto said when they parted for air.

"Did you like that?" Densuke asked.

Naruto nodded.

Densuke smirked, "Want me to do that again?"

Naruto nodded again before they locked lips again.

'_You owe me_' Matsuyo projected as he sauntered away from his food bowl, '_If I hadn't spoken to him when he was at the Monument, the two of you would have drifted apart_'

'_And what makes you think we would have drifted apart?_' Densuke asked while unbuttoning Naruto's pyjama top, sliding a hand under the fabric and started caressing the blonde's torso, eliciting soft pleasurable moans from Naruto.

'_Because you're too damn nice for your own damn good_' Matsuyo said as he hopped onto the couch and curled up for the night, '_You would have never told him your true feelings, you would have never read his thoughts to see his confusion due to that stupid moral compass of yours and the two of you would have drifted apart while you would have accepted it for what it was. All in all, you would have been an idiot_'

Densuke remained silent as he kissed his way along Naruto's jawline, down his neck and started sucking, licking and nibbling at the junction between Naruto's neck and shoulder.

"Ahhh~ Den-chan!" Naruto moaned at the feeling of Densuke's mouth on his neck and his thumbs raking across Naruto's stiff nipples then started to panic slightly when he felt Densuke start kissing down his torso, "D-Den-chan. Den-chan!"

"Don't worry, Naruto" Densuke said as he lifted his head, his breath heavy and cheeks dark with arousal, "I won't go anywhere below your navel, I promise. Not until you're ready, not until you want me to"

"You promise?' Naruto asked.

"I promise" Densuke said breathily, "You have my word"

Naruto simply leaned forward and captured Densuke's lips with his own.

'_Thank you, Matsuyo_' Densuke projected as he felt Naruto start sucking on his tongue, '_Thank you for bringing us together like this_'

'_You are welcome, you morally idiotic vampire_' Matsuyo replied as a smile crept across his feline features and laid his head on the cushion to sleep.

The next morning, Naruto and Densuke were woken up when Matsuyo jumped onto their bed and meowed loudly.

"Nn? Mmmm" Naruto groaned as he woke, "*Yawn* Sensei?"

"Purrrr~" Matsuyo purred as he nuzzled Naruto's cheek with his head.

"Morning Sensei" Naruto said sleepily and tried to get out of bed only to have Densuke pull him back.

"Den-chan" Naruto said as he tried to free himself, "I have to give Sensei and Momoko their food"

"Nooo" Densuke whined sleepily, "Stay in bed. Feed them later"

Matsuyo promptly jumped onto Densuke's chest and swatted his nose while Momoko screeched in protest.

"See, now you pissed them off" Naruto said.

"Nnnn, hurry up" Densuke groaned as he turn over onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow.

Naruto chuckled as he got out of bed and made his way into the kitchen.

After he had prepared Matsuyo's food and cut up various fruits for Momoko, he returned to his and Densuke's room and served their animal companions their food.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama" Momoko said as she began eating her dinner.

"Momo-chan" Naruto whined, "How many times have I told you to stop calling me Sama? It makes me feel stuck up"

"I cannot do that" Momoko said, "You are Densuke-sama's mate and must be treated accordingly"

"M-Mate!?"

"You don't like being my mate?" Densuke asked slyly as he hooked a finger under the waist of Naruto's pyjama bottoms and tugged, causing the blond to fall back onto the bed, his bare back landing against Densuke's bare chest, their shirts having been removed during the night.

"It's not a question of being your mate, but rather being _called _your mate" Naruto said with blush on his cheeks.

"Then what would you prefer?" Densuke asked as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's chest and kissed the back of his neck, "Lover? Beloved? Admirer? Beau? Companion? Inamorato? Heartthrob? Object of Affection? Boyfriend? Boy-toy?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and glared at Densuke, "Don't you ever refer to me as a boy-toy"

Densuke laughed, "I'm surprised you know what that even means"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "You do know we live in the red-light district"

"Yes" Densuke said.

"And I've been living here since I was three" Naruto said.

"Your point being…?"

"The shop-boy before a temple gate reads a sutra untaught" Naruto quoted.

"Ahhh~" Densuke said with understanding, "Been learning through osmosis have you?"

"It's not like you can really help it" Naruto said.

"I wasn't judging you" Densuke said softly as his hands began trailing over Naruto's smooth torso while he kissed the blonde's shoulder, "Just making an observation"

"Okay" Naruto said and groaned softly at the enjoyable feeling of Densuke's hands raking over his skin while his breathing started to deepen.

"You enjoying this?" Densuke whispered.

"Un huh" Naruto grunted as his eyes fluttered closed.

"You want me to do more?" Densuke asked as he started teasing one of Naruto's nipples with his thumb.

"Un huh" Naruto said breathily as ripples of pleasure ran through him.

"How much more? 'cause I can do things" Densuke whispered then licked the shell of Naruto's ear causing the blond to shiver, "Thing that would make you scream in ecstasy, things that would make the Devil blush, things that-"

*Knock**Knock**Knock*

"GODDAMMIT!" Naruto shouted as he abruptly sat up, a pissed off expression on his face then stormed out of the room.

"Note to self" Densuke muttered, a shocked expression on his face, "Never cock-block Uzumaki Naruto, even if there was no intention of sex to begin with"

"What?" Naruto said curtly as he opened the door with a very displeased expression on his face.

"Package delivery for Sentou Densuke" the ANBU at the door said.

"Since when do ANBU do courier missions?" Naruto asked his anger being replaced with confusion and curiosity.

"VIP and/or high paying clients only" the ANBU said.

Naruto shrugged then turned his head back into the apartment and yelled, "DEN-CHAN! THERE'S AN ANBU WITH A PACKAGE FOR YOU!"

"COMING" Densuke called.

A few seconds later Densuke arrived at the door and while Naruto stepped aside, he seductively whispered, "Go back to bed, I'll come join you in a bit"

Naruto blushed then promptly returned to the bedroom.

Densuke chuckled then turned his attention to the ANBU, "Yes?"

"Are you Sentou Densuke?" the operative asked.

"No, I'm the Princess of Cupcakes" Densuke said.

The operative remained silent.

Densuke sighed in exasperation, "Yes, I'm Sentou Densuke"

The operative held out a clipboard with an invoice attached.

"God, would it kill you people to laugh every once in a while" Densuke asked as he signed the invoice then pricked his thumb with a senbon and smeared some blood on the seal for ID clarification"

"Yes" the ANBU said as he took the clipboard back.

"Well at least you're honest" Densuke said as he shrugged and was given a scroll.

"Confirming safe delivery of package" the ANBU operative said.

"Safe delivery and receipt of package confirmed" Densuke replied, "Good day to you ANBU-san"

The operative nodded and promptly disappeared in a puff of smoke and leaves.

Densuke returned to the room and stopped dead at the sight of Naruto, still topless, wearing his goggles around his neck, glasses on his nose, the bed covers bunched up near his waist and one arm folded behind his head, revealing his underarm, all while reading a book.

"Do you have _any_ idea how sexy you look right now?" Densuke asked as he stood in the doorway smirking while his eyes drank in Naruto's body, a flicker of lust in his eyes, "If I were a lesser man, I'd be ravaging you right now"

"Pervert" Naruto said.

"You say, 'pervert', I say, 'perfectly normal horny teenager'" Densuke said.

"It still doesn't absolve you of your sins" Naruto said, eyes still glued to his book.

"What sins? Appreciating my boyfriend's body?" Densuke asked as he slid onto the bed next to Naruto and began caressing the blonde's chest, "If that is a sin, then may I never find absolution"

"You are insufferable" Naruto said as his cheeks began to darken.

"My, my, aren't we using big words" Densuke smirked.

Naruto continued to glare at the older teen.

"Oh come on!" Densuke said a smirk on his face, "You didn't find even the least bit romantic?"

"No"

"Your cheeks say otherwise"

"I have a fever"

"No you don't"

"I'm drunk"

"There's no booze in the house"

"How do you know?"

"I just do"

"It's a neural condition"

"Liar" Densuke said with a chuckle.

"…"

Densuke chuckled.

"So what did you have delivered?" Naruto asked.

"Ahh~ deflection, such a simple and obvious tactic" Densuke mused, "Alright, I'll play along, but only because I really want to show you what I got"

Naruto sat up straight while Densuke got out of bed, opened the scroll and unsealed the contents.

"A jacket with a big hood?" Naruto asked when he saw the black jacket with crimson red inner lining.

"Not just any jacket" Densuke said, "I had it custom made so that I can wear it when I graduate. It's got a special material that allows one to camouflage into their environment. It also has a set of inter-linked storage seals inside each of the pockets and the sleeve openings"

"Inter-linked?" Naruto asked.

"They share a single dimensional pocket so you can access their contents from any matrix that's part of the network" Densuke explained.

Naruto remained confused.

"Think of them as multiple doors that lead to the same room" Densuke simplified.

"Oh! Oh wow!" Naruto said in astonishment, "Where did you get it from?"

"A friend of mine makes this kind of stuff" Densuke said as he held the jacket against his chest.

"Must have been expensive" Naruto said.

"Not really" Densuke said, "I get a massive discount because he sends me prototype products to test out from time to time, that and I give really detailed reports so the discount is his show of appreciation. In fact he was the one who modified your goggles so they can see in the dark"

"Oh wow! Seriously!?"

"Yup!" Densuke said as he unsealed another jacket, a shit eating grin on his face, "I also had a jacket made for you"

"What!? Why!?" Naruto exclaimed as he looked at the jacket that and black and orange on the outside with an orange inner lining. (Naruto's Shippuuden jacket but with a large hood and several pockets)

"Felt like it" Densuke said then noticed something on the scroll and unrolled it to reveal three additional storage seals, "Eh?"

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Looks like we got extra stuff" Densuke replied.

"What sort of stuff?" Naruto asked.

Densuke then unsealed the remaining contents and was stunned to see a pair of black trousers; one with a red stripe running down each thigh, the other with two, thinner orange stripes; a pair of weapon pouches, a pair of black Shinobi sandals, also with red and orange stripes respectively and a pair of wrist straps, one black and red, the other black and orange.

"Whoa" Naruto said.

"A full Shinobi uniform for both of us" Densuke said the unravelled the scroll further to reveal a letter that had been written.

"Dear Densuke" Densuke read, "Here are the jackets you order and since I was inspired and you are such a good guinea pig, I decided to throw in a little extra free of charge. Along with your custom specifications, all items are heavily resistant to all weapons except for chakra blades, chakra enhanced weaponry and other '_special_' weapons. So while wailing on you with a sword won't slice you open, it will still hurt like a bitch being hit with the damn thing. Also, all items of clothing are thermally self-regulating so you won't roast or freeze when on missions and the wrist straps display an inventory when chakra is channelled into them. And finally, congratulations on your new boyfriend, my brother says he wants 'pictures'"

"That was nice of him" Naruto said as he sorted out his set of clothing.

"It was" Densuke muttered then looked annoyed, "But what I want to know is how the HELL did they find out about us?"

Densuke then unravelled the scroll a little further to reveal a post script that said, "Blame Momoko"

"Bloody Traitress" Densuke growled as he glared at the sleeping bat.

Naruto chuckled as he looked at his new clothes, "Should we try them on?"

"Nah" Densuke said, "We should wait until we graduate, that way it'll be like we deserve to wear them"

"Ok" Naruto said before he and Densuke carefully folded their new clothes and placed them away in the closet he shared with Densuke.

"So now what do we do?" Naruto asked when he returned to the bed while Densuke remained standing.

"Well" Densuke said, "We could go out for something to eat then head to the training fields and work on your Bunshin no Jutsu or we can stay in bed all day and make-out with the odd grope snuck in here and there"

"Option two is tempting, _very _tempting" Naruto said with a seductive smirk as he licked his finger and trailed it down his chest, ending at his navel.

"Ooooh acting naughty, are we?" Densuke said as he smirked.

"I have to be. Especially with you for a boyfriend" Naruto said then did a complete emotional 180 when he turned sombre, "But I think we should go with the first choice, I seriously need to work on my Bunshin"

"Ok" Densuke said, "You wanna shower first or should I?"

"I'll go first" Naruto said as he got off the bed and just as he passed Densuke, the older teen grabbed his arm and pulled him back into a searing kiss.

"*pant* *pant* Wow" Naruto panted.

"Damn right, wow" Densuke said while smiling.

Naruto returned the smile before making his way into the bathroom.

Five months later.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but you fail" Iruka said sadly.

"Oh come on, Iruka-sensei" Mizuki said, "Make an exception for Naruto-kun, he tried so hard and it was only the Bunshin no Jutsu"

"If I could I would. I really would" Iruka said as he sighed, "But you and I both know we can't. This year it was decided that the Bunshin no Jutsu would hold a greater weightage compared to the other aspects of the test, that combined with Naruto failing the Genjutsu portion of the exam made Naruto fall below the pass mark. I'm sorry"

"It's ok, Iruka-sensei" Naruto said with dismay, "You taught me well, I just couldn't get the hang of the Bunshin no Jutsu and I was really looking forward to graduating with Den-chan"

"I'm sorry, Naruto, I really am" Iruka apologised.

"It's not your fault, Iruka-sensei" Naruto said, his eyes lost and empty, "I'll… I'll see you once classes start up again"

"Hey, you ok?" Naruto heard and looked up from where he was sitting on the swing and saw Densuke and their closest friend, Narukami Yuu, a teen with bowl-shaped grey hair and grey eyes who was two inches taller than Naruto, but an inch shorter than Densuke. The duo had met Yuu shortly after Densuke had joined the academy, he was a quite boy and seemed expressionless and cold, but after Densuke and Naruto practically forced their way into his life, he became much more expressive and revealed his dry sense of humour which Densuke and Naruto found hilarious.

"Yeah, I'm ok" Naruto said as he noticed the Hitai-ite displayed on both their foreheads, "Congrats to you both, by the way"

"Yeah well… I'd rather hand it back" Yuu said, "The three of us work so well together, I was sure the three of us were gonna be on the same team and I was really looking forward to it. Without you, it just won't be the same"

"You shouldn't do that" Naruto said, "The two of you graduated, you're Shinobi now. Go kick-ass"

Yuu sighed, "You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Naruto said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Alright" Yuu said, "We were gonna head to Ichiraku Ramen to celebrate, but now I guess we're just gonna have lunch"

"You two go on ahead" Naruto said.

"You sure?" Yuu asked.

"Yeah"

"Ok" Yuu said and started to leave.

"I'll catch up" Densuke said while Yuu simply waved over his shoulder.

"You ok?" Densuke asked once Yuu had left.

"I'll get over it" Naruto said.

Densuke sighed, "Guess you'd like a bit of space now huh?"

Naruto nodded.

"Alright" Densuke said, "Want me to bring you back something from Ichiraku's?"

"Nah" Naruto said as he shook his head, "I'm gonna wander around the village for a bit, you know, to clear my head. I'll probably be back late"

"Alright, stay safe ok" Densuke said then looked around to make sure no one was around while using his telepathy to check if no one hidden was looking at them before cupping Naruto's face with his hands and kissing him deeply, "I love you, Naruto"

"I love you too" Naruto said softly as a smile graced his lips.

"Good" Densuke said as he stood up and smiled, "Now don't do anything stupid"

"I won't" Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Liar" Densuke said with a smirk before walking out into the streets.

Sometime later, just as Naruto was getting up to leave, he was alerted to a presence.

"Hello Naruto-kun"

Naruto looked to see Mizuki approaching him.

"Oh, hello Mizuki-sensei" Naruto replied though inside he was cautious, Densuke absolutely did not like Mizuki and it made Naruto weary of him too.

"I'm sorry you were not able to pass" Mizuki said, "It really was unfair"

"It's ok Sensei" Naruto said, "I was just really looking forward to graduating with Densuke"

"You are quite close to Sentou-kun, aren't you?" Mizuki said.

"He's my best friend" Naruto said.

"I see" Mizuki said, "It must hurt, not being able to graduate with your friend"

"I'll get over it" Naruto said dejectedly, "I'll just have to wait another year before I can take the exams again"

Mizuki sighed, "What if… what if you didn't have to wait that long"

Naruto's brows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that there is a make-up exam you can take" Mizuki said.

"What?" Naruto asked with confusion.

"It's true" Mizuki said as he kneeled and placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders, "There is a special test you can take that will make up for your failure and make you a Genin"

"I dunno" Naruto said sceptically, "It sounds kinda iffy. Besides, Iruka-sensei would have mentioned something like that"

Mizuki chuckled, "You know how Iruka-sensei is; he won't help you unless you ask for it"

"Yeah, he is like that" Naruto said with a chuckle.

"And lucky for you, I was able to convince him to let you take the test" Mizuki said with a smile.

"I dunno" Naruto said.

"Just think about it" Mizuki said, "You will be able to graduate alongside your best friend. You might even be sorted into the same team. Serving together as proud Konoha shinobi, side-by-side"

"That does sound nice" Naruto said.

"It's a lot more than that" Mizuki said, "Plus I'm pretty sure you will ace this test and who knows, the Hokage might even congratulate you"

"Are you sure, I'll be able to pass it?" Naruto asked.

"Absolutely" Mizuki said then sighed, "But I understand if you don't want to do it. There is nothing wrong with waiting a year and I'm sure you will pass with flying colours then, but I really don't think it would be the same. I mean, sure you'll be a shinobi, but Sentou-kun will have already been one for an entire year and whenever you two meet, you will constantly be reminded of the fact that he is one year ahead and you have to repeat. I've seen it happen before and it tends to drive a wedge between people"

"Ok!" Naruto said as he stood up quickly, his fists clenched tightly, "I'll do it"

Mizuki smiled.

"God, I'm probably gonna get into so much trouble for this" Naruto muttered as he jumped through the trees, "But if there is any chance that this test is legit, I'll take it"

"Ok, let's see" Naruto said once he landed in a clearing and opened the scroll, "I just have to learn one Jutsu from here and I pass"

As Naruto read through the scroll, his eyes widened, "Wow! These are pretty awesome! Kage Bunshin, Kunai/Shuriken Kage Bunshin, I should note these down"

Naruto then took out a pen and a notepad and began scribbling down the Jutsus as well as the details pertaining to each of them.

"Naruto! Naruto where are you?" Iruka called out as he landed in the clearing, it had been eight hours since Naruto had stolen the Forbidden Scroll and it was nearing dawn, "Naruto!"

Iruka looked around frantically then cried out in pain and fell to his knees when several shuriken lodged themselves in his back.

"Iruka, Iruka, Iruka" Mizuki drawled as he jumped down from the trees, "I always said wearing your emotions on your sleeve would get you in trouble. You were so frantic and flustered; you couldn't even dodge my shuriken"

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled as he dropped in into the clearing with the scroll on his back.

"Ah Naruto-kun, so glad you could join us" Mizuki said.

"NARUTO! GET OUT OF HERE! ITS TOO DANGEROUS!" Iruka yelled.

"Ah, ah ahhh~" Mizuki said as he waggled a finger, "You do that and I'm afraid you may never see Iruka ever again. So hand me that scroll and no one gets hurt"

Naruto paused.

"If… If I give you the scroll, do you promise not to hurt Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Yes" Mizuki said.

"Do you swear upon your honour as a Shinobi?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, yes, I swear. NOW GIVE ME THE DAMN SCROLL!" Mizuki shouted in anger.

"No Naruto, don't! It's not worth it!" Iruka yelled.

"It is for you" Naruto said then tossed the scroll at Mizuki.

However, just before the scroll reached him, it exploded.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Mizuki roared.

"Exactly what Iruka-sensei taught us" Naruto said, a cold expression on his face, "If there is a chance sensitive information will fall into enemy hand, it is better to destroy it, then to let the enemy have it"

"Naruto" Iruka said, pride swelling within him.

"You insignificant, good-for-nothing, DAMN DEMON-BRAT!" Mizuki roared before his eyes widened in surprise followed by a calculating smirk spread across his face, "Naruto, have you ever wondered why the villagers hate you so much? Why they shun you and hurt you every chance they get?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt frozen in place.

"No Mizuki, you mustn't! It's forbidden!" Iruka yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Mizuki yelled then turned to face Naruto, "You know how in the academy they teach you that the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi and died in the process? Well that not true. The truth is, the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi inside you"

Naruto was stunned.

"That's right, you are the Kyuubi reborn! You are responsible for killing countless innocent people!" Mizuki yelled before his eyes narrowed and malice filled his voice, "But worst of all, you murdered the Yondaime"

Naruto started to shake as he slowly looked at his hands, "I… I'm the… Kyuubi?"

"Yes" Mizuki hissed in triumph.

"NO!" Iruka shouted, "DON'T YOU EVER, _EVER_ THINK THAT ABOUT YOURSELF EVER AGAIN! YOU ARE THE CONTAINER, THE PRISON THAT KEEPS THE KYUUBI AT BAY!"

"The... The prison?"

"Yes!" Iruka said, "The prison and so much more. Did you know that it takes a tremendous amount of willpower for a person to keep a Biju sealed within them? Yet you have been doing it unconsciously for the past sixteen years. So remember, you are Uzumaki Naruto, keeper of the Kyuubi, the HERO AND SAVIOUR OF KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO!"

"Iruka-sensei" Naruto said as happiness gushed within him.

"I said SHUT UP!" Mizuki roared as he flung a massive shuriken at Iruka, but just before impact, the shuriken and Naruto suddenly switched places, with Naruto standing in front of Iruka and the shuriken disappearing into the forest.

"What? How?" Mizuki said.

"Kawarimi" Naruto said, a look of fury in his eyes before he made a cross shaped symbol with his hands, "TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Suddenly the entire clearing was filled with smoke and when it cleared, hundreds of Narutos filled the clearing.

The original Naruto snarled in fury as he pointed at Mizuki and roared, "DESTROY HIM!"

The yells of hundreds of Narutos filled the air as they all descended upon Mizuki and showed him their wrath.

"Are you alright sensei?" Naruto asked once all the clones had dispersed, revealing a severely battered and broken Mizuki.

"I'm alright, Naruto" Iruka said then looked worried, "But the scroll… Naruto that was one of Konoha's most precious treasures"

Naruto grinned, "Well then, I guess it's a good thing I didn't actually destroy it"

"Huh?" Iruka said just before another Naruto appeared with a large scroll in its arms and handed it over before blowing up in a puff of smoke, "But-But how?"

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto said, "Although in this case it would be Fuin no Sho Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

"You… You duplicated the scroll?" Iruka said incredulously.

"Well not a perfect duplicate" Naruto said, "I had already learned Kage Bunshin and was working on this one before I heard you. So what I gave to Mizuki-teme was an imperfect copy. It just looked like the scroll, you wouldn't be able to open even it if you wanted to"

"You learned all that in one night?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head, "But I promise to master Shuriken Kage Bunshin before you know it"

Iruka smiled then said, "Help me up and let's go report this to the Hokage"

"Ok" Naruto said as he placed Iruka's arm around his shoulder and carefully helped him up.

Densuke sighed as he stared at the blackboard, his head resting on his arms that were folded on the table.

"Densuke-kun, is everything alright?" Hyuuga Hinata asked as she was walking up the steps and stopped next to Densuke's table. Naruto and Densuke had befriended her as well and had brought her into their little group along with Yuu. The three boys had done wonders for her self-confidence and had even broken her of her stuttering.

"He's just depressed that Naruto didn't graduate" Yuu said.

"Oh" Hinata said, "I like your new clothes, Densuke-kun"

"Thanks" Densuke said with little enthusiasm then sighed, "He didn't even come home last night. I hope he's alright and didn't get into any trouble"

Densuke then heard a high pitched bark followed by nudging and turned to see Akamaru, Kiba's puppy, had scampered onto the table and was trying to comfort Densuke.

"Arr!" Akamaru barked.

"Thank you Akamaru" Densuke said with a smile as he pet the small ninken causing it to bark and pant in satisfaction, "Go on; get back to your partner"

"Arr! Arr!" Akamaru barked happily before scampering off the table and back to Kiba.

"I'm sure he's fine" Hinata said with a smile as she laid a comforting hand on Densuke's shoulder. She knew the duo were in love with each other even before they did and even though it hurt knowing she would never be the focus of Naruto's affection, she was able to reconcile and now viewed the two young men as her own brothers, though she would never admit it out loud.

Suddenly the classroom door flew open and a beaming Naruto walked in wearing his new Shinobi attire, hitai-ite displayed proudly on his head.

"What are you doing here, Dobe?" Sasuke sneered, "This class is for graduates, not failing, held-back losers like yourself"

Densuke's eyes narrowed as he glared the back of Sasuke's head, since the Uchiha was sitting in front of him, before silently getting up from his chair, leaning forward and smacking Sasuke's face into the table.

"If you bothered to look a little harder, _moron_, you'd notice there is a hitai-ite on Naruto's forehead identifying him as a Shinobi of Konohagakure. Ergo, he has found another method to have him recognised as a Shinobi" Densuke said, "You know, for a clan that supposedly prides itself on their eyes, your powers of observation are pretty depressing"

Immediately Sasuke stood from his seat and glared scathingly at Densuke.

"Glare at me all you want, Uchiha. You don't scare me" Densuke said as he glared right back while folding his arms, "I can and _will_ take you down"

"Alright everyone, settle down" Iruka said with a sigh as he entered the classroom with a large folder in his arms, "Naruto, go sit down. Densuke-kun, stop threatening Sasuke and sit down. Sasuke, stop pissing Densuke-kun off by pestering Naruto and take your seat, it's time to sort you all into your Genin Teams"

"… Team Seven, under the tutelage of Hatake Kakashi, will consist of Uchiha Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Haruno Sakura"

"CHA! Take that Ino-pig!" Sakura exclaimed, "True love conquers all!"

Meanwhile Densuke was left twitching at the shrillness of Sakura's voice.

"And Narukami Yuu"

"… What?" Yuu said, "You're joking, right?"

"Nooo, I'm not" Iruka said.

"You can't be serious" Yuu said with despair written all over his face, "You're sticking me with Emo, Boy-depressing and the Bubble-gum Princess!? Did I wrong you at some point to warrant this kind of punishment?"

Densuke and Naruto snickered at the two nicknames.

"That's not very nice, Yuu-kun" Iruka said, "And for your information, I did not have a hand in deciding the team placements"

"Then could you at least stick me with Naruto or Densuke or both if they're on the same team" Yuu pleaded, "Otherwise I'll be driven insane"

"I'm sorry Yuu-kun" Iruka said, "But the team placements are final. Hokage-sama and the various Jounin Senseis deliberated extensively yesterday and through the night to decide on the most suitable team placements. It is out of my hands"

Yuu sighed.

"Tough luck, Yuu-chan" Naruto said as he patted the teen's shoulder.

"Team Eight, under the tutelage of Kurenai Yuuhi, will consist of Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata" Iruka said, "Team Nine is still in active service so Team Ten, under Sarutobi Asuma, will be Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino"

"WHAT!?" Ino screeched.

Shikamaru just sighed and muttered, "Troublesome"

"You can bloody well say that again" an annoyed Yuu said as he sat back and folded his arms.

"Alright that's it for the team placements" Iruka said with a sigh, "Are there any questions?"

"Sensei" Densuke said as he raised his hand, catching the teacher's attention, "What about Naruto and myself?"

"Yeah" Naruto said, "We weren't assigned to a team"

"I was just about to get to that" Iruka said, "Are there any other questions?"

"Yeah" Sasuke said without raising his hand, "How did the Dobe get to become a ninja, he failed?"

"Naruto performed a great service to the village and the Hokage deemed him fit for active duty. That is all I am allowed to tell you" Iruka said.

"Hn"

"Ah Sasuke, every the eager conversationalist" Densuke said earning a snicker from Naruto.

"Hn" Sasuke rebutted.

"Mmmm" Densuke mused with a smirk on his face.

"Anyway, getting back to the matter at hand" Iruka said catching Densuke's and Naruto's attention, "Due to the rather odd number of graduates this year, I'm afraid the two of you have been put in reserve"

"What!?" Naruto exclaimed while Densuke was simply wide eyed.

"However, the Hokage has recently devised a new training programme for newly graduated Genin and is looking for freshly minted Genin to test it out" Iruka explained, "Initially, Densuke-kun was selected to help evaluate the new programme, but with Naruto's recent acceptance into the Shinobi Forces, he was selected in testing out the new programme as well"

"Sounds interesting" Densuke said, "What does the programme entail?"

"You will get proper details if you agree, but the general synopsis is that every week, the two of you will be rotated amongst the recently activated Genin teams learning what the Jounin Senseis have to teach you, more specifically what they specialise in and at the end of each week you will submit an evaluation. The Hokage stipulates that with Genin being taught by Jounins in their specialised fields, the Genin will have better levels of understanding in said fields. Better understanding means better quality Shinobi. Better quality Shinobi means greater safety, security and business for the village and that, in turn, means the village will prosper"

"Hmm" Densuke said thoughtfully, "Well if it helps benefit the village, I'd be happy to help. Right, Naruto?"

"Yeah, I guess" Naruto said, "But I do have one question"

"Go ahead" Iruka said.

"What will we do for money?" Naruto asked, "As Shinobi we are considered adults and are no longer eligible for receiving a monthly allowance from the Hokage, so what will Den-chan and I do for money?"

"Well since this is a military funded research project, spearheaded by the Hokage himself, and the two of you are military personnel, under his command, the two of you will be given a weekly stipend the exact amount of which the Hokage will inform you of and you will be allowed to perform D-Ranked missions, that don't extend beyond the village walls, on your own, once you are cleared by one of the Jounin Senseis, but there will also be times where the two of you will be made to participate in full team missions, in which case you will be paid accordingly" Iruka explained.

"Oh!' Naruto said, "Well that sounds pretty reasonable"

"So will the two of you agree to help?" Iruka asked.

"I'd love to" Densuke said.

"Sure!" Naruto said, "I mean, it's the Hokage's job to better the village. At least this way I can say I helped better the village even before I became Hokage!"

"Hn" Sasuke snorted condescendingly, "_You _the Hokage?"

Sasuke's face was promptly smashed right into his desk by Densuke.

"Keep talking Sasuke" Densuke said, "'Cause I can go all~ day"

"Densuke-kun, enough" Iruka said, "Anyway, both the Hokage and I appreciate your participation in this research project and furthering the betterment of Konohagakure no Sato. Your first rotation is with Hatake Kakashi, so please wait here until he arrives to collect you, also the two of you are to report to the Hokage for a full briefing of the project, tomorrow at 1800, is that clear?"

Immediately Naruto and Densuke got up from their seats, stood to attention, saluted and in perfect unison called out, "SIR!"

Iruka snorted in amusement and shook his head while the rest of the class looked at the duo oddly. Just then the classroom door opened and the Jounin Senseis started arriving one by one to collect their students.

Three hours later saw Team 7, Naruto and Densuke still waiting for their sensei to show up and their patience was wearing thin.

"This is getting ridiculous" Yuu said as fell back into his chair.

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but I'm too bored to read" Naruto said, his upper body draped over the table.

"_You _can _read_?" Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow.

Densuke gave an exasperated sigh as he closed his book and slammed it down on the table, "For God's sake Sasuke, if you enjoy kissing the table so much, why don't you bloody well ask the damn thing to marry you and be done with it? Because it's _really _starting to piss me off and while I would normally have no problem busting your face in with a metal pipe, I'm too damn sick and tired of bloody well waiting three goddamned hours to give a shit right now"

"Wow" Naruto said looking at Densuke with wide eyes.

"Damn, he's pissed" Yuu said, also wide eyed.

Just then, the door opened and a man with gravity defying silver hair, a face mask, with his hitai-ite skewed to one side; covering an eye; wearing a standard Jounin uniform walked in and saw an irate Densuke glaring at Sasuke who was glaring right back, Naruto and Yuu looking at Densuke with surprise while Sakura looked between Densuke and Sasuke and seemed on the verge of panic, "Team 7 plus two extras?"

"Uh, yeah that's us" Naruto said.

"My first impression of you lot… your weird" Kakashi said nonchalantly, "Meet me on the roof in five minutes"

Kakashi then promptly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ugh, finally!" Yuu said as they got up from their seats and began making their way out of the class.

"Alright, let's start with introductions" Kakashi said, "Name, likes, dislike, goals, hobbies, that sort of thing"

"Could you give us an example, sensei?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi sighed, "My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes are none of your business, I don't have any real goal and I don't feel like telling you my hobbies"

"Well that was enlightening" Densuke said.

"All he told us was his name" Sakura grumbled.

"Indeed" Kakashi said, "Let's start with you, Pinky"

"My name is Haruno Sakura and I like… *giggle*… my goal is… *giggle*… My hobbies are…" Sakura said as she giggled yet again while glancing at Sasuke, "and I dislike… Naruto!"

"Join the club, Cotton Candy" Naruto said earning a glare from Sakura, "and for the record, I don't like you either"

Sakura huffed.

"Ok, now you, the brooding one" Kakashi said.

"My name Uchiha Sasuke, I dislike many things and like very little. I don't have a goal as much as an… ambition… to kill a certain man… and to revive my clan" Sasuke said as stoic as ever, "And I have no hobbies"

"My, my, isn't he all sunshine and rainbows" Densuke said causing Naruto and Yuu to start snickering.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted.

"Mmmm" Densuke replied.

"Moving right along…" Kakashi said.

"My name is Narukami Yuu; I like origami, tarot cards, my family, and my three closest friends, Naruto, Hinata and Densuke. I dislike psychopaths and incompetence" Yuu said while sending a glare towards Sakura and Sasuke, "My hobbies include hanging out with my friends, origami and tarot card reading. As for my goal, it's to master my family's special jutsu and combat style and, if given the chance, I'd like to find the man I once considered family and ask him, 'Why?'"

"I see" Kakashi said as a short silence gripped the roof, "Ok Blondie, your turn"

"Hee, hee. My name is Uzumaki Naruto; I like Den-chan, ramen, Den-chan's cooking, gardening, cats, pranks, reading, the colour orange and my two best friends, Yuu-chan and Hinata-chan. I dislike bullying, bullies, petty grievances, ignorance and girls in general. My hobbies are reading, gardening, playing with my cat and pranking. My goal for the future is to become the greatest Hokage ever!" Naruto said proudly.

"Hm" Kakashi said with intrigue then turned his attention to Densuke, "and last but not least, you the sarcastic one"

"Actually I prefer 'Sarcasmo', but I guess I can live with 'Sarcastic One'" Densuke said with an amused smirk while Yuu and Naruto started laughing while Kakashi eye-smiled, "Anyway, my name is Sentou Densuke. I like Naruto, cooking, books, bats, the colours red and black, Getsu no Kuni peaches, collecting strange, unique and unusual artefacts, and my two dear friends Hinata and Yuu. I dislike Cults and the followers of said cults, megalomaniacs, people who try to hurt the ones I care for, and morons who can't seem to learn from their idiotic mistakes, like Sasuke here. My hobbies are cooking, reading, playing with Naruto's cat and hanging out with friends. As for my goal for the future… well, I haven't really put much thought into it, so I guess, for now, it's to help my friends achieve their goals… and maybe world domination after that, if I'm in the mood of course"

"Of course" Kakashi said as he sweat-dropped.

"Any questions?" Densuke asked.

"I have one" Sakura said, "Why did you and Naruto refer to each other first and your friends later?"

Densuke smirked, "That, my dear Bubble-gum, is a secret"

Sakura huffed as she folded her arms and grumbled.

"Back to the matter at hand" Kakashi said, "Tomorrow you lot start your duties as Shinobi of the Leaf, but before that we are gonna have a little test"

"What sort of test?" Sakura asked.

"A survival challenge" Kakashi said.

"But we did that during the Academy!" Sakura exclaimed, sounding displeased.

"This isn't like your Academy training" Kakashi said, "This test will determine whether or not you are fit to be Konoha Genin"

"Then what was the Academy Exam for?" Naruto asked.

"That was to find out which of you had the potential to be Genin" Kakashi said.

"Well, isn't that a fine bowl of ramen" Naruto said.

"-2.5 out of 10" Densuke said.

"Oh come on!" Naruto said, "That was decent 4 at least"

"Naruto, it was dreadful" Densuke said, "Your lucky I didn't lower the score even further"

Noticing the bewildered looks the duo was getting, Yuu simply shook his head and said, "Don't bother, it's just something they do and it would take far too long to explain"

"Ahem! Getting back on track" Kakashi said then turned serious, "I have to warn you, this test will be unlike anything you have ever experienced at the academy. There is an approximate 60 to 70 percent chance for failure. By the end of tomorrow, only 9 to 11 of you will pass and be considered true Genin, the rest go back to the academy. Any questions?"

"Do we have to take the test?" Densuke asked, gesturing to Naruto and himself.

"Absolutely" Kakashi said, "The Hokage said that passing this test is a prerequisite for participating in the Project. If the two of you fail, you will not be allowed to participate and will be forced to return to the academy"

The duo nodded.

"Any other questions?" Kakashi asked and eye-smiled when no one spoke up, "Excellent, meet me tomorrow morning, 5.a.m. sharp at Training Ground 7 and I would recommend you not eat breakfast, unless you want a first-hand, practical lesson in projectile vomiting"

"Ewww!" everyone, except Sasuke, exclaimed.

"I'm glad you understand" Kakashi said as he eye-smiled, "Now, Dismissed!"

Immediately Kakashi disappeared while Naruto, Densuke and Yuu made their way out of the academy and Sakura was left trying to ask Sasuke out on a date.

"We're home!" Naruto called out as he and Densuke returned to their apartment that evening and while Momoko screeched her acknowledgment, Matsuyo galloped towards them, meowed happily and rubbed against Naruto's leg.

"Sensei!" Naruto called out happily as he picked up the purring feline.

"Hey Naruto, come here for a second" Densuke said as he made his way to the sofa and sat down.

"Uh, ok" Naruto said as he joined him on the sofa with Matsuyo sitting contently on his lap.

Densuke sighed and looked concerned, "Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Wha-what do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, don't start that with me" Densuke said, "You know you won't succeed. You've had this whole panicky oh-shit-what-am-I-gonna-do vibe about you all day. So please, tell me what's wrong?"

Naruto sighed, sometimes he really hated it when Densuke would somehow know how he was feeling and would make him fess up.

"I-It's nothing" Naruto said.

"It is not nothing" Densuke said.

"It's nothing, I swear" Naruto said.

"Naruto, if it's enough to make you feel terrified the entire day, then it is definitely something" Densuke said.

Naruto sighed and remained silent for a moment, "Today… today, in the morning, I… I found out something about myself and… and I don't know how to tell you"

"Then don't tell me" Densuke said.

"But I have to tell you"

"Then tell me"

"But I'm scared"

"Then don't tell me"

"But I want to tell you. You're my boyfriend and you should know this!"

"Then tell me!"

"But you might hate me afterwards" Naruto said on the verge of tears.

"Why would I hate you?" Densuke asked.

"Because it's the same reason everyone else in this village hates me!" Naruto exclaimed.

Densuke was stunned for a moment before he took Naruto's hand in his own and looked saddened, "Naruto, _you_ of _all _people should know that I am _nothing_ like the villagers and whatever it is, I could never _ever_ hate you for it"

Densuke then cupped one of Naruto's cheeks with his hand and gently caressed the whisker marks with his thumb, causing the blond to look into Densuke's eyes.

"I love you, Naruto" Densuke said as he smiled lovingly, "and there is nothing, _nothing_ on this Earth and beyond, that could _ever _make me hate you. Even if you were a murderous psychopath, I wouldn't hate you. I may try to stop you and help you, but I would never hate you"

Densuke drove his point home by leaning forward and giving Naruto a single, loving, comforting kiss.

Naruto sighed when their lips parted and smiled slightly then sighed again.

"Yesterday, after you and Yuu-chan left I was approached by Mizuki-sensei…" Naruto said started recounting what had happened to him the night before, "…and then he asked if I had ever wondered why the village hated me and he said… he said that… that when the Kyuubi attacked sixteen years ago, the fact the Yondaime defeated it and died in the process wasn't exactly true. He… he said that… the Kyuubi… was sealed in me and that… I... was the Kyuubi reborn"

"He said you were the Kyuubi reborn" Densuke stated.

"Yeah, b-b-b-but Den-chan, you have to believe me; I'm not the Kyuubi, I swear! The Kyuubi was _sealed_ in me so that just makes my body the prison and me the jailer. You gotta believe me, I didn't kill all those people; I would _never_ hurt _anyone, ever_!" Naruto said with tears streaming down his face, "Please Den-chan, you gotta believe me! I'm not the Kyuubi, I swear! Please don't hate me Den-chan! I-"

Densuke silenced the panicking blond by placing a finger on Naruto's lips and smiling lovingly, "I believe you, Naruto"

"Y-You do?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I do" Densuke said as he pulled of both their hitai-ites and pressed their foreheads together, "And I don't hate you. I already said that I could never hate you. You mean too much to me and I love you too much for that"

"R-Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, really" Densuke said.

Naruto was silent for a moment before he burst into tears and hugged Densuke for dear life.

"Shhhh" Densuke cooed as he rubbed the back of Naruto's head with one hand, rubbed the teen's back with the other and it was a good ten minutes before Naruto stopped crying.

"You ok?" Densuke asked.

"Yeah *sniff*" Naruto said as he wiped his face with a tissue, "I was… I was just so happy and relieved that I guess it overwhelmed me"

"It's alright" Densuke said.

"I love you, Den-chan" Naruto said.

"I love you too" Densuke replied, "But I get the feeling that you don't entirely believe that I believe you"

Naruto remained silent.

"It's ok" Densuke, "But there is one thing we can do to ease your fears"

"Anything" Naruto said, "I'll do anything"

"Lift up your shirt" Densuke said.

"Huh?"

"Lift up your shirt!" Densuke said, "I've read about Jinchuriki, people like you who have Biju sealed in them, and it said that all Jinchuriki have a seal on their body where the beast is contained"

"Umm, ok" Naruto said then unzipped his jacket and lifted up his t-shirt revealing his chiselled abs.

"Mmm, very nice" Densuke muttered, then said, "I want you to mould some chakra, it will make the seal more visible"

"Uh, ok" Naruto said as he made a hand seal and began moulding chakra.

"Wow" Densuke said when the Hakke Fuin appeared on Naruto's stomach.

"What?"

"That is a very strong seal" Densuke said.

"You know about Fuinjutsu?" Naruto asked.

"No, not really" Densuke said, "But I can look at a seal and tell how strong it is and this seal is very, very strong"

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he lowered his shirt, "Thanks, Den-chan"

"Anytime" Densuke said then looked sombre.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

Densuke sighed, "I… also have a secret about myself that I would like to tell you"

Immediately, Matsuyo, who had shifted to one of the single seat recliners, raised his head and looked at Densuke, '_Densuke, what are you doing_'

'_I'm going to tell Naruto the Truth_' Densuke replied.

'_Why!?_'

'_Because he trusted me with his secret, I will trust him with mine_'

Matsuyo sighed as he curled back up, '_Do whatever you want_'

"Den-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked, "You kinda spaced out"

"Sorry about that" Densuke said, "I was just thinking how to go about telling you without you thinking I'm making it all up or thinking I'm crazy"

"Okaaay~" Naruto said.

"Alright" Densuke said with a sigh, "You know all those supernatural-fantasy books that I have, that I know you like to read"

"Yeah" Naruto said, "They're pretty interesting!"

"Yeah, well" Densuke said then swallowed and sighed, "What if I told you that all the creatures depicted in them, the spirits, demons, and other denizens of the dark were all real?"

"What!?" Naruto said.

"It's true and I am being completely serious" Densuke said.

"But… but they're all just stories" Naruto said.

"That's because we made sure of that and skewed a few details here and there to create misconceptions" Densuke said.

"What do you mean '_we'_?" Naruto asked.

"I mean me, my siblings, and others who are denizens of the dark" Densuke said.

"I don't… I don't understand" Naruto said looking confused and worried.

"What I'm trying to say is… I'm not human" Densuke said.

"What!?" Naruto looked at Densuke oddly, "Of course you're human. If you aren't human then what are you?"

"I'm a vampire" Densuke said.

Naruto was silent for a moment before a betrayed and hurt look crossed his face, "I can't believe you. I just told you my deepest, darkest secret and you… tell me… something… like… that…"

Naruto trailed off as he watched the sclera of Densuke's eyes darken to an empty black as his irises began to glow a brilliant blue and his four canines grew into sharp fangs.

"Is this proof enough?" Densuke asked, his voice sounding more ominous.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Y-You're a-a-a-"

"A vampire" Densuke said.

"Oh God!" Naruto cried as he tried backing away only to end up against the armrest, "A-Are you gonna kill me!?"

"What!? Wh-Ho-… I just said I love you more than anything. Why would you-_How_ could you say something like that!?" Densuke said.

"B-But I thought-" Naruto started but was cut off.

"Yeah, I drink human blood, but I don't go biting every single person I come across. Let alone you!" Densuke said in an offended tone, "We're not mindless barbarians like in the books; we actually have rules and standards"

"W-what sort of rules?" Naruto asked, starting to relax slightly.

"No innocents" Densuke said, "Whenever we feed on a human, it is always, _always_ a non-innocent like murderers, thieves, rapists, those sort of people"

"But how do you know?" Naruto asked.

"What?"

"How do you know the person is a non-innocent?"

"We can read minds" Densuke said.

"You mean like Telepathy?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly" Densuke said then kept his mouth shut as he telepathically projected, '_We vampires are Telepathic, Telekinetic and Emphatic. They are basic abilities all vampires possess but their potency varies from vampire to vampire_'

Naruto jumped at hearing Densuke's voice in his head then asked, "Emphatic?"

"We can sense the emotions of those around us" Densuke said normally.

"Oh" Naruto said as he looked thoughtful for a moment, but much more relaxed, "Wait, is that how you're always able to tell when I'm feeling down or something?"

"Pretty much" Densuke said.

Naruto remained silent as he brain processed everything it had just learnt.

"Ok, say I believe you and right now I am very sceptical" Naruto said, "You don't seem like a stereotypical vampire"

"Ah, that's because we created those stereotypes and a lot of them are false" Densuke said.

"Such as?" Naruto asked.

"Ask me and I will either confirm or bust them" Densuke said.

"Ok" Naruto said, "Repelled or burned by crosses?"

"Busted" Densuke said, "We're not unholy creatures and even we have faith"

"Death by sunlight" Naruto said.

"Yes and no" Densuke said, "Amongst the vampire race there are several types; the major ones are Pure-Bloods and Half-Bloods. Half-Blood vampires are humans that have been turned into a vampire by another vampire. Pure-Bloods are vampires that are born from two vampires and it doesn't matter whether the parents are Pure-Bloods, Half-Bloods or one of each, the child will always be Pure-Blood. The third type is the Ancient Vampire and they are vampires that evolve, so to speak, after living a very long time usually about a thousand years and are very powerful. Anyway, Half-Bloods have zero tolerance for sunlight, they _will_ burn. Pure-Bloods have a much greater tolerance, they're fine in indirect sunlight but they will get a very nasty sunburn if they stay too long in direct sunlight. Ancients, regardless of whether they were initially Pure-Blood or Half-Blood have a 100% tolerance to sunlight"

"Which one are you?" Naruto asked.

"Born a Pure-Blood now an Ancient" Densuke said.

"YOU'RE A THOUSAND YEARS OLD!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"1522 to be exact" Densuke said.

"I'm dating dust" Naruto said.

"HEY!" Densuke said, looking offended, "I happen to be immortal, thank you very much"

"Sorry" Naruto said looking sheepish, "Burns from water?"

"Even you should know that's busted. We _have_ bathed together on a number of occasions" Densuke said causing Naruto to blush.

"Can't eat human food?"

"Zero for Half-Bloods, meat only for Pure-Bloods, as long as it's not too cooked, Ancients can have anything they want, I'm testimony to that, but as long as it's not too spoiled; even vampires can get stomach aches" Densuke said with an amused smirk, "Also we tend to have a bit of a sweet tooth"

Naruto chuckled then said, "Aging?"

"Half-Bloods don't age, Pure-Bloods age like humans until they turn 15 then it slows down a lot, Ancients don't age either, but, unlike Half-Bloods, they can change their appearance at will; however the youngest they can look is thirteen"

"Why?"

"We don't know" Densuke said.

"So that's why you looked like a fourteen year old when we met and now look seventeen" Naruto said.

"Yup, plus I've set it to alter my appearance such that it looks like I'm ageing like a normal human" Densuke said, "You know, to blend in"

After a long while, Densuke answered all of Naruto's questions and the duo were now sitting in silence.

"So do you believe me now?" Densuke asked his features now normal; he was sitting on one of the single seat recliners so as to not make Naruto feel too uncomfortable.

"Well, you did provide a lot of evidence: Naruto said, "But… I'm still uncomfortable with the whole drinking blood thing"

"That's how most people feel" Densuke said.

"And… and even though you said you wouldn't" Naruto said looking saddened, "I still can't help feeling scared that you might do something to me"

"That's even more understandable" Densuke said, "If you look at it from an ecological point of view, I would be considered a predator and you would technically be considered prey"

Naruto twitched uncomfortably.

"That fear you feel and the tenseness in your muscles is your self-preservation instincts kicking in" Densuke said.

"But… I don't want to feel like this" Naruto said, "I love you Den-chan, despite everything you have just told me, though I'm still a bit sceptical, I still love you. My head feels like such a mess and I feel so confused and I feel horrible for being scared of you"

Densuke then held out his hand and gesture to the blond, "Come here"

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"I can help you, both with the confusion and the fear" Densuke said.

"How?"

"For the confusion, I will telepathically link with your mind and teach you a technique that will allow you to consciously sort out your memories" Densuke said, "As for the fear; I will explain why you have nothing to fear and I will show you as well, but for that we will need to be in physical contact. So you will need to place a huge amount of trust in the fact that not only will I _not _hurt you, I am _unable_ to hurt you"

Naruto then watched as Densuke sat on his hands and said, "So that you won't think I might try and grab you"

Naruto looked at Densuke for a while before slowly, shakily standing up and making his way to stand in front of the vampire.

"Please don't make any sudden movements or speak abruptly because I'm trying very, _very _hard not to bolt out of here" Naruto said.

"Ok" Densuke said, "I'll just sit here and let you take your time"

"So now what?" Naruto asked.

"You will need to force yourself to trust me further" Densuke said.

"How?"

"By straddling my waist"

"What!?"

"It will help you remember the times we've done this before. The intimacy we shared, the care I would touch you with, those memories will help you" Densuke said, "And take your time, I want you to be completely as comfortable as you can be while doing this"

"O… Ok" Naruto said and twenty minutes later the blond was finally seated in Densuke's lap, "Now what?"

"I need you to try and calm yourself. Your feeling terrified right now, less than before, but still terrified" Densuke said, "The next step requires you to be calm"

"Ok, then what?" Naruto asked.

"Once your calm, I want you to press your forehead against mine" Densuke said.

Half an hour later, Naruto had finally calmed himself and slowly pressed his forehead against Densuke's.

'_Naruto_' the blond heard in his head.

"Den-chan" Naruto said softly.

'_You don't need to speak, just think and I'll hear you_' Densuke said.

'Like this?' Naruto thought.

'_Yes, like that_' Densuke replied.

'Now what?'

'_I want you to take your forehead off mine and touch me, any part of me, with your hand_' Densuke said.

'Why?'

'_You'll understand when you do it_' Densuke said.

"Ok" Naruto said as he pulled his head back and looked at Densuke who had his eyes closed.

Slowly Naruto reached out with his right hand and hesitated for a moment before he gently placed his hand on Densuke's left cheek and caressed while his own eyes widened as he felt a hand caress his own cheek.

"Did you feel it" Densuke said, his eyes still closed as he smiled and leaned into Naruto's hand.

"What was that?" Naruto said in awe.

"I shared our sense of touch" Densuke said as he opened his eyes.

"You can do that?" Naruto asked in awe.

"Yes, but only with you" Densuke said as he turned his head further into the hand and kissed Naruto's palm before Naruto absently raised his left hand to touch his own lips.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"It's the connection we share" Densuke said as his eyes closed and he lovingly nuzzled Naruto's hand, "When a vampire meets a certain individual a kind of connection forms between them"

"What kind of connection?" Naruto asked.

"An Emphatic connection" Densuke said, "And the connection only forms with that individual or individuals. The connection allows the vampire to keep tab, of sorts, on the other person at all times and even allows them to share their senses something we vampires cannot do normally. It is a very deep and intimate connection and allows the vampire to experience true Empathy with the other"

"And this connection is why you won't hurt me?"

"Yes" Densuke said, "The connection has the added effect of permanently linking certain aspects of our senses together, namely pain. If you ever feel physical pain, I will feel it too"

"But how would that stop you?"

"The connection also causes a vampire's survival instinct to envelope the other person as well" Densuke said, "And a vampire's survival instinct is very, _very_ strong"

"How strong?" Naruto asked.

"A vampire is unable to commit suicide" Densuke said, "Regardless of how depressed they may be, they will never try and commit suicide, their minds won't even entertain the concept. They can't even ask another to kill them. It is that strong"

"So if you tried to hurt me, your own survival instincts would stop you because of the connection" Naruto said.

"Yes" Densuke said, "If I were to try and drink your blood or hurt you in anyway, the connection would make my mind perceive it as an attack on myself causing my survival instincts to kick in, making me stop"

"Ok" Naruto said, "I understand now"

"Good" Densuke said as he leaned forward slightly while Naruto met him half way and their lips connected.

"You know" Naruto said once their lips parted and he rested his forehead against Densuke's, "I feel like everything you told me was the complete truth, it's a little strange because the way my life has been, I always take what people say with a pinch of salt"

"That's easily explained" Densuke said then projected, '_We're still telepathically connected that's why. When two minds communicate telepathically, it is impossible to lie_'

"Really?"

"Yup" Densuke said, "Mind to mind, you cannot lie"

"Ok" Naruto said.

"Now do you believe that I won't hurt you ever?" Densuke asked.

"Yeah, I believe you" Naruto said then leaned forward and kissed Densuke on the forehead.

"So can I take my hands out from under my ass? They're starting to fall asleep" Densuke said.

"Hahaha! Yeah, ok" Naruto said, "I was wondering why my hands were starting to tingle"

"So can I stop sharing our sense of touch?" Densuke asked.

"Ok" Naruto said then a short while later, felt a presence of sorts leave his mind and when he poked Densuke's cheek, he felt nothing on his own.

"Well, today's been enlightening" Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Indeed" Densuke said as he placed his hands on Naruto's thighs and massaged them.

"Mmm" Naruto crooned.

"You like?" Densuke asked as he looked up into Naruto's eyes.

"Mm hm" Naruto grunted as he lowered his head and captured Densuke's lips with his own.

"Mmmmm~" Naruto groaned as Densuke continued to massage his way up Naruto's thighs before his hands went around the blonde's waist and started massaging his behind and grinding their hips together.

"D-Den-chan" Naruto gasped once they parted for air, "W-we have to get up early to-tomorrow"

"So?" Densuke said as he unzipped Naruto's jacket.

"S-so we need to get to bed" Naruto said as he felt Densuke start lifting up his shirt.

"So?" Densuke said as his head disappeared under Naruto's T-shirt.

"What do you mean, 'so'? We have to-Ahhhhh~" Naruto moaned in pleasure as Densuke started sucking and nipping at one of Naruto's nipples, "We have to-unnnnn~ meet up wiiiiiiith Kaka-Kaka-Kakashi-senseeeeeeiiii~ for the test"

Densuke huffed as he pulled his head out from under Naruto's shirt and glared at him, "Fine"

The next thing Naruto knew, he was suddenly lying on the bed with Densuke kissing his chest, both of them topless.

"What the? How did we-"

"Vampire speed" Densuke said as he kissed and licked Naruto's stomach, "Now shut up and let me touch you"

"B-B-But we need to sleep!" Naruto said.

"I'm horny~" Densuke whined and pouted.

"We'll mess around tomorrow after the test and meeting Hokage-sama" Naruto said.

"Fine" Densuke said as he rolled off Naruto, sat on the edge of the bed and pulled off his trousers, leaving him in a pair of black boxer-briefs.

"Sorry, Den-chan" Naruto said as he sat up, wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"It's ok" Densuke said, "Besides, I don't think messing around would have been a really good idea after the emotional rollercoasters we just had"

"Heh, heh" Naruto said as he stood up and entered the closet, returning a short time later wearing a pair of pyjama bottoms. He then slid into bed next to Densuke who then spooned into his back.

"Good night" Densuke said then kissed the back of Naruto's head.

"Good night, Den-chan" Naruto said as he pushed back into Densuke's warm body allowing the heat to infuse into him, "I love you"

"I love you too" Densuke said then snapped his fingers as he used telekinesis to turn the lights off.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Hmmm, not quite sure what to put over here this time. Oh yeah, why dont you guys review? I really do appreciate feed back and I want to know what you guys think of my fic. Also can anyone tell me when is the best time (GMT) to upload chapters, I want to be able to get as many views as possible? (It used to be so much easier when I was living in the UK)**

**Also, to clarify, Narukami Yuu ****_is_**** the Narukami Yuu from Persona 4. This is actually a crossover with the Persona/SMT/Megami Tensei Universe, but only the supernatural aspect of it, the mythology, and the appearances of the various demons (The reason I didn't mark it as a crossover is because I don't know if it will show up in the Naruto section or only in the Naruto-Persona crossover section). Other characters will be making appearances from P4, but they will be made into Yuu's family members (ie. their surnames will be changed to Narukami). Expect them to show up during the sand-sound invasion.**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Test… and then some

Chapter 7: The Test… and then some

Quotation Legend

"Normal text" - Normal Speech  
'Text' - Thoughts  
'_Italics_' - Telepathy  
"**_Bold Italics_**" - Vocum Aetherea (Ethereal Voice - Combination of Telepathy and Normal Speech)/Demonised Voice

"Morning~" Kakashi chirped as he greeted Team 7 along with Naruto and Densuke.

"You're late!" Sakura yelled then groaned at her empty stomach.

"Where the hell were you!?" Yuu asked, "You're over four hours late!"

"I got lost on the road of life" Kakashi said casually.

"Next time bring a map" Densuke said as he stood from his spot on the bridge and put his book away.

"Or at least a good book with directions" Naruto piped in as he grinned and put his own book away.

"Why are the two of you wearing glasses?" Kakashi asked, "Neither of your files say you two need corrective eyewear"

"Hee, hee" Naruto giggled as he whipped off his glasses and put them away, "We wear them because they make us look goooood~"

"That and they also make the enemy underestimate us" Densuke said, putting his own away.

"Fair enough" Kakashi said and started walking into the training field, "Follow me"

Once the five teens were standing in front of Kakashi, in the middle of the training ground, they watched the man take out two bells on strings.

"Now this is test is more commonly known as the 'Bell Test' and usually involves the Genin hopefuls trying to obtain these bells from their Sensei" Kakashi said, "However, this time I've decided to make things a little more challenging"

"How so?" Sakura asked.

"See the thing is, I was very impressed with Densuke's file and the service Naruto did for the village got me thinking" Kakashi said then turned his attention to Sakura, Sasuke and Yuu, "The three of you have two objectives for this test. Your first objective is to try and get these bells from me"

"But there are only two bells" Sakura asked.

"And what about our second objective?" Yuu asked.

"Yes, there are two bells so that means that only two of you will be able to pass and the other will be forced to return to the academy" Kakashi said causing the trio to look surprised, "As for your second objective, it is to defeat Naruto and Densuke as they will be the ones to try and stop you from obtaining the bells"

"Interesting" Densuke said, "This definitely seems like a very good way to test our worthiness, but I can't help thinking there is a minor ulterior motive to this test"

Kakashi chuckled, "Very astute of you. Yes, there is an ulterior motive. Should Team 7 fail to complete their second objective, the two I deem as the worst, will be sent to the academy, and I will have Naruto and Densuke brought in to replace them"

"WHAT!?" all five yelled.

Kakashi simply eye smiled as he pulled out an alarm clock, "You three have until noon to obtain the bells and, as I am a kind and caring sensei, I will give you three a five minute head start"

As soon as the alarm dinged the start of the five minute countdown, Sakura, Sasuke and Yuu immediately scattered leaving Naruto, Densuke and Kakashi behind.

"Well I'm bored" Naruto said as he pulled out his book, put on his glasses, sat down and started reading.

Densuke chuckled then turned to face Kakashi, "Sensei, might I speak with you privately for a moment"

"Um, sure" Kakashi said as he walked to the other side of the field with Densuke in tow.

"What did you wish to talk to me about?" Kakashi asked.

"I wish for you to convey a message, please" Densuke said.

"Why me?" Kakashi asked.

"I feel you are the most suitable" Densuke said.

Kakashi stared at Densuke for a moment then said, "What is the message and who is it for?"

"The message is for ANBU operatives Inu, Risu, Hebi and Neko" Densuke said.

"And what makes you think I know who they are?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh come now sensei. I have read the Bingo Book and it clearly stated you used to be in ANBU and amongst the best" Densuke said with a smirk.

"What is the message?"

"The message is, 'Thank you'" Densuke said, "Operatives Inu and Risu, thank you for saving me from those delusional heretics three years ago. More so, I'd like to thank all four of you for helping me find Naruto when he was… _kidnapped_. You have earned my everlasting gratitude and if there is anything, _anything_, regardless of what it may be, that you may want or require assistance with ask and it will be done, you have my solemn and eternally binding word"

"That is quite the thank you" Kakashi said, "Are you sure you will be able to live up to what you have offered? You are, after all, a newly graduated Genin"

"A Genin I may be, but you must realise that I have only been in this village for three years, before that I travelled" Densuke said, "I have connections, _many_ connections"

"I… I see" Kakashi said, "Are you absolutely certain that this is what you wish to convey?"

"Absolutely" Densuke said.

"And what makes you think they will accept your offer? You're just a Genin" Kakashi said.

Densuke smirked, "Within the walls of Konoha? Yes, I am _just_ I freshly minted Genin. Beyond the walls…? I'll leave that to their imagination"

Immediately Kakashi levelled Densuke with a cold stare, "Are you a threat to Konoha?"

"As long as Naruto is loyal then so am I" Densuke said.

Kakashi was silent for a moment.

"Very well, I shall tell them" Kakashi said, his mind reeling.

"Thank you" Densuke said then turned around and returned to Naruto's side.

"What were you talking to Kakashi-sensei about?" Naruto asked, eyes zipping over the pages of his book

"Oh, this and that" Densuke said, "Mainly some details about the Project, I'll tell you later"

"Why can't you tell me now?" Naruto asked.

*DING!*

"That's why" Densuke said with a smirk.

"You're good" Naruto said as he stood up and put his things away.

"I know" Densuke said as he buffed his nails on his jacket.

"Well it looks like the five minute head start is up" Kakashi said as he stepped up behind the duo.

"In that case" Densuke said as before a malicious and sadistic grin spread across his face, "Let the hunt begin"

Immediately the duo dashed off into the forest in search of their prey.

"Ne, Den-chan?" Naruto asked as they ran through the forest, "How are we gonna find them?"

"Depends" Densuke said, "Do you want to use the traditional method we were taught in the academy or my method?"

"What's your method?"

'_Telepathy_' Densuke projected.

Naruto smirked.

"Shall we?" Densuke asked with mirth and mischief in his eyes.

"Surely" Naruto replied his eyes dancing in the same manner as the duo took to the trees using very impressive acrobatics as well as displays of agility and flexibility, a combination of something Densuke called Free Running and Parkour.

"So whose our first target?" Naruto asked.

"Target is such a detached word, I prefer 'Victim' much more traumatising" Densuke said.

Naruto snorted in amusement, "You're weird. Funny, but weird"

"Indeed" Densuke said then started slowing down, "We're here"

The duo silently came to a stop on a branch and saw Sakura on the ground below calling out for Sasuke.

'Wow' Naruto said silently, 'She is not a good ninja'

'_Neither are we for all intents and purposes_' Densuke projected.

'You're an Ancient Vampire, you don't count' Naruto thought.

'_I may be over 1500 years old, but that doesn't mean I know about the Shinobi lifestyle_' Densuke projected.

'What do you mean?' Naruto asked.

'_Several centuries ago, long before the formation of the Shinobi villages, all those you humans deemed us supernatural creatures as evil and we were forced into hiding_' Densuke said, '_It was just too dangerous for us to walk the surface of the Earth without being hunted_'

'Oh'

'_Yes_' Densuke said, '_Now enough chitchat, we have prey to hunt_'

'Do you _have _to put it like _that_?' Naruto asked.

Densuke smirked, '_Of course! It's so much more fun that way_'

Naruto silently chuckled as he watched Densuke step off his tree branch and telekinetically slowed his decent as he silently touched to the ground, causing only the most minor of rustles amongst the leaves.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called out as she looked around her before she heard some rustling and sensed a shadow run past her from behind causing her to spin around, "Sasuke-kun, is that you?"

Another rustle followed by the passing of a shadow.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said hesitantly.

A mirthful chuckle followed by another rustle alerted the pinkette before three shadows criss-crossed her, just outside her field of vision.

"Sasuke-kun, please stop this, you're scaring me" Sakura said.

There was another rustle, Sakura quickly turned around and yelped when a squirrel scurried out of a bush.

"Oh! Ha, ha" Sakura said in relief while placing a hand over her heart, "Silly me, getting all worked up over a squirrel"

Turning around, "**_Boo!_**" Sakura was suddenly staring into a pair of glowing blue eyes within the dark shadow of a hood causing her to shriek as she fell backwards and continue shrieking as she continued to fall down a dark endless pit.

Densuke stared at the unconscious pinkette whom he had knocked out.

"Tha… that was… That was amazing!" Naruto said in awe as he dropped down next Densuke.

"To you maybe" Densuke said as he lifted the hood of his head, "To me it was pathetic. I mean really, three seconds to pass out from a super weak Genjutsu? Very sad"

"What did she see?" Naruto asked.

"She was fall down a bottomless pit" Densuke said.

"Wow, that's… that's really sad" Naruto said.

"Yeah, I know" Densuke said then sighed, "Come on, let's go"

"Ok" Naruto said as the duo leapt into the trees.

"Wow" Naruto said as they stood in the middle of the clearing while stifling the urge to laugh, but failing.

"I knew you had problems, but I didn't know you were quite literally up to your neck in it" Densuke said with a smirk and he stared down at Sasuke or more specifically, his head.

"Shut up, Dobe and get me out of here" Sasuke growled, he has been bested by Kakashi and was now buried up to his neck in dirt.

"Uhhh, no" Naruto said flatly.

"I said GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Sasuke yelled.

"My goodness, you really are a moron" Densuke, "If this was a real life combat situation, do you honestly think an enemy nin would do what you told him to?"

"Of course" Sasuke said with a superior smirk, "I am Uchiha"

"And that, my dear brainless one, is a VIP invitation to a stab in the face" Densuke said as he and Naruto turned to leave.

The duo ignored Sasuke's annoying rants as they walked away, only to be confronted by their only male best-friend.

"Yuu-chan!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"You look pretty beat up" Densuke said, "Noting Yuu's dishevelled appearance"

"Kakashi-sensei is a lot tougher than he looks" Yuu said, panting slightly.

"Well, the moron can definitely attest to that" Densuke said as he jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

Yuu snorted, "What about the other one?"

"Den-chan took her out in under three seconds" Naruto said happily.

Yuu hung his head and shook it then looked up and Densuke and Naruto with a confident smirk and a fire of determination in his eyes, "In any case, let's get it on. I have no intention of getting kicked off the team when there's a chance the two of you could become my teammates.

Immediately the silver haired male threw a pair of kunai at the duo, however instead of hitting his two friends, the projectiles hit a pair of logs that had taken their place.

"Praise the Log, for it is good!" Densuke said as he rushed out from one side of the forest.

"AMEN!" Naruto shouted as he dashed out from the other side.

As the duo reached their friend, they began taking turns pelting him with a flurry of punches and kicks, most of which Yuu was able to dodge only because he had trained with them and knew their moves.

The duo continued their assault for a few more seconds before they either leapt or flipped backwards, putting some distance between them and the grey haired male.

"You've improved" Densuke said.

"Thanks" Yuu said, "I can take you each on easily"

"True" Naruto said, then formed a cross shaped hand sign, "But what if there's more than one? Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Immediately three copies of Naruto appeared and charged.

"So you finally learned how to make a Bunshin, eh?" Yuu asked as he flung several kunai, "But even you can't fool me with such a trick"

Naruto simply smirked as the watched his clones catch the kunai and throw them right back.

"What the!?" Yuu said in shock before quickly switching with a log.

The duo quickly leapt back as a hail of kunai and shuriken rained down upon where they were.

"How'd you do that?" Yuu asked, "With the clones"

"Like this" Naruto said as he formed another cross shaped hand sign and called out, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Another three clones appeared and charged.

Yuu pulled out a kunai and got ready to defend, but just before the clones reached him, they dispersed, shrouding the area in smoke.

Yuu coughed through the smoke and was thus unprepared for when Densuke ran out from within the smoke; his body hunkered low before shoving his full weight into the teen.

Yuu grunted as the wind rushed out of him and was further unprepared when Naruto leap-frogged over Densuke's back and locked his legs around Yuu's neck.

Momentum carrying them forward, Naruto flipped onto his hands, carrying Yuu with him just as a second Naruto jumped off Densuke's back, flipped in the air, grabbed Yuu by the legs and combined with his own momentum, flung Yuu into the nearby pond.

Naruto and Densuke smirked as they stood and watched as Yuu hauled himself out of the pond.

'_You have got to teach me how to do that_' Densuke projected.

'The badass vampire doesn't know how to do the Kage Bunshin?' Naruto thought smugly.

'_Of course I don't_' Densuke said, '_All the more reason for me to learn_'

'Fine, but in return you have to teach me something _you_ know' Naruto said.

'_Fair enough_' Densuke said.

*DING!*

"Time's up" Kakashi said as he suddenly appeared behind the two, "Excellent work you two, you both pass!"

"Awesome!" they both cheered as they high-fived.

"You know, I have never seen two people so in sync before" Kakashi said, "It was inspiring to watch"

"Well we have been living together for the last two and a half years" Densuke said.

"It was like you were inside each other's heads" Kakashi said.

'_That's because we were. Well I was anyway_' Densuke projected to Naruto, causing the blond to snort and giggle.

"Also, that combo the two of you just did, how long did it take for you two to execute it so flawlessly?" Kakashi asked.

"Umm, I just thought it up a minute or so before we used it" Densuke said.

Kakashi was floored and remained silent for a moment, "Very well done, both of you"

"You know, we need to give that combo a name" Naruto mused.

"Hmmm" the two males said as the thought it over then grinned and faced each other, "DENMAKI RENDAN!"

Kakashi blinked a few times, then simply eye smiled.

"Ughhh" Sakura groaned as she roused then suddenly realised she was tied to a wooden post while Yuu and Sasuke were sitting with their backs against the posts on opposite sides of her and Naruto and Densuke were sitting next to each other against the tree that shadowed the posts, "Hey! What the-"

"Ah yes, I forgot to mention, the person who performs the worst overall is tied to a post and withheld lunch while myself and their other teammates eat in front of them and they are not allowed to feed them" Kakashi said.

At the sound of food, Sakura's and Sasuke's stomach growled loudly while Yuu's, Densuke's and Naruto's didn't.

"Might I ask why the three of you did not did not listen to what I told you?" Kakashi asked.

"Well~ heh, heh, heh" Naruto chuckled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"You didn't exactly say it was an order" Densuke said, "and I wanted to spare you the trauma"

"Trauma?" Kakashi asked.

"Den-chan tends to get… a _little_ 'cranky' when he hasn't eaten breakfast" Naruto said, "And I kinda gave into temptation"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Den-chan cooks _really_ good food" Naruto said.

"And you?" Kakashi asked looking at his fellow silver head.

Yuu shuddered and muttered, "Nanako"

"Hm?" Kakashi grunted.

"Nanako-chan is Yuu's cousin, but they're more like brother and sister" Densuke said.

"And I would have taken your punishment any day over trying to skip a meal and facing Nanako's wrath" Yuu said while shuddering.

Kakashi blinked several times, "I… see"

"Heh, heh Nanako-chan's a real firecracker" Naruto giggled.

Kakashi simply sighed and said, "Alright time for lunch"

There was a collective cheer as well as a grunt from Sasuke and a cry of despair from Sakura.

"Ah dammit!" Naruto swore as he fumbled through his back pack.

"What's wrong?" Densuke asked.

"I forgot to pack my chopsticks" Naruto said as he frowned in disappointment.

"Again!?" Densuke asked as he pulled a rather large Bento from his backpack along with his chopsticks, "I told you to keep a pack of disposable chopsticks in your bag, but you just won't listen"

Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Densuke sighed as he unwrapped the bento and opened it reveal a plethora of dishes before cutting a piece of the omelette and ate it, "Guess it can't be helped"

Densuke sighed as he picked up a sushi roll and held it in front of Naruto, "Here"

"Y-y-y-y-your g-gonna feed me!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes" Densuke said flatly.

"B-b-but we could just pass them between each other" Naruto said.

"Too much effort, can't be bothered, these chopsticks are expensive and you are a klutz when it comes to any chopstick that's not made out of crappy wood or plastic" Densuke said.

Naruto blushed darkly and fidgeted for a few seconds before leaning forward and taking the sushi roll into his mouth, chewing slowly, "It's good"

"Damn right" Densuke said with a smirk and ate some rice.

"I've never seen two friends so close" Sakura said as she watched Densuke feed Naruto, who remained a bright red.

"That's because they're more then friends" Yuu mumbled into his bento.

"Oh right, best friends" Sakura said.

"More than that" Yuu said.

"Huh?" Sakura said as she turned to face Yuu, ignoring the angry protest from her stomach.

"They're together" Yuu said.

"Oh yeah~ they live together" Sakura said.

"No, they're 'together'. _Together-_together" Yuu said with emphasis.

Sakura tilted her head to the side in confusion.

Yuu sighed in exasperation, "They're in a relationship, you stupid girl. You know… _boyfriends_?"

Sakura blinked a few times as her brain processed the information before her eyes widened, her jaw dropped and she spun her head towards the duo causing Yuu to cringe when he heard a soft crack.

As soon as Sakura turned, she was just in time to see Densuke lean in close to Naruto and lick a grain of rice that was stuck to Naruto's cheek. Naruto blushed furiously at the sensation before a large puff of steam erupted off his face and he fell over to the side. Densuke laughed jovially at the action before he helped Naruto sit upright and wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him close, before returning to feeding himself and his boyfriend.

Sakura watched the whole scene with wide, attentive eyes as a thin trickle of blood seeped out her nose which quickly turned into a forceful spurt when she saw Densuke kiss Naruto on the cheek. Sakura promptly passed out.

"Oi, OI!" Yuu exclaimed at the sight of Sakura and quickly freed her from her binds and then slapped her face lightly, "Dammit woman! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"M-Moe~~" Sakura cooed softly when she woke up then cringed as her stomach growled loudly, "So hungry"

Yuu sighed then picked up his bento and offered Sakura a piece of sesame chicken, "Here"

"B-But Kakashi-sensei-"

"Oh please, Nanako is ten times worse than anything Kakashi-sensei can muster" Yuu said, "Besides, we're supposed to be a team and teammates look out for each other"

Sakura looked at Yuu before a piece of tempura was suddenly in front of her face.

Looking to her other side, Sakura's eyes widened when she saw Sasuke offering, "S-Sasuke-kun~"

"Hn" Sasuke grunted, "I don't want to look like a bad guy"

Sakura's eyes widened before the whole group was startled by loud crashes of thunder as the sky darkened and an ominous figure of Kakashi appeared.

"**YOU GUYS! YOU GUYS DISOBEYED ME! THERE ARE CONSEQUENCES FOR DISOBEYING ME!**" Kakashi said before suddenly the clouds disappeared, the sun shined, birds flew by, chirping happily, a sparkling rainbow formed and Kakashi smiled, "You three pass!"

"WHAT!?" the trio exclaimed while Densuke burst out laughing.

"Wh-what do you mean, Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"The test wasn't about getting the bells" Kakashi said, "It was about teamwork and camaraderie, something you three failed miserably at while Naruto and Densuke displayed flawlessly… and then some"

Naruto blushed while Densuke smirked cheekily and said, "It's not like we were keeping our relationship a secret, but we weren't going to flaunt it either. If anyone asked, we would tell them. If they didn't, we wouldn't bother"

"Good to know, just be careful out in the field" Kakashi said, "An enemy would stop at nothing to exploit it and kill you"

Naruto and Densuke nodded in acknowledgment and looked serious.

"Anyway" Kakashi said, "The reason you passed was because the two of you trying to feed Sakura showed you three could indeed band together despite my instructions"

"Hn" Sasuke grunted, "What good does that do?"

Kakashi's face remained neutral, "All of you, come with me"

The group quickly packed up and followed Kakashi until they reached a large black stone with a long list of names engraved on it.

"What is this sensei?" Sakura asked.

"This, Sakura, is the Memorial Stone and the names on it are some of Konoha's greatest heroes" Kakashi said.

"I bet it must be a great honour to have you name on here" Naruto said in mild awe.

"No it's not" Kakashi said, a glint of pain in his eyes, "All the names on this stone are of those who were killed in the line of duty"

Everyone remained silent.

"Remember, all of you. Those who disobey the rules are trash, but those who forsake their comrades are worse than trash" Kakashi said as he looked upon the stone with sadness.

"No man is an island unto himself" Densuke said.

"Exactly" Kakashi said then cheered up a little, "Alright you five, tomorrow we start missions so I want you to meet me at the mission acceptance office at 9.a.m. sharp, understood?"

The group nodded.

"Dismissed!" Kakashi said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Sasuke-kun, do you want to-" Sakura started but was cut off.

"No" Sasuke said then sulked off.

"I guess I'll see you two tomorrow" Yuu said as he waved the duo off.

That night the duo was cuddling in bed after they returned from their meeting with the Hokage and had a pleasant and relaxing dinner, Momoko had left to feed for the night while Matsuyo was lazing on one of the recliners in the lounge.

"Today was fun" Naruto said as he buried his head in Densuke's chest.

"That it was" Densuke replied as he soothingly rubbed Naruto's back.

There was a moment of silence before Naruto snorted and burst out laughing, "You remember how we found Sasuke?"

"Oh yeah!" Densuke said as he burst out laughing, "Damn that was priceless and then he had the gall to try and order us around!?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto roared, "He is such an idiot and to think he was rookie of the year!?"

"Well technically we both could have been Rookie of the Year" Densuke mused.

"Yeah" Naruto said then sighed pleasantly as he looked into Densuke's eyes.

It started with a kiss as Naruto leaned in and kissed Densuke on the lips.

Naruto groaned as Densuke crawled on top of him, coming to rest between Naruto's bent knees and deepened the kiss.

"Den-chan" Naruto said softly when they parted, his hands on Densuke's waist.

"Naruto" Densuke breathed as he hand slipped under Naruto's pyjama shirt and started caressing his stomach.

"D-Den-chan~" Naruto gasped as he tilted his head back and arched his back slightly when Densuke started teasing his nipples.

"I want you" Densuke breathed, his face red with lust, as he unbuttoned Naruto's shirt revealing his lightly glistening, sun-kissed chest then removed his own t-shirt, "I want you badly"

Naruto's eyes expressed his apprehension as he worried his lower and looked away, "Den-chan, I-"

"Why?" Densuke asked, "Why are you apprehensive?"

"I-I'm scared" Naruto muttered.

"It's always scary the first time" Densuke said as he kissed above Naruto's heart, "I was terrified my first time"

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes" Densuke said then looked Naruto in the eye, "Just don't go telling people about it"

Naruto smiled slightly then looked apprehensive again, "W-Will it hurt?"

"I don't plan on going all the way with you tonight" Densuke said and could feel the relief coming off Naruto, "Tonight, I just want to touch you, pleasure you. Introduce you to the wonders of physical pleasure; give you a taster of thing to come"

Naruto looked into Densuke's eyes for a few moments before nodding slowly.

Densuke smiled lovingly as he leaned in and captured Naruto's lips while a hand slowly wandered towards Naruto's waist.

Naruto groaned with a mixture of pleasure from Densuke kissing him as well as anticipation and a hint of apprehension when Densuke's hand reached the waist line of his pyjama bottoms and stopped.

"D-Den-chan" Naruto moaned with a sense of need causing Densuke to smirk.

Slowly Densuke's hand moved over the fabric and started gently caressing the blonde's thigh causing Naruto to moan and whimper softly.

"You like?" Densuke asked smugly.

Naruto nodded, his eyes closed.

"Do you want more?"

Another, albeit slower, nod.

"Do you trust me?' Densuke asked, this time resulting in Naruto opening his eyes and looking at him before nodding very slowly.

Densuke smiled as his hand started moving along Naruto's inner thigh.

Naruto gasped at the sensation then let out a long groan as Densuke's his hand reached his groin and started gently squeezing and caressing the clothed flesh.

"You're hard" Densuke stated then watched as Naruto's turned away, a look of shame on his face.

"Do not be ashamed" Densuke said.

"But it's perverted" Naruto whined.

"It is a normal biological function. There is nothing to be ashamed about" Densuke said as he sat up, "Besides, it's perfectly normal to be aroused by the one you love… I certainly am"

Naruto's eyes wandered down Densuke's sculpted body until he reached the teen's boxers and saw Densuke's thick 8" manhood straining against the black fabric.

Naruto swallowed and involuntarily licked his lips before he was stunned when Densuke said, "You wanna touch it?"

"WHAT!?" Naruto exclaimed as he turned bright red then began spluttering nonsense.

"It's ok" Densuke said as he smiled, "Go ahead"

Naruto stayed as he was and swallowed hard before his hand slowly moved towards Densuke's groin.

"I-It's really warm" Naruto said softly, his heart pounding in his chest, when his hand came in contact with the confined flesh then gently squeezed, "And really hard"

"Yeah" Densuke breathed out when he felt Naruto start gently caressing his manhood, "And it's all because of you"

"D-does it feel good?" Naruto asked.

"Yesss" Densuke hissed as he started panting and dropped his head such that his hair was tickling Naruto's chest, "Sooo goood~"

After a while, Densuke removed Naruto's hand before lowering his body onto the blond and started kissing him while grind his hips into the blonde's crotch.

"Ahhh~ Den-chan!" Naruto moaned when their lips parted.

"N-Naruto" Densuke said then kissed Naruto's cheek and sat up, "Lift up your hips a little"

Wondering what was going to happen, Naruto lifted his hips slightly then freaked out when Densuke yanked his pyjama bottoms off.

"DEN-CHAN WHAT ARE YOU-AHHHNNNNN~~" Naruto started then moaned loudly when Densuke started stroking his 7.5" member.

"D-Den-chaaaaannnnn~" Naruto moaned, "Wha-What are you doooooooiiiiiinngg~?"

"Don't play ignorant with me, Naruto" Densuke said with a sexy smirk, "You know exactly what I am doing"

"Hu-Huh?" Naruto panted, his body shuddering with pleasure.

"I've heard you in the shower" Densuke whispered seductively into Naruto's ear as he continued to slowly and gently stroke the blond.

"B-Bu-But how?" Naruto gasped, "Y-You were-unnnn never in the roooooooom~ *Gasp*"

"Vampire hearing" Densuke said then began kissing down Naruto's body.

"Den-chan" Naruto whined when he felt Densuke remove his hand, "Don't stop"

"Don't worry, Naruto" Densuke said, "Things are gonna get much better"

Naruto cried out in ecstasy when he felt the warm, wet confines of Densuke's mouth envelop his member and moaned in time with his lover as the black haired vampire bobbed his head.

"Ahhh~ Ahhh~ Ahhh~ Ahhhhh~ Den-chaaaaan~!" Naruto moaned.

"Mine" Densuke said as he released Naruto and started running his mouth and tongue up and down the hard, twitching shaft, "All mine"

"Ahh~ Yes~!" Naruto cried out.

"Mine!" Densuke growled then took the blond back into his mouth and down to the root, his nose buried in the blonde's pubes.

Naruto continued to cry out in bliss as Densuke's mouth continued to do things to him he didn't even think possible and like all good things, it started coming to an end.

"Unnn~ AHHHH~ Den-chan! S-stop! I'm close!" Naruto cried out.

Densuke simply hummed in acknowledgement before pulling back until only the head of Naruto's member remained in his mouth and gave it a thorough tongue lashing while stroking the remainder of Naruto's slick length with his hand.

Naruto cried out loudly as he climaxed and flooded Densuke's mouth with his seed which he drank down with well-practiced ease.

"Ugggghhhh~" Naruto groaned as he came down from his orgasmic high and continued panting.

"Mmmm" Densuke moaned as he finished licking Naruto's member clean and licked his lips, "You taste good"

Naruto, still partly dazed, gave a half-hearted grunt of embarrassment before he felt Densuke crawl on top of him.

"So… how'd you like that?" Densuke said.

"That…" Naruto panted, "Was amazing"

"Toldja" Densuke chuckled as he rolled over and laid next to the blond.

Naruto groaned again in contentment.

Densuke sighed as briefly closed his eyes only to open them when he felt a warm hand on his stomach then turned his head to look into Naruto's eyes.

"You're still hard" Naruto panted, though less out of breath from earlier.

"I know" Densuke said as he kiss the tip of Naruto's nose.

"D-Don't you want to… get off?" Naruto asked, face darkening with embarrassment.

"It's ok" Densuke said as he kissed Naruto's nose again, "You're still new to doing this sort of thing with another person. I want you to get used it before we go any further"

"But… it's not fair" Naruto said as his hand touched the waistband of Densuke's boxers.

"It's not a question of fairness" Densuke said.

"But… I thought… sex, or whatever we just did, was about making each other feel good" Naruto said, "You made me feel good, so why can't I make you feel good?"

Densuke sighed and smiled at Naruto's sincerity, "Naruto, you know I would never ask you to do anything unless you were comfortable and willing. So are you?"

"Well… maybe not for what you did…" Naruto started.

"You mean the blowjob?" Densuke said then smirked when Naruto buried his face in Densuke's shoulder.

"Please don't say things like that" Naruto said.

"Ok, ok. I'll stop making you uncomfortable" Densuke said, "So you were saying?"

"Yeah" Naruto said, "While I might not be ready yet for what you did, I… I still want to make you feel good and get you off"

Naruto's hand was now resting on top of Densuke's clothed member and stroking it slowly.

"So you're gonna jerk me off like you do yourself when you shower?" Densuke said with a smirk.

Naruto blushed in embarrassment and shied away again, "I shouldn't, I know I shouldn't because it's perverted, but I can't help it"

"Yeesh, you humans and your suffocating inhibitions" Densuke said, "Seriously Naruto, there is nothing to be ashamed about. It is a normal thing to experience. As long as you don't do this sort of thing in inappropriate situations, it is ok"

"But, people frown on this sort of thing" Naruto said.

"That's because you humans are weird" Densuke said, "So simply don't talk about it to others unless you trust them and are comfortable talking to them about it. What we do the privacy of our home is our business alone and doesn't need to be advertised. So while we are at home, loosen up"

Naruto sighed, "I guess you're right"

"Good" Densuke said, "Now what say you to getting down to business?"

The next thing Naruto knew, Densuke lifted his hips, yanked off his boxers and tossed them away.

"Y-you're big" Naruto said, his eyes wide. Naruto already knew he was bigger than normal; having read a book on human development two years prior, but Densuke was bigger and thicker by the looks of it.

"I'm only a little bigger then you" Densuke said, "but I guess the thickness makes it look bigger"

Naruto simply nodded as he slowly wrapped a hand around the base of Densuke's prick, is fingers not completely touching and started stroking.

"Oh yessss~" Densuke hissed and sighed simultaneously.

"Y-You like that?" Naruto asked.

"Very" Densuke replied.

Naruto continued to stroke his boyfriend as he rested his head on the vampire's shoulder.

"I love you Den-chan" Naruto said.

"I love you too" Densuke said moaned loudly as he attained release.

Spurt after spurt coated his chest and stomach before slowing to a trickle then a halt.

"Wow, you came a lot" Naruto said as he removed his cum coated hand from Densuke's manhood.

"Vampire, remember" Densuke said as he looked at Naruto, panting deeply.

Naruto chuckled then examined the white liquid in his hand.

"Naruto-" Densuke started before he was shocked into wide eyed silence when Naruto lick his hand.

"Salty, a little sour, kinda musty" Naruto said as he licked his hand clean then cleared his throat, "Kinda catches in the back of your throat"

"I cannot believe you just did that" Densuke said.

Naruto blushed and chuckled nervously, "Well… after you tasted mine, I was kinda curious"

Densuke snorted in amusement, "Did you like it?"

"It's not entirely unpleasant" Naruto said, his cheeks darkening further, "And… … I could kinda get used to it"

Densuke smirked seductively as he said, "You want some more?"

Densuke smirked inwardly as Naruto froze and was expecting the blond to get embarrassed, but was thoroughly surprised when Naruto simply lowered his head and started licking Densuke's torso clean.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

******Whoooo! TRIPLE UPDATE...AND LEMONS! On an unrelated note, semester finals are a bitch! Luckily I have one paper left and that's on Saturday. THEN I AM FREE! Until Jan. that is.**

**Can't be bothered to say anything else.**

**Enjoy**


	8. Chapter 8 - Wave

Chapter 8: Wave

Quotation Legend

"Normal text" - Normal Speech  
'Text' - Thoughts  
'_Italics_' - Telepathy  
"**_Bold Italics_**" - Vocum Aetherea (Ethereal Voice - Combination of Telepathy and Normal Speech)/Demonised Voice

"Excellent work, Team 7" Hiruzen said, "Another successful mission"

The three teens watched in satisfaction as the Daimyo's wife crushed the life out of her pet cat, Tora and left the office.

"Now Team 7, for you next mission we have-" Hiruzen started but was cut off.

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama" Yuu said, "Could we please get something a little more challenging? I completely understand the need for doing these D-ranked missions, but they are becoming rather tedious"

"Hn" Sasuke grunted.

"Now listen here-" Iruka started but was cut off when there was a single knock followed by a bang as the door was kicked open.

"YO Jiji!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he entered the room.

"NARUTO!" Iruka exclaimed, "How many times have I told you not to barge into a room!?"

"Mah, mah, Iruka-sensei" Densuke said as he made himself known, "You really should expect this sort of thing from Naruto by now"

Iruka gave an exasperated sigh as he slumped back in his chair.

Hiruzen chuckled with mirth, "So, what brings you two here today?"

"Missions!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Undertaking or submitting?" Iruka asked.

"Submitting" Naruto said, "Den-chan and I want to have a long lunch before we spend the rest of the day training"

"That's fairly reasonable" Hiruzen said warmly, "It warms my heart to see how devoted the two of you are and the data you provide to the Project is invaluable"

"Now let's see what we have here" Iruka said as he took a scroll from Densuke, opened it to reveal a storage seal and unsealed a pile of scrolls then started sorting through them, "Three VIP escorts, one babysitting, four gardening requests; ooooh and with commendations, well done you two; five trash clean ups and one party clean-up"

"Hn" Sasuke grunted as he crossed his arms and smirked superiorly, "Too lazy to hand them in after you do them or are the missions so hard you're too exhausted afterwards that they pile up?"

"Did you get drunk on stupid juice this morning or something?" Naruto asked, "These are the missions we've completed this morning"

"Hn, impossible" Sasuke said.

"It's true" Iruka confirmed.

"How?" Sakura asked.

The duo suddenly performed cross-shaped hand signs before a clone of each of them appeared.

"Kage Bunshin is such a wonderful Jutsu" Naruto said.

"You taught Densuke-kun the Kage Bunshin?" Kakashi drawled.

"Of course" Naruto said, "Plus he's got loads of chakra so he can handle it"

"Hn" Sasuke grunted.

"Moron" Densuke muttered then cleared his throat.

"By the way, about that party clean-up" Densuke said, "Could you please tell whoever it was who held that party to please hold it indoors and to have a bit more decorum if they have another one in the future? It was very unpleasant picking up all those used condoms"

"Yeah, that was nasty" Naruto said while his face twisted in disgust.

Kakashi blinked several times while team 7 blushed and looked put off. Iruka spluttered while Hiruzen coughed.

"Yes, well I'll be sure to let them know" Hiruzen said while regaining his composure.

"Hokage-sama" Yuu said, "About what I was saying…"

"Yes Yuu-kun, I do believe I have a C-rank mission available" Hiruzen said.

"Hokage-sama!" Iruka spluttered, "They're freshly minted Genin and have only been out of the Academy for a month, you can't possibly be thinking of giving them a C-rank, it's too dangerous!"

"Now, now, Iruka-kun, I am well aware of the dangers a mission may entail, that is why we have the ranking system in the first place. However, I have a suitable compromise that may alleviate your fears" Hiruzen said.

Iruka was silent.

"Now the mission entails escorting a bridge builder to his homeland in Nami no Kuni" Hiruzen said then looked at Densuke and Naruto, "The two of you start your rotation with team 7 in two days, correct?"

"Yeah?" Naruto said.

"Well then why don't you two join team 7 on their mission?" Hiruzen asked, "It will give you real-life experience outside the village and will be a suitable test to see the fruits of the Project"

"Sounds fun" Naruto said.

Yuu gave Kakashi a pleading look, with Sakura's fanatic devotion to Sasuke and Sasuke's constant brooding, the poor teen was on the brink of madness.

"I believe that is acceptable" Kakashi said.

"Oh, thank God" Yuu muttered softly.

"Hn, we don't need _help_" Sasuke stated.

"Yes well, fortunately that's not your call to make" Densuke said then turned his attention to the Hokage, "Hokage-sama, Naruto and I accept this mission"

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Excellent" Hiruzen said jovially as he handed the scroll to Kakashi then invited the client in, "This is your client, Tazuna"

"These are who I hired to protect me?" Tazuna asked, clearly drunk, "They look like they are still in diapers"

'_My nose is on fire_' Densuke projected unhappily.

'Then turn it off like you said you could' Naruto replied.

'_I already did_' Densuke said, '_I can_ _still_ _smell the stench_'

"Yes well appearances can be deceiving" Densuke said.

Tazuna simply hiccupped and took another swig of his sake.

"Alright team" Kakashi said, "Go home and prepare yourselves, we depart in three hours"

"Actually" Densuke said, "Would it be alright if we departed tomorrow? Kurenai-sensei scheduled a training session tomorrow and we would like to speak with her before we leave"

"Yeah, she said she was gonna start us on something important so we wanna ask her what it would have been about and how we can compensate while on the mission" Naruto said.

"Alright then" Kakashi said, "We'll meet at the south gate tomorrow morning at 7 a.m. sharp"

The group of teens nodded before Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke and was promptly followed by Sasuke and Sakura leaving the room.

"You two have no _idea_ how glad I am to have you two tagging along, those two are driving me mad" Yuu said, "It's all pink and emo and UGH!"

Naruto simply grinned as he patted Yuu on the shoulder, "Hang in there Yuu-chan!"

"Woo, I can't believe we finally get to leave the village!" Naruto exclaimed happily as they walked down the road away from the village.

"It's nothing to get that excited over" Densuke said with amusement.

"For you maybe" Naruto said, "For me it's a new experience!"

Densuke simply chuckled as they continued on.

As they neared Wave, Densuke noticed a pair of puddles on the road. He already knew what they were due to sensing the minds within with his telepathy.

"Sensei" Densuke said softly as he was next to the man.

"Hold. Caution. Client, priority 1" Kakashi muttered from behind his book.

Densuke gave a slight nod and notified Naruto with his telepathy.

As the group passed the puddles, nothing happened, but several feet later, chains suddenly wrapped around Kakashi and ripped him to pieces.

"SENSEI!" Naruto, Sakura and Yuu screamed.

"Heh, heh, heh. One down" a voice said as two figures wearing face masks with clawed gauntlets on one of their arms appeared.

"Who are you!?" Sasuke yelled.

"Did you hear that Gozu?" one on of the men asked with a chuckle, "They don't know who we are!"

"Indeed Meizu" Gozu said, "Why don't we enlighten them?"

Meizu let out a maniacal giggle before they both said, "We are the fearsome Demon Brothers and we _will_ kill you!"

Yuu and Sakura were stunned with fear while Sasuke looked excited, Naruto looked calm and serious.

"*Snort* You? Demons? Don't make me laugh" Densuke said with an 'are-you-serious?' look.

"Gozu!" Meizu whined, "He's making fun of us"

"So it seems, brother" Gozu said, "What say we teach him a-HURK!"

Gozu was suddenly winded when he was suddenly elbowed in the stomach then his head was whipped back when he received a vicious palm thrust to the underside of his chin.

The next thing Gozu knew, an arm wrapped around his neck from behind, bending him back painfully while the tip of a sharp object was pressed against his spine.

"Move and you'll never walk again" Densuke growled while a look of intense fear gripped the missing-nin.

"GOZU!" Meizu cried out before a knee crashed into the side of his head, courtesy of Yuu and he was dog-piled by a bunch of Naruto clones while Gozu was knocked out.

"Excellent work you three" Kakashi said as he suddenly appeared and eye-smiled, "Although Yuu, Sakura, never freeze up like that again otherwise you won't last long in this line of work"

"SENSEI!" Sakura exclaimed, "I thought you were dead"

"AHEM!" Densuke said as he stepped to the side and revealed a pile of destroyed wood.

"Oh" Sakura said, looking abashed.

"Sorry Sensei" Yuu said then looked at Naruto, "Thanks for snapping me out of it"

"No problem!" Naruto said, "It's what friends and comrades do"

"Well said Naruto" Kakashi said, "And I'm proud of both you and Densuke for keeping it together"

"I've been through worse" the duo said in unison.

'Indeed you have' Kakashi thought as he tied the two brothers to a tree.

Densuke then laid eyes on the gauntlets the two unconscious Shinobi wielded causing a spark of interest to flare in his eyes.

"Ooh!" Densuke exclaimed as he crouched in front of the two Shinobi and began examining the two gauntlets, "What _do_ we have here?"

"Den-chan?" Naruto said as he stepped up behind the teenage looking vampire.

"Hmmm" Densuke said as he lifted one of the gauntlets and sniffed the claws, "Potent poison, *sniff* very potent"

Densuke then took out a kunai and struck each gauntlet at various points using the flat side of the kunai, "Superb harmonics, definitely high quality"

"You could tell all that from sniffing and tapping them with a kunai!?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Oh most definitely!" Densuke said as he pulled the gauntlets off them and put them on his own arms.

"Oooooh~ Densuke likes" Densuke cooed before sealing the weapons into a scroll and sealing the scroll into his wrist, "I'm keeping these"

"You can't do that!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Why not?" Densuke asked flatly.

"It's stealing"

"Sweetie, if your idea of the Shinobi way of life is all 'Sunshine and Rainbows' then you clearly need a reality check" Densuke said, "We're ninja, theft and playing dirty is what we do and if you can't get that burned into your bubble-gum pink head, you sure as hell aren't going to live very long"

Naruto snickered at Densuke's statement before he was suddenly spun around, grabbed by the collar and lifted slightly off the ground by an enraged Sasuke.

"You tripped me" the Uchiha growled.

"I thought one of them was going to attack you, I shoved you out of the way" Naruto said nonplussed.

"You _took_ my kill!" Sasuke growled as he shook Naruto.

"Put him down, Sasuke" Densuke said.

Sasuke shook Naruto harder before his wrist was grabbed.

"Put. Him. Down" Densuke said as his eyes narrowed and he increased the pressure on Sasuke's wrist.

Sasuke sneered before releasing Naruto and turning away.

"Faggot" Sasuke sneered under his breath before a fist smashed into his face and he was sent sprawling across the ground.

"Watch yourself princess 'cause this fairy knows how to bite" Densuke growled, a dark look in his eyes and his fist clenched tight.

"Stop picking on Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed as she rushed to the brooding teen's side.

"Or what?" Densuke asked firmly causing Sakura to cower.

"Get off me!" Sasuke snarled as he shoved Sakura away.

"Mah, mah! Enough with this tense atmosphere, we have a mission to complete" Kakashi said then turned his attention to Tazuna, "Speaking of which, I believe you have some explaining to do"

Tazuna chuckled nervously and began explain himself.

"I'm calling this mission off" Kakashi said.

"No! You can't!" Tazuna exclaimed.

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei, you heard what that Gato guy is doing" Naruto said.

"I'm sorry, but this mission was seriously miss-ranked. It is clearly an A-rank and you five are in no way qualified nor experienced to handle such a situation"

"But what happened to expect the unexpected?" Yuu asked.

"In this case the unexpected is far out of your league" Kakashi said.

"I… I understand" Tazuna said, "I'll just… continue on my own since I can't afford a higher ranked mission. Thank you for taking me this far. This… this will probably be the last time I ever see you all. I'll… I'll probably end up getting killed and… and my poor daughter and my cute little grandson will be left all alone"

"Oh please stop trying to guilt-trip us, you're very bad at it" Densuke said with a bored and unimpressed expression on his face.

"Den-chan!" Naruto exclaimed with teary eyes, "How could you dismiss him like that? The people of Nami need help. We have to help them!"

"I said to stop guilt-tripping us, I said nothing about not helping" Densuke said.

"Y-you mean!?" Naruto stated.

"Sensei" Densuke said, "I believe we should continue with the mission. If the situation in Nami no Kuni is as bad as Tazuna-san says it is, then there may not be enough time to go back to Konoha, notify the Hokage and have a properly qualified team sent in our stead"

Kakashi sighed, "Alright put it to a vote. Who wants to continue?"

Densuke, Naruto and Tazuna put their hands up.

"I'll trust Densuke's judgement" Yuu said as he put his hand up.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted as he put his own hand up.

Kakashi sighed, "Well there's clearly no point in continuing this vote since any opposition is clearly out numbered. Very well, against my better judgement, we shall continue with the mission"

Densuke and Naruto smiled while Tazuna started thanking them profusely.

Sometime later, the group had crossed over into Nami no Kuni and were firmly on their way to Tazuna's house while Densuke noticed that Sasuke was getting antsy.

'Moron' Densuke thought before they heard a rustle.

"There!" Sasuke yelled and flung a kunai into the bush the sound came from.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Naruto yelled when a terrified white rabbit scampered out of the bush, "You're really spastic, you know that?"

"There was someone there" Sasuke said.

"Yeah well _clearly_ you were wrong" Naruto said, "*Sigh* How the hell did you-"

"GET DOWN!" Kakashi suddenly yelled as he tackled Tazuna to the ground while Sakura tackled Sasuke and Densuke grabbed Naruto and Yuu and used telekinesis to yank them to the ground just as a large sword spun over their head and embedded itself into a nearby tree.

"Well, well, well" a deep voice said as a figure landed on the blade, "What _do_ we have here?"

"Momochi Zabuza" Kakashi growled.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"Momochi Zabuza" Naruto said, "A-class missing-nin of Kirigakure no Sato. More commonly known as the Demon of the Hidden Mist"

"Looks like someone's informed" Zabuza said.

"I like to read" Naruto said.

"In any case, Copy-nin Kakashi, I'm afraid I have to relieve you of your charge" Zabuza said as he stepped off the sword and yanked it out of the trunk effortlessly.

"Yeaaaah" Densuke said as he slipped on a pair of black fingerless gloves with reinforced knuckles while all five Genin slipped into a defensive formation, weapons at the ready, around a terrified Tazuna, "that's not gonna happen"

"Exactly" Kakashi said as he lifted his hitai-ite to reveal his implanted Sharingan causing Sasuke to scowl, "Because I _will_ stop you"

"Big words coming from a Leaf-nin" Zabuza said as he hefted Kubikiri Hocho in front of him, ready to strike then disappeared.

*CLANG*

"Oh ho~" Zabuza sang with mirth as he tried to push down on his sword that was being held back by Kakashi wielding a kunai.

"You will not _touch_ them!" Kakashi snarled with murder in his eyes.

Zabuza snorted and smirked under his bandages then leaped back and ran through several quick hand signs.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu" Zabuza said with a smirk as a thick fog suddenly enveloped the area.

Kakashi growled as his Sharingan was rendered useless by the fog.

"Lungs, Heart, Kidneys, Liver, Throat, Spine, Clavicle and Brain. A stab in any of these spots will result in instant death" Zabuza's voice echoed.

"D-Den-chan" Naruto said shakily due to the killing intent, he was more accustomed to it due to the constant assaults from the village populace, but team 7 were completely paralysed.

"Don't worry" Densuke said calmly.

"Don't worry?" Zabuza said with amusement as the group realised Zabuza was standing in front of Tazuna, "Do you really think you should be saying that?"

Tazuna cried out in terror as the massive blade came down towards him and closed his eyes for the inevitable, but was surprised when he heard a loud clang.

Opening his eyes, Tazuna was shocked to see Densuke standing of to one side while the ten foot long black coloured scythe with a six foot blue tinted blade he was wielding held Zabuza back.

Zabuza's eyes were wide with shock.

"Like I said, 'Don't' worry'" Densuke said before his eyes started glowing, "Now… **_Begone!_**"

Zabuza was telekinetically shoved backwards before Densuke leaped forward and cleaved Zabuza in half.

"Den-chan! You did it!" Naruto exclaimed happily just before Zabuza disintegrated into water.

"No I didn't" Densuke said seriously, eyes continuing to look forward, as he swung his scythe behind his back and blocked Zabuza with the outer curve of his blade.

"How?" Zabuza asked but never got an answer as he was suddenly stabbed in the back by a kunai wielded by Kakashi.

"Nice moves" Zabuza said as he appeared behind Kakashi while the one Kakashi had stabbed turned into water.

"Your Mizu Bunshins are annoying" Kakashi drawled.

"I know" Zabuza said with a smirk just before Kakashi turned into water causing Zabuza's eyes to widen, "You copied me already!?"

Due to being temporarily stunned, Zabuza was unable to react when Densuke's scythe caught him in the side, blade pointed away, and was tossed away.

"Good job Densuke" Kakashi said as he appeared, "Get back in formation, I'll take it from here"

Densuke nodded as he sealed his scythe back into his clothes and returned to Naruto's side while Kakashi engaged Zabuza.

Sasuke was getting antsy and was about to rush in to engage Zabuza when Densuke held his arm out in front of him.

"Stand your ground, Uchiha" Densuke said, "Sensei is far more qualified to handle this situation than you are. Our orders were to guard the client"

Rage flashed through Sasuke's eyes, but remained where he was.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura screamed causing everyone to look and see Kakashi trapped in a sphere of water with Zabuza keeping the sphere in shape with a hand.

"GRAB TAZUNA AND GET OUT OF HERE!" Kakashi said a look of panic in his voice, "The moment I was captured, you five lost all hope of winning!"

"NO!" Yuu yelled.

"I SAID GET OUT OF HERE! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Kakashi yelled as five Mizu Bunshins of Zabuza appeared.

"No can do" Naruto said as he tightened his hitai-ite around his head, "We're Konoha ninjas and we refuse to become trash by abandoning our comrade"

"Ninjas?" Zabuza asked then burst out laughing, "You have no idea what it means to be a ninja. Before I was even half your age, I already had my hands soaked in blood"

"W-w-w-w-what do you mean?" Sakura managed to stutter out paralysed with fear due to Zabuza's K.I.

Zabuza chuckled darkly, "In Kiri, the academy had a unique graduation test for aspiring Genin. The tested pitted all the graduating students against each other in an all-for-all battle royale. The objective was simple, kill one of your fellow students and you become a Genin"

"That's horrible" Yuu said.

"Well lucky for you they stopped that practice" Zabuza said, "During one their final exam, the entire class was slaughtered by a child barely old enough to enter the academy. An entire generation of Shinobi wiped off the face of the Earth"

Everyone, sans Densuke, gasped in shock and horror.

"And the best part of it all, that child was ME!" Zabuza said as he upped his killing intent.

"Tell me something" Densuke said calmly, completely unaffected by Zabuza's K.I., "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes" 'No' Zabuza said and thought at the same time, "It felt soooo goood~" 'It was horrible, but it had to be done'

Densuke raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

"Watching the life slowly drain from their eyes, just like the blood that drained from their bodies" 'They were just children, how could they do that to them!?'

"Too bad they stopped the practice after what I did" Zabuza said, "I would have liked to have another go" 'Thank God they finally stopped'

"I see" Densuke said as he gave Zabuza an all knowing smirk then muttered something under his breath before a slight orange glow surrounded the five Genin for a brief moment and faded, leaving them calm and without fear, "In that case, I guess it's time to rescue our Sensei"

"YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURSELVES KILLED!" Kakashi yelled.

"**_So be it_**" Densuke said before he disappeared and reappeared in front of a clone and punched it in the face, dispersing it instantly.

"Your brats have a death wish" Zabuza said with a chuckle.

While Naruto, Densuke, Yuu and Sasuke engaged the remaining clones, Sakura guarded Tazuna.

The sounds of battle filled the area as the four Genin fought against the clones.

"Your brats are good" Zabuza said then smirked, "Too bad your time is up"

Immediately Kakashi's eyes widened as he started struggling to breathe.

"Ah shit!" Densuke exclaimed in annoyance as he thrust his palm out and kinetically destroyed all the clones.

"Naruto!" Densuke said causing Naruto to nod and toss a Fuuma Shuriken at the vampire.

Catching it, Densuke open the weapon and held it with telekinesis such that it hovered centimetres below his fingers and began telekinetically spinning it to very high speeds until it began to sing with danger.

Zabuza's eyes widened as the weapon was thrown with great force but smirked when he easily dodged it without releasing Kakashi.

"HAHAHA! Pathe-*Crack*"

Zabuza was suddenly flung aside as Naruto, who had undone his Henge as the Fuuma Shuriken, crashed his foot into the side of the missing-nin's head.

"Ugggggh" Naruto groaned as he landed on the water surface and staggered before his eyes widened, he fell to his knees and started vomiting.

"N-Naruto!" Kakashi gasped once he was free before grabbing the blond and Shunshining back to shore.

"Sorry about that" Densuke said as he rubbed his lover's, who was still on his hands and knees, back.

"Sooo dizzy" Naruto groaned while now dry heaving.

"Re Patra" Densuke said before a soothing blue-green glow surrounded the blond and faded shortly after.

"Feeling better?" Densuke asked as he helped Naruto up while still rubbing his back soothingly.

"Yeah" Naruto said after he had washed his mouth out, "A lot actually"

"Good" Densuke said just as Kakashi appeared next to them.

"Alright let's get going" Kakashi said.

"Is everything alright?" Yuu asked.

"Yes, Zabuza is dead" Kakashi said, "A hunter-nin took him out and carried his body away"

"Oh thank goodness" Sakura sighed in relief.

Densuke furrowed his brows for a brief moment then quickly shook his head, "Anyway, I'm glad you're safe, sensei"

"Oh you don't need to worry about me" Kakashi said as he eye-smiled, "I am a Jounin after…"

"SENSEI!" Sakura screeched as Kakashi collapsed.

Densuke gave an exasperated sigh as he effortlessly hefted Kakashi onto his shoulder like a rag doll then turned to Tazuna, "Tazuna-san, if you would be so kind as to lead the way?

"O-Oh! Yes, of course" Tazuna replied before the group continued onwards.

'_I don't think Zabuza is dead_' Densuke projected to Naruto.

'GAH!' Naruto mentally exclaimed in surprise while his body twitched, 'DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!'

'_Oh for God sakes Naruto, you've known about my telepathy for a month, I thought you were used to it_' Densuke said.

'I'm still a little jumpy from that battle' Naruto said.

'_Adrenaline does that_' Densuke said, '_Anyway, I think Zabuza is still alive_'

'What makes you say that?' Naruto asked

'_When I scanned the area with my telepathy, I was still able to detect Zabuza's mind, but it was in a comatose like state_' Densuke said.

'But the hunter-nin-'

'_Was there from the start and watched the whole battle, plus he showed __a lot__ of concern for Zabuza's wellbeing_' Densuke said.

'… We should let everyone know'

'_And how would you explain coming into the possession of said knowledge?_' Densuke asked, '_Because there is no way I am revealing that I am a true telepath. I do not need that kind of fallout_'

'Yeah, I guess that would be pretty bad'

'_Indeed_'

'But we can't just sit around and do nothing'

'_I know_' Densuke said, '_Once Kakashi-sensei wakes up; I'll plant a suspicion trigger. That is, if he doesn't tell us earlier_'

'You think he'll figure it out?'

'_He's a Jounin for a reason_' Densuke replied.

'Hmm' Naruto replied.

"Thank you for bringing my father back home safely" Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter said.

"No problem" Densuke said.

"Still, you have my thanks" Tsunami said as she bowed respectfully, "Dinner will be ready in an hour"

"We thank you for your hospitality" Densuke said.

Tsunami smiled warmly then returned to the kitchen.

The sound of footsteps was heard as the duo turned and saw Sasuke enter the dining room.

"How is he?" Naruto asked.

"Hn" Sasuke said as he took a seat away from the duo.

Naruto sighed in exasperation, "Why do I even bother?"

"He should be fine, it's just chakra exhaustion" Densuke said, "and not a severe case of it either"

"Ok then"

The duo remained silent for a while before Densuke turned his attention to Sasuke who had been glaring at him since sitting down, "May I help you?"

"How did you get so strong?" Sasuke asked.

"I was always strong" Densuke said.

"How?"

"Genetics I suppose" Densuke said.

"You were always weak in the academy" Sasuke said which left Naruto seething on the inside; _no one _called _his man_ weak.

"Ah, that, my dear depressing one, is called 'pulling ones punches'" Densuke said.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "Why?"

"Well when you can turn a person's head into pink mist just by slapping them, restraint might be a bit warranted, don't you think?" Densuke said with a casual smile.

"Hn" Sasuke said with a sneer.

"Mmmm" Densuke said with amusement.

The next morning when Kakashi woke up, he found his students sitting around outside.

"So this is where my wayward students have wandered off to" Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're alright!" Sakura exclaimed with happiness.

"Of course he's alright" Densuke said, "It's just chakra exhaustion"

"_Just?_... you two both realise that chakra exhaustion is a major hazard for Shinobi, one they must always be aware of" Kakashi said as he hobbled over on his crutches.

"As opposed to fractured bones or septic wounds?" Densuke asked.

"Point" Kakashi replied then looked serious, "On a more important note, I think Zabuza is still alive… No, I'm _sure_ he is alive"

"WHAT!?" Sakura yelled, "B-but how?"

"The Hunter-nin" Kakashi said, "Normally a hunter-nin is supposed to dispose of the body on the spot"

"But the hunter-nin we saw took Zabuza's body away" Yuu said.

"Exactly" Kakashi said, "Also the hunter used senbon to take Zabuza out. It is very difficult to kill a person with needles, so it is most likely that the senbon sent Zabuza into a death like state"

The group was silent for a few moments.

"Now what do we do?" Naruto asked.

"_We_, by whom I mean you five, will train" Kakashi said.

"But what's to stop Zabuza from attacking us tomorrow or sooner?" Sakura asked in despair.

"Recovering from a death like state takes time" Kakashi said, "I'd estimate about a week or so; the same for me"

"So we have a week to train and prepare before our confrontation with Zabuza" Densuke said.

"Exactly" Kakashi said as he hobbled over to a set of trees while the Genin followed.

"So what are we going to do?" Naruto asked.

"You five are going to learn how to climb a tree" Kakashi said.

"But Sensei, we already learned that in the academy" Sakura commented.

"True" Kakashi said, "But can you do it without using your hands?"

"Huh?" the group said then watched as Kakashi hobbled up the tree until he was standing upside down from a branch.

Kakashi eye-smiled at the looks team seven were giving him before dropping onto the ground and gracefully landing on his feet.

"Now then" Kakashi said then tossed five kunai at the Genins' feet, "The secret to this chakra control exercise is to gather chakra at your feet, one of the most difficult places in the body to gather chakra at, and make your way up the tree"

The Genin nodded.

"Now keep in mind that the chakra required is very specific, too little and you won't get a grip secure enough to keep you stuck to the tree, too much and you will either get repelled or even shatter the bark" Kakashi said, "The kunai is to help mark your progress up the tree and since it is your first time trying this, a running start is recommended"

"Now Naruto and Densuke, since the two of you have very large chakra capacities, you might find the exercise more challenging than the rest so do not be discouraged when it takes… you… longer…" Kakashi trailed off when he saw Naruto casually walking up and down the tree while whistling and Densuke took the long way around by walking up the tree in a spiral.

Kakashi's eye narrowed as he sweat-dropped, "You two already know how to do this exercise don't you"

Naruto popped a shit-eating grin, "Heehee! Yup!"

Kakashi sighed, "Ya know, ya coulda told me"

"And miss the look on your face?" Densuke asked before they both dropped from their respective trees, "Honestly, Sensei"

Kakashi shook his head and hobbled away, leaving team seven to their training while Naruto and Densuke followed.

"We can also do water walking" Naruto said.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Kurenai-sensei stressed the importance of the control exercises and had us master them before doing anything else" Densuke explained.

"Ahhh~" Kakashi said, "That would explain it, Kurenai-san _is _Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress so it's pretty much a given for her to prioritise chakra control"

"Plus the mental exercises she gave us for preparing us for learning Genjutsu" Naruto said, "Which Den-chan is apparently a natural at"

"Really?" Kakashi asked.

"Yup!" Naruto said with happiness and pride, "Even the simplest Genjutsus give Kurenai-sensei a run for her money when done by Den-chan!"

Kakashi looked at Densuke who simply shrugged, "Apparently it's one of the many gifts I possess"

"So now what are you two going to do?" Kakashi asked, "and don't say, 'nothing'. As your Sensei, I expect you two to put in at least some training during this week"

"We pretty much have that covered" Naruto said as both he and Densuke made a cross shaped hand sign and called out, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A second later fifty clones of Naruto and Densuke each appeared in a large puff of smoke.

"TEN HUT!" Densuke called out loudly.

Immediately the clones snapped to attention, saluted and loudly called out, "SIR!"

"Alright!" Densuke said, "I want all of you to split up into five groups of twenty, ten Densuke-clones and ten Naruto-clones each!"

Immediately the five groups formed and stood at attention.

"Alright, going left to right" Densuke said, "Group 1, I want you all to continue working on the Water Walking exercise. Group 2, Genjutsu mental exercises, especially the Naruto-clones. Group 3, start working on that new Taijutsu style we read about in the library. Group 4, board-less Shogi. Group 5 are to go over the Genjutsu Theory scrolls and the introductory scroll to Fuinjutsu. Is that clear?"

"SIR, YES SIR!" the clones called out loudly before the groups scattered.

"That was… strange and amusing to watch" Kakashi said.

"Heh, heh, that's the point" Densuke said.

"If I may ask, why Fuinjutsu?" Kakashi asked, "It is a very difficult skill to learn"

"When I was attacked by the Shibi Kyokai, they were only successful because they were able to place a Chakra Disruption Seal on me. It was a very unpleasant experience and I wish to learn the skill myself and how to counteract it" Densuke said.

"Den-chan got me interested and I also wanna learn more about this one" Naruto said as he patted his stomach.

"Ahh~ of course" Kakashi said then looked thoughtful, "Now what are the two of you going to do?"

Densuke smirked as he pulled a deck of cards from his pocket and started shuffling them, "Poker?"

Three hours later saw a rather large pile of money sitting between the three men as well as a large pile of clothes due to the game switching to strip poker.

"This is humiliating" Kakashi said nonchalantly as he picked up a card, now dressed in only a pair of white boxer briefs, his face mask and his hitai-ite, "My poker face is impeccable"

"And I thought Lady Luck loved me" Naruto, who was currently topless, said with a displeased frown.

"Oh please" Densuke said as he calmly picked up a card, all he had lost was his jacket, "Poker faces are useless before me and Lady Luck is my bitch, you two never had a chance"

"Yes well while this has all been in good fun, I refuse to expose myself to my students" Kakashi said, "My colleagues, fine. My students, absolutely not"

"Fine" Densuke groaned, "Let's make this our final hand, but the loser does not need to take off their clothing"

"Agreed" Naruto and Kakashi said.

"However, to compensate, the winner gets to keep all the money and gets to ask the other two to do one thing each and the request _has_ to be _made and completed_ by midnight tonight" Densuke said.

Kakashi and Naruto hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Alright boys" Densuke said as he looked at the two men, "Show of hands"

"Four of a kind" Kakashi said as he laid out his cards that were four 9s and an Ace of Spades.

"Hee, hee~ Sorry Kaka-chan-sensei" Naruto said as he laid out a 5, a 4, a 3, a 2 and an Ace, all Diamonds, "Steel Wheel, a 5-high straight flush"

"Crap" Densuke said as he hung his head in defeat.

"Heh, heh, heh, come on Den-chan, let's see what you got" Naruto practically sang.

"Read'em and weep boys" Densuke said as he spread his cards, an Ace, a King, a Queen, a Jack and a ten, all hearts, "Royal Flush"

"AH DAMMIT!" Naruto exclaimed as Densuke collected all the money and started counting it.

"Alright what do you want me to do?" Kakashi said in an unhappy tone.

"Fear not, Sensei, my request for you is quite simple" Densuke said as he placed the money into his wallet and sealed it into his clothes.

"And that would be?" Kakashi asked.

"I want to see what you're face looks like" Densuke said with a smirk.

Kakashi blinked a few times, "That's all?"

Densuke and Naruto face-vaulted then in unison asked, "What do you mean, 'That's all?'!?"

"The appearance of my face is not some kind of deep dark secret. I wear a face mask because I prefer it" Kakashi said then lowered both masks to reveal his face, "If you wanted to know what my face looked like, all you had to do was ask"

Naruto and Densuke were unable to respond as the stared at Kakashi's uncovered face then blushed darkly.

After a few moments, Densuke frowned before standing up and started dragging Naruto by the back of his collar.

"Is something the matter?" Kakashi asked.

"Your face is deadly, combine that with the fact that you are currently sitting in your tighty-whities, it is down-right lethal" Densuke said as he continued dragging Naruto away, "Now excuse me while I molest the naughty thoughts out of both my boyfriend's head and mine"

Kakashi blinked as Densuke and Naruto disappeared into the forest and it was several minutes later, when he had just finished putting his clothes back on, that, "AAHHNNNN~:heart:" a moan of pleasure was heard from within the forest.

Later that evening

"*Deep breath* Wow, this food smells delicious, thank you Tsunami-san!" Naruto said.

"W-why thank you!" Tsunami said with a slight blush from the praise.

"We thank you for this gracious meal" Kakashi said with an eye-smile.

"Itadakimasu!" they all said before they started eating.

"How much progress did you all make?" Kakashi asked.

"Sakura made it to the top in ten minutes, but she was pretty exhausted afterwards" Yuu said.

"That would be because of smaller reserves, but do not worry" Kakashi said when he saw Sakura deflate, "Chakra control exercises help increase chakra reserves the more you do them, but be careful of chakra exhaustion"

"Sasuke made it about half-way" Yuu said.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted.

"And I made it about three quarters" Yuu said, "But then again, I've been doing chakra control exercises since I was about three like everyone else in my family"

"Well I am very proud of all of you" Kakashi said.

"Why do you bother!?" a young voice said causing everyone to turn and see a pre-teen boy, about eleven years old, standing in the door way.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked.

"Why do you bother training? Your all just gonna die anyway" the boy said.

"Inari!" Tsunami said.

"They're all gonna die, Kaa-chan" Inari said.

"Well I don't know about you, but I have no intention of dying now or anytime in the future either" Naruto said.

"You can't win! Gato will kill you all! He's unbeatable!" Inari said loudly

"No one is unbeatable" Densuke said.

"Yeah! And when we do beat him, we'll be heroes" Naruto said.

"There's no such thing as heroes" Inari said.

"Sure there are" Naruto said.

"SHUT UP!" Inari yelled, "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, SO SHUT UP!"

"Inari!" Tsunami scolded.

"You don't know anything! Living your perfectly happy little lives" Inari said bitterly, "You don't know what I have been through! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO SUFFER AND BE ALL ALONE!"

"Oh shit" Densuke muttered as he looked at Naruto.

Slowly, Naruto's fists began to tighten.

"Don't know what it's like?" Naruto said through gritted teeth, his hair falling over his eyes.

"Naruto" Densuke said with a warning tone.

"To suffer? To be alone?" Naruto said slowly.

"Naruto calm down" Densuke said.

Naruto slammed his fist on the table and growled, "You ungrateful little brat"

Inari cowered slightly under Naruto's glare but quickly glared back.

"You think you know what true suffering is? What true loneliness is?" Naruto hissed, "You know _nothing_. At least you still have family who love you. At least you have a roof over your head and a bed to sleep in let alone a warm one. For the first thirteen years of my life I had _none _of those. At least you've never woken up screaming from nightmares only to wake up to an empty house and no one to comfort you. At least you've never gone hungry for days or weeks because _all_ your money was stolen or any and all store owners simply kick you out, literally. At least you've never had to spend an entire night running because the villagers chased you out of your own home carrying knives and broken bottles! AT LEAST YOU'VE NEVER BEEN CRUCIFIED TO A FUCKING WALL!"

With that Naruto stood up abruptly and left the house.

"Naru-Naruto!" Densuke said then sighed, looked at Kakashi, who nodded, and followed.

"Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Hm?" Kakashi grunted.

"What was Naruto talking about?"

"I'm afraid I have absolutely no idea" Kakashi said innocently.

"Yuu-san?" Sakura asked.

"It's not my place to tell" Yuu said.

"Tell us" Sasuke demanded.

"Naruto is my friend, so I will not be revealing his secrets for your entertainment. If you actually had any friends, Sasuke, you would probably understand" Yuu snapped then stood up and looked at Tsunami, "I apologise for the actions of my friends and I, your food was delicious and I know Naruto and Densuke enjoyed it as well… I'm gonna turn in for the night"

With that Yuu left the dining room and headed upstairs to sleep.

"Well that could have gone better" Densuke said once he found Naruto, who was standing in a clearing, punching a tree with great force.

"He had no right saying that" Naruto growled as he continued to punch the tree causing it to shake.

"Neither did you for all intents and purposes" Densuke said who immediately received a hard look causing him to raise his hands in defence, "Hey, devil's advocate here"

"He has _no _idea what I have been through" Naruto growled.

"And neither do you of him" Densuke said then raised his hands when he received another look, "Again, devil's advocate"

"Yeah well he still shouldn't have said that" Naruto said.

"Naruto, he's a child, he's hurting and he feels hopeless" Densuke said, "He doesn't know that there are other people around him who have experienced the same things he has or at least understand the pain he is experiencing. I mean really, what human know what the people around them are feeling and have experienced?"

"You, for one" Naruto commented.

"Yes, well I'm not human" Densuke said.

"I should apologise, shouldn't I?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, and maybe explain that he is not alone with his feelings" Densuke said, "And perhaps inspire some hope and courage"

"Fine" Naruto drawled as he sighed then looked Densuke in the eye with a sheepish expression, "How'd you get so damn wise anyway?"

"You don't live for over a millennium and a half without learning a thing or two about humanity and the world in general" Densuke said.

Naruto sighed again, "Guess I should head back inside"

"No you're not" Densuke said.

"Huh?"

"I'm calling in my request" Densuke said.

"What? Now!?" Naruto asked.

"Of course" Densuke said with a smirk as he sauntered towards the blond, "It's a bright, full moon tonight and we're in the middle of a forest clearing. The setting's perfect! Plus you are still agitated, so my request will help you calm down"

"Umm" Naruto said as he started backing up, "Ok"

"Excellent" Densuke said, still smirking, "Now I can't simply say my request just like that, so I will reword it as two simple tasks"

"Wh-what are they?" Naruto asked as he back made contact with the tree he had been punching.

"They're quite simple" Densuke said as he placed his hands on the tree on either sides of Naruto head and leaned in close until his lips were mere millimetres from Naruto's, "Trust me and don't resist"

"Huh?" Naruto asked as his body moved involuntarily towards Densuke's warmth and his lips pressed against his lover's.

Densuke reciprocated the contact as he placed his hands on the sides of Naruto's waist, while Naruto rested his hands on the vampire's shoulders and deepened the kiss.

"Mmph" Naruto moaned as he felt Densuke's tongue enter his mouth.

"Annnn~" Naruto moaned when he felt Densuke's hand slip through the fly in his trousers and started squeezing and caressing his boxer clothed erection while the other hand unzipped the blonde's jacket, slipped under the black t-shirt and started intricately mapping out the taught, muscular torso.

"Den-chaann~" Naruto moaned at the loss of stimulation when Densuke removed his hands, "Don't stoooopp~"

"I have to" Densuke said then started pulling off Naruto's clothes as well as his own, "so I can touch more of you"

Naruto gasped softly when his jacket and shirt was pulled off allowing the cool night air to dance across his torso.

"Naruto" Densuke whispered as their bare chests came into contact and started kissing along the blonde's jawline.

"Unnnn~" Naruto moaned when Densuke started grinding his hips into Naruto's, pressing their still clothed erections together, but then hissed and cried out in pain when Densuke's ministrations became more rough.

"What happened?" Densuke asked as he backed up.

"My back got scratched by the bark, and it really stings" Naruto hissed.

"Shit, sorry about that" Densuke said, "Turn around and let me see"

Naruto turned around as he chuckled, "Talk about a mood kill, eh?"

"It's not too bad" Densuke said, "Even though there are some pretty big scratches, the skin hasn't broken"

"It still stings real bad" Naruto hissed.

"Here" Densuke said as he unsealed a large blanket and laid it on the ground, "Lie down on your stomach, I'll see what I can do"

"Ok" Naruto said then lied down as he was told before he felt Densuke's weight settle on his behind, "Den-chan?"

"Did you know" Densuke said as he leaned over and whispered in Naruto's ear, "That vampire saliva has healing properties?"

"Really?"

"Yes" Densuke said as he kissed the back of Naruto's neck.

"Mmm~ What does that have to do with-AHHHNNNNN~!" Naruto said then cried out loudly while his back arched when he Densuke lick his back, "Wh-What are you doiiiiinng~? MMPH~!"

"Healing you" Densuke said softly as he continued to lick and kiss Naruto's back and watched as the scratches faded leaving unblemished skin.

"Naruto" Densuke muttered once Naruto's back was healed then flipped the blonde over.

"Den-chan" Naruto groaned, his cheeks dark with arousal and his breathing heavy.

"Shhh" Densuke said as he smiled lovingly at his boyfriend, looked deep into his cerulean blue eyes while gently stroking his hair and telekinetically removing their sandals, "Let me touch you, let me pleasure you"

Naruto simply nodded before Densuke began kissing his way down the blonde's taught, sun-kissed torso.

Naruto squirmed and whimpered when Densuke's tongue dipped into his navel then continued kissing down his treasure trail that was so light a blond it was almost invisible, stopping when Densuke reached the top of Naruto's trousers.

"Den-chan?" Naruto asked then yelped when Densuke yanked off the teen's trousers and boxers in one go.

"Did you know that vampires can hold their breaths for extended periods of time, so much so that breathing could almost be considered optional?" Densuke said with a seductive smirk and a lustful growl in his voice.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion while Densuke licked his lips.

"I am going to blow your mind" Densuke growled before taking Naruto down to the root in a single movement.

"Ahhhh~! AHHHHHH~! FUCK! DENSUKEEEEE~! ANNNNNNNNN~~!" Naruto moaned, his hands buried in short, spiky black hair, his legs wrapped around the vampire teen's neck as Densuke used his throat muscles to pleasurably assault the blonde's manhood.

"FUCK! FUCK! AANNNNN~! SHIT! DENSUKE!" Naruto cried out.

'_Enjoying yourself?_' Densuke projected with amusement.

"YESSSSSSS!" Naruto hissed, his eyes shut tight and back arched.

'_Want more?_'

"YEEEEEEEES!" Naruto moaned

'_Are you sure?_'

"YES, GODDAMMIT, YES!"

'_Ok_' Densuke said then immediately pulled off causing Naruto to grit his teeth and hiss as his slick member was exposed to the much cooler night air.

"Damn, I'll never stop enjoying your taste" Densuke said with a smirk as he teased the head of Naruto's member with a finger causing the blond to groan and his body to tense.

"Perverted bastard" Naruto panted, his the sheen of sweat on his body glistening the light of the full moon.

"And whose fault is that?" Densuke asked as he leaned closer to Naruto until they were face to face, "It certainly isn't mine and with you looking so delectably debauched, how could I not be tempted?"

Naruto tried to growl, but was silenced by Densuke's lips locking with his own.

"You're an ass" Naruto said when they parted.

"Ohooo, you've got quite the mouth today" Densuke said with amusement as he kinetically lifted his body off Naruto and removed his own trousers and boxers then lowered himself such that he was straddling Naruto's chest, "What say we put that mouth to more productive use, hm?"

"What's with you today?" Naruto asked then started licking the head of Densuke's very hard member.

"Come on Naruto, you know you love it when I'm dominating like this" Densuke said as he arched his body over the blond, supporting himself with one hand.

"Hmm" Naruto hummed through his nose as he took Densuke into his mouth and started a slow, rhythmic bobbing of his head with the occasional hum.

"Oh God you've become good at this" Densuke groaned breathily while clamping down on his urge to thrust into the wet, velvety warmth of Naruto's mouth.

"Alright, that's enough" Densuke said as he pulled out, "I got something much better planned"

Naruto raised an eyebrow as Densuke pushed the blonde's arms behind his head.

"Shibabu" Densuke whispered before Naruto suddenly found himself unable to move.

"Den-chan?" Naruto said in a slightly panicky voice.

"Shhh" Densuke said as he leaned close and pecked Naruto on the lips before pulling the blonde's Hitai-ite over his eyes, "I told you to trust me and not resist"

"I… I don't like being like this" Naruto said as he felt Densuke move off of him, "Den-chan?"

"I'm right here" Densuke said, "Just calm yourself and be patient"

"O-Ok" Naruto said then started calming down all the while hearing movement followed by a hiss, a muffled groan and heavy breathing.

"Den-chan?" Naruto asked as he felt Densuke straddle him again, only to gasp when he felt a cold, viscous liquid being dribbled onto his still hard manhood before a hand started stroking him.

"Re-remember when I said I couldn't just voice my request outright?" Densuke said, his breathing heavy.

"Y-Yeah" Naruto moaned.

"Wanna know what it was?" Densuke asked.

"O-Ok" Naruto said as he felt Densuke back up.

"I want you in me" Naruto heard then moaned loudly when he felt a tight, silky heat envelop his member.

"OH FUCK! DEN-CHAAAAN~! WHAT ARE YOU DOING~!?" Naruto cried out as he felt Densuke's weight settle on his groin.

"See for yourself" Densuke moaned and muttered, "Patra", freeing Naruto from his invisible bindings.

Moving his Hitai-ite back onto his forehead, Naruto propped himself onto his elbows before his eyes widened, his jaw dropped and nearly passed out at the sight of Densuke, with his eyes tightly shut, impaled on his erection.

Naruto was about to voice his freaked out thoughts, but stopped when he saw a grimace of pain briefly flash across his lover's face, "Den-chan? You alright?"

"Ye-Yeah" Densuke said, "Ju… Just gimme some time to adjust. Been a long time since I bottomed"

"H-How long?" Naruto asked, his body twitching at the tight warmth his manhood was experiencing.

"Too long" Densuke groaned as he started pistoning himself on Naruto's rod.

"Unnnn~ Den-chan" Naruto moaned, "Soooo goooood~"

"Mmmph! *Gasp* Ahhh~" Densuke moaned as he rode his lover.

"D-Den-chan!" Naruto moaned, his eyes shut tight as his body began meeting Densuke midway, thrust for thrust"

"Fuck! Narutoooo~" Densuke moaned then cried out in ecstasy when Naruto faltered slightly and thrust in at a different angle, "THERE! Right there! Fuck me there!"

"H-Here?" Naruto asked.

"YES!" Densuke cried out as Naruto hit his prostate dead on, "Oh fuck yesssssss! Narutooooo~ Ah~! Ah~! Ah~! Nnnngaaaaaah~!"

"D-Does it, nnnnnn, really feel th-that g-gooood?" Naruto asked.

"Ooooh God yes!" Densuke said then moaned loudly when he felt Naruto's hand wrap around his length and started stroking in time with Densuke's movements.

"D-Den-chan! I'm close" Naruto said after a while.

"AAAAAH FUCK! I'M CUMMING!" Densuke yelled as he climaxed and started coating Naruto's chest with his seed.

"Oh God, Den-chan! Den-chan! Ahhh~ AHHH~ DENSUKEEEEE!" Naruto cried as he reached his own orgasm and coated Densuke's insides with his release.

"I can't move" Naruto panted after they came down from their high, their bodies glistening in the moonlight.

"I don't want to" Densuke said as he laid his head on Naruto's chest.

"Is sex always this fantastic?" Naruto asked as he placed on hand in Densuke's back, the other stroking the vampire's hair.

"Oooh trust me, that was just a taster" Densuke said, "I can last a hell of a lot longer than this and I can do things that will make you forget your own name"

"Mmmm, maybe next time" Naruto groaned pleasantly then sighed, "We should clean up and head back"

"Fuck that" Densuke said as he grabbed one edge of the blanket and pulled it over them, "I'm enjoying this far too much to move right now"

Naruto simply sighed as he held Densuke tight and got comfortable for the night.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

******Ugh, I don't know what to write here. Someone tell me what to write.**

**Densuke: Might I recommend something?**

**Me:...o.O WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?**

**Densuke: My universe and Daichi's universe are linked. He let me pop over for a bit.**

**Me:... the Hell!? Do you have any idea how many Laws of Literature your breaking!?**

**Daichi: PFFFT! Who cares? Ooo is that an Alienware Mx17? I never seen one of those outside a museum before.**

**Me: OI! *Smacks hand away* Keep your paws off my $2,000 laptop.**

**Densuke: What? Only?**

**Me: You shut up! *sigh* Could you guys please go?**

**Daichi: Aww, but we want to mess up your room. Nice bed by the way, perfect for fucking.**

**Me: OUUT!**

**Daichi: Lol!**

**Denuske: Bye**

***Grumble**Grumble* Stupid non-virgin creations of my imagination*Grumble**Grumble**Grumble***

**Jutsu-Jutsu no Jutsu**

******Re Patra - Recover from Down/Dizzy. One Ally.**

**Patra - Recover from Fear, Confusion, Rage and Bind. One Ally.**

**Enjoy**


	9. Chapter 9 - Battle on the Bridge

Chapter 9: Battle on the Bridge

Quotation Legend

"Normal text" - Normal Speech  
'Text' - Thoughts  
'_Italics_' - Telepathy  
"**_Bold Italics_**" - Vocum Aetherea (Ethereal Voice - Combination of Telepathy and Normal Speech)/Demonised Voice

When the sun's rays peeked over the tree tops and bathed the slumbering couple in its warmth, Densuke was the first to rouse.

"Wow! What a night!" Densuke muttered as he rolled of Naruto and yawned before grimacing at the stickiness of his chest, "Note to self, clean up after sex and_ then _pass out"

"MmmMmmmm" Naruto groaned as he started to wake.

"Wake up, sleepy head, we need to get cleaned, dressed and back to the house before the others come looking for us and have an aneurysm when they find us.

"Mmmm five more minutes" Naruto groaned as he covered his eyes with his arm and yawned loudly.

"No can do" Densuke said as he started lightly scratching the blonde's stomach earning a sighed followed by a content groan and a smile that showed Naruto was enjoying the action.

"*Sigh* Ok" Naruto said and laid where he was for a moment before shooting up into a sitting position, cupping Densuke's cheek with one hand and softly pressing his lips against the teenage-looking vampire's.

"Wow!" Densuke said as they parted, "Looks like someone has certainly become assertive"

"Heh, heh, looks like losing one's virginity changes a man" Naruto said with a smile.

"A man now, are we?" Densuke said with a chuckle as he kissed Naruto again.

"Yup" Naruto said as they parted.

"Well then, let this _man_ be aware that next time _he's_ the one getting ploughed" Densuke said with a smirk.

"Mmmm" Naruto cooed as he kissed his raven haired lover, "I can't wait; you certainly seemed to be enjoying it last night"

"Hm, Hmm, I'm loving your newfound sexual confidence" Densuke said, "but you should be aware that being entered can be really painful at first"

"I-I see" Naruto said.

"But I'll be really gentle" Densuke said then smirked, leaned closer to Naruto's ear and in a sexily husky voice whispered, "And with me in the driver's seat I'll be sure to make you cum again, and again, and again"

Naruto's eyes were wide and his cheeks dark after hearing what Densuke had said then audibly gulped when he looked at Densuke's face and saw the vampire flick his eyebrow in confidence.

"But in the meantime" Densuke said as he stood up and held out his hand, "There's a stream nearby, let's get cleaned up and get dressed.

"Ok" Naruto said with a smile as he took Densuke's hand and stood up, completely unashamed of Densuke's or his own nudity.

"Mmm, that was relaxing" Naruto said as they reentered the clearing, now fully dressed.

"That it was" Densuke said then started folding up the blanket before he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"Thank you" Naruto said into Densuke's back.

"For what?"

"For last night" Naruto said, "For everything you have ever done for me. For just being there. For saving me"

"Anytime" Densuke said.

"Still" Naruto said as he turned Densuke around and looked him in the eyes, "I love you, Den-chan"

"I love you too" Densuke said then tilted his head forward and kissed his blond haired lover.

The duo were promptly interrupted from their private moment by soft 'eep' causing them to look and see a tall person with long black hair that went down to the small of their back, wearing a pink floral kimono and seemed about as old as Densuke looked if not slightly older.

"I-I'm terribly so-sorry I didn't mean it intrude on your private moment" the person said with a bit of a blush on their cheeks.

"Please don't leave on our account" Densuke said when he saw the person turn to leave, "We're mainly at fault here since this _is _a public place"

"What are you doing here anyway?" Naruto asked, "It can be pretty dangerous for you to be out here all alone"

The person gave a bubbly chuckle, "I'll have you know I am quite capable of taking care of myself"

"And we do not doubt your word in the least, but it can still be dangerous" Densuke said.

"I see" the person said.

"But the best part is that we're ninjas, so we'll keep you safe" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ninjas?"

"Yup! Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha-nin extraordinaire, at your service" Naruto said while sticking his thumb under his hitai-ite.

"Sentou Densuke, at your most convenient disposal" Densuke said with a slight bow of his head.

"My name is Haku, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance" The person, now identified as Haku, said.

"And ours yours" Densuke said.

"So what are you doing out here?" Naruto asked.

"I'm gathering herbs" Haku said, "A very dear friend of mine is very ill and needs medication"

"Well why don't we lend you a hand" Naruto said, "Den-chan knows a lot about medicinal plants and stuff"

"Oh no, I couldn't" Haku said.

"It's the least we could do" Densuke said.

"Besides" Naruto said with a grin, "What kind of ninjas would we be if we didn't?"

Haku sighed, "Alright"

Naruto grinned and started picking plants along with Densuke.

'_That person's the Hunter-nin_' Densuke projected to Naruto.

'WHAT!? Are you sure?' Naruto asked.

'_I recognise the mind and I __never__ forget_' Densuke replied.

'So she's the fake hunter that works for Zabuza' Naruto thought.

'_He_'

'What?'

'_Haku is a guy_'

'WHAT!?' Naruto thought loudly, somehow stopping himself from speaking out loud.

'_It's true_' Densuke projected.

'He's more feminine looking than 90% of the girls our- I mean my age!' Naruto exclaimed.

'_Makes you think, doesn't it?_'

'… What should we do?' Naruto asked after a long moment of processing the information.

'_I'm not sure yet_' Densuke said, '_Just keep picking plants for now_'

'Ok'

"I think this should be enough" Densuke said once he and Naruto returned to Haku's side.

"Oh thank you, these will be most helpful" Haku said.

"You are very welcome" Densuke said as he and Naruto stood to leave.

"Thank you again" Haku said as the duo left the clearing while Densuke waved over his shoulder.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!?" Sakura screeched.

"Good God woman, are you completely incapable of lowering your voice or do you enjoy rupturing eardrums?" Densuke asked with a displeased look on his face.

"Mah, mah" Kakashi said, "You two _were_ gone all night; it's not too hard to vindicate our concerns"

"Vindicated concerns or not, volume control is still warranted" Densuke said, "And for your information, Naruto needed time to cool off. As his teammate, and then some, I would be remiss if I didn't accompany him and be by his side should he be attacked by an enemy"

"I see" Kakashi said.

"Indeed" Densuke said then smirked deviously, "As the evening progressed, Naruto started discussing his _Big Bang_ theory and by the time we went to sleep, I think I got the uhh… _thrust_ of it"

Suddenly there was a loud thud causing everyone to turn and see Naruto passed out on the floor, a goofy grin on his face, his cheeks flushed and blood pouring out his nose.

"Thrust indeed" Kakashi dead-panned.

"Naughty boy" Densuke muttered with a smirk as he carried Naruto to one of the dining table chairs and sat him down.

"Ugh, what happened?" Naruto asked as he came to.

"You passed out" Densuke said, smirked then telepathically added, '_After staring at my ass. I know it's a glorious ass, but I didn't know it was syncope worthy_'

"Uhh, heh, heh, sorry" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

"No need to apologise" Densuke said, "Just remember, time and place, my love, time and place"

Naruto blushed darkly at being called 'love' and simply nodded.

The rest of the week passed without much incident although Naruto did pass out the final night from mental overload due to dispelling too many clones at once.

"Uhh mmmm" Naruto groaned as he woke up and looked around, "Den-chan?"

Seeing no one in the room, Naruto groaned and sat up and glanced at his watch.

"CRAP!" Naruto exclaimed as he quickly got changed, tying his jacket around his waist and ran out the door, "Why didn't they wake me!?"

Bidding a quick goodbye to Tsunami, Naruto raced out of the house and headed towards the bridge.

"Wuh?" Naruto muttered when he came across a tree with several slash marks before his eyes widened, "Oh no!"

"LET MY MOM GO!" Inari screamed.

"You're a real noisy brat" a thug said, a firm grip on Tsunami, then took out several kunai, "Gato only wants the woman, maybe I should kill you to shut you up"

"STOP!" Tsunami yelled, "You touch one hair on my son and I'll bite my tongue and kill myself"

"Tch" the man grunted before he was suddenly kicked aside and was knocked unconscious when his head crashed into the wall.

"Uzumaki Naruto, epic hero extraordinaire, here to save the day" Naruto said, his arms folded and a confident smirk on his face.

"Naruto-san!" Tsunami cried out in relief while Inari ran into his mother's embrace.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I'm-WATCH OUT!" Tsunami screamed as a shadow loomed over the blond.

Naruto cried out in pain as a sword cut a deep gash in his arm when he dodged before a hand grabbed him by the back of his collar and flung him out a window.

"NARUTO-SAN!" Tsunami cried out as Naruto slumped to the ground, clutching his limp, bleeding arm when he tried to get up after crashing to the ground.

"Hee, hee, hee~ I'm gonna enjoy cutting you up" a second thug said as his shadow fell over Naruto, sword glinting dangerously in the sunlight.

"Fuck. You" Naruto growled hatefully at the man as he stood, swaying slightly, kunai gripped tightly in his functioning arm.

A psychotic grin spread across the man's face as he brought his sword down to end Naruto's life.

"IZANAGI!"

Naruto's eyes widened as a figure suddenly appeared in front of him and blocked the sword. The figure was tall, about eleven feet, wearing a high-collared black coat with red and gold trimming and a red inner-lining that was zipped up. His head and hands were covered by black fabric, with serrated metal fingers, and his face was covered by a plated face mask showing his yellow eyes, a white leather headband around his forehead, with a pair of very long white leather straps trailing behind him, and a white, silk neckerchief adorning his neck. The figure wore a pair of grey, knee high boots that were zipped up with a pair of cleaver blades emerging from the soles of the feet. In his hand, the figure wielded a very large spear with a three foot long blade; that looked like a very large hunting knife including the partial serration along the blunt upper edge; and a seven foot long black handle with white wrapping.

"Are you alright?" Yuu asked when he reached Naruto's side.

"Y-Yeah, kinda" Naruto said with a wince.

Yuu nodded then turned to the figure and said, "Izanagi, take care of him"

The figure nodded before throwing the thug off balance, jammed the butt of his spear into the man's stomach then finished him off with a roundhouse to the stomach that sent the psychotic thug crashing into a tree where he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Thank you, Izanagi" Yuu said while the figure nodded and disappeared in a blue glow.

"Let's get that wound looked at" Yuu said.

"Dammit, if I hadn't been in such a rush and actually took the time to put my damn jacket on, I wouldn't be in this mess" Naruto hissed.

"What do you mean?" Yuu asked.

"The jacket, trousers, weapon pouch and sandals of my Shinobi uniform are made from a special material that can't be cut by normal weaponry" Naruto explained.

"I didn't know Konoha had stuff like that" Yuu said with surprise.

"They don't" Naruto said with a wince, "Den-chan knows a guy outside the village"

Yuu looked impressed before he held out his hand where a tarot card suddenly appeared before he crushed it, causing it to shatter into glowing, sapphire blue shards and call out, "Apsaras"

A glowing blue circle appeared on the ground before a woman appeared. She had light blue skin, yellow eyes, indigo hair and wore a silver headdress with a blue, teardrop shaped gem; a white leotard with a belt made from large blue, teardrop gems and choker made from the same gems as well as silver bangles on her wrists and ankles.

"Apsaras, please heal Naruto's wound" Yuu said.

Apsaras nodded before floating over to Naruto, placing her hands over the wound and said, "**_Dia_**"

Naruto watched in awe as a healing, green shimmer surrounded his wound and was completely healed in the span of two minutes.

"Wha-I-… How?" Naruto asked.

"I'll explain later" Yuu said with a chuckle while Apsaras was dismissed and Izanagi returned, "You should get going to the bridge, looks like things are heating up there"

"What about you?" Naruto asked as he put his jacket on.

"Izanagi and I will stay here and keep an eye on Tsunami-san and Inari" Yuu said.

"Got it" Naruto said as he got up and ran off towards the bridge.

"That boy is something else" Yuu said with a chuckle before he was somewhat startled when Izanagi placed a hand on the teen's head and ruffled his hair then silently floated off to guard the house.

"_That's_ never happened before" Yuu muttered as he stared at Izanagi's retreating back before returning to the house to check up on Tsunami and Inari.

"What do we do? What do we do? What do we do!?" Sakura cried out in a terrified panic.

"DAMMIT WOMAN! FOCUS!" Densuke yelled as he cleaved a Mizu Bunshin in half with his scythe.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Sakura cried.

"God, you are USELESS!" Densuke yelled then thrust his palm out, telekinetically shoving her into Tazuna's arms. Densuke then pulled out three strips of paper with intricate symbols written on them. When the strips started glowing purple, Densuke flung them at Sakura and Tazuna, where they circled around the duo and formed a semi-translucent barrier around them.

"If you intend on being useless, the least you can do is stay behind the barrier and not get hurt. I refuse to have my first out of village mission result in a pathetic and pitiful death" Densuke said then telekinetically destroyed another clone and muttered, "Annoying pests"

Sakura screamed when a clone rushed past Densuke and ran at them, but was thoroughly surprised when the barrier not only stopped the sword strike, but reflected it back onto the clone, destroying it in the process.

"You are wasting your time Kakashi" Zabuza said as he swung his sword and tried to cut Kakashi down, only to have Kakashi block with a Kunai.

"And _you_ can't win" Kakashi said, "You may have rendered my Sharingan useless with your Kirigakure no Jutsu, but I was and still am a formidable opponent even without it"

"You honour me" Zabuza said with avid sarcasm then hefted his sword into an attack pose, "Now… let's dance"

"You cannot win" Haku said after he emerged from one of his mirrors, caught the Kunai Sasuke had thrown and threw it right back, nicking Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke growled, how did this… this… commoner date try to defeat him, HIM, an Uchiha elite.

"Katon: Gyokaku no Jutsu!" Sasuke called out as he blew a large fireball at one of the ice mirrors and smirked when it impacted then seethed when the mirror remained intact, a minor coating of condensation on the surface.

"Your fire is not enough to destroy my mirrors" Haku said as he suddenly appeared in every mirror, his masked face giving an intimidating visage to him, "Now, know your helplessness"

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura screamed as Sasuke's cries of pain rang across the bridge.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Densuke bellowed as he parried an attack from one clone with his scythe while telekinetically shoving the other one backwards, "Our mission is to protect Tazuna and you are the last line of defence incase Kakashi-sensei and I fall"

"But… but I can't do anything" Sakura blurted out.

Densuke smirked as he flung his scythe, destroying a clone as the blade impaled the clone's face while clutching his other hand into a fist, telekinetically crushing the other clone then turned and face Sakura, his blue eyes glowing vibrantly, "**_And whose fault is that?_**"

"Ah~ The sweet sound of other people's pain" Zabuza mused with a chuckle as he effortlessly sidestepped a stab from Kakashi's kunai.

"You're sick" Kakashi spat as he dodged a sword swing.

"I prefer twisted" Zabuza said with a smirk, "So much more you can justify with that"

"Justify _this_!" Kakashi said as he back flipped several times, pulled out a scroll; unravelling it in the process; swiping a trail of blood along the seals and symbols, running through several hand signs, slamming his palm in the ground and calling out, "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"

"You little bitch" Zabuza sneered when he saw the dogs before fading into the mist.

Sasuke groaned as he struggled to get to his feet.

"Wow" Sasuke heard and turned to see Naruto standing next to him his hand outstretched towards him, "For _supposedly_ being the _oh-so-coveted_ 'Rookie of the Year', it's a bit sad seeing you like this. Need a hand?"

"Don't touch me!" Sasuke spat as he smacked Naruto's hand away and stood to his feet, "Dobe"

"Dammit Sasuke, what the hell is your problem!?" Naruto said loudly, an annoyed and miffed expression on his face, "We're teammates and teammates are supposed to help each other out"

"I don't need _help_" Sasuke sneered, "_Especially_ from a Dobe"

"You know what? Screw you Sasuke!" Naruto said angrily, "I keep offering you a hand of friendship and you keep throwing it back in my face. If you are going to keep that stick shoved up your pretentiously holier-than-thou ass then I'm not gonna bother anymore. Now while you sit here and deal with Ice-cube _alone_, I'm gonna go help Den-chan, 'cause _that's_ what _friends_ do"

"I'm afraid that will be a bit difficult" Haku said as he appeared in one of the mirrors, shortly followed by all of them.

"Shit" Naruto muttered as senbon started raining down on them.

Sasuke glared hatefully at the oncoming attack, every needle clear as day, unaware that his Sharingan had activated.

'Impossible!' Sasuke mentally hissed, 'How dare this commoner _dare _try and defeat me, _ME_, an Uchiha! I cannot die. I _will not_ die! I _must_ defeat _HIM_!'

Pausing to take a sideways glance at Naruto, a malicious smirk crossed Sasuke's face before he disappeared and a pained cry rang out over the bridge.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

******MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SUFFER, MY FILTHY LITTLE LOVELIES, SUFFER!**

**Now you know why I did a triple update. I wanted this chapter to be the last one of the batch. That way you all can rip your hair out in anticipation or what have you.**

**Enjoy.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Blutsauger

Chapter 10: Blutsauger

Quotation Legend

"Normal text" - Normal Speech  
'Text' - Thoughts  
'_Italics_' - Telepathy

"**_Bold Italics_**" - Vocum Aetherea (Ethereal Voice - Combination of Telepathy and Normal Speech)/Demonised Voice

Densuke's eyes were wide, a torrent of pain swimming through them.

"D-Den-chan" Naruto strained out as he looked at his lover.

Densuke stood as he was for several seconds before a pained, shuddered gasp escaped his lips and he fell to his knees.

"Den-chan!" Naruto cried out as he rushed to Densuke's side and cradled his head then began pulling the ice senbon out of the vampire's body, "Den-chan! Den-chan speak to me!"

Densuke remained silent as Naruto lowered him to the ground.

Meanwhile, on the outside of the dome of mirrors, Sasuke smirked at what he was hearing while he fought against the two remaining clones.

"Come on Den-chan, say something!" Naruto cried out as tears formed in his eyes.

There was no response as Densuke's eyes remained closed.

"Is this the first time you have witnessed death?" Haku asked as he stepped out of a mirror.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled as he rounded on the masked nin, "HE'S NOT DEAD!"

A sob escaped Naruto's lips as he turned and looked at Densuke's face, "Come on Den-chan, wake up. You're not dead, you can't be. You said you couldn't die"

"Everyone dies" Haku said, "It is an inevitability we must all face, even more so considering our line of work. All we can do is get over it and move on; even if they are our most precious people on Earth. Though I never expected your own comrade to switch places with him"

"...-ow ...-ld ...-u" Naruto muttered.

"Hm?" Haku grunted.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" Naruto roared, his eyes now a slitted red as rage flooded his voice, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM!? ANSWER ME! HAKU!"

Haku was stunned at Naruto realising who he was; but due to the mask, no one was able to see it; and was about to respond when red chakra surrounded Naruto and a massive amount of Killing Intent filled the air.

Haku was gripped with fear as he looked into Naruto's slitted, red eyes and the furious, feral expression on his face.

"Oh no" Kakashi said as the malice washed over him.

"Wh-what is this feeling?" Zabuza stammered as primal fear roused within him.

"I have to end this quick" Kakashi muttered and started running through a series of hand seals, but stopped cold as the bridge began to shake and a second feeling of rage and malice washed over the bridge, far more intense than the first.

Naruto was stunned at the sight of a purplish-black aura surrounding the raven-haired vampire's body, so much so that he was able to regain his senses causing him to calm, his eyes return to normal and the red chakra to fade.

"Den-chan?" Naruto muttered as he watched Densuke's body rise off the ground and right itself, still suspended in midair.

"D-Den-chan?" Naruto called out as the aura intensified, the ice needles vaporised, the wounds instantly healed and arcs of black lightning danced across his body.

"Wh-What's going on?" Haku asked with fear in his voice before Densuke's eyes flew open and a high-pitched screech filled the air causing the dome of ice mirrors to explode like shattered glass.

Haku cried out as he was flung from the area and impacted with the railing of the bridge then grunted when shards of ice cut into his arms and legs since he was using them to shield his face and torso.

"Den-chan!?" Naruto called out, his voice filled with worry at the behaviour of his lover.

Naruto's voice fell on deaf ears as Densuke suddenly appeared in front of Sasuke, grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off is feet.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shrieked.

"DEN-CHAN!" Naruto cried out.

"Wh-what are you... doing?" Sasuke rasped out as his Sharingan burned the look of sheer, feral rage on Densuke's face into his mind then gave a strangled cry and started clawing at Densuke's hand when the hold on his neck tightened and a painful screech filled his head causing blood to start seeping out of his eyes, ears, nose and mouth.

"DEN-CHAN!" Naruto cried out in an attempt to stop his boyfriend from essentially committing murder.

Sasuke's struggling started to lessen as the lack of oxygen started taking its toll on the teen's brain and his eyes started rolling back.

"DEN-CHAN STOP! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" Naruto cried out.

Densuke's eyes suddenly regained their focus and returned to their normal shade of blue as the aura around him faded before he released Sasuke and let him fall to the ground in a heap.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked when he reached Densuke's side.

"Yeah" Densuke muttered, "I'm ok"

Naruto sighed in relief.

"Though I can say so much about this one" Densuke said angrily as he glared at Sasuke, who was slowly getting up, then kicked him in the jaw, knocking him out, "Filthy traitor"

"Are… are you sure you're alright?" Naruto asked as they made their way towards Haku.

"Yeah, I'm ok" Densuke said as he wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulder, pulled him close and kissed the side of the blonde's head.

Naruto sighed in relief and snuggled into Densuke's warmth then pulled away when they reached Haku.

"Now what to do with you?" Densuke asked.

"I have been defeated" Haku said, "Please kill me"

"What!?" Naruto exclaimed in horror while Densuke raised an eyebrow.

"I am but a tool for Zabuza-sama, a weapon he may use as he sees fit" Haku said, "Since you have defeated me, I am now a broken weapon and Zabuza-sama has no need for a broken weapon"

"A weapon you say" Densuke said.

"Yes" Haku replied, "A weapon that I was forged into when Zabuza-sama found me"

"He found you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes and in doing so, he saved my life by giving it purpose" Haku said and began recounting his past and the struggles his life had endured.

"I understand how you feel" Naruto said with sadness.

"H-How?" Haku asked in shock, "How could you possibly understand?"

"Because I lived a life very much like yours" Naruto said, "The anger and hatred others show you. The intense looks that pierce your heart. The constant and never ending fear of being hunted like an animal"

Haku was stunned into silence at what he was hearing.

"I'm pretty sure that if our roles had been switched, I would be exactly like you" Naruto said, "But suicide by ninja is not the way to go"

"What other choice do I have?" Haku asked, "I am a weapon, a broken weapon. Zabuza-sama, my most precious person, has no need for a broken weapon"

"Regardless of how broken it is, a weapon can always be fixed" Densuke said, catching Haku's attention as he held out his hand, "If you truly believe you are a broken weapon without a purpose, then let me fix you. Become _my _vassal and let _me _give you a new purpose"

Haku was speechless for a while before he slowly reached for Densuke's hand, but the sound of birds chirping caught the trio's attention and when they turned towards the source they saw Kakashi rushing towards an incapacitated Zabuza with what appeared to be lightning crackling in his hand.

"As appealing and tempting as your offer might be, it appears that I can still be of one more use to Zabuza-sama and I intend to fulfil it" Haku said before he fell back into an ice mirror.

"HAKU!" Naruto called out while Densuke sighed and disappeared.

Kakashi's eyes widened in horror when Haku suddenly appeared between him and Zabuza, knowing that he was unable to stop his strike, before they widened even further when Haku was shoved aside and Densuke appeared in his place, a cheeky smirk on his face.

"No" Kakashi muttered as he felt his attack make contact and run right through Densuke's abdomen, spraying Zabuza with blood.

"Wh-... What?" Densuke said, his eyes wide in shock, when he looked down and saw Kakashi's arms lodged in his stomach then gasped when it was wrenched free before he collapsed onto the ground.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Naruto's voice rang out over the bridge.

"DEN-CHAN! DEN-CHAN!" Naruto yelled when he skidded to Densuke's side and was able to get a good look at the damage, "Noononononononono. No. No! NO!"

Kakashi slowly stepped back, his entire body shaking as he looked at the blood covering his arm, "Wh-what have I done?"

"Well" Densuke rasped as he coughed up some blood, "That certainly was not what I was expecting"

"D-Den-chan. Den-chan!" Naruto cried as tears streamed down his face.

"Hey Naruto" Densuke said and tried to smile, but ended up coughing up several mouthfuls of blood.

"Noononononononono" Naruto gasped out, "You can't be dying. _Please _tell me you're not dying. *Inhale* Please don't die, Den-chan, please! Please do leave me alone! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE AGAIN!"

Densuke rolled his eyes as he coughed up a bit more blood then reached up and tugged on Naruto's cheek, hard.

"Owowowowowowowowow! Ow! OW!" Naruto cried out.

"I'm not dying you *cough* blond haired twit" Densuke said.

"But why would you do something like this?" Naruto asked.

"I *cough* honestly believed I wouldn't get hurt" Densuke rasped before his body suddenly shuddered, "Uh oh"

"What? What's wrong?" Naruto asked in a panicked voice.

"I... I need to heal myself quickly and now" Densuke said, "Otherwise…"

"Otherwise what?" Naruto asked.

"Otherwise I go into a deep hibernation-like sleep for several decades in order to heal" Densuke said.

"What!? No!" Naruto said as he started to panic before Densuke gripped his sleeve.

"Look, as soon as I get what I need to kick start my rapid healing, *cough cough* I will be fine and I won't end up leaving you alone for 30 or *cough* 40 years" Densuke said.

"Ok" Naruto said, starting to calm, "What do you need? What ever it is, I will get it for you"

"Blood, I need blo-" Densuke started then started sniffing the air before taking several deep breaths and smirking while his eyes started glowing red and his fangs elongated.

"D-Den-chan?" Naruto said.

"**_Ask and you shall receive_**" Densuke said, "**_It appears the solution has come to us_**"

"Naruto!" Kakashi said, "Make your peace with your dead boyfriend later, we got company so get your head in the game"

"My, my, my, this certainly is pathetic" A voice said before a short, stubby, rotund man stepped out of the mist.

"Gato" Zabuza sneered in disgust.

"Zabuza, I see you failed your mission" Gato said, "No matter, lucky for you I always think ahead"

Suddenly the mist cleared to reveal a large group of mercenaries standing behind Gato, each brandishing a weapon.

"I don't need your filthy mongrels to fuck up my work. Just give me a minute and I finish what your paying me to do" Zabuza said as he turned around.

"Paying you? Paying you!?" Gato said then started laughing, "I had no intention of paying you in the first place"

Zabuza immediately spun back around and glared hatefully at Gato, "We had a deal!"

"Yes well, why bother paying when I could easily have you complete the job and kill you afterwards? So much more economical don't you think?" Gato asked, a smug look on his face.

Zabuza's face twisted in absolute fury before he suddenly calmed and stood up straight, "Kakashi"

"Hm?" the silver haired cyclops grunted.

"Your mission was to protect the bridge builder, correct?" Zabuza asked.

"Yes" Kakashi replied.

"And if I were to suddenly decide to step aside or something of that nature?" Zabuza asked.

"I would deem you and your associate as noncombatants and would no longer see you as a threat, but only for the duration of the mission, afterwards-" Kakashi said but was cut off.

"That's fine by me" Zabuza said then looked Haku, who was still on the ground, "HAKU!"

"H-Hai!" Haku said.

"Get up and get ready"

"Hai" Haku replied and stood up.

"And don't you ever call yourself a simple tool, you are much, much more than that… much, much more to me" Zabuza said with a bit of a blush.

"H-hai!" Haku said with rising elation.

"Also… never expect me to say such soppy shit ever again" Zabuza.

"Hai, Zabuza-sama" Haku said, his voice softening with happiness.

"Good" Zabuza muttered then turned back to Gato, "GATO! YOUR FAT, LARD-INJECTED ASS IS MINE!"

"KILL THEM ALL!" Gato yelled.

"Down boys!" a voice said causing everyone to stop dead.

"H-How?" Kakashi stammered in shock at the sight of Densuke standing in front of them, his back towards the two Jounin, a large, gaping and profusely bleeding hole going right through his abdomen.

"Kakashi… what kind of fucked up kids do you have in your village!?" Zabuza asked in horrified disgust.

"I… I can see right through him!" Haku muttered in horror.

Densuke smirked as he looked over his shoulder, revealing his glowing red eyes, black sclera and fangs, "Why don't you three sit this one out, I got this"

"Densuke?" Kakashi said softly.

"All in due time, Sensei, but for now I really insist you rest" Densuke said then turned back towards the large group of mercenaries and gave them a feral grin, "**_These mongrels are _****_mine_****_!_**"

Everyone tensed when Densuke clapped his palms together in front of him and purple energy started swirling around him.

"**_Itadakimasu!_**" Densuke said, a maliciously phychotic glint in his eyes, before he suddenly disappeared from sight.

Everyone looked around in confused silence for a while before a sickening crunch followed by a scream of pain alerted them all.

When the group of mercenaries parted, they saw Densuke wrapped around one of the men, his face buried in his neck, his body flexing and blood gushing from his wound.

The man gave a gurgled cry as Densuke pulled off the man, ripping his neck open in the process, before falling to the ground dead.

Densuke chuckled as he stood, revealing the blood staining his mouth and lips.

"**_That was nowhere near satisfying_**" Densuke said as he grinned, revealing his blood stained teeth and fangs causing the mercenaries to back up slightly.

Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku and Naruto watched in horror as Densuke single-handedly tore into the mercenaries, draining each one of blood before violently killing them.

After half an hour, the terror and pain filled screams of the mercenaries finally died down leaving a portion of the bridge littered with dismembered, mangled bodies and drenched in blood.

"Mmmm~ Much better" Densuke cooed in delight, drenched head to toe in blood, as he patted his, now fully healed, stomach then turned around and started walking back towards the group before reaching down and grabbing one of the bodies by the back of its collar causing it to yelp in terror and start squirming.

"Stop squirming or I'll rip your tongue out through your eye sockets" Densuke said causing Gato to still instantly.

"P-Please don't hurt me! I give you anything! Women! Power! Prestige! Money!" Gato cried out.

"First off, I'm gay and I already have someone. Second off, I am far more powerful, both physically and politically than you could possibly imagine. Third off, prestige is meaningless and useless to me and finally, your entire fortune is but a grain of sand in a desert compared to mine" Densuke said, "So all in all, nothing you have to offer could possibly prevent you from owning up to your crimes. Justice _will_ be done"

Gato whimpered in fear as Densuke continued to drag him by the back of his collar.

"Zabuza" Densuke said as he approached the ninja.

Zabuza twitched when he heard his name and resisted the urge to take a step back when Densuke stopped in front of him.

"What?" Zabuza asked curtly.

"Hm, hm" Densuke chuckled, "I hope you and Haku realise the situation the two of you are in"

"Hm?" Zabuza grunted with a questioning frown.

"I just save your's and Haku's lives, ergo they belong to me now" Densuke said calmly.

"WHAT!?" Zabuza said, "There is no _way_ I will _ever_ submit to a brat like you!"

"So you would go back on the oath you made when you joined the Swordsmen?" Densuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

Zabuza bristled, "How do you know about the Oath?"

"Prior to joining Konoha three years ago, I travelled to many, many places and saw many things I spent a few months in a Kiri Rebel camp where I met a young boy" Densuke said, "I don't know if you know him, short, tufty blue hair, dark eyes, wears glasses, a bit shy with a cute smile?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Zabuza snorted.

"Anyway, he told me he aspired to join the Swordsmen and told me about the Oath" Densuke said, "So... will you disgrace yourself like I've heard the other Swordsmen have and turn your back on the Oath you _swore_ to uphold above all else or will you swallow your damn pride and do what the Oath demands of you in the event of defeat?"

Zabuza's snarl was hidden behind the bandages on his face as he remained silent for a moment, "Fine... I will follow you" Zabuza said with a growl as he went down on one knee and bowed, "_Master_"

"Excellent" Densuke said happily, "Now then, while we will work out the finer details later, allow me to notify you of two rules. Rule one: _Never_ call me Master, I get enough of that in my home city and I do not need the repercussions of being referred to by such a title back in Konoha, my name is Sentou Densuke. Rule two: Never bow before me lest you be judged, so stand up, you're not doing me any favours"

"Fine" Zabuza said as he stood.

"Hai, Densuke-sama" Haku said.

"Wonderful!" Densuke said cheerfully as he hefted Gato up by his collar and dropped him in between himself and Zabuza, "To commemorate you and Haku becoming my vassals, I present you with a gift. Do with him what you will, but on one condition"

"What?" Zabuza asked.

"**_Make it painful_**" Densuke said with a sadistic smirk as his eyes glowed blue for a moment.

"Can do" Zabuza said, returning the smirk before looking at Gato with a predatory gaze.

Gato whimpered in terror as Densuke turned around and started walking towards Naruto.

"Stop" Kakashi said with an edge in his voice as he stood between Densuke and Naruto, a kunai in his grasp, causing Densuke to stop and raise an eyebrow.

"Sensei, what are you doing?" Densuke asked as he took a step forward.

"I said stop!" Kakashi said, "I will not let you hurt Naruto or anyone else"

"I'm not going to hurt Naruto or anyone else for that matter" Densuke said.

"How can I trust you?" Kakashi asked.

"Because I am physically and mentally unable to harm Naruto in any way and as for anyone else, well I wouldn't make a very good ninja if I went around eating my comrades, now would I?" Densuke said in an exasperated tone.

"I don't believe you" Kakashi spat.

"Alright fine!" Densuke said as he threw his hands up in the air, "You want proof and an explanation, then you, Zabuza, Haku and Naruto can meet me in one of the clearings in the forest behind Tazuna-san's house, the pathway will be marked"

With that Densuke turned and started making his way off the bridge.

"Den-chan! Where are you going?" Naruto asked with concern.

"Kakashi-sensei _clearly_ doesn't want me anywhere near you guys so I will stay away" Densuke said as he waved his hand towards Tazuna, who suddenly collapsed, "Hopefully by the end of the evening, I will be able to prove my trustworthiness"

Naruto stared at Densuke's back, dumbfounded, for several seconds before his face twisted in anger and he kicked Kakashi in his calf.

"OW! Naruto, why did you kick me!?" Kakashi yelped.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE DEN-CHAN GO AWAY!? HUH!?" Naruto roared.

"Naruto, do you have any idea of what he is?" Kakashi asked.

"I know _exactly_ what Den-chan is" Naruto said as he seethed, "And I know that he would _never_ _ever_ lay a _finger_ on me with the intent to harm"

Kakashi stared with wide, dumbfounded eyes as he watched Naruto storm off towards Zabuza and Haku.

Later that night Densuke was sitting on a large tree stump in the centre of a large clearing when rustling was heard.

"So you have come" Densuke said and moments later, Kakashi, Naruto, Haku and Zabuza entered the clearing.

"Yes" Kakashi said.

"Den-chan" Naruto said happily and took a step towards the raven-haired vampire but was stopped by Kakashi placed a hand in front of him.

"Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said with an edge to his voice.

"It's alright Naruto" Densuke said calmly as he raised his hand.

Naruto huffed as he folded his arms then took a step back.

"Now then" Densuke said, "I believe you have questions?"

"Yes" Kakashi said as he fully entered the clearing followed by the other three, "Who and what are you?"

"My name is Sentou Densuke and _I _am a vampire" Densuke said as his fangs elongated and his eyes started to glow.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA! BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT WERE YOU! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BTW How was the angst in the beginning? I've always had trouble trying to convey negative emotions like sadness and ****grief because the moment I begin, I immediately start trying to lighten the mood then have to drag myself back down into that funk in order to write what I want, but oddly enough , when I read the angsty parts again I did get a little misty eyed, is that a good thing?**

**WHOOOO! MY FINALS ARE OVER! Now I can properly devote my time to writing my fanfics!**

**I'd also like to give a very, very, ****_very_**** gracious shout out to Zept who has been my most loyal reviewer and had reviewed ****_every_**** BtP chapter. As a thank you, Zept, if there is anything you want to see in this fic, from the Prelimenary Matches in the chunin exams onwards, name it and it will be done, within reason of course.**

**No Jutsu-Jutsu today**


	11. Chapter 11 - Home and History

Chapter 11: Home and History

Quotation Legend

"Normal text" - Normal Speech  
'Text' - Thoughts  
'_Italics_' - Telepathy  
"**_Bold Italics_**" - Vocum Aetherea (Ethereal Voice - Combination of Telepathy and Normal Speech)/Demonised Voice

"A vampire, seriously?" Zabuza said as he chuckled, "That's what you're going with?"

"Is that a problem?" Densuke said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on. Everyone knows vampires don't exist" Zabuza said.

"I just single-handedly slaughtered and fed upon the blood of over a hundred mercenaries and you deny what I am?" Densuke asked with a confused expression.

"Kekkei Genkai?" Zabuza supplied.

"You shinobi and your illicit affair with Denial is utterly breathtaking. Have you ever heard of the Law of Parsimony?" Densuke asked causing Zabuza to shake his head.

"It basically states that when you have multiple theories that explain the same result, the theory that require the least amount of assumptions is usually the most likely" Naruto said.

"Besides" Densuke said, "What self-respecting shinobi village would allow a Kekkei Genkai that necessitates the consumption of human blood?"

"He does kinda have a point" Haku said.

"I… could name a few" Kakashi said.

"And no doubt those villages have already been wiped off the face of the planet due to some despicable act or the other" Densuke said.

"… … yeah" Kakashi replied.

"Case and point" Densuke stated.

"... ...So you're a vampire" Zabuza stated.

"Yes" Densuke said.

"Ok, lets say for the moment that I believe you-" Zabuza started but was cut off by Densuke.

"Whether you believe me or not is irrelevant, the truth is the truth" Densuke said, "And might I just say that the way you shinobi embrace denial so readily is absolutely breathtaking"

"Can we get back to the matter at hand?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, lets" Densuke replied.

"Where do you come from?" Kakashi asked.

"I come from a vast hidden city called Alnaphar" Densuke said, "A direct translation to the human language is impossible due to the complexity of our native tongue, but the closest approximation, which is still a long way off from its actual meaning, would be 'The Mother Kingdom'"

"Where is this place located?" Kakashi asked as he, Zabuza, Haku and Naruto had difficulty pronouncing it.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. The city is very, very, _very_ well hidden and without myself or another Alnapharian taking you there, you will never be able to find it" Densuke said.

"You know" Naruto said, "Even though you already told me you came from that place and what it was like, but you never told me why you left"

Densuke sighed, "The reason I left and the reason why I probably will never return is because of a crime I committed. A crime that forced me to go into exile"

"What… what did you do?" Haku asked.

"I killed our city's leader" Densuke said solemnly.

There was silence amongst the four humans so Densuke decided to continue.

"The city's leader was a vampire, well over five thousand maybe even ten thousand years old" Densuke said, "And don't ask me for his name. No one knew what it was and we only knew him as Father, in fact that was both his name and title as far as we and the rest of the city were concerned"

"So… he was you're dad?" Naruto asked.

"No he wasn't" Densuke said, "Along with Father there were two other Ancient vampires whom we referred to as Mother and the Guardian. My siblings and I have the same biological mother, but our biological fathers differ. Mine was the Guardian, their's was Father"

"But why did you kill him and go into exile?" Zabuza asked.

"I keep telling myself that I was for the good of all and that it had to be done, which it did. Father changed after mine and the other races went into hiding. He used to be calm and kind, but he became tyrannical and vicious. He started preaching about waging war on you humans and enslaving them making us your rulers, but no one wanted that. When we went into hiding, we were able to find peace. We were free from humanity's irrational fears and persecutions and no one wanted that to change. However, my sin, the guilt I will forever live with was that my killing him wasn't some selfless act of righteousness, it was fuelled by revenge and grief filled madness" Densuke said with his head hung low, "You have to understand, when I was born, Father had already fallen deep into his madness. He would not have tolerated my existence. So Mother, being a very powerful telepath, cast a very complex and powerful illusion over Father making him believe that I was his. But at some point he found out and the next thing I knew I was standing in his throne room and made to watch as he slaughtered Mother and the Guardian in front of me. So while you can't exactly fault me for falling into a grief stricken rage, it still doesn't hide the fact that I had succumbed to madness and brutally took a life in cold blood"

"H-How brutal is brutal?" Naruto asked.

"I fed upon him" Densuke said causing the others to gasp, "Believe me when I say that by the time our battle reached that point, I was so deep into my madness that I had no idea what I was doing and pretty much blacked out"

Naruto let out a shuddered breath at what he had heard and tried to take a step towards Densuke, but was stopped by Kakashi again causing Naruto to get annoyed and punch the silver haired cyclops in the face.

"Den-chan" Naruto said as he embraced his lover.

"So you can still love a monster?" Densuke said dryly.

"I was called monster my entire life, that didn't stop you" Naruto said as he tightened his hold on Densuke.

"That's because I know you aren't a monster" Densuke said.

"Exactly" Naruto said, "I _know_ you aren't a monster. Sure you did what you did, but that was just a moment of weakness and who can blame you for that, you just saw your parents murdered in front of you. Besides you aren't normally like that"

"I guess" Densuke said, "And I guess that on the bright side I _did_ get a boost to my abilities, a massive amount of knowledge and a few inherited abilities from him plus two extra fangs"

"See!" Naruto said happily, "Now stop brooding, that's Sasuke's job"

Densuke snorted as he took a deep breath, stood and grinned, "Anymore questions?"

"I've got one" Zabuza said.

"Shoot" Densuke said.

"How old are you?" Zabuza asked.

Densuke leaned forward as a smirk slowly crept across his face, "I'd like to leave a little mystery to that one"

"Are you a threat to Konoha?" Kakashi asked.

"That depends" Densuke said.

"On what?" Kakashi asked.

"On Naruto" Densuke said.

"Huh?" Kakashi and Naruto said.

"Why me?" Naruto asked.

"Because my loyalty has not, is not and will not ever belong to Konoha. My loyalty is to Naruto and to my home. Since I am in self-imposed exile, my loyalty belongs to Naruto alone and since his loyalties are my loyalties by proxy, as long as Naruto is loyal to Konoha so am I" Densuke explained.

"So if the village turns its back on Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Then I will do the same to the village" Densuke said, "And if they try to hurt him... well let me put it like this, what happened today on the bridge was me playing around. Imagine what I am capable of when I am serious or when Naruto's life is on the line"

Kakashi, Zabuza and Haku shuddered at the thought while Naruto looked surprised.

"You... You would do that for me?" Naruto asked.

"Absolutely" Densuke said firmly causing Naruto to smile thoughtfully.

"Alright, I still have questions, but I think we should call it a night. However I still have three final questions that need to be answered now" Kakashi said.

"By all means" Densuke said.

"First off, how can I be sure you won't hurt Naruto or anyone else for that matter?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto and I share a very strong emphatic bond. The formation of this bond is very rare and one could equate it to the Red String of Fate concept. The bond allows us to not only share emotions, but senses as well so anything Naruto feels I feel as well. Any attack on Naruto will make the bond make me perceive it as an attack on myself. So why would I want to hurt myself? Especially considering that a vampire is incapable of committing suicide" Densuke said.

"Seriously?" Zabuza asked with a skeptical look behind his bandages.

"Our desire to live far exceeds yours" Densuke said.

"Fair enough" Zabuza said.

"Next question" Kakashi said, "What did you do to Tazuna? You made him pass out on the bridge and now he seems to recount the events on the bridge differently"

"I modified his memories" Densuke said.

"You can do that without contact?" Haku asked.

"I'm a telepath" Densuke said, "And a true telepath at that, not one of those half-assed, chakra based touch-telepaths like the Yamanakas. The repercussions of what he saw would have destroyed him, so I tweaked his memories a bit in order to spare him the trauma"

"Prove it" Kakashi said.

'_As ridiculously fun as it may be, modifying your memories would render this entire inquisition absolutely redundant so I hope you three will be placated by me talking directly into your brains_' Densuke projected while he smirked.

"Heh, heh, heh, Freaked me out the first time he did that too" Naruto said with a chuckle.

Kakashi groaned as he massaged his forehead, "Now for my final question. What am I going to tell the Hokage about what happened on the bridge?"

"Ah, that one is actually quite easy" Densuke said, "Simply state that I awakened my Beserker Gene"

"I will not lie to the Hokage" Kakashi said.

"You won't be. The Hoakge already knows what I am as well as my bond and intentions towards Naruto. We discussed this a month ago and the Sandaime agreed that on mission reports, my vampiric abilities will be hidden behind the label of me being a Beserker" Densuke explained.

"I see" Kakashi said then went silent for a moment before turning around and walking away, "I need a drink"

"HERE, HERE!" Zabuza said loudly before following Kakashi.

Haku sighed as he shook his head.

"You seem oddly accepting of the situation" Naruto said.

Haku shrugged, "My mother used to tell me stories of mystical creatures and always told me the stories were true, said how we descended from one of them. I never really believed her until I saw you kill those men on the bridge"

"I see" Densuke said, "As for your ancestry, I have a suspicion, but I will look into it"

Haku stood dumbfounded as he watched Densuke and Naruto leave and disappear into the forest.

The next morning.

"Good morning everyone!" Densuke said cheerfully as he and Naruto entered the dining room then noticed the situation in the room.

Zabuza and Haku were standing at one end of the room with Tazuna, Inari, Tsunami, Sakura, Sasuke and Yuu on the other side, near the kitchen, while Kakashi was seated at the table between the two groups. Tazuna, Tsunami and Sakura looked fearful with Inari standing protectively in front of his mother and grandfather, Yuu looked confused, Sasuke was glaring daggers at Haku, who ignored him, while Kakashi read his book, seemingly oblivious to the world.

"Ah, I probably should have explained this when I came back home last night" Densuke said sheepishly then turned to face the larger group, "Tazuna-san, Tsunami-san, Inari, you are in no danger. Zabuza and Haku work for me now and are under strict orders not to harm you"

"A-Are you sure?" Inari asked.

"Absolutely!" Densuke said as he grinned and pounded a fist against his chest.

"How the hell did you manage that?" Yuu asked as the group dispersed and sat themselves at the table while Tsunami went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"A simple clause in the Swordsmen's Oath stating that upon defeat they are to be executed by the one who defeated them. However, should they be spared, they are to forever serve the one who defeated them" Densuke explained.

"You defeated an A-ranked missing-nin!?" Yuu exclaimed.

"Liar!" Sasuke barked, "There is no way you defeated him, especially since I couldn't"

Densuke simply smiled as he made his way over to where Sasuke was sitting.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke" Densuke said before a dark, ice cold look crossed his face and he slammed Sasuke, face first, into the table several times creating a loud series of bangs, "I realise you were unconscious at the time and I have no reason to be annoyed at you, but quite frankly you piss me off"

"Mah, mah, let's not get hasty here" Kakashi said, but was ignored by Densuke.

"Now I'm only going to say this once, so listen well" Densuke said with a growl before yanking Sasuke's head back up by his hair, "For your information, I saved Zabuza and Haku from being killed by Kakashi-sensei's attack because I felt he was and is a good and honourable man and because I saved them, their loyalty is now mine. Of course a traitor like you wouldn't know a thing about honour or loyalty would you?"

All the shinobi in the room gasped.

"Densuke, that is a very serious accusation" Kakashi said as he put his book down.

"One that I am fully justified in making" Densuke said seriously.

"I have done nothing wrong" Sasuke said.

"Oh really?" Densuke said, "You find nothing wrong in using a comrade as a Kawarimi scape-goat?"

Yuu's eyes went wide at what he had heard while Kakashi looked livid, Sakura looked confused, Zabuza shook his head, Haku looked ashamed and Naruto was giving Sasuke a cold glare.

"We will discuss this matter at a later and proper time" Kakashi said seriously, moments before Tsunami re-entered the dining room with the food.

"I do hope you all enjoy it" Tsunami said happily as she laid the food out on the table.

"I'm sure we most certainly will" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Mmm, absolutely divine!" Densuke said happily as he ate some fish.

"Th-That's probably because it's a fresh catch of the day" Tsunami said with a slight blush.

"A fresh catch will only take you so far, it's the care and precision one puts into the preparation that is key" Densuke said.

"Th-Thank you" Tsunami said sincerely.

Two weeks later

What's going to happen to us?" Zabuza asked as he and Haku followed Team 7 back to Konoha.

"Hm?" Densuke grunted casually.

"You _know_ what I'm talking about" Zabuza stated.

"Yes well, one would think the answer is obvious" Densuke stated.

"I don't like making assumptions" Zabuza stated as he crossed his arms.

"Very well" Densuke sighed, "You and Haku will be coming with us to Konoha where we will have you two registered as citizens allowing you two to continue your service to me"

"As simple as your plan sounds, I hope you realise the gaping flaws in it" Zabuza said.

"I've already sent word to the Hokage regarding the situation and he has already agreed to not have ANBU come down on you the moment you set foot past the village gates" Densuke said, "The rest is easy"

"Really?" Zabuza asked sceptically.

"I can be _very_ persuasive" Densuke said with a smirk as he tapped the side of his head, "Even without my _talents_"

"I… see" Zabuza stated.

"Good" Densuke said, bringing the conversation to a close.

"So Naruto" Densuke asked, "How does it feel to be the hero of a nation and have your own bridge?"

"I still don't know why they named it after me" Naruto said, "I mean you killed all of the mercenaries"

"True" Densuke said as he stuck his hands in his pockets, "But you _did_ plant the seed of inspiration that blossomed within the rest of the populace"

"I hate it when you speak in metaphors" Naruto said, "In any case I still think they should have put your name on the bridge as well"

"Oh trust me" Densuke said, "I don't need that kind of publicity"

"Hn" Sasuke grunted.

"Shut up Sasuke, your opinion doesn't matter" Densuke said flippantly before he was suddenly grabbed by the arm, roughly turned around and brought face to face with a pair of enraged red eyes; one with a single tomoe, the other with two, both spinning rapidly.

"I am Uchiha, you _will_ respect me" Sasuke growled.

"I will respect you to whatever extent I deem fit" Densuke said with a barely disguised snarl, "I deem you as filth so know your place, traitor. Now take your hand off me before I rip it off"

"You wouldn't dare" Sasuke growled.

"Trust me Sasuke" Densuke said as his eyes glowed momentarily while Sasuke's Sharingan suddenly deactivated, "You have no _idea_ what I am capable of"

Sasuke was left stunned at what had just happened as Densuke continued on followed by the rest of the group.

"Well..." Naruto said softly, "That was tense"

"You can say that again" Yuu muttered.

"Oooh! Ooooh! Yuu-chan!" Naruto blurted excitedly.

"What?" Yuu asked, suddenly startled.

"What was that thing you did at Tazuna's house on the day of the bridge battle? Naruto asked excitedly.

"Huh?" Yuu asked.

"You know, that really tall guy who beat up that mercenary and the other one who healed my arm" Naruto said, "Who were they?"

Yuu chuckled, "They're not exactly people, more like apparitions or spirits, at least I like to think so"

"Well show us!" Naruto said as he started jumping in place, "They were so cool!"

"Alright, alright" Yuu said as he chuckled, "You were bound to find out anyway"

Yuu then held out his hand as a tarot card appeared, floating and rotating slowly.

"Persona" Yuu said as he crushed the card into glowing, sapphire-blue shards before a blue glow filled the area and Izanagi appeared.

"See! Isn't he cool?" Naruto exclaimed as he turned towards Densuke and saw that the vampire had a look of absolute terror on his face.

"Den-chan?" Naruto asked as he noticed Densuke slowly start backing away.

"Densuke?" Yuu questioned just as Izanagi opened his eyes and focused on the blue-eyed vampire.

Densuke suddenly disappeared a mere fraction of a second before Izanagi's spear impacted with where Densuke was standing.

"What the-?" Naruto started before Izanagi dashed forward, grabbed his spear, took a sharp left and sped off towards the tree line.

Everyone watched as Izanagi cleaved a tree in half, like it wasn't even there, before Densuke, with his hood covering his head, suddenly shimmered into existence, his legs tucked in showing he had jumped before grabbing the top of Izanagi's head for leverage, flipping over him and kicking off the entity's back.

"Yuu-chan! What the hell are you doing!?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not doing this!" Yuu exclaimed, "He's acting on his own. I didn't know he could even be autonomous!"

"Well stop him!" Naruto called out.

"I don't know how, he won't listen to me!"

As soon as Densuke hit the ground he crouched down low and kicked off the ground, jumping several meters into the air.

Izanagi then thrust out his arm, spear pointing at Densuke before a bolt of lighting erupted from the weapon's tip, heading straight for Densuke.

"WATCH OUT!" Naruto cried out.

Turning around, so as to face the entity, Densuke crossed his arms and when the lightning bolt impacted, it simply scattered in a shower of sparks.

When Densuke landed in a crouch, his eyes went wide when his world suddenly turned sideways from having Izanagi swipe his feet out from under him before he was given a hard knee to the stomach followed by a roundhouse that sent him flying back into a tree.

Densuke cried out when his back impacted the tree before he gasped, eyes widened in fear and his hands gripped onto the tree with such force that the tips of his fingers were digging into the trunk when a hand wrapped around his neck, the tip of a spear mere centimetres from his nose and a pair of vivid yellow eyes boring into his.

"**_Densuke_**" Izanagi said causing everyone to gasp.

"I-I-I-Iza-n-n-nagi-s-sama" Densuke said, his voice trembling and his entire body shaking in fear.

"**_You have been a _****_very_****_ naughty boy_**" Izanagi cooed.

"You can talk!?" Yuu asked incredulously.

Izanagi gave Yuu a deadpanned look over his shoulder, "**_Of course I can talk_**"

"Then how come you have never said anything before?" Yuu asked.

"**_You never asked me anything_**" Izanagi replied flatly.

"Oh" Yuu muttered softly.

"**_Now then_**" Izanagi said as he turned back to Densuke, "**_You have a bit of explaining to do_**"

Densuke simply whimpered as he continued to shake in fear.

"**_I mean after all the help I gave you in freeing your people from that tyrant and yet, since then, not once did you call upon any of us let alone me_**" Izanagi stated.

Densuke suddenly stopped shaking and looked genuinely confused, "But... but Zeus-"

"**_-Is an over grown windbag with an ego larger than the Pantheon itself. For that matter what were you doing calling upon him in the first place!?_**" Izanagi scolded.

"I didn't" Densuke said, "He came on his own"

Izanagi blinked before his eyes flashed for a moment then turned away and floated over to Yuu.

"**_I'm sure you have many questions, but now is not the time. Speak to your uncle, it may prove to be a very enlightening experience and should you still have questions, call upon me and we shall discuss_**" Izanagi said then turned and faced Densuke, "**_Do not be afraid to call upon our aid Bloodling. While some oppose your inheritance, the remainder are intrigued by the shift in the status quo and are eager to see what you are capable of_**"

"I... I understand" Densuke said.

"**_Do you?Now if you'd excuse me, I have a Deorum Rex to punish_**" Izanagi asked before disappearing in a flash of blue.

...

...

...

"What the fuck just happened?" Zabuza asked.

"Ugh, don't ask me for at least five hours" Densuke groaned, "This whole emotional rollercoaster has exhausted me and given me a headache"

"How do you know Izanagi?" Yuu questioned.

"Laaaaterrrrr" Densuke whined.

"Not so tough now are you?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Scoff and gloat all you want Sasuke. If you are ever facing off against the God of Thunder, you'd be pissing yourself too. Speaking of which..." Densuke said before he grabbed Naruto by the back of his collar and started dragging him deeper into the forest, "_You_ are coming with me"

"EH!? WHY!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Because you are the one with the laundry scroll" Densuke said, "And because I said so"

"Ugh" Naruto groaned in defeat as he slumped and followed obediently.

"We'll be back in a bit" Densuke said as they faded from view.

"Ugh! Finally!" Naruto said loudly as the Konoha's South gate came into view.

"I thought you were excited to be out of the village" Kakashi said.

"True, but I miss my bed... and my cat... and my plants" Naruto said, "... and my books"

"Yes well I'm sure they're fine" Densuke said, "Once we're done reporting to the Hokage and sorting things out with Zabuza and Haku, we can go find Iruka-sensei"

"Awesome" Naruto said.

"Y-you have a cat?" Haku asked.

"Yup! And he's soooo cute!" Naruto gushed.

"He _is_ adorable, and very intelligent" Densuke said.

"Yeah, he's really, really smart" Naruto said.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted.

"Getting jealous of a feline, Sasuke? My how the mighty hath fallen" Densuke said calmly then smirked, "Oh wait, what am I saying? You never rose to begin with"

Sasuke's face contorted in rage at the jab while Sakura's and Kakashi's jaw dropped, Naruto snickered, Haku had a hand over his mouth, Zabuza snorted in amusement and Yuu simply sighed then walked over to Densuke's side.

"Why do you keep antagonising him like that?" Yuu asked.

"Because it amuses me" Densuke said with a smirk.

Yuu simply sighed as he rolled his eyes and shook his head, "You are incorrigible"

"Wonderful, isn't it?" Densuke said.

Yuu sighed and was about to respond when the entire group was suddenly surrounded by over ten ANBU operatives, Zabuza and Haku immediately took their battle stances.

"Easy guys" Densuke said as he held out a hand in front of the duo.

"Team 7 plus two accompanying?" one of the operatives asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes" Kakashi stated.

"Please follow us" another operative, a female, said, "We are under orders to escort all of you directly to Hokage-sama's office, no delays, no detours, no distractions"

"Under whose orders?" Kakashi asked.

"Hokage-sama himself" the operative said.

"Prove it" Densuke said causing all eyes to focus on him.

"Den-chan!" Naruto hissed, "You can't just _tell_ an ANBU operative to prove they were sent to escort you"

"Actually I am well within my rights to do so" Densuke said, "According to the Konoha Village Charter, Section 3; entitled 'Shinobi Rights'; Amendment 32-A, a registered, Konoha Shinobi, regardless of rank, may contest _any_ summons made by _any_ authority by demanding proof of authorisation. Should the message-bearer comply, the recipient may further contest the summons by demanding further conformation and/or information. However, should the message-bearer refuse, the recipient is, _by law_, ordered to view the message-bearer as a viable threat, to be eliminated on sight. So… show me proof that the Hokage sent you to escort us, or I'll rip your heads off"

The ANBU operatives stood still for a moment, while the others looked at Densuke with slack-jawed shock.

"You doubt the Hokage's word?" the female operative asked.

"No, I doubt yours" Densuke said, "I've never met a single one of you in my life before today and with ANBU operatives under strict orders to never remove their masks in village, I have no way of knowing who you lot are. For all I know, you all could be Kiri hunters disguised as Konoha ANBU sent to eliminate Zabuza and Haku, something I most definitely cannot allow"

The operatives were silent for a moment before the first operative pulled out a scroll from his pouch and handed it over to Densuke.

"Thank you" Densuke said as he took the scroll, unravelled it and began reading.

"Alright, seems legit" Densuke said after a few seconds then handed it over to Naruto who handed it over to Zabuza before finally making its way to Kakashi.

"Indeed it does" Kakashi said as he returned the scroll and eye-smiled, "Lead the way"

"You've got balls" One of the female operatives said, "Taking on two ANBU escort squads by threatening to rip their heads off"

"Oh I assure you ANBU-san, I am perfectly capable of backing up my statement" Densuke said.

The operative was stunned for a moment before snorting in amusement, "Nice try kid, but you're just a freshly minted Genin"

"As far as you or the village is concerned" Densuke said then started walking ahead.

"Hokage-sama, Team 7 plus two accompanying, escorted as ordered" the operative said.

"Excellent, excellent" the Hokage said, "Good work as always, dismissed"

"HA!" the ANBU operatives grunted before disappearing in swirls of smoke and leaves.

"Now then, Team 7" the Hokage said as he leaned forward in his chair, "I hear you've had quite the interesting out-of-village mission"

"It was awesome!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Do tell" the Hokage said and listened attentively as each of the Genin recounted the details of their mission.

"Well, that certainly sounded exciting" the Hokage said once everyone had recounted their details of the mission.

"Indeed" Densuke said.

"In any case I expect a full mission report on my desk first thing tomorrow morning" Hiruzen said as he pulled out several small scrolls, wrote in them, and stamped them with the Hokage's seal before he passed them out to the five Genin, "Here are your payment slips, hand them into the missions to collect your pay"

"Thank you, Hokage-sama" the Genin said.

"No, thank you" Hiruzen said, "Now you're all dismissed, though I would like Densuke-kun and Naruto-kun to stay"

"Hai!" the three Genin said before they left the office.

Once the three Genin had left and the door closed, Hiruzen's face turned serious, "Explain"

"Well I would think that my letter was self explanatory" Densuke said with a bit of a smirk.

"A letter stating that Momochi Zabuza now works for you and that you want him to join the village has very little for me to go on" Hiruzen said.

"Zabuza is a good and honourable man. He would make an exemplary addition to your ranks" Densuke said.

"That isn't good enough"

"Why not?" Naruto said with a bit of a whine.

Hiruzen sighed, "Look, the only reason I didn't have Momochi-san and his companion captured on sight is because your past actions have always been for the betterment of Konoha and I have never had a reason to doubt you, until now"

"Yes well, I sincerely appreciate your faith in me and while I would like to refute your statement regarding the nature of my actions, I really can't be bothered at the moment" Densuke said, "Also, your doubt is unprecedented"

"Regardless of my unprecedented doubt, I cannot in good conscience allow Momochi-san and Haku-san to join my forces" Hiruzen said.

"But Zabuza and Haku-chan are good people" Naruto said.

"Momochi Zabuza is a criminal charged with high treason for his failed assassination attempt on the Yondaime Mizukage; if I allow him into my Shinobi forces, what is there to stop him from attempting to assassinate me?"

"Because you haven't done anything to warrant such a course of action from me" Zabuza said, speaking for the first time since entering Konoha.

"Explain" Hiruzen demanded.

"The Yondaime Mizukage is an incompetent, paranoid, genocidal maniac" Zabuza said, "What many people do not know is that the Yondaime was and still is incapable of carrying out the duties of his office. When the village started to become aware of its steady decline, Yagura shifted the blame from himself to every single person with a bloodline. That in essence is how the Bloodline War started, one man condemning hundreds to death in order to cover his own ass"

"That does sound very troubling" Hiruzen said as he became thoughtful, "But I cannot simply sign off on your acceptance into Konoha's Shinobi Forces"

"But you're the Hokage, you can do whatever you want" Naruto pleaded.

"No Naruto, it is _because_ I am Hokage that I cannot do whatever I want. Even the Hokage has rules and regulations that he must follow" Hiruzen explained.

"Alright how about this?" Densuke said then turned to Zabuza, "And let me just apologise before hand for temporarily throwing you into the deep-end like this"

Zabuza simply raised an eyebrow.

"Take Zabuza and Haku into custody. Do what you need to, to prove they are no threat to Konoha or your person, but on the condition that there is absolutely no physical and no lasting mental damage. I will not have my people put unnecessarily in harms way" Densuke said.

"And what is to stop Kirigakure from viewing Zabuza-san's acceptance into my forces as a possible breach of trust?" Hiruzen asked.

"Kiri is in the middle of a civil war, do you really think they have the resources, let alone the personnel, to launch an assault on Konoha?" Densuke asked, "And to answer your question, Momochi Zabuza has recently made a sizeable donation to the Kiri Rebel Forces, enough to cause a sizeable tip in the balance of power in the Rebels' favour"

"And how do you know of this?" Hiruzen asked.

"A very good friend of mine is delivering the money as we speak" Densuke said.

"And what possible use could this information be to me?" Hiruzen asked.

"Well it was quite a sizeable amount of money, one would think the Rebel Forces would reward their benefactor should they win" Densuke said.

"Hmmm" Hiruzen mused as he filled his pipe with tobacco, lit it and took a puff while leaning back in his chair, "… ANBU!"

"Sir!" the operatives said the moment they Shunshin'd into the room.

"Take Momochi Zabuza and his associate into custody, they are to remain in confinement unless I say otherwise" Hiruzen commanded.

"*Ahem!*" Densuke cleared his throat.

"There is no need to be rough, they have agreed to comply fully" Hiruzen added.

"Sir!"

"Also schedule them for a series of interrogations with both Ibiki and Inoichi. I want to be absolutely certain they are no threat before I decide to integrate them into Konoha's Forces" Hiruzen said.

"Ha!" the operatives said.

"Kakashi, I expect a full report from you tomorrow morning" Hiruzen said.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Kakashi said.

"And I expect detailed reports from the two of you" Hiruzen said as he looked at Naruto and Densuke.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"It's for the Project, correct?" Densuke asked.

"Indeed" Hiruzen said as he took a puff of pipe.

"Ok, fine" Naruto said.

"Now, DISMISSED!"

"Ha!" the Konoha shinobi said before they emptied out of the office.

"I hope they get to join Konoha" Naruto said as he and Densuke walked back to their apartment, "Haku-chan's really nice and we both understand the lives we have lived. Plus Zabuza is pretty awesome and a really nice guy"

"Not to mention that he's totally hot" Densuke said.

"I know right? I mean oh my God, did you see his abs!? You could crack a diamond on those things! Not to mention his ass looks so~ tight!-" Naruto immediately stopped himself by slapping his hands over his mouth while his eyes widened in horror.

Densuke looked at Naruto with amusement as he folded his arms and chuckled.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto said, "I shouldn't have said all that"

"No please, do go on" Densuke said with genuine encouragement.

"I'm so sorry" Naruto said with an look of intense guilt on his face, "I shouldn't have said all that stuff about another guy. It's not right"

Densuke sighed in exasperation, "Again with your stupid human moralities"

"Huh?"

"I don't care if you look at other guys Naruto, as long at it stays at looking and not touching" Densuke said then paused for a moment, "Actually you can touch"

"EH!?" Naruto exclaimed as they entered the red light district and turned towards their apartment.

A sly and naughty smirk spread across Densuke's face, "As long as I get to watch… or join in"

"Eww, you are such a pervert!" Naruto said as he punched Densuke in the shoulder.

Densuke burst out laughing, "Only when you're involved, Naruto. Only when you're involved"

"Ughhh, what am I going to do with you?" Naruto asked.

"Love me, feed me, never leave me?" Densuke replied.

"I'm already doing that as it is" Naruto said with a small smile as he took Densuke's hand in his and laced their fingers together. A normally bold move on Naruto's part, but since they were in the red light district, where no one gave anyone a second thought, Naruto was more open to public displays of affection than in any other place in the village.

"Hmm" Densuke mused.

"But there is one thing I don't get" Naruto said.

"What would that be?" Densuke asked.

"You said that Zabuza lost all the money he had collected before being hired by Gato when the person Zabuza had trusted the money to ran off with it" Naruto said, "And since he never got paid by Gato, he's technically broke"

"True" Densuke said.

"So… how is Zabuza able to make that sizeable donation you said he made?" Naruto asked.

"Ah yes, that's actually my money" Densuke said, "I told Zabuza that I would compensate him for having to give up on his goal of ending the Bloodline War by funding the rebel forces with enough money to guarantee their win"

"But you said the money was Zabuza's" Naruto said.

"And as far as Konoha is concerned it is" Densuke said.

"But… you lied to Jiji; plus won't you and Zabuza get in a lot trouble for lying about something as serious as this?"

"Super-powerful Telepath" Densuke said as he tapped his temple.

"So… you're gonna make the interrogators think that the money was Zabuza's in the first place" Naruto stated.

"Nope, they are going to be thinking that all on their own" Densuke said with a smirk, "When Zabuza and Haku are interrogated, I'll be hiding away their true memories behind seamlessly integrated falsified memories and once the interrogators are properly convinced, I'll remove the falsified memories and put the old ones back"

"I… don't quite get it" Naruto stated.

"Essentially it's like placing doctored photographs over the originals in a photo album then once the pictures have been looked at, the doctored photos are removed leaving the originals in their place with no evidence to show they had ever been tampered with" Densuke said.

"And what if someone checks later?" Naruto asked.

"Residual triggers that will allow the memories to resurface when necessary" Densuke replied, "I already discussed this with Zabuza and Haku telepathically while we were escorted to the holding cells so they know what to expect and are ready"

"Ahhh~" Naruto said, "But just so I know if I'm ever asked, how much money are we talking about?"

"180,000,000 Ryo" Densuke said, his demeanour the epitome of nonchalance.

"A HUNDRED… A HUNDRED AND EIGHTY- wait…" Naruto said, "How much is 180,000,000 Ryo?

"About 500 years worth of rent on our apartment" Densuke said casually.

"PFFFFFTTT" Naruto spluttered then strained out, "W-what!?"

"It's really not that much money" Densuke said, "At least as far as I'm concerned"

"So what you're basically saying is that you're loaded" Naruto stated.

"About a billion times over, yes" Densuke said.

Naruto gave a shuddered whimper of disbelief, "You better make sure I never see that kind of money with my own eyes, otherwise I swear I'll die of a heart attack"

"Alright" Densuke said with mirth in his voice.

"Ughhh" Naruto groaned then noticed Densuke grunt as his upper body jerked back slightly, "Den-chan?"

"Nyaaaa~"

"Sensei!" Naruto exclaimed happily when the feline suddenly popped its head out from inside Densuke's hood before fishing him out, "What are you doing here?"

"I think he sensed our return and decided to find us himself" Densuke said.

"Awwww, you're such a smart kitty!" Naruto cooed happily.

"Purrrrr" Matsuyo purred happily as he licked the tip of Naruto's nose.

Naruto chuckled happily before Matsuyo clambered up Naruto's jacket and draped itself across the blonde's shoulders.

"Looks like someone was certainly missed" Densuke said.

'_Oh you have no idea_' Matsuyo projected to the Ancient vampire.

"I missed you too Sensei" Naruto said as he scratched under the feline's chin.

'_Iruka is far to over protective than what is considered healthy_' Matsuyo said.

'_He just cares is all_' Densuke said.

'_Needlessly fret is what he does!_' Matsuyo exclaimed.

'_Well then maybe if you were honest and let Naruto know that you are anything but an ordinary feline, you wouldn't end up with the mother of all mother hens as your temporary caretaker_' Densuke said.

'_Absolutely not!_' Matsuyo exclaimed while swatting Densuke in the face with his tail.

'_Oh real mature_' Densuke projected as he and Naruto started climbing the stairs to their apartment.

Matsuyo smirked as he purred in delight and nuzzled Naruto's jaw with his head.

"Home sweet home!" Naruto said as he unlocked the door and stepped in followed by Densuke.

"I'm gonna send a letter to Iruka-sensei letting him know that Sensei is with us" Densuke said as he made his way to the bedroom while pulling off his Hitai-ite.

"Ok, I'm going to put some food out for Sensei" Naruto said as he headed towards the fridge while Matsuyo meowed in delight.

"Hooo" Densuke sighed as he dropped onto the sofa then grunted when Naruto collapsed onto the sofa, his face buried in the vampire's lap.

"Why is your face buried in my groin?" Densuke asked.

"Too lazy to sit up straight and too tired to move" Naruto said when he turned his head to the side.

"Fair enough" Densuke said as he draped his arms over the backrest and tilted his head back until it was resting against the sofa while Naruto went back to burying his face in Densuke's lap.

The couple remained as they were for a while before Densuke heard and felt the rustling of fabric before his eyes narrowed slightly for a moment.

"Naruto" Densuke said as he lifted his head.

"Mm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Making you feel good" Naruto mumbled as he continued to nuzzle Densuke's groin with his face while massaging it with his hands.

"Carry on then" Densuke said in a sultry voice while letting his head drop back then groaned softly.

Densuke sighed when he felt Naruto unzip his trousers then groaned when he felt Naruto's hand slip through the fly of his boxers and wrap around his growing member.

"Mmm" Naruto cooed as he licked his lips when he fished Densuke's growing erection out, "I love it when it's hardening up like this"

"Why's that?"

"'Cause it's nice and smooth and thick, but still kinda squishy" Naruto said.

Densuke raised an eyebrow, "You like squishy dicks?"

Naruto snorted and chuckled, "Nice, real nice"

"Hey, you're the one who started it" Densuke said.

"Now how about I end it" Naruto said.

"And how do you plan to-Oooh! Ooooh God! Nnnn, Ahhnnn~" Densuke exclaimed as the warm, moist confines of Naruto's mouth enveloped his member.

"Ooooh! Oh God! You Bastard! You really know how to reroute a conversation! Ahhh!" Densuke moaned as he squirmed in pleasure.

Naruto chuckled in triumph as he continued to eagerly service his lover.

"Oohh! Aaaaalright, wait-wait-wait stop!" Densuke exclaimed as he took hold of Naruto's head and lifted him off his erection, "*Gulp* God damn!"

"What the Hell Densuke!? Why did you-" Naruto stopped and gulped when his eyes took in the sight of a debauched Densuke looking right at him while his hard, glistening, pulsing manhood stood at attention through the fly of his trousers, "Damn, you look so hot"

"Yeah well, I need a shower" Densuke said as he stood up and started making his way to the bedroom.

"What!?" Naruto exclaimed in disbelief, "But... but why now!?"

"Because I stink and have been wearing the same clothes for the past two weeks" Densuke said as entered the bedroom and disappeared out of sight.

"But I'm horny!" Naruto whined loudly.

Densuke smirked as he popped his head around the door frame and held out his boxers for Naruto to see, "I never said I was going to shower alone"

Naruto's eyes widened at the invitation before he started stumbling over the furniture while Densuke laughed.

Densuke cooed in delight when Naruto shoved him against the wall and started attacking his neck with nips, bites and kisses while the warm spray of the shower rained down upon them.

"Unn, Den-chan~" Naruto moaned as he ground his stiff manhood into his lover's.

"Naruto" Densuke whispered softly as he squeezed and massaged Naruto's behind with his hands.

"Densuke" Naruto said as he pulled away from Densuke's neck and locked lips with the Ancient Vampire.

Densuke could feel Naruto's tongue as it entered his mouth and danced and tangled with his own before pulling back and flicking across his teeth.

"Your teeth are always so flawlessly white" Naruto said when they parted, "It's kinda weird"

"Well we vampires do stress dental hygiene, what with the nature of our feeding habits" Densuke said.

"Can I see them?" Naruto asked.

"Hm?"

"Your fangs… can I see them?" Naruto clarified.

"Why?" Densuke asked.

"Curious I guess"

"Umm, alright" Densuke said as he looked at Naruto weirdly, "But be careful, vampire fangs secrete a toxin that prevents blood from clotting, makes the wound bleed faster and has a numbing effect, only vampire saliva contains the anti-toxin and a stimulant that heals the wound quickly. Without it you would essentially bleed to death and never even feel it"

"Is it so that the people you feed off of don't struggle and their bite wound won't heal while you drink their blood?" Naruto asked.

"Yes"

"I'll be careful" Naruto said.

Densuke nodded as he opened his mouth.

Naruto watched in fascination as Densuke's four canines elongated and morphed into half-inch long, needle sharp fangs.

"Wow" Naruto whispered as he touched one of Densuke's fangs with his finger.

So engrossed was he, that when Densuke cleared his throat, Naruto jumped and ended up pricking his finger.

"Ow!"

"Dammit Naruto, I told you to be careful" Densuke chided.

"You startled me!" Naruto exclaimed then moved to put the bleeding finger in his mouth.

"Nonononononono!" Densuke exclaimed as he took hold of Naruto's hand, "Don't put it in your mouth, it will only make the toxin spread faster"

"Ah!" Naruto cried out.

"Let me fix this" Densuke said then placed Naruto's finger in his mouth.

Naruto let out a soft moan as his cheeks darkened with arousal when he felt Densuke's tongue run over his finger.

Densuke chuckled at the response he received before his eyes widened in surprise as a surge of invisible energy exploded off Densuke's body, blowing the shower cubicle door off it's hinges, blowing out the window and launching everything that was not bolted down, including Naruto and the spray from the shower, into the air.

"Owww" Naruto groaned as he slowly opened his eyes then freaked out when he realised his feet were not touching the floor, "Den-chan!?… Den-chan!?"

"WOOO!" Densuke exclaimed as he shook his head rapidly to clear the cobwebs while sparks of black lightning danced across his skin, "What a rush! Hot damn Naruto, your blood is potent! I feel like I just fed off of an entire town!"

"That's all well and good, but could you please HELP ME!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh" Densuke said as he look around and noticed that everything that had been sent flying by the surge, including the water from the shower, was floating aimlessly and weightlessly in the air, "Right"

"Give me your hand" Densuke said as he offered his hand to the blond who quickly latched on.

"I got you, I got you" Densuke said as he pulled Naruto in and wrapped his arms around his torso.

"Ahh!" Naruto cried out as gravity took hold, causing everything to crash to the ground, while Densuke eased the blonde's landing.

"What the hell was that!?" Naruto exclaimed once he regained his balance and stopped panting.

"Psychokinetic Burst" Densuke explained, "Also known as the Poltergeist Effect. It's a psychic phenomenon that occurs when one's telekinetic ability runs rampant. Although I haven't had an episode since my psychic abilities first manifested and _that_ was over a millennium and a half ago"

"Soooo my blood made your powers go nuts?" Naruto asked.

"Actually, I think it was more along the lines of my powers burning off the excess energy by causing a P.K. Burst. You're blood is _very_ potent" Densuke said as a pleasant shudder ran through him, "In fact I _still_ feel super charged"

"Oh" Naruto said and was about to ask something else when suddenly the bathroom door exploded.

"DENSUKE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" Matsuyo, in his humanoid form, yelled as he charged into the bathroom after kicking the door apart then blushed darkly, while his eyes bugged out, at the sight of Naruto's and Densuke's nude bodies.

"Idiot" Densuke muttered as he face palmed and shook his head while Naruto gave a mortified cry and covered his groin with his hands.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

******Hmmm, it seems Densuke has history with the God of Thunder and he's a bit angsty. Plus, we also know how Densuke came to leave Alnaphar and that he's LOADED!**

**No Jutsu-Jutsu Again *Sigh***

**Enjoy**


	12. Chapter 12 - Catman and Mindwalker

Chapter 12: Cat-man and Mindwalker

Quotation Legend

"Normal text" - Normal Speech  
'Text' - Thoughts  
'_Italics_' - Telepathy  
"**_Bold Italics_**" - Vocum Aetherea (Ethereal Voice - Combination of Telepathy and Normal Speech)/Demonised Voice

"OI! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATHROOM!?" Naruto roared with a mixture of fury and embarrassment on his face.

"Matsuyo, get out of my bathroom" Densuke said.

"YOU KNOW THIS PERVERT!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Matsuyo, I said _get out_" Densuke said a bit more forcefully when he saw Matsuyo remain as he was and even saw a small trickle of blood seep out of the Nekomata's nose.

"**_OUT!_**" Densuke yelled as Matsuyo was telekinetically thrown out of the bathroom.

"_Densuke, what the hell is going on?_" Naruto growled.

"All will be explained. Just get dressed and meet me in the living room" Densuke said as he stepped out of the shower cubicle, wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom while drying his hair with another, smaller towel.

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" Naruto asked curtly as he dropped onto the couch, next to Densuke, wearing his black and orange glasses, a black muscle shirt and his shinobi trousers while Matsuyo, still in his humanoid form, sat in one of the singular couches, a myriad of emotions of his face and his tail flitting about in agitation.

"Alright" Densuke, who was wearing a crimson red T-shirt and his shinobi trousers, said as he looked Naruto in the eye, "Before we begin I am going to link our minds together"

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"So that you know that _everything_ I say from this moment forward is the absolute truth" Densuke said as he activated the connection he shared with Naruto.

Naruto bristled slightly then relaxed as the connection took hold, "Alright, could you please explain what is going on?"

Densuke paused for a moment then sighed, "There is no easy way to explain all this so here it is. Nyanko Sensei is not an ordinary cat"

"What? Of course he is. Speaking of which, where is he?" Naruto said then started looking around, "Sensei~?"

"Naruto" Densuke said, catching the blonde's attention, "Sensei's not a cat just like I'm not human"

All mirth suddenly drained from Naruto's face, while his eyes widened, as the implication of what Densuke said washed over him.

"Sensei?" Naruto said as he looked at Matsuyo with disbelief.

Naruto watched as Matsuyo suddenly transformed into his feline form and hopped onto the table.

"I'm sorry for not telling you, Naruto-sama" Matsuyo said as he sat in front of Naruto and looked at the blond with sadness in his feline eyes.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? You could have told me when we first met" Naruto said.

"I couldn't" Matsuyo said as he looked down in guilt, "I wanted to, I truly did, but I couldn't"

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because you would not have been able to handle it" Matsuyo said, "When we met, you were so distrustful of the adults regardless of how much attention you craved. Once you took me into your home you started telling me things, things you would never tell any human, things that helped anchor your sanity despite how fragile your psyche had become due to your lifetime of abuse. If I had told you who and what I really was, you would have _never_ trusted me like you did when I was _just_ your pet cat and without that trust, your mind would have surely fractured and that was something I could not allow"

"Why?" Naruto asked, "Why did you care so much?"

"You saved my life" Matsuyo said as he took a chance and hopped into Naruto's lap and gave the feline equivalent of a smile when Naruto started petting him, "If you had not found me bleeding to death in that puddle I would most certainly be dead"

"So that's why you didn't tell me" Naruto said, "You wanted to make sure I didn't succumb to the abuse"

"That… is the first reason" Matsuyo said.

"There's a second?" Naruto asked.

"Yes there is" Densuke said.

"The less people who knew who and what I was, the better it would have been" Matsuyo explained.

"I don't understand" Naruto said.

"Naruto" Densuke said, "Like me, Matsuyo is from Alnaphar and like me he is an escaped criminal"

"What!?" Naruto exclaimed in disbelief.

"It is true" Matsuyo said.

"Except he failed where I succeeded" Densuke said causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"You tried to kill Father" Naruto said.

"Yes, but I was found out and had to escape" Matsuyo said.

"An escape I aided and abetted in" Densuke said.

"I see" Naruto said then scrunched his face in confusion, "Does this mean you two know each other"

"I've known Matsuyo since he was a kitten" Densuke said as he smirked and pinched Matsuyo's furry cheek, "You were such a cute little fluff ball"

Densuke laughed as he jerked his hand back while Matsuyo took a swipe at it.

"Don't call me 'fluff ball', 'Bat Boy'" Matsuyo said.

"Oi" Densuke said as he immediately stopped laughing and gave Matsuyo a pointed look.

"So what exactly are you?" Naruto asked.

"I am a Nekomata, a type of cat demon" Matsuyo said as he tilted his head into Naruto's hand when the teen started scratching behind the Nekomata's ear.

"Oh" Naruto said then paused for a moment, "Can I still call you 'Sensei'?"

"Umm, sure" Matsuyo said as he stopped tilting into Naruto's hand and looked at the blond oddly, "You can call me whatever you want"

"Cool!" Naruto said happily.

"_That's_ what your concerned over!?" Densuke said.

Naruto simply shrugged.

Densuke sighed as he shook his head, "I find your rather nonchalant acceptance of his situation to be both breathtaking and mildly disconcerting"

"I have a vampire for a boyfriend and an evil fox sitting in my stomach" Naruto stated, "What's a talking pet cat that can turn into a big, buff guy?"

"I pray for your sanity" Densuke said flatly.

"Thank you?" Naruto replied.

"Mmmm" Densuke grunted flatly then got up when he heard a knock at the door.

"May I help you?" Densuke asked when he opened the door to reveal an ANBU operative standing out said.

"Hokage-sama has requested your presence" The operative said.

"Did he say why?" Densuke asked.

"No"

"Did he provide you with a mission scroll?"

"Yes" the operative said as he took out a scroll and handed it over to Densuke.

"Alright seems legit" Densuke said then handed the scroll back and stepped back into the apartment.

"You guys gonna be ok?" Densuke asked as he slipped on his sandals, put on his jacket and tied his Hitai-ite around his forehead.

"Where you going?" Naruto asked.

"Hokage-sama wants to see me" Densuke said.

"Ok, see you later" Naruto said.

"Cool" Densuke said then looked at the mess the apartment had become due to his P.K. Burst earlier, "Matsuyo, you're cleaning this place up"

"What!? Why!?" Matsuyo exclaimed.

"'Cause you're an idiot" Densuke said as he closed the door behind him.

"So, how are we doing this?" Densuke asked.

"Like so" the operative said as he placed a hand on Densuke's shoulder and they both disappeared in a puff of smoke and leaves.

"Ahh~ Densuke-kun" Hiruzen said happily as Densuke and the ANBU appeared in front of the Hokage, "So glad you could make it"

"Well I would be remiss if I didn't" Densuke said as he took note of the various ANBU operatives as well as two older male shinobi, excluding the Sandaime, and one kunoichi standing around the dimly lit room, "And considering the fact that I was brought directly to you and the fact that we are in the middle of, what I can only assume to be ANBU Headquarters, it must be important"

"And what makes you think you're in ANBU headquarters?" The tall blonde shinobi asked.

"Oh please, I may be a fresh Genin, but I am not an idiot" Densuke said, "The fact that I'm surrounded by ANBU, the dank and rather old architecture, the complete lack of windows and sunlight, the walls made of solid, singular slabs of granite; unless we're in the catacomb vaults under the Fire Palace, this is Konohagakure's ANBU headquarters"

"And who told you about the catacomb vaults?" The tall, muscular shinobi wearing a black trench coat and a navy blue bandana around his head asked.

"You did" Densuke said as he smirked, "Just now"

Several gasps were heard from the masked operatives while the bandana clad man raised an eyebrow.

"The kid's got balls" the kunoichi, who had purple hair tied up in a spiky ponytail and wearing a tan overcoat, said while a sadistic smirk crossed her face, "Can I have him?"

"Sorry sweetheart, I don't swing that way" Densuke said.

"I'm a woman" the kunoichi said with an edge to her voice as she folded her arms.

"Precisely" Densuke said causing the woman to raise an eyebrow then snicker eerily.

"Can we please get to the matter at hand?" the Hokage said, causing all chatter to stop.

"Oh but of course" Densuke said then gave a confident smirk, "How may I be of service?"

"The Village, and myself of course, are in need your… _unique_ abilities" the Hokage said.

"Oh?" Densuke asked, "Well surely Konoha's are _far more_ qualified than I; I mean, I'm _just_ a Genin, what could I _possibly_ do?"

"Do not take that tone with me, Densuke" the Hokage said with an edge to his voice, "You agreed to lend your services whenever necessary"

"I know, I know. I was only teasing" Densuke said.

"Damn! Kid's definitely got balls" The purple haired kunoichi said.

"Oh that I most certainly do" Densuke said, "And no, you still can't have me"

"Damn" the woman muttered.

"Now, now Anko" Hiruzen said to the purple haired woman, "That is not the reason we called Densuke-kun here today. Ibiki!"

The man wearing the bandana simply nodded as he pressed a button on on the wall causing a darkened pane of glass to brighten reveals it to be a two way mirror that looked into an interrogation room, within which sat a man with brown hair and green eyes who was chained to his seat.

"Inoichi-kun" the Hokage addressed the blond man, "If you would be so kind"

"Hai" The blond haired man said as he took the file Ibiki handed him and opened it, "Three weeks ago we found this man lurking around Konoha's southwest gate well after curfew. He claims to be a merchant from Sea Shell Country, but we are suspicious"

"Why's that?" Densuke asked.

"It took three Jounins to subdue him" Inoichi said.

"That really doesn't seem like a cause for alarm" Densuke said, "Nowadays it's not unusual for merchants to hire freelance and/or retired shinobi to be their deliverymen. In fact a friend of mine had all his employees trained by Kumogakure's Kinkaku Forces in various forms of self-defence as well as first aid and basic weaponry. He's been doing this practice for over twenty years and to date he has never lost a caravan to bandits. Hell he even hired a few of them"

"Be that as it may" Inoichi said, "That wasn't the only cause for concern. During the process of his capture, he was able to give an ANBU operative a bloody nose"

"He got a lucky shot" Densuke said.

"It was a glancing blow" Inoichi said.

"So he's well trained" Densuke said.

"The mask was undamaged" Inoichi said.

"_Very _well trained then" Densuke stated.

"Indeed" Inoichi said, "However that wasn't what concerned us the most"

"Oh?"

"The name he gave us evoked the most cause for concern" Ibiki said.

"It pretty much set off every metaphorical alarm we know of" Anko said, earning odd looks from Ibiki, Inoichi and every ANBU in the room, "What? I _know_ what metaphorical means you assholes"

"We never said anything" Ibiki said.

"Ahem!" the Hokage coughed, "Could we please get back on track?"

"Uh, yes sir" Inoichi said.

"Sorry" Anko muttered.

"Thank you" Hiruzen said.

"Anyway, you were saying" Densuke said.

"Yes, as I was saying, the name he provided us was most disconcerting" Inoichi said as he passed the file over to Densuke.

"Your joking" Densuke said as he looked at what was written in the file.

"Were not" Ibiki said.

"This cannot possibly be right" Densuke said.

"I assure you it is" Inoichi said.

"Fook Yuu? He said is name is Fook Yuu!?" Densuke exclaimed.

"I shit you not, that is exactly what he said" Anko said.

"I… I, I, I, I don't even know how to- Fook Yuu!? Seriously!?" Densuke exclaimed.

"Indeed" Hiruzen said.

"… … What the fuck!?"

"And there's also the fact that he has been able to resist all the interrogation techniques that we're allowed to use on civilians" Ibiki said.

"What, even yours" Densuke asked Inoichi.

"And what do you know about my abilities?" Inoichi asked.

"You're a Yamanaka, the rest is self-explanatory" Densuke said.

A smirk crept across Inoichi's face as a soft chuckle escaped his lips.

"So what exactly do you need from me?" Densuke asked then raised an eyebrow at the rather scant contents of the file.

"Confirmation" Hiruzen said, "Confirmation on whether he is a civilian with the most damning name in existence or a mastermind sent to infiltrate our village"

"Alright" Densuke said, "But I will need a few things. First, an unmarked folder with about twenty to twenty-five sheets of blank paper in it. Second, a jug of chilled water and a glass in a tray. Last, one of your ANBU operatives"

"Incase the prisoner tries to attack" Ibiki stated.

"Sure, why not" Densuke said.

Ibiki raised an eyebrow while Hiruzen turned his attention to an operative in a cat mask, "Neko, get Densuke all the supplies he needs and you will be accompanying him"

"Ha!" The operative called out before she left the room.

"Alright" Densuke said as he stood outside the interrogation room where he was joined by Neko, "Give me the file and place the tray with the jug and glass on the right-hand side of the table. Then stand behind me, close to the door and do exactly as I say when I say it. Any questions?"

"Yes" Neko said, "Do I place the tray on your right or the prisoner's right and why do you need all this stuff?"

"On my right" Densuke said as he pulled out his glasses and polished the lenses with his jacket sleeve, "As for the stuff well… when one has an audience, it would be rude not to entertain"

Densuke smirked as he put on his glasses and stepped into the room.

"Miroku Nodachi, Administrative Chunin, I am so sorry for this entire debacle, but unfortunately the Shinobis on patrol have it in their head to 'Hit now, ask questions later'. You know how it is right?" Densuke said jovially as he sat down.

"Uhh" The prisoner said.

"Hokage-sama, I thought you said his name was Sentou Densuke and that he was a fresh Genin" Ibiki said.

"He is" Hiruzen said as his eyes twinkled with amusement, "He wants to put on a show for us"

"Umm, who are you?" the prisoner asked.

"I already told you" Densuke said, "My name is Miroku Nodachi, I'm an Administrative Chunin working for the Hokage"

"Uh, what are you doing here?" the prisoner asked.

"I'm here to set you free" Densuke said casually the picked up the glass and filled it with water, "Water?"

"Hokage-sama" Ibiki said.

"Shh!" Anko shushed as she avidly stared through the two way mirror, "I can't hear what he's saying"

Ibiki raised an eyebrow then turned his attention back to the Hokage.

"Now, now Ibiki-kun, just watch for now, I'm sure Densuke-kun is going somewhere with this"

"No, no, no, no, no, this absolutely will not do" Densuke said then faced Neko, "Neko-san, please remove this man's restraints, he is no threat, is this anyway to treat a visiting traveller to Konoha?"

"Hokage-sama!" Ibiki said sternly, "I will no have some upstart, new-age brat-"

"SHUT UP!" Anko roared before Ibiki was suddenly inundated by snakes causing everyone to look at her with wide eyes since she _never_ pulled stunts like that with Ibiki _ever_.

"Feeling better?" Densuke asked as he watched the man massage his wrists.

"Uh, yes… much better" the man said.

"Excellent" Densuke said as he smiled while readjusting his glasses, "Now I can't just release you just like that, it would be a very severe breach in protocol. I first need to confirm your identity to prove that you are who you say you are"

"Um, how are you going to do that?" the man asked.

Densuke smiled as he placed the blank file on the table and placed a hand on it, "This is your citizenship file from Sea Shell country, I'll be using it to collaborate your answers to the questions I'm about to ask in order to confirm your identity. Once we verify who you are, you are free to go!"

"Oh!" the man said, "Ok, but before we begin, can I ask you a question?"

"By all means" Densuke said.

"How did you get my file? Aren't these sorts of things kept secret?" The man asked.

"Normally yes" Densuke said, "But with the new initiative it was fairly easy"

"Um, initiative?"

"Yes, it's called the 'Faith of Fire Initiative', I know not the most imaginative name there is, but it has done wonders in building trust between nations. By trusting our neighbours by offering them necessary information on demand, they in turn trust us by providing us with information, such as your file, when we need it. It helps us show the world that we are a peaceful, more open shinobi village" Densuke said as he laid the empty file on his lap, "Of course the initiative is still in its interim stages so it's not very well known of and only a handful of minor nations are participating in it, but there is promise"

"I see" the man said.

"Oh he's good" Inoichi said.

"Indeed" Hiruzen said, "And he hasn't even started yet"

"Any further questions?" Densuke asked.

"I-I don't think so" the man said.

"Wonderful, let us begin" Densuke said as he smiled, "Now then, what is your name?"

"Fook Yuu" the man said.

"Ok" Densuke said as he glanced at the blank file in his lap and scribbled on the other file that Inoichi had given him, "Age?"

"35"

"Date of birth?"

"March 20th"

"Correct" Densuke said, "Eye colour?"

"Eye colour!?"

"I assure you it's relevant" Densuke said.

"Umm, light brown?" the man said.

"Well over here it says light chocolate, but light brown is acceptable" Densuke said, "What is your profession?"

"I am a merchant, I go from place to place selling my wares"

"And who is your employer or are yourself employed?" Densuke asked.

"I work for Hiroshi and Sons. They culture and harvest pearls and I transport and sell them to jewellers in major cities and other high-end clients"

"Pearls!? Wow!" Densuke said, "That must be quite the lucrative business"

"It puts bread on the table"

"I'm sure it does" Densuke said, "Any family?"

"No" the man said, "I was an only child and my parents dies a few years ago and I have never been married"

"I see" Densuke said, "And what is the nature of your business here in Konoha?"

"One of our major buyers, Hikari Jewellers, recently shifted to Konoha after a string of burglaries forced him to close shop in the Fire Capital and shift to Konoha I'm hopes that the ever present shinobi will offer better security" the man said.

"And your role in all this?" Densuke asked while gesturing with his hand to continue.

"Hikari-san is a personal friend, along with bringing his latest shipment of pearls, I was also helping him move all his possessions and his shop here to Konoha" The man said.

"I see" Densuke said as he breathed a sigh, "Well that concludes our questioning, but before I present my findings, let us review the answers you provided must to make sure I got everything down correctly, is that alright with you?"

"It's not like I have a choice in the matter" the man said.

Densuke simply shrugged and started speaking while inwardly smirking, "Your name is Mikoto Sozen, you are 37 years old, born March 18th and you are a Jounin ranked shinobi from Getsugakure. Your mission was to infiltrate the village of Konoha in order to discover its security protocols as well as the identity of several ANBU operatives and report back to your leader"

"W-What?"

"What the hell!?" Anko exclaimed.

"Where on Earth did he get all that from!?" Inoichi asked.

"Hm, Hm, hmmm" Hiruzen chuckled, "I could tell you, but that would ruin the surprise"

"You're right" Densuke said as he tossed both files over his shoulder, sending papers scattering all over the floor, "That cover was utter bullshit, so why don't I tell you who you really are"

"W-who I really am?" the man stammered.

"Yes" Densuke said as he removed his glasses, folded his arms on the table and looked the man right in the eye, "Your _real_ name is Shiraishi Mamoru, you are a Tokubetsu Konoha Jounin working in Konoha's R&D specialising in deception tactics. You are _34 _years old and born on April 2nd, you have a wife named Misaki, whom you have been married to for 5 years and two twin boys called Yosaku and Suzaku. You are currently working on a major project to allow shinobi to consciously falsify emotional body language so that it makes it more difficult for enemy shinobi to learn information from us during interrogation and that my friend is who you are"

With that, Densuke stood up and made his way to the door.

"H-How could you possibly know all that?" the man, Mamoru, asked now thoroughly shocked and somewhat fearful.

"There is more than one way to communicate" Densuke said then tapped the side of his forehead, "All you have to do… is listen"

Densuke then made to leave but was stopped by Mamoru calling out, "Nodachi-san! Nodachi-san!"

"One more thing, my name isn't Miroku Nodachi; it's Sentou Densuke and I am a Genin who graduated from the academy two and a half months ago" Densuke said.

"What!? That's impossible!" Mamoru said.

"You can ask the Hokage himself" Densuke said.

"But… you never showed any signs of deception" Mamoru said.

Densuke smiled, "Mamoru-san, you're certainly not the first to contemplate chemical deception tactics, but you're going about it the wrong way. Instead of injecting chemicals into the body to manipulate the emotions one feels and hence altering body language, you should focus on developing a training regime that allows others to manipulate their own body chemistry at will. The hows and whys I'll leave to you to figure out, just know that it is much, much safer"

"I… I see" Mamoru said with dismay.

"Oh don't get yourself down" Densuke said, "I may be a Genin, but sending me to interrogate you was like sending the entirety of Konoha's Shinobi Forces to kill a fly, massive overkill"

"Was I really that easy to read?" Mamoru asked.

"No" Densuke said, "I'm just that good, good day Shiraishi Mamoru"

With that Densuke left the room.

"Can I go home now?" Densuke asked as he re-entered the viewing gallery.

"Densuke-kun" Hiruzen said warmly, "That was quite the show"

"How the fuck did you do that!?" Anko asked before Densuke was swarmed by Ibiki and Inoichi.

"Ah tet-tet-tet-tet-tet-tet-tet-tet SHHH!" Densuke said to shut them up, "If you really want to know, send all the ANBU out. I don't want to have to hunt down thirty people for having loose tongues. You three I can marginally trust, the rest not so much"

"I see" Ibiki said, his curiosity rising, "ANBU out!"

"Sir?" Neko asked.

"You heard the man" Hiruzen said.

"HA!" the operatives said before they all disappeared in puffs of smoke and leaves.

"Hmm, good doggies" Densuke muttered then folded his arms looked at the remaining four with a serious expression, "Just so you know, I'm not doing this out of some moral obligation or as an attempt to one up you lot. Just from looking at you I can tell that the three of you are the best in your field and I am only doing this as a consultant as per my agreement with the Hokage. Now, the only reason I am telling you how I did what I just did is so that I can avoid any future annoyances"

"And what makes you think there would be annoyances?" Ibiki asked.

"Oh please" Densuke said then looked at Anko, "She practically oozes stalkerish tendencies"

Densuke made eye contact with Ibiki, "You are just itching to get me on the other side of that table so that you can grill the information out of me"

"And you" Densuke said as he as he looked at Inoichi then smirked, "Almost, but not quite. I'm not related to the Yamanaka Clan in any way"

"How did you know I was thinking that?" Inoichi asked.

"I knew _because_ you were thinking it?" Densuke said.

"Kid, your not making any sense" Anko said.

Densuke gave a soft snort of amusement then held out his hand towards Inoichi, "You're almost there, but how about I give you a helping hand?"

Inoichi looked at Densuke's hand sceptically before taking hold of it.

Inoichi bristled as images and sounds rapidly flashed through his mind before gasping, jerking back and bracing himself against the two-way mirror.

"Mindwalker" Inoichi gasped out as he panted for breath.

Immediately Anko and Ibiki moved to attack and subdue Densuke but were stopped by Inoichi holding his arm out to block them.

"NO! STOP!" Inoichi barked, "Do not harm him"

"What!?" Anko shouted, "But he-"

"Was simply showing me what he was" Inoichi said, "It just… overwhelmed me"

"What is he?" Ibiki asked.

"He is a Mindwalker, a _true_ telepath" Inoichi said, "That was how he knew who Shiraishi-san truly was. He peered into the man's mind and took whatever information he wanted"

"Exactly" Densuke said, "Now that you know, can I go now?"

"Of course, of course" Hiruzen said as he chuckled, "Neko!"

"Hai" Neko said as she entered the room.

"Please escort Densuke-kun out of the complex" Hiruzen said, "I need to discuss matters with these three here"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Neko said.

"Thank you" Densuke said as he made his way to the door, "Oh and next time you want to test my abilities, please make it more of a challenge"

"I'm home!" Densuke said as he returned that evening, "And I brought dinner!"

Silence.

Densuke sighed, "I brought ramen!"

"Hello~ beautiful" Naruto said as he suddenly appeared and took the take-away containers from Densuke and placed them on the kitchen counter.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Densuke asked.

"No you're 'Sexy' ramen is beautiful" Naruto said as he opened the container and blissfully inhaled the trapped aroma, "Mmmmmm~"

"You are such an addict" Densuke said as he laid out the table.

"I AM NOT AN ADDICT!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, you are eyeing the contents of that container like you would me sprawled out naked on a sun-lounger slathered in massage oil in the middle of summer" Densuke said as he sat at the table.

Naruto blinked as he raised his head from the container before his cheeks darkened, a thin trickle of blood seeped out his nose and a perverted giggle escaped his lips.

"Can we eat now?" Densuke asked.

"Uh, ok" Naruto said as he removed the bowls from the container and placed them on the table.

"Itadakimasu" they both said before they began eating.

"Mmmm~" Naruto cooed happily as he hugged Densuke tight and laid his head on Densuke's bare chest, "There's nothing like a hot bowl of ramen in the stomach and a warm bed to warm you right through"

"Not to mention being wrapped around a hot guy" Densuke said.

"Really!? Where!?" Naruto asked as he looked around eagerly.

"Oi!" Densuke said as he swatted Naruto's behind.

Naruto giggled as he rolled over and laid his body on top of Densuke's while lacing his fingers over the vampire's chest and resting his chin on them while Densuke folded his arms behind his head.

Naruto then cooed in contentment before yawning loudly.

"Tired are we?" Densuke asked.

"Seems like it" Naruto said as he yawned loudly again.

"Better cover your mouth before Momoko decides to take refuge in there" Densuke said.

There was a screech of indignation as said flying fox flew into the bedroom, from one of her various perches in the living room/kitchen, and out the window for the night.

"Heh, heh, looks like Momoko took exception to that" Naruto chuckled.

"Nah, she's good" Densuke said.

"Hmm" Naruto hummed, "You know, you never told me why Jiji wanted to see you"

"Sorry Naruto, it's confidential" Densuke said as he started to scratch Naruto's back.

"Mmmm" Naruto cooed in delight, "I'm not going to get distracted just because you know what buttons to push"

"While that statement may be debatable, I'll leave it for another time" Densuke said, "Right now I feel like sleeping"

"It still weirds me out that you can say things like that" Naruto said.

"Yes well, we vampires are much more resilient than you humans" Densuke said, "If you were a vampire you'd understand"

"Hmm, you're right" Naruto said then rolled off and laid on his side, facing the window, "Good night Den-chan"

"Good night" Densuke said as he spooned into Naruto's back and draped an arm over the blonde's chest.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**A CURSE ON YOU, INFLUENZA! A CURSE ON YOUUUuuu... *cough**cough Ugh! I'm dying *sniff* ouch.**

**I hate being sick. Anyway, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! or Happy Holidays, if you wish to be "****_politically_****" correct (ugh, the idiocy of it all, I swear)**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter of BtP brought to you bright and early, at least on my side of the planet, by your's truly for your literary enjoyment.**

**Jutsu-Jutsu no Jutsu (For chapter 11)**

**Deorum Rex - King of Gods (Forgot to add that before. Its Latin)**


	13. Chapter 13 - The Fox and the Home

Chapter 13: The Fox and the Home

Quotation Guide

"normal text" - Normal Speech  
'Text' - Thoughts  
'_Italics_' - Telepathy  
"_**Bold Italics**_" - Vocum Etherea (Telepathy+Speech)/ Demonised Voice  
"_**BOLD ITALICS CAPS**_" - Demon Rage  
"**Bold**" - Demon Tongue  
**"Bold Quotes + Bold Text"** - Bijuu Speech  
**"Bold Quotes + BOLD CAPS"** - Bijuu Rage

*Drip* *Drip* *Drip*

The sound of dripping water greeted Densuke as he opened his eyes and found himself standing in the middle of a hallway. The floors were made of pristine, sapphire blue marble; which reminded Densuke of his own deep blue eyes; while the walls and ceiling were made up of golden pipes that continued along the length of the hallway.

"Well this certainly isn't my mind" Densuke said as he looked around to see that the hallway seemed to stretch on endlessly in both directions.

"Hmmm" Densuke hummed before a loud deep growl rippled through the hallway.

Densuke merely shrugged and started walking in the direction the sound came from.

**"So, the 'warden' finally decided to visit the prisoner. I'm soooo honoured" **came the sarcastic growl from behind a large set of prison bars at the end of a large room.

"So you're the Kyuubi, huh?" Naruto asked.

**"Indeed" **Kyuubi said, **"Now release me so that I may devour your pathetic soul and bend your body to my will"**

Naruto lowered his head as he clenched his hands tightly.

"Why?" Naruto muttered under his breath before raising his head and glaring at Kyuubi with a look of absolute hatred, "WHY? WHY DID YOU ATTACK THE VILLAGE? WHY WERE YOU PUT INSIDE ME? WHY DID THE YONDAIME CHOOSE ME FOR THIS CURSE? WHY!?"

**"SILENCE HUMAN!" **Kyuubi roared.

"WHY?" Naruto yelled as a large metal bat appeared in his hands and he began banging it against the cage bars creating a lot of loud noises, "WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY!?"

The Kyuubi then roared angrily causing Naruto to be blown back by the sheer force.

"You know, you really shouldn't antagonise him like that" Naruto heard and immediately turned his head to see Densuke stroll in, "He always did have a short fuse"

"Den-chan!?" Naruto exclaimed in bewilderment.

**"YOU!"** Kyuubi roared as a deluge of intense hatred and killing intent flooded the area, the sheer intensity and pressure of which caused Naruto to collapse onto his side while struggling to breathe.

"Honestly Kurama" Densuke said calmly as he strolled towards the prison bars, "Five hundred years and this is how you greet me, I'm hurt"

Another roar of anger rang out from behind the bars causing Naruto to slide a few feet back while Densuke remained unaffected.

"I honestly don't know where all this anger is coming from, but could you put a lid on it? You're killing Naruto" Densuke said.

Kyuubi's answer was another roar followed many an attempt to claw Densuke apart, only for the claws to stop short due to the bars.

Densuke sighed before he simply snapped his fingers and the malicious, oppressive feeling suddenly disappeared.

Naruto gasped for breath as the pressure released and coughed as he struggled to his feet.

"D-Den-chan" Naruto said as he reached Densuke's side, his skin pale and covered in sweat.

"Hey Naruto, you ok?" Densuke asked.

"W-What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked, "What are you doing here?"

"To answer you second question, I don't know" Densuke said as he shrugged, "As to the first, it appears Kurama is angry with me for God knows what reason"

Kurama roared, **"You know exactly why I am angry with you! You left us! You left ME!"**

"I did no such thing" Densuke said.

**"LIAR!" **Kurama roared,** "YOU ABANDONED US, ABANDONED ME, JUST LIKE ****HE**** DID!"**

"**_What are you talking about? I did no such thing!_**" Densuke said, his own anger beginning to rise.

**"LIES!" **Kurama roared again, **"YOU LEFT US! AT LEAST ****HE**** HAD THE DECENCY TO TELL US HE WAS DYING, YOU JUST DISAPPEARED ON US!"**

"**_I HAD TO!_**" Densuke roared, his fangs bared angrily, "**_THE HUMANS WERE RISING AGAINST US! WE HAD TO GO INTO HIDING! I EXPLAINED IT TO ALL OF YOU!_**"

**"NO YOU DIDN'T!" **Kurama roared.

"**_Do _****_not_****_ insult my memory, Kurama. You _****_know_****_ it is perfect_**" Densuke said as he glared at the angry fox, "**_I don't know what happened to you these past five centuries, but it has clearly messed with your head. I clearly remember telling each and ever one of you about the humans' growing resentment, the hunts and our impending departure. I told you, all of you, that I would be leaving and that we wouldn't be able to see each other for a while_**"

There was silence for a while before a softer, but still angry, growl rang out, **"That still doesn't change the fact that you abandoned us"**

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF- URRGHHH!" Densuke yelled as he face palmed.

Naruto, who had been silent during the whole exchange while his fingers plugged his ears, watched as Densuke approached the cage doors while muttering under his breath.

Naruto's eyes then widened in surprise as a smaller, human sized, cage door appeared between two bar, which Densuke unlocked, stepped through and locked behind himself.

"**_You stubborn, immature, rabid MORON! YOU ARE ALWAYS LIKE THIS! You are completely incapable of accepting any truth except your own!_**" Naruto heard from within the cage followed by a loud series of crashes, a roar, the sound of flesh being ripped into and a high pitched, pained yelp.

Naruto, thoroughly disturbed by what he just heard, took a few tentative steps towards the cage doors then jumped back when the smaller door opened and expanded allowing Densuke to step through while carrying a pristine nine foot long fang, with root, over his shoulder while dragging a seven foot long black claw behind him.

Once the door closed, Densuke muttered under his breath causing the small door to disappear.

"What the hell just happened!?" Naruto asked.

"Kurama was being an idiot, so I had to beat some sense into him" Densuke said.

"BUT HOW!?" Naruto exclaimed, now starting to freak out, "He's the Kyuubi! He's bigger than the Hokage's Monument!"

"Technically he's only half as big since he only has half his chakra, plus he's a weaker then normal due to being stuck inside you for the past sixteen years and then there's the fact that I'm a hell of a lot older than Kurama is and I'm a telepath" Densuke said.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Naruto asked.

"Within the mind, telepathy behaves a lot like telekinesis" Densuke explained, "And you _know_ how strong a telepath I am"

"Ah" Naruto said with understanding.

**"Modesty was never your strong point" **Kurama said as his face appeared behind the cage.

"Ah, speak of the devil" Densuke said as he looked at the giant fox, "Have you been graced with rationality once again?"

**"Can I have my tooth back?" **Kurama asked revealing that he was indeed missing his upper right canine.

"Absolutely not" Densuke said as the fang and claw disappeared, "We agreed when you were a pup that each time I have to beat the stupid out of you, I get a body part"

**"Then why did you take my claw!?" **Kurama roared angrily.

"That was for pissing me off" Densuke said, "Now suck it up, besides they'll grow back in a few years"

Kurama growled in displeasure.

"Oh shush" Densuke said.

"I think I'm getting a headache" Naruto muttered as he held his head, "I don't think I've ever been this confused"

"Ah, but before I go" Densuke said as he looked at Kurama, "I need you do something"

**"Let me guess, you want me to share my chakra with the vermin whenever he requires it" **Kurama said with a sneer of contempt.

"Pfft, please" Densuke snorted, "I couldn't care less about your chakra, if Naruto wants it, he can negotiate with you about it in his own time. No, what I want from you is far more potent. I wish to teach Naruto the Demonic Arts, so I want you to share your youki with him"

There was a short pause before Kurama burst out laughing.

**"HAHAHAHA! Sure let the monkey have my youki and when his mind shatters it will make my revival all the easier, or better yet I'll simply flood his system and when he starts burning from the inside out, I'll be able to die laughing! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" **Kurama laughed.

"Yes well regardless of what you may want, I can guarantee that not only will you do neither, you will even assist in Naruto's training" Densuke said calmly.

**"Hmph! Your word is baseless and outlandish" **Kurama said, **"There is ****nothing**** that will make we willingly help the cretin"**

"Hmmm, I beg to differ" Densuke said as an evil, mischievous glint twinkled in his eyes, "As it turns out, I happen to know your _true name_. All I have to do is make Naruto say it and you will have no choice but to be his slave for all eternity"

**"LIES!" **Kurama roared, **"There is no way you could possibly know my true name! I have never uttered it in all my centuries of existence. HE never even knew my true name, so how could you possibly know?"**

Naruto watched as Densuke smirked before the blond frowned when he heard, what seemed like, multiple voices, each saying different things, come out of Densuke's mouth in a language, if he could call it that, he didn't understand.

**"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'LL HELP THE BRAT!" **Kurama bellowed, fear dancing in his eyes and his breath heavy, **"I do not know how you came to know my true name, just do not finish saying it and never say it again"**

"Glad to know we were able to come to an agreement" Densuke said with a smile causing Kurama to growl.

"Now if you'll excuse me" Densuke said as he turned around and started walking away, "Naruto and I have a busy day tomorrow and I would like to get some actual sleep"

"But Den-chan, I still don't-" Naruto started but was cut off.

"I will answer all your questions in the morning. For now, sleep" Densuke said as he started fading.

The next thing Naruto heard before Densuke completely disappeared was him saying, "Somnis" before everything went dark.

Early the next morning, before the sun had even begun to rise, Densuke woke up to an unusual sensation.

His face scrunching while a groan escaped his lips, Densuke opened his eyes, his enhanced vampiric vision allowing him to see clearly in the dark room, and tilted his head forward to the sight of Naruto's head bobbing up and down over his groin.

"Nnnn, I haven't woken up to a blowjob in centuries" Densuke said as he propped himself up, placed a hand on Naruto's head and gently ruffled his hair in encouragement, "Then again I haven't slept this deeply in centuries, unnn"

"I was horny" Naruto whined after he released Densuke's member, "Plus we never got to do anything yesterday"

"Well then" Densuke said as he folded his arms behind his head and spread his legs, "Don't let me keep you"

Naruto's eyes widened as his jaw slackened and his already present blush darkened further, "A-A-Are you serious?"

"Naruto, it's 5 a.m., we have two hours before we need to meet up with Asuma-sensei" Densuke said, "I say have your fun"

Naruto blinked, as he looked at Densuke's face for a few moments, before lurching forward, revealing that he was also naked, and crashed his lips down on Densuke's, kissing the vampire with an intense hunger and passion.

"Thank you" Naruto said as they parted lips, "Thank you, thank you!"

Densuke simply chuckled as Naruto leaned over and turned on the bedside lamp, opened the bedside draw and started rummaging through it with one hand.

"Ah, ha! Found it!" Naruto said triumphantly as he sat up, between Densuke's legs, and shook a bottle of lube between his fingers.

"Wow" Densuke said, "Skipping right past the foreplay, are we?"

"Too horny, want sex now" Naruto said, his breathing heavy.

"Alright then" Densuke said as he bent his knees and pulled them back, exposing himself to his blond haired lover.

"Guess again" Naruto said.

Densuke's eyebrows shot up as his eyes widened considerably while he lowered his legs, "Are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Yes" Naruto said, "Ever since we had sex in Nami no Kuni, wondering what it was like for you has been on my mind a lot"

"Ok then" Densuke said as he reached for the lube, "Want me to help loosen you up?"

"No!… no" Naruto said forcefully then softly before he took hold of Densuke's manhood and tugged on it a few times, "I want this to be the first part of you inside me"

"Ok" Densuke said as he looked at Naruto lovingly, "But do you know how to loosen yourself up?"

"Umm, I found a book on it while in Nami" Naruto said as he scratched his cheek.

"Okaaay" Densuke said as he raised an eyebrow, "Just remember to take your time, the objective is to feel good, not feel pain or be uncomfortable"

"I'll keep that in mind" Naruto said as he squirted some lube into his fingers and reached down between his legs.

Densuke kept his eyes locked on Naruto's face as it seemed to relax then tense then slowly relax again.

"This feels weird" Naruto said then scrunched his face and whimpered when he added a second finger.

"Easy, Naruto, easy. Take your time" Densuke said as he took hold of Naruto's deflating erection and started stroking, causing the blond to whimper.

"I think I'm ready" Naruto said.

"Are you sure?" Densuke asked.

"Yeah, I'm already at three fingers" Naruto said.

"Ok" Densuke said as he released his grip on Naruto's cock, "Take it slow"

"Mhm" Naruto said as he scooted forward and straddled Densuke's waist while covering the vampire's manhood with lube.

Densuke watched Naruto grimace as he lowered himself onto Densuke before his body went rigid and his eyes and teeth clenched tight.

"It's ok Naruto, it's ok" Densuke said as he rubbed Naruto's thighs "It always hurts the first few times, just try and relax and the pain will pass"

"But it hurts so much" Naruto strained out.

"I know Naruto, I know" Densuke said as he continued to caress Naruto's thighs, "Just breath and try to relax"

"Ok" Naruto said then started taking slow, deep breaths.

"Good, good" Densuke said as he felt Naruto relax, "Just like that, take your time and relax"

"Ngh!" Naruto groaned out.

After a while Naruto was able to relax enough to continue lowering himself until Densuke bottomed out.

"I'm starting to think this was a less than brilliant idea on my part" Naruto said, "Plus I feel stuffed"

"That's normal" Densuke said, "Now are we going to chit-chat or are we going to fuck your brains out?"

Naruto chuckled sheepishly before he placed his hands on Densuke's chest and started slowly pistoning himself on Densuke's rod.

"This is less mind blowing than I imagined" Naruto said after a few minutes.

"That's because you're not doing it properly" Densuke said as he rolled his eyes and laid his arms by his sides, bending his arms up at the elbow, "Now take my hands and shut up, sex is about turning you into a dribbling mass of moans and goo, not having a conversation"

"Umm, ok" Naruto said as he clasped Densuke's hands in his own and used them for support.

"You want to know what it was like for me?" Densuke said as he shifted the position of his arms thus shifting the position of Naruto's body.

"Yeah" Naruto said.

Densuke simply smirked as he started thrusting up into Naruto, causing the blonde's eyes to bug out and moan loudly.

"Oooooohhh fuck! Ahhnnnnnn~! Oh Goooooodd~!" Naruto moaned as he threw his head back.

"Still think this was a bad idea?" Densuke asked with a smirk as he continued thrusting into his blond haired lover.

"Nooooooo~!" Naruto moaned, his eyes tightly shut.

"Are you enjoying it?" Densuke asked after a moment.

"Yessss!" Naruto said.

"I can't hear you~" Densuke sang.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YEEEESSSS!" Naruto cried out as he climaxed and coated Densuke's torso in thick ropes of cum.

Naruto groaned in post-orgasmic bliss as his arms gave way and he collapsed onto Densuke's chest.

"That *pant**pant**pant* was incredible" Naruto panted as a satisfied smile crossed his face.

"I'm guessing you enjoyed that?" Densuke asked.

"Yesssss!" Naruto hissed in delight.

"Good" Densuke said as he rolled over, pinning Naruto underneath him, "Because I'm not done yet and I am far from close"

Naruto's eyes widened at the thought before they closed and a moan escaped his lips as Densuke resumed thrusting into Naruto, hitting his sweet-spot dead on from the get go.

Two weeks passed and Naruto and Densuke were waiting outside the Hokage's office while Sarutobi Asuma, Yuuhi Kurenai, Hatake Kakashi and Maito Gai, all four of whom they had seen enter the room earlier, were currently in a meeting with the village leader.

"Any idea why Jiji call for us?" Naruto asked.

"Nope" Densuke said.

"Can't you… you know…" Naruto said before he leaned in close to Densuke, placed a hand on the side of his mouth so that no one could see and whispered, "Take a peek?"

"Naruto, not only is that rude, it is unethical and impossible considering that I gave the Hokage an artefact that shields his office from any and all telepaths whether they be inside or out" Densuke said.

"Well that sucks" Naruto said.

"Hmm" Densuke said before the door to the office opened and Maito Gai walked.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Sentou Densuke?" he asked.

"Yes" Densuke said.

"Wonderful!" Gai said loudly, "Our most youthful Hokage will youthfully see you two youthful lads now!"

Naruto and Densuke both raised an eyebrow as they watched the green spandex wearing man walk off.

"What the hell just happened?" Naruto asked.

"I… I don't know" Densuke said.

Naruto shuddered and they walked towards the office, "If I ever suddenly wear spandex, please slap me"

"Not only will I slap you" Densuke said as he held the door open for Naruto, "I'll slit your throat, set your body on fire and drop kick your corpse off the Hokage's Mountain"

"Densuke-kun, what on Earth would compel you to do something as horrid as that?" Hiruzen asked as the two teens stepped into his office, "I thought you two were best friends"

"We just spoke to Maito Gai and Naruto had an image of himself dressed in green spandex pop into his head"

"That'd do it" Asuma chuckled.

"Yes well, let's not hope it ever comes to that" Hiruzen said.

"I assure you it won't" Densuke said.

"*Ahem* In any case" Hiruzen said, "There is a reason I asked you three to stay and for these two to join us"

"How may we be of service?" Naruto asked seriously.

"As I told you three earlier, and as I am about to explain to Naruto-kun and Densuke-kun, the Chunin Exams are to begin in two weeks with us as the host. However, due to reasons I cannot disclose, the exams have been delayed by an additional month" Hiruzen said.

"Ok" Densuke said.

"As such I am pulling Naruto and Densuke from the Project, allowing the three of you to spend the next month and a half preparing your students, since you all nominated them" Hiruzen said.

"What!?" Naruto exclaimed, "But Jiji, if you do that, what are we going to do? I don't want to sit around twiddling my thumbs until the Project starts up again!"

"My sentiments exactly" Densuke said.

"I was just getting to that" Hiruzen said then pressed a button on his intercom, "Send them in"

"Right away Sir" the Hokage's secretary replied.

There was silence for a few minutes before there was a knock on the door and an ANBU operative walked in followed by Haku and Zabuza who were handcuffed.

Upon seeing them, Naruto smiled happily while Kurenai and Asuma immediately went on guard.

"You can remove their restraints" Hiruzen said.

"Ha!" the operative said then took out a special key and unlocked the chakra suppressing handcuffs then left.

"So" Zabuza said as he massaged his wrists, "What do you have in stall for us today? Another crappy 'Good Ninja Bad Ninja' routine? Water torture? If you're gonna anal probe me again, expect your technician to leave with a busted face, his hands are too damn cold"

"What the heck did they do to you guys!?" Naruto asked with a look of horror and disgust.

"Naruto, he's joking" Densuke said then gave the Hokage a pointed look, "He _is_ joking, right?"

"Of course, of course" Hiruzen with mirth, "And I'll be sure to tell Inoichi and Ibiki to work on their act"

Naruto gave a sigh of relief.

"So old man" Zabuza asked, "What do you want this time?"

"Hey!" Asuma growled angrily, "Show some respect!"

Zabuza raised an eyebrow as he looked at Asuma like he was stupid, "I've faced the Yondaime Mizukage, a traitorous Swordsman and a full platoon of Kiri's elite ANBU, all at the same time and not only did I survive, I took out at least half of those mindless robots. The old geezer in the chair doesn't scare me"

Immediately Asuma stepped towards Zabuza, but was stopped when Hiruzen called out, "ENOUGH!"

Immediately everyone went silent.

"I do not need you fighting my battles, Asuma. I may be 72 years old, but I am perfectly capable of fighting for myself" Hiruzen said harshly, "Now Asuma, stand up straight! Kurenai, stop glaring at Momochi-san! And Kakashi, put that infernal book away before I burn it! As proud Shinobi of the Leaf, I would have expected you three to show a little more decorum, considering you will be seeing more of him"

"…What?" everyone asked.

"Momochi Zabuza, after viewing your and your apprentice's interrogations sessions and after lengthy deliberations, I have decided to grant your plea for asylum. You and your apprentice will be registered as citizens of Konoha and inducted into the Shinobi Forces" Hiruzen said, "I have no doubt they would make exceptional Shinobi of the Leaf"

"Dad, you can't be serious" Asuma said.

"Why not?" Hiruzen asked.

"He's a cold-blooded killer! That's why!" Asuma said.

"So are you, for intents and purposes, my son" Hiruzen said, "I have sent you on more than your fair share of assassinations, not to mention your time as a Guardian"

"He brutally murdered over fifty children before he even became a Genin!" Asuma countered.

"I was trying to make a point, you walking smokestack!" Zabuza yelled, "If I hadn't done what I did then none of those monsters would have ever changed their system for creating so called 'perfect soldiers'!"

"He has a point you know" Densuke said, "Humans are creatures of habit. Stupid creatures of habit, but creatures of habit none the less. If you truly want a man to change his ways, shatter his entire belief system"

"Exactly" Zabuza said defensively.

"You seriously don't expect me to believe some half-baked crap like that, do you?" Asuma stated.

"Yes I do" Hiruzen said, "Inoichi and Ibiki were both in charge of Momochi-san's interrogations and Inoichi told me that the emotional need to do what was right backing those particular memories were the strongest he had ever seen"

'Interesting' Densuke thought to himself.

"However, despite what we have learned about your true nature, you're reputation still precedes you" Hiruzen said to Zabuza, "As such you will be put on probation for a non-negotiable period of nine months, six of which have you confined to within the village walls. The remaining three months will have you shadowed by ANBU on all out of village missions until we deem you truly trustworthy and that your actions are for the good of Konoha"

"I see" Zabuza said, "And what about my sword?"

"It has already been placed within my personal vault and will be returned to you at the end of your six month confinement" Hiruzen said, "Do you agree to these terms?"

"Yeah" Zabuza said grudgingly, clearly upset over the temporary loss of his sword.

"And now for you" Hiruzen said as he locked eyes with Haku, causing the teen to straighten, "As there is no mention of you in the Bingo Book, no known affiliation with Kirigakure and no public knowledge or mention of your association with Momochi Zabuza, you will be treated as a free nin wishing to join the village. As such you will be given a proficiency test to determine your rank, seeing as you are too old for the academy, and put on a probationary period of four months, three of which are confined to the village"

"I see" Haku said as he bowed, "You're terms are fair and I accept"

"No doubt Haku's bloodline had a swaying influence in the matter" Densuke commented.

"I neither confirm nor deny such a claim" Hiruzen said, "Though it does pain me to confirm that you are indeed sterile"

"It is quite alright" Haku said with shielded sadness, "I came to terms with it a long time ago. It is one of the reasons why I appear so androgynous and as such I have turned it into one of my most deadly weapons"

"I see" Hiruzen said.

"Has the Council agreed to all this?" Kurenai asked.

"Indeed they have" Hiruzen said, "Unanimously, might I add. Though I expect the intentions behind the Civilian and Advisory Councils votes were less than honourable"

Everyone scowled in distaste.

"Speaking of" Densuke said as he folded his arms, "It's been quite the chore keeping those three parasites from pestering you or Zabuza for that matter. No doubt it has to do with Haku's bloodline"

"Those three make me very uncomfortable" Haku said, "They make me feel like a piece of meat"

"As far as they're concerned that's all you are" Naruto muttered as he folded his arms and looked away with a look of disgust and anger on his face.

Hiruzen cleared his throat, "Before we digress any further I'd like to get back to the real reason I have called you all here"

Immediately everyone focused their attention on the aged leader.

"According to the Chunin Exam Rules and Regulations, all nominated teams must consist of three-man cells. However, that rule can be subverted if the village leader nominates one or two individuals to participate" Hiruzen explained.

"I have never heard of one-man or two-man teams participating in the Chunin Exams" Kakashi said.

"That's because the paperwork involved makes what I get in a week look like a pack of Post-its" Hiruzen said making everyone cringe, "However, I am willing to make an exception"

"Wow! Are you serious!?" Naruto asked.

"Hokage-sama" Densuke said, "That is very generous of you, but-"

"But nothing" Hiruzen said, cutting Densuke off, "I have invested a lot of time, effort and resources into the Project and would like to see it succeed. Granted the Project is still in its prototype stages, what we could learn from your participation is the exam would be phenomenal. Imagine it, newly promoted, properly trained Chunins every six months, the boost we would receive to our reputation and economy would be immense. If I could make this village prosper to a level beyond the Shodaime's wildest dreams, then a biblical stack of paperwork is more than acceptable. However, therein lies a problem"

"What sort of problem?" Kurenai asked.

"If I were to enter Naruto and Densuke into the Exams, they would be the first two-man team in the Exam's history and would immediately raise several red flags amongst the other nations which I find unacceptable, there is such a thing as too much publicity" Hiruzen said.

"Surely there must be a possible solution to this" Densuke commented.

"There is" Hiruzen said, "Haku-san, I would like you to join Naruto and Densuke in the Chunin Exams. Not only would it fulfil the three-man prerequisite, thus sparing me an unholy stack of paperwork, the Exams will also serve as your proficiency test, thus not only would it finalise your acceptance into Konoha, but also offers the possibility of becoming an internationally recognised Chunin"

"I see" Haku said, "It indeed seems like a far more efficient way to go about things… alright, I accept"

"Excellent" Hiruzen said.

"That's all well and good, but don't we need a Jounin sensei to be a proper team?" Densuke asked.

Hiruzen simply looked at Zabuza.

There was silence for a moment before all three Jounin and Zabuza loudly called out, "WHAT!?"

Meanwhile Densuke raised an eyebrow in intrigue while Naruto looked excited.

"Dad, you can't possibly be seriously considering this" Asuma said.

"The walking chimney is right!" Zabuza said, "There is no way in Hell I will be Sensei to these brats"

"Why not?" Hiruzen asked, "What better way to extent our trust to Momochi-san than by putting him in charge of our children? Not only that, but what better way for Momochi-san to repay that trust and prove his loyalty than to train said children?"

"The Professor has spoken" Densuke commented with mirth.

"Indeed" Hiruzen replied.

"Look, I don't care what you say" Zabuza said, "I refuse to-"

"The pay is 50,000 Ryo a month plus an additional 100,000 per promotion" Hiruzen stated.

"I'll do it" Zabuza said immediately.

"Marvellous!" Hiruzen said as the pulled out six sheets of paper from within his desk and handed them to the three Genin, "I want you three to sign the two sheets I've given to each of you before they are all counter signed by Momochi-san"

The threw Genin nodded as they signed the sheets before handing them to Zabuza, who signed and handed them back to Hiruzen. He then confirmed the signature on each document before raising an eyebrow.

"Yukimura?" Hiruzen asked as he looked at Haku.

"Yes" Haku replied, "Since I am starting a new life in this village I wish to change my family name. Even though I have no affiliation with Kiri, I cannot be too cautious"

"I see" Hiruzen said before signing each document then spread them out on the table and with well practiced ease stamped all of them with his seal in rapid succession.

Hiruzen then sat up straighter and with authority called out, "Genin, Sentou Densuke!"

Immediately Densuke stood at attention.

"Genin, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto stood at attention.

"Provisional Genin, Yukimura Haku!"

Haku followed Densuke's and Naruto's actions.

"From this day forth the three of you are to serve in a three-man Genin cell under the tutelage of Provisional Jounin, Momochi Zabuza!" Hiruzen said, "As teams nine through twelve are in active service and teams one through eight have been allocated for the next batch of graduates, you shall hence be known as Team 13, is that understood?"

"SIR, YES SIR!" the trio said loudly as they saluted their leader.

Hiruzen nodded as he said, "And good luck to the three of you in the Chunin Exams"

Hiruzen then looked at the three witnessing Jounin and said, "The three of you are dismissed, there are some matters I need to discuss with these four that you do not need to be here for"

The three Jounin senseis nodded before disappearing in puffs of smoke and leaves.

"Now then" Hiruzen said, "Before I have you sent to the Records Office to have you two complete your registration and be issued your provisional Hitai-ites, there is a simple matter of your future accommodation that needs to be addressed"

"They can stay at my place" Naruto said.

"Naruto, that is very generous, but-" Hiruzen started but was cutoff.

"I've been living with Den-chan for the past two and a half years, my place is just collecting dust" Naruto explained.

"I see" Hiruzen said, surprised by the information, "However, it won't be that simple. We will need permission from your landlord"

"It's fine by me" Densuke said, "I was originally planning to let them have the apartment above us, but this makes things more convenient"

"Wha?" Naruto said as he looked at Densuke with confusion while the Hokage raised an eyebrow.

Densuke chuckled as he pulled back his left sleeve, revealing a sealing tattoo on his wrist, and unsealed a document which he handed over to the Hokage, "As you can see, this is the property deed to the apartment block and it clearly states me as the owner"

"Huh? Wh-How!?" Naruto asked.

"Remember when I brought you back from the hospital after that… incident and you freaked out over the landlord getting angry at you and then I told you that I'd take care of it?" Densuke asked.

"Ye-… yeah" Naruto said after pausing a moment to think.

"I took care of it" Densuke said.

"Den-chan what did you do?" Naruto asked.

"I merely _persuaded_ him to sell the property to me" Densuke said.

"Den-chan?"

"I assure you, Naruto, that everything was completely legal. I bought the property from him fair and square" Densuke said.

"And where is he now?" Hiruzen asked.

"Dead" Densuke said flatly, "He was caught in that gas main explosion at 32 Senju Street that happened two and a bit years ago he never even had a chance to deposit the bank draft with the payment"

"I see" Hiruzen said, "… and you had nothing to do with his death?"

"Please why would I kill five others random and potentially innocent people just to kill one man? Granted the landlord was a fraudulent son-of-a-bitch, but still" Densuke said.

"The ends justify the means?" Zabuza asked.

"You're an idiot" Densuke said.

"So you essentially got an apartment building for free" Haku said.

"Four apartment buildings actually" Densuke said.

"Well at least that's been settled" Hiruzen said as he opened a draw and pulled out two blank Hitai-ites, "These blank Hitai-ites signify your provisional status. After your confinement periods are over, they will be stamped labelling you as fully fledged Konoha Shinobi"

The two ex-missing-nin took their Hitai-ites and tied them on, Zabuza's around his forehead and Haku's around his neck.

"Is there anything else that needs to be addressed, Hokage-sama?" Densuke asked.

"No, that is all" Hiruzen said, "Dismissed"

The group nodded before they exited the office.

"Densuke-sama, I-" Haku started but was cut off.

"Shh! Think don't speak, these walls are unsafe to speak openly" Densuke said.

'I just wanted to say thank you for those sterility pills you gave me' Haku thought while Densuke relayed it to Zabuza and Naruto, 'The three elders seemed very interested in my medical tests and were adamant about letting me know about this Clan Restoration Act'

'_That's because those three parasites will do anything to get their decrepit hands on a bloodline_' Densuke projected.

'Yeah' Naruto commented, 'I mean look at Sasuke. They practically rim his ass on a daily basis'

'Loving the imagery here' Zabuza thought while a look of disgust crossed his face.

'_In any case I will do everything in my power, short of killing them, to hinder their attempts to get their hands on you. At least with the sterility pills, which have no lasting effects, will stop them from hounding you about restoring your bloodline_' Densuke said.

"Lo and behold"Densuke said as Utatane Koharu, Mitokado Homura and Shimura Danzo approached them, "Three of the Four Horsemen approacheth. All we need now is Famine and we'd have the full set"

Zabuza smirked while Naruto snickered and Haku was confused.

"Ah Densuke, just the person we were hoping to speak with" Homura said as they approached the group.

"Councillor Homura, a pleasure to see you again" Densuke said with perfectly feigned emotions.

"We need to speak with you and our two newest Shinobi" Koharu said.

"I'm sorry, but we have a prior engagement that takes precedence" Densuke said.

"It can wait" Danzo said.

"I'm sorry but it really can't" Densuke said as he tried to walk past the crippled man only to have his arm grabbed.

"_It_ can _wait_" Danzo said rather forcefully.

Densuke stared at Danzo for a moment before his eyes flashed briefly causing Danzo to let go, "I'm truly sorry, but it absolutely cannot wait. It is mandatory policy that all shinobi are to be inoculated whenever a new vaccine is produced and the four of us are already late. We're holding up the line before the inoculations are released to the civilian public"

"Innoculations?" Homura asked, "Inoculations for what?"

"I think it's called Geriatricitis. Symptoms include senescence, decreased auditory function, presbyopia, muscle rigidity, osteoporosis and a strange inability to keep ones nose out of other people's business" Densuke said, "It really is quite the oddity"

The three council members remained motionless as they processed the information while Densuke and the rest if the group calmly walked away.

"I can't believe you said all that to them" Naruto said as they walked through the village, looking slightly worried, "They can be really dangerous"

"Oh please, I fear no mortal man" Densuke said, "And somewhere deep down inside they know that"

"That won't stop them from using other methods to get to you, like us for instance" Naruto explained.

"Well then lets just hope they never try" Densuke said, "Because if they try to harm the people I care about in anyway, I will bring an apocalypse down on their head and it wouldn't be the first time either"

"What do you mean?" Haku asked.

"Ever heard of the Black Lily Triad?" Densuke asked.

"I have" Zabuza said while Naruto and Haku looked clueless.

"Who were they?" Haku asked.

"About fifty years ago they were the most powerful triad in the world" Zabuza said, "They had spread across two continents and pretty much had every yakuza gang on this continent on their payroll. However something happened, many gangs claimed responsibility, but in the span of six months _every_ _single_ _one_ of them just… disappeared"

"Try forced to watch as their families were murdered in front of them then buried alive in a tomb with their corpses" Densuke said much to Naruto's, Haku's and Zabuza's horror, which Densuke took note of, "It was a really dark time in my life. A time I'm not proud of, but one I don't regret either"

"Why did you do it?" Naruto asked.

"Vengeance" Densuke said, "They hurt a very dear friend of mine as well as the children under his care and that was unforgivable. So I hunted each and ever one of them down and destroyed them"

"That seemed a bit excessive" Naruto said.

"Be that as it may, it still served a purpose" Densuke said, "By making an example of the Black Lotus Triad it established two facts that are now deeply rooted in the minds of every yakuza member and triad affiliate"

"And those are?" Zabuza asked.

"One, you are not invincible regardless of your numbers and influence, you can and will be destroyed if it is deemed necessary" Densuke said then raised his right hand and revealed the symbol of a black bat with red eyes that pulsated with a soft glow, "And two, the Lord of Bats doesn't take kindly to those who harm those who bare his mark"

"Hey, I've never seen that tattoo before" Naruto said.

"That's because I hide it under a Glamour like all the other ones I have that possess power" Densuke said then noticed Naruto's confusion, "It's like a henge with a Genjutsu woven into it, far more effective and so much harder to detect"

"So who is the Lord of Bats?" Haku asked.

"Me" Densuke said.

"Then why do you have the mark?" Naruto asked.

"For the sake of ambiguity" Densuke said, "Humans fear the unknown. If no one knows what the Lord of Bats looks like, then he becomes far more mysterious and by extension more feared"

"Smart" Zabuza said.

"Of course I am" Densuke said as they entered the Red Light District, "By marking myself, I essentially hide in plain sight"

"For all the world to see, but only at your convenience and terms" Naruto stated.

"Exactly" Densuke said.

"But what if 'The Lord of Bats' needs to make a personal appearance?" Zabuza asked.

"Then make sure you have a bullet in your head because a 'personal appearance' means _total_ annihilation" Densuke said seriously, "The Lord of Bats can and will put the Fear of God into you ten times over"

"Hmm" Zabuza hummed as he processed the information while raising an eyebrow at the smiles and waves Naruto received, and gladly reciprocated, from people who were clearly prostitutes, geishas, transvestites and drag queens while the yakuza types gave the whole group a wide berth, going so far as to purposely avoid crossing paths with the group, "You are a prominent figure around here"

"Naruto and I both are" Densuke said, "The people who live and work here are outcasts, they understand what it is like to be shunned by the rest of society, despite the fact that some of the things they do for a living pale in comparison to what is demanded by Shinobi"

"In fact a lot of them are Shinobi that have been forcefully or dishonourably discharged from active service" Naruto said.

"As such they know what Naruto has to suffer through when in the main village" Densuke said, "They look out for him and let him know he has a place to belong. As for me, the local yakuzas are aware of who I, uhh, _work_ for"

"I see" Zabuza stated.

"Having second thoughts about being in my service?" Densuke asked as he smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Nah" Zabuza said as he grinned under his bandages, "I think I'm gonna like working for you just fine"

Densuke chuckled as the apartment building came into view.

"Yoohoo Densuke-ku~n!" The group heard as a figure approached them from the building.

"Miyako-chan" Densuke said as he smiled and a person, clearly a man and a drag queen at that, came to a stop in front of them. The man wore an elegant, yet simple, sky blue kimono with sakura blossoms and had a large, full bag hanging from the crook of her elbow.

"Densuke-kun, I am so glad you're finally back. Do you have any idea what is happening in your building?" Miyako asked.

Densuke smiled reassuringly, "Yes Miyako, I have already been notified of the hot water issue. I've been told the boilers finally decided to give up the ghost. It was total cascade failure. We will need to have them completely replaced"

"And how long will that take?" Miyako asked as she pulled a large, and slightly frizzy, wig from her bag, "Because as a self-respecting woman I _need_ to wash my hair. My adoring public _demand_ I look fabulous"

"Miyako" Densuke said, "You and I both know you do not need to _try_ and look fabulous"

"You, sir, are shameless" Miyako said then smiled, "But the other girls and I still love you"

"I'll be sure to have the work completed swiftly" Densuke said chuckle, "In the mean time I'll have an open tab setup at the bath house down the road for the tenants. Just don't go overboard; I may be a generous landlord, but _I am_ trying to run a business and trying to make a profit"

"Oh sweetie, you _do_ know how to treat a girl well~" Miyako said then turned her gaze to Naruto, "And you, young man, get more and more gorgeous every time I see you! How _do_ you do it?" Miyako asked flamboyantly.

"Thanks Miyako-chan" Naruto said as he blushed and scratched his cheek.

"Such a good boy" Miyako said, "Well boys, I'm off to the club for my show. Will you be coming? It will be fabulous~~!"

"Alas, Miyako, I'm afraid not" Densuke said, "I need to get my new tenants settled in. Maybe next time"

"Such a shame. Mama-san does dearly enjoy your company, thought you never heard it from me" Miyako said as she walked past the group and as she passed Zabuza, her voice turned cold, deep and more masculine, "If you hurt those boys in any way, I will gut and spit-roast you myself. Is that clear?"

Zabuza's eye twitched as he slowly nodded causing Miyako to smile ever so slightly.

"Tah darlings~" Miyako said as she waved over her shoulder then started singing, "Gimme, gimme Chacha He~~els~! All I want is Chacha He~~els~…"

"Heh, heh" Densuke chuckled, "She certainly does love us"

"Who the hell is she?" Zabuza growled.

"That's Miyako-chan, she's a drag queen that lives in our building and works at 'Mama's Bar and Cabaret'" Naruto said.

"Who is she really?" Zabuza asked.

"I'm afraid that information is above even an ANBU's security clearance" Densuke said, "What I do know is that she will _always_ make good on her threats"

"Ok" Zabuza said, clearly not satisfied with the answer, "Do _you_ know who she is?"

"Who knows?" Densuke said cryptically as he smirked knowingly.

Zabuza grumbled in annoyance as he followed Naruto and Densuke up the stairs leading to their apartment.

"Ne, Haku-chan?" Naruto asked.

"H- Did you just call me Haku-_chan_?" the Hyoton user asked.

"Yeah" Naruto replied, "Haku-kun is too much of a mouthful and you're older than me. Besides, I call all my friends _chan_"

"I… I see" Haku said, "I… I didn't realise-"

"Well now you know" Naruto said with a wide toothy grin.

"Annnd we're here" Densuke said as they came to a stop in front of their door.

"So this is where you live. Zabuza said.

"No, it's where _we_ live" Naruto said while gesturing to the four of them.

"Technically you two will be living next door" Densuke said as he gestured to Naruto's old door, "However that door has been permanently sealed shut for the past two and a half years, so you will have to use our door to gain entry. The window in the bedroom is also sealed, but I can have it reopened if you'd like. Any questions?"

"Why was the door and window sealed?" Haku asked.

"And how are we gonna get into our place?" Zabuza added.

'Please don't tell them' Naruto thought.

'_They will have to know at some point. Their primary directive __will__be__ to protect you_' Densuke projected while saying, "You can access the apartment through an archway in the connecting wall and the door and window were sealed for security reasons. The exact details will be revealed to you in due time"

"I see" Haku said.

"Why are we still waiting around here?" Naruto asked.

"Honestly, not a patient bone in his body" Densuke stated with exasperation as he unlocked the door.

"Damn right!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he pushed the door open, "Welcome to your new home!"

"Oh my" Haku said as he entered the apartment and saw the lavish decor.

"You certainly have a lot of stuff" Zabuza said as he saw various colourful trinkets and ornamental weapons on display, "For a kid"

"First off, I'm an immortal vampire who _chooses_ to look like a seventeen year old, do _not_ call me kid. Second off, when you've been around for 1500 years you tend to gather a sizeable amount of wealth and treasure" Densuke said, "Just be lucky I don't have any items of power on display"

Zabuza merely grunted as he and Haku removed their sandals and stepped fully into the apartment, allowing the door to close.

"So!" Naruto said with a grin, "How about a grand tour?"

"Mmmm" Naruto cooed happily as he snuggled into Densuke's side while the duo watched tv.

"Comfy?" Densuke asked.

"Very" Naruto sighed as he smiled, "How are Zabuza and Haku-chan settling in?"

"They're settling in well" Densuke said, "Though they did wonder why your apartment was so small"

"That's cause I got fleeced" Naruto replied then sighed.

"What's wrong?" Densuke asked.

"You know what's wrong" Naruto replied.

"True, but I still want you to say it" Densuke said.

Naruto sighed again, "They're gonna have to learn the truth about me at some point"

"If it makes you feel any better, they already know" Densuke said.

"WHAT!?" Naruto squawked as he sat up, "HOW!?"

"Calm down" Densuke said, "Zabuza figured it out while we were helping to complete the bridge after the battle and he told Haku"

Naruto gave Densuke a 'how-do-you-know?' look.

"I skimmed their surface thoughts on occasion" Densuke stated.

"And… how are they taking it?" Naruto asked nervously.

"You will have to find that out for yourself" Densuke said and ignored the pained look on his blonde's face, "They will not bring up the issue because they know how you feel about it unless you do it first"

Naruto sighed, "This sucks"

"If life were without challenge and obstructions, it would be boring" Naruto heard as Matsuyo, in his feline form, hopped over the sofa's backrest and landed on Naruto's thigh.

"Sensei!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he started scratching behind the nekomata's ear.

Matsuyo purred in delight and started kneading Naruto's thigh then stopped when a new voice graced his ears.

"Densuke-sama?" Haku asked as he approached the duo, "May… may I have a seat?"

"Haku, this is you're home just as much as it is ours. You don't need to ask" Densuke said then watched as Haku took a seat in one of the leather recliners.

"Yeah, you could pretty much dance around the place naked, singing 'I'm a sexy monkey', and Den-chan wouldn't bat an eyelash" Naruto said.

Haku blinked a few times then blushed darkly when Densuke said, "He's done too"

"On more than one occasion" Naruto added.

"You're weird Blondie" Zabuza said as he sauntered in and dropped himself on the other recliner while raising an eyebrow at Matsuyo who was looking at him intently, "What?"

Matsuyo gave an imperceptible smirk as he leapt off Naruto's thigh and soundlessly landed on the coffee table then turned his attention to Haku who was calling out to him.

"Aww, he's so cute" Haku said as Matsuyo meowed and 'cautiously' approached Haku's outstretched hand while sniffing it.

Haku cooed as he picked Matsuyo up and held the feline in front of his face.

Matsuyo leaned his head forward as he sniffed Haku several times then licked his nose.

"You smell weird" Matsuyo said in his gruff voice causing Haku to yelp in surprise and drop the nekomata.

"Did that cat just talk!?" Zabuza asked while he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes he did" Densuke sighed in exasperation then gesture to the individual as he said, "Zabuza, Matsuyo; Matsuyo, Zabuza. Haku, Matsuyo; Matsuyo, Haku, and just to clarify, Matsuyo isn't a summons, he's a type of cat demon"

"Nekomata to be precise" Matsuyo said as he plodded over the table towards Zabuza and sat on his haunches, in front of the former Mist-nin.

"You have a talking cat-demon for a pet" Zabuza stated.

"In my defence, I didn't know he was a cat demon until two weeks ago" Naruto said.

"He saved my life" Matsuyo said, "Companionship and protection was the least I could do to not even begin repaying him"

"I told you already" Naruto exclaimed in exasperation, "You don't need to repay anything!"

"Naruto, just give it up already" Densuke said, "You aren't going to change his mind anytime soon"

"But I don't want him to feel obligated" Naruto said.

"I was not, am not, nor will I ever be obligated to do anything when it comes to you" Matsuyo said as he hopped onto the sofa and sauntered onto Naruto's thigh again, "Everything I have done has been my choice and my choice alone"

"Why is it that I can never win an argument with you?" Naruto asked as he groaned in displeasure.

"Because I'm too adorable to be denied" Matsuyo said as he curled up on Naruto's thigh and went to sleep causing Naruto to sigh in exasperation.

Densuke snorted softly before turning his attention to Zabuza and saying, "Welcome to the family"

"What the _hell_ have I gotten myself into?" Zabuza muttered as he got up and made his way into his section of the apartment.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**So... Den-chan and Kyuu-chan have history as well, my, my, Den-chan certainly has gotten around.**

**Anyway, I'm too sick to comment any further so let's leave it here for today.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Life Amongst Demons

Chapter 14: Life Amongst Demons and Two Tasks

Quotation Guide

"normal text" - Normal Speech  
'Text' - Thoughts  
'_Italics_' - Telepathy  
"_**Bold Italics**_" - Vocum Etherea (Telepathy+Speech)/ Demonised Voice  
"_**BOLD ITALICS CAPS**_" - Demon Rage  
"**Bold**" - Demon Tongue  
**"Bold Quotes + Bold Text"** - Bijuu Speech  
**"Bold Quotes + BOLD CAPS"** - Bijuu Rage

Densuke groaned softly as he woke up the next morning. The night before he had decided to get a good night's sleep so he fully allowed himself to withdraw into total slumber. Turning onto his side, eyes still closed, Densuke reached out to grab hold of Naruto so that he could spoon into his back, but was surprised when his hand impacted the mattress with a soft thud. Patting his hand around Naruto's side of the mattress a few times, Densuke lifted his head with a sharp sniff and looked around the room, his eyes squinted from drowsiness before letting out a long, wide yawn, which caused his fangs to involuntarily extend, and slipped out of bed. After washing his face and brushing his teeth, Densuke padded out of the bathroom and towards the the bedroom door, while still wearing the black boxer-briefs he had slept in.

Stepping out of the room, Densuke's senses were assaulted by the smell of food being cooked then smiled at the sight of Naruto, wearing only his pyjama bottoms and an apron, standing in front of the stove, cooking.

Crossing the apartment, Densuke surprised Naruto by wrapping his arms around the genin's stomach, arms slipping under the apron, as he rested his chin on Naruto's shoulder and said, "Mmm~ Morning Sexy"

"Morning Den-chan" Naruto cooed as he pushed back into Densuke's embrace allowing the warmth of the vampire's body to permeate him.

"Smells good" Densuke said as he inhaled deeply, "What's for breakfast?"

"A lot" Naruto said, "There's toast, butter, jam, tamagoyaki, tea, coffee, juice, rice, miso soup, chicken corn soup, onigiri, fresh salad, prawn tempura and grilled salmon for Sensei"

"That's a lot of food and not all of those things are breakfast dishes" Densuke commented as he started kissing Naruto's bare shoulder.

"I know that" Naruto said as his eyelids fluttered and a sigh of contentment escaped his lips, "But I wanted to welcome Zabuza and Haku-chan with a big breakfast. Besides I need to improve my cooking skills"

"Well then, why don't I make sure you made everything correctly" Densuke said as he reached out to takes one of the onigiris from a serving plate on the counter before Naruto smacked his hand away with a wooden spoon.

"No touching until everyone is seated at the table" Naruto said.

Densuke chuckled as he returned his hand to Naruto's stomach.

After a few moments, Naruto groaned softly as Densuke started nibbling the base of his neck and started grinding into the blonde's behind.

"You know" Densuke said huskily as he ran his lips up and down Naruto's neck, "If there weren't two layers of fabric between us, I'd be able to distract you while I grab a snack"

"Please don't" Naruto said breathily as felt Densuke's hardening member grind into him, causing his own to plump, "The last time you did it you made me ruin my soup"

"That I most certainly did" Densuke said with a chuckle as he licked his way up Naruto's neck then started sucking on his earlobe while a hand reached down and started fondling the blond through his pyjama bottoms, "But wouldn't you agree that the soup tasted better with a dash of 'Uzumaki Naruto's _Special_ Sauce'"

"Fucking pervert" Naruto muttered as he slowly closed his eyes and tilted his head back, resting it on Densuke's shoulder while still stirring the soup.

"Only when you're involved" Densuke whispered as he licked the edge of Naruto's ear while his hand started stroking Naruto through the fabric of his pyjama bottoms.

"*Ahem!*" the duo heard, causing them to immediately turn their heads and see Zabuza, bare chested and clad in a pair of grey sweatpants, standing there with his arms folded and a raised eyebrow.

"What? Never seen a guy molest his boyfriend while cooking breakfast?" Densuke asked.

"Technically no, but that's besides the point" Zabuza stated.

"Then what is, because I clearly don't see it" Densuke stated, "I mean we're all guys and I know for a fact that both you and Haku are gay"

"What!?" Zabuza exclaimed in surprise then narrowed his eyes, "How did you know that?"

"I'm a telepath, I can recognise a homosexual mind when I see one" Densuke said before giving Naruto's semi-hardon a light squeeze then released his hold on the blond and took a seat at the kitchen table.

Zabuza simply grunted as he took a seat then picked up the newspaper on the table and started reading before asking, "Got any coffee?"

"There's a pot brewing on the counter" Naruto said as pointed to it using the wooden spoon, "Also, please put the plate of onigiri and the rice cooker on the table"

Zabuza grunted in response before he placed the plate and the cooker on the table then poured himself a mug of coffee while sitting back down at the table.

As he placed the coffee jug on the table, Zabuza raised an eyebrow when he saw Densuke pour himself a glass of orange juice and take a sip.

"What?" Densuke asked then took another sip, "Vampires need vitamin C too you know"

"I thought vampires only drank blood" Zabuza stated.

"Depends on the kind of vampire you are" Densuke said.

"There's more than one kind?" Zabuza asked.

"Yes there are" Densuke said, "But the three major ones are Pure-Bloods, Half-Bloods and Ancients. Half-Blood vampires are humans that have been turned into a vampire by another vampire. Pure-Bloods are vampires that are born from two vampires and it doesn't matter whether the parents are Pure-Bloods, Half-Bloods or one of each, the child will always be Pure-Blood. The third type is the Ancient Vampire and they are vampires that evolve, so to speak, after living a very long time usually about a thousand years and are very powerful"

"And I'm guessing you're an Ancient" Zabuza stated.

"Ooh, very observant" Densuke complimented as he smirked.

"Morning" everyone heard being drawled out causing them to turn before Naruto's and Densuke's eyes bugged out at the sight before them.

Haku, dressed in a simple, white sleeping kimono; that was very ruffled and slipping off one shoulder, dragged his feet into the kitchen. However, that wasn't what startled Naruto and Densuke. What startled them was Haku's appearance, the teen's long hair had come completely undone during the course of the night and was splayed out in manners that clearly defied the laws of physics, his eyes were fluttering with the desire for sleep while out of the corner of his mouth a dried trail of drool was clearly evident.

"Ugh" Haku groaned as he dropped into the seat at the head of the table, since it was the closest one, then let his face drop onto the table with a loud thud.

"Wow" Densuke commented as he took another sip of juice, "Someone clearly isn't a morning person"

"He only gets like this when he sleeps in an actual bed" Zabuza said then took another sip of coffee, "The life of a missing-nin isn't all cream cakes and silk sheets you know"

"I can imagine" Densuke said as he smirked in amusement.

"Just give him a few days and he'll be back to normal" Zabuza as he snorted back a chuckle then poured a mug of coffee and placed it in front of the dead-nin.

Slowly Haku stirred as his senses alerted his brain before the teen turned his head, took hold of the mug and dragged it towards him, "Sweet nectar of the Gods! I have missed you so~"

Densuke snorted into his glass of juice at the comment and coughed a few times while Zabuza simple chuckled and went back to reading his newspaper.

"So how was your night?" Densuke asked while wiping off the juice that had dribbled down onto his chest.

"Alright" Haku said as he slowly started to wake.

"Been a long time since we've slept in decent beds" Zabuza added.

"Well, you'll get used to it" Naruto said as he and a clone placed the rest of the food on the table then sat at the table, in between Densuke and Haku, after removing his apron while the clone dispelled.

"Are you sure you should be using the Kage Bunshin so carelessly?" Zabuza asked, "I hear they require a lot of chakra"

"I-I have large reserves" Naruto stammered.

"No doubt because you are a Jinchuriki" Zabuza stated nonchalantly then took another sip of his coffee while Naruto froze in terror, Haku was wide-eyed and Densuke remained calm, but did put his hand over Naruto's and gave it a squeeze.

"Zabuza-sama!" Haku hissed with a hint of anger in his voice while his face was one of shock and disbelief.

"You and I both know that the kid would never gather the nerve to tell us. I decided to save him the trouble" Zabuza said then turned his attention to a still shell shocked Naruto, "And we don't care if you are one"

"You didn't have to be so tactless about it" Haku muttered, apparently the time he had spent around Naruto and Densuke while in Nami as well as the two week separation and near constant interrogations while confined in Konoha's ANBU Headquarters had made him more assertive.

"Naruto-kun" Haku said softly as he took Naruto's free hand in his own, "We know about you being a Jinchuriki and we don't care. I know what it is like to be an outcast for something you had no control or choice in and I sympathise"

"I don't care what those dumbasses out there think about you. I've seen how you act around others. I see the look in your eyes and I _know_ you are _not_ the Kyuubi" Zabuza said, "You're you and that's all I give a crap about"

"Y-You mean it?" Naruto asked.

"We do" Haku said, "We truly do"

"Toldja" Densuke said as he poured himself another glass of juice.

Naruto visibly relaxed then turned when he heard the cat flap on the front door move and saw Matsuyo saunter into the apartment.

"Did I miss anything?" The nekomata asked.

"Not much, Zabuza told Naruto they knew" Densuke commented, "Then Haku explained and comforted"

"Ah" Matsuyo said with understanding then shifted into his humanoid form, startling Zabuza and Haku causing Matsuyo to sigh and roll his eyes, "We cat demons can change forms, get over it"

"Morning, Sensei" Naruto said happily.

"Morning" Matsuyo grumbled as he took a seat next to Zabuza, poured himself a glass of milk and started lapping from it like a cat would.

"Now that we're all here, we can eat" Densuke said as he took hold of his chopsticks and tapped the tips on the table to align them, "Naruto, if you would be so kind"

"Oh, sure!" Naruto said as he started filling bowls with rice from the rice cooker, since he was sitting next to it, and handed them out.

"Itadakimasu" they all said then started eating.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Densuke asked Zabuza.

"Why are you asking me?" Zabuza asked, "I work for you, remember"

"True" Densuke said as he buttered a slice of toast, "But that only applies when we are in private company, such as the confines of this apartment, or outside the village walls. Within the walls of Konoha, _you_ are _our_ Sensei"

"Why did I agree to teach you brats" Zabuza grumbled.

"Because money talks" Densuke said then took a bite of his toast.

"I'm not the teaching type" Zabuza muttered.

"Than how do you explain Haku?" Densuke asked, "Isn't he your student?"

"He's an apprentice, not a student" Zabuza said, "There's a difference"

"That still doesn't change anything" Densuke said.

Zabuza grumbled in annoyance, "Fine! After breakfast we'll head out to the nearest training ground"

"It is 6:30 right now" Densuke said as he glanced at his watch, "Training Ground 32 will be free in an hour and a half"

"How far is it?" Haku asked.

"Ten minutes by roof" Densuke said, "It's either that or Training Ground 11 which is on the opposite end of the village"

"Fine. Be ready in an hour" Zabuza said causing the three teens to nod.

"Can I watch?" Matsuyo asked.

"You are supervising the installations of the new boilers" Densuke said, "I expect to have at least one up and running by the end of the day"

Matsuyo had a sour look on his face then went back to eating his fish.

"Now what?" Densuke asked with a smirk once they had reached the training grounds.

Zabuza growled under his breath, "You two enjoy tormenting me don't you?"

"Of course" Densuke said.

"You're the new guy" Naruto stated.

"Ergo, you're fresh meat" Densuke added with a smirk.

"You two would be singing a different tune if I had my sword with me" Zabuza growled.

"Now we wouldn't" Densuke said, "Naruto and I are the only ones with the balls to mess with you"

"What about Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Too lazy to be petty" Densuke replied.

"Kurenai-sensei?"

"She's above that sort of thing"

"Asuma-sensei?"

"He wants nothing to do with Zabuza"

"I'm standing right here!" Zabuza said.

"Then tell us what to do!" Densuke said, "You're supposed to be our sensei so start acting like one"

'I don't know the _first thing_ about being a sensei!' Zabuza thought to himself.

"Then what the hell did you do the first time you started training Haku?" Densuke asked causing Zabuza's eyes to widen in slight shock, '_Telepath, remember?_'

"Is looking into my head going to be a regular thing for you?" Zabuza asked as his eyes narrowed.

"I wasn't looking into your head, you were just thinking _very_ loudly" Densuke said then brought everyone's attention back to the matter at hand, "So what did you do when you first started training Haku?"

"Alright, alright" Zabuza snorted, "First let's see what you brats are actually capable of. We'll start off with stamina, laps around the field until you drop"

"Alright, and while you relax, you can say hi to ANBU Operatives Neko and Risu, they'll be your watchdogs for the day" Densuke said as he jerked a thumb over his shoulder at a tree behind him before the tree rustled and said operatives dropped to the ground.

"How did you know we were in the tree?" Risu asked.

"That, my dear rodent, is for me to know and you to find out the day I decide to tell you" Densuke said before Naruto and he started jogging around the training ground's perimeter.

"You too Haku" Zabuza said, "If I'm going to be your sensei, I want to know your capabilities as well"

"Hai, Zabuza-sama" Haku said before he too started jogging.

A few hours later

"You are deadly" Zabuza said as he collapsed against a tree and slid down until he was sitting.

"Meh" Densuke said as he calmly sat down on the grass, breathing slightly deeper than normal.

"How is it that you're not tired?" Zabuza asked.

"My lungs are far more efficient at absorbing oxygen" Densuke said, "A light workout like this won't wind me that easily"

"Light workout!?" Naruto, who was coated in a thick sheen of sweat, sprawled out on his back and breathing heavily, exclaimed, "We just had to run fifty times around the training ground, do every chakra control exercise we know ten times then engage Zabuza-sensei in a one-on-one taijutsu match, where I'm pretty sure he was trying to kill me, and you call that a light workout!?"

"Mm mm-mmmm" Haku, who was lying face first on the ground, mumbled incoherently.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I'm dying" Densuke translated then tapped his temple when Naruto looked at him curiously.

"Ughhh" Haku groaned as he turned over onto his back before his stomach growled loudly.

"Lunch anyone?" Densuke asked with amusement.

"Ooo yes!" Naruto exclaimed as he immediately sat up and rubbed his hands together, "What're we having today?"

"I didn't have time to make anything last night and we polished everything off at breakfast" Densuke said, "So we'll have to resort to take-out"

"ICHIRAKU!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

"Alright" Densuke said with a chuckle.

"What the hell is an Ichiraku?" Zabuza asked.

"*GASP!* BLASPHEMY!" Naruto called out in horror.

"It's an excellent ramen bar in the village" Densuke said, "Lots of variety"

Naruto then appeared before the two former missing-nin and grabbed onto their arms and started dragging them out of the training ground, "YOU MUST BE ENLIGHTENED!"

"Need I mention that Naruto is a complete addict" Densuke asked with prickling amusement as he followed after them.

"BEHOLD!" Naruto exclaimed as he almost tossed Zabuza and Haku into the establishment, "The gate way to gustatory bliss!"

"Haiyo!" Teuchi said then noticed Naruto, "Ah Naruto, my favourite customer, so good to see you again"

"Oh Naruto" Densuke said as he followed Naruto in, "Your ramen addiction is truly breathtaking"

"I'M NOT AN ADDICT" Naruto yelled.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" Densuke muttered as he snorted in amusement and took a seat.

"So what'll it be?" Ayman asked, "and who're your friends?"

"I'll have the usual" Naruto said.

"The same" Densuke said.

"Oh and that's Zabu-chan, our new sensei, and Haku-chan our new teammate!" Naruto said excitedly.

"_Zabu-chan_?" Zabuza muttered as his eye started twitching.

"Naruto brought them here to be enlightened" Densuke said softly.

"Plus they're new to Konoha and are living with us! Isn't that awesome!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well any friend of Naruto's is a friend of ours" Teuchi said as he wiped a freshly washed bowl clean, "Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen!"

"So what's their usual?" Haku asked.

"Something no normal human would be able to stomach" Ayame commented.

"Hey! I'm normal!" Naruto said.

"Says the boy who gives us enough patronage in one sitting to buy the Fire Capital" Ayame said with an amused raised eyebrow.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the young woman as his lips pursed and his nostrils flared while a bowl of steaming hot ramen was placed in front of him.

"You're lucky your dad has such good timing" Naruto said as he split his wooden chopsticks and promptly began inhaling the bowl's contents.

"Here you go" Teuchi said as he placed a bowl in front of Densuke.

"Ahh, thank you" Densuke said as he licked his lips at the sight of the buttered corn ramen and inhaled deeply, "Mmmm, exquisite"

"So… are you just going to sit there or are you going to order something?" Ayame asked.

"I-I'll have the buttered corn" Haku said.

"Surprise me" Zabuza said more out of laziness.

"Haiyo!" Teuchi said and immediately set to work.

A few minutes later, Ayame placed the bowls of ramen in front of the two men and as she placed the disposable chopsticks on top of the bowls, she leaned forward and in a low but deadly voice said, "Hurt Naruto in any way an you will answer to me _personally_"

"Enjoy your meal!" Ayame said happily after she stood up straight and went back to work.

'What the hell was that?' Zabuza thought to himself.

'_There are several people within the village who truly care for Naruto's well-being_' Densuke replied, '_Naruto just doesn't know how far they are willing to go to ensure his safety_'

'You people are weird' Zabuza thought as he tasted his ramen, 'Not bad'

Densuke mentally chuckled and smirked as he emptied his bowl, noisily put his bowl on the counter and said, "Hit me"

"Ooooo, I am a happy, happy bunny" Naruto cooed in delight as he pat his stomach while the group walked around the village.

"You damn well better be after twenty-three bowls of ramen" Densuke said.

"Hey! You had twenty-two!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That's because my body can flush out the excess salt easily" Densuke said, "How your heart hasn't detonated from the ridiculous amount of salt you put into your system is beyond me"

"I'm just awesome like that" Naruto said, "Besides, it's not like I'm having ramen everyday like I used to"

"That's because I refused to make it and would make you try the things I made" Densuke said.

"I'm glad you did" Naruto said then turned around to face Zabuza and Haku, "So! Whose up for the Konoha Grand Tour? Be advised that you can't say no"

"I would like that very much" Haku said.

"Might as well" Zabuza grunted.

"AWESOME!" Naruto said happily.

"Can we be sure to do it systematically this time, because with me it was very haphazard" Densuke said.

"I was excited!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, you were like a squirrel on a sugar rush" Densuke said.

"We'll then aren't you glad I don't drink coffee on a regular basis" Naruto commented.

"Oh God forbid" Densuke said in exasperation.

"Why, what happens when Naruto-kun has coffee?" Haku asked.

"He starts tap dancing on the ceiling… and that's without the tree walking technique" Densuke said.

"That was one time!" Naruto said.

"Once bitten, twice shy" Densuke stated.

"You two are weird" Zabuza said.

"Better get used to it, _Zabu-chan_" Densuke said as he smirked causing the provisional Jounin's eye to twitch while Naruto and Densuke laughed heartily as they lead the duo on the tour.

Five weeks later.

"Woo, that was a good meal!" Naruto said happily as he patted his stomach, "Nothing like a hot bowl or twenty of ramen to sum up a good day's training"

"It's amazing how you and Densuke-sama are able to consume so much in a single sitting" Haku said as he walked alongside his teammate, "Though, if one thinks about it, it's understandable how your bodies' need to consume more in order to quickly replenish your high chakra reserves"

Naruto simply hummed then stopped and looked around, "Where is Den-chan anyway?"

"He said he had an errand to attend to" Haku said, "Left right after he finished lunch. He did mention it and that he would catch up with us later"

"Was I still eating when Den-chan said that?" Naruto asked.

"Yes" Haku replied.

"Yeah, I wasn't paying attention. I tend to get a one track mind when ramen is involved" Naruto explained before he folded his arms and sighed in minor exasperation, "Rocks are not square, Konohamaru!"

Suddenly there was a large puff of smoke from a rather squarish rock from behind Naruto and when said blond and his teammate turned around they noticed three shadows from within the smoke.

"The mathematical genius who will calculate your demise, Udon!" said a young, brown haired teen wearing glasses, a pair of goggles over his forehead, a navy blue shirt and kaki shorts.

"The mystical femme fatale who will strike you down with her deadly beauty, Moegi!" said a girl with orange hair tied into two large pigtails, wearing a red tanktop over a pink t-shirt and a pair of beige shorts.

"The blazing hotshot who will destroy all, Konohamaru!" said a boy with short, spiky brown hair and wearing a yellow shirt with the Konoha symbol in red, grey shorts and a long blue scarf.

Once the smoke cleared, the trio struck a pose and loudly called out, "WE ARE THE KONOHAMARU CORPS!"

"4.2" Naruto commented dryly.

Immediately the trio collapsed.

"Aw come on, Naruto-niichan" Konohamaru whined, "We put so much effort into that! Come on, be generous!"

"I was being generous" Naruto stated, "There was too much smoke, the intros need a lot of work and rocks aren't square!"

"Awwww" the three teens said dejectedly.

"Will you at least play ninja with us?" Konohamaru asked.

"I'm afraid that may be difficult, Naruto-kun has some business he needs to attend to" Haku said, "we need to prepare for the upcoming Chunin Exams"

"Who're you?" Konohamaru asked then gave Naruto a sly look, "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Haku-chan's my teammate, not my girlfriend" Naruto said.

"Besides" Haku said sweetly before his voice turned deep and masculine, "I'm a boy"

"EHH!?" The three teens exclaimed as they were stunned into shocked silence.

"He… he's cuter than Moegi" the Hokage's thirteen year old grandson muttered then bristled when a feeling of dread washed over him.

Slowly looking over his shoulder, Konohamaru's heart was gripped by intense fear at the sight of a very angry Moegi, with a dark aura surrounding her, glaring at the teen.

"Allow me to give you one piece of advice for dealing with this kind of situation" Naruto said.

"Will I live?" Konohamaru asked.

"Maybe" Naruto said.

"Maybe's better than a painful death" Konohamaru said.

"Run" Naruto said before Konohamaru bolted.

"GET BACK HERE!" Moegi roared as she chased the teen down the street.

"Konohamaru-kun! Moegi-chan!" Udon called out as he chased after the two.

"It's times like these they make me glad I care not for the opposite sex" Naruto sighed.

"Amen" Haku said and was about to add to the comment when a cry from Konohamaru reached their ears.

"KONOHAMARU-KUN!" They heard Moegi scream.

"Let go of him!" Udon yelled.

Immediately Naruto's and Haku's eyes widened before they bolted towards the scene of the commotion.

"Let me go!" Konohamaru yelled as he was lifted off the ground by his shirt.

"Didn't your mother teach you to apologise for bumping into people?" Asked an older teen wearing a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front, a black hood with cat-like ears, a triangular design on his face made with purple face-paint, a pair of black gloves on his hands and a large bandaged package on his back.

"Put him down, Kankuro, we do not need to cause any unnecessary trouble" said a young woman with green eyes and blonde hair, which was gathered into four ponytails and wore a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist as well as fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs.

"HEY! PUT HIM DOWN!" Naruto roared as he saw what was happening.

"Heh, looks like trouble's already found us, Temari" Kankuro said as he watched Naruto charge at him.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" Naruto yelled and just as he was about to enter combat range, he suddenly stopped moving mid-stride.

"Naruto-kun?" Haku asked.

"I… can't… move" Naruto growled through gritted teeth as his arms and legs shook with strain.

Immediately Haku faced Kankuro with hardened eyes, "Release him. Release him and Konohamaru-san or there will be consequences"

"Ummm… nah!" Kankuro said as he balled up his fist and threw it at Konohamaru.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew through the alley as a hand wrapped around the hurtling fist and stopped it dead.

"You know, I really would advise against doing that" Densuke said as he held onto the fist, the other hand in his pocket.

"DEN-CHAN!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Densuke-sama!" Haku said with a bit more reservation.

"SHISHO!" The Konohamaru Corps cried out.

'He came out of nowhere!' Temari thought to herself as did Sasuke, who was overlooking from a rooftop.

"You alright?" Densuke asked Konohamaru.

"Uh, yeah… I'm ok" Konohamaru said, still hanging by his shirt.

"Ah! Be honest, your answer will have appropriate consequences" Densuke said.

"Honestly, I'm ok. A little rattled, but ok" Konohamaru said.

"Alright then" Densuke said, "Now maybe this will teach you to be more aware of your surroundings, *smirk* even if you _are_ being hunted down"

"I- wha- how did you?" Kankuro stammered with his jaw hanging.

"Aww would you look at that" Densuke said with amused condescension, "He looks like a… slapped mackerel"

Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon immediately started snickering while Naruto and Haku failed miserably at trying to steel their emotions.

"Now then" Densuke said as he calmly lowered Kankuro's fist, "Would you be a gem and kindly put the Hokage's _civilian_ grandson down? I really don't think you want to start off your first visit to Konoha with an international incident. I mean, can Suna _really_ afford to put _another_ nail in their ever growing economic coffin?"

Immediately Kankuro release Konohamaru who quickly scampered behind Naruto and Haku.

"Excellent!" Densuke said with a smile, "Now as a member of Konoha's Shinobi Forces, I welcome you to our village, but please try to maintain some sense of decorum. You are meant to be representatives of your village during these exams, try to act like one"

Kankuro, still somewhat dumbfounded, merely nodded his head.

"And you?" Densuke asked Temari.

"Uh… yes" Temari said.

"And what about you?" Densuke asked as he looked at a nearby tree.

Everyone looked at Densuke with slight confusion before taking a startled step back when a swirl of sand formed in front of Densuke and a fair skin teen with short, spiky, auburn hair, green eyes with black eye rings and the kanji for "love" carved on the left side of his forehead appeared. He wore a black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, ¾-length legs, an open neck, a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips which was used to carry a large gourd.

Temari gasped as she took a step back.

"G-Gaara" Kankuro stuttered as fear gripped him

"How did you know I was there?" The teen asked in a monotone drawl, "I was concealing my chakra"

"Wasn't that hard" Densuke said, "To everyone else you may have appeared to have the chakra signal of a small animal or simply none at all, but to me you were like a signal beacon"

"Who are you?" The teen asked.

"When one asked the the name of another, it is polite to offer one's own first" Densuke stated.

The teen was silent for a moment before he said, "Subaku no Gaara"

"Sentou Densuke" Densuke said and immediately Gaara cringed as his gripped the side of his head with one hand and hunched over slightly.

"What have you done?" Gaara hissed, "M-mother… mother is… angry with you. Very angry"

Densuke raised an eyebrow before leaning forward and saying, "Tell Mother she's wrong. **_Now leave my sight_**"

Gaara groaned through gritted teeth as he swayed while holding his head before disappearing, along with Temari and Kankuro in a swirl of sand.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked.

"Konohamaru" Densuke said seriously, "I want you, Moegi and Udon to head home immediately"

"But-"

"No buts" Densuke said, "Your safety is paramount. Now head home, do you understand?"

"Hai" the three younger teens said dejectedly as they walked away.

"Den-chan what is-" Naruto started, but was cut off when Densuke put his hand out to stop him and whistled loudly before an ANBU operative dropped down in front of them.

"Are you aware of the situation?" Densuke asked.

The operative nodded.

"The Hokage's grandson and his friends are on their way home, please make sure they reach safely" Densuke said.

The operative nodded again before jumping onto a roof and out of sight.

"Densuke-sama, is everything alright?" Haku asked.

"No" Densuke said, "That boy, Gaara, be very weary of him. If you ever encounter him while you're alone, you are to drop whatever you are doing, turn around and head home immediately. If you encounter him in a group, take the long way around. Under no circumstances are you to spend an extended amount of time around him"

"Why?" Naruto asked.

Before answering, Densuke gave the area a quick scan of the area using his various skills to make sure there were no prying eyes, ears or devices.

"Gaara is a Jinchuriki" Densuke said, shocking the other two males.

"WHAT!?" Haku barked.

"He… he's like me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes" Densuke said, "But unlike you, he has a deep seated hatred of the world that has been twisted into madness. I suspect Shukaku has a crushing grip on the boy's psyche"

"Shukaku?" Naruto asked.

"The Ichibi" Haku said.

"Exactly" Densuke said.

"So that's what's inside him?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, and with his psyche as fragile as it is, he's on a veritable hair-trigger" Densuke explained.

"But what about during the exams?" Haku asked.

"He will be less likely to act out" Densuke said, "What with the increased security and the invigilators, who will no doubt be Jounin"

"Assuming he has enough sanity to come to such a realisation" Haku commented.

"Indeed" Densuke said before a slightly shaken Naruto wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled the vampire close, "Naruto?"

"I was just thinking" Naruto said softly, "If I had never met you, would I have succumbed to madness like Gaara?"

"Naruto-kun, there's no way of-" Haku started but was cut off.

"Don't dwell on such things" Densuke said soothingly as he returned Naruto's embrace and buried his nose in soft blond hair, "Be grateful for what you already have as opposed to fretting over what could or couldn't have been"

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Naruto said as he smiled into Densuke's chest.

A week later.

"So today is the big day" Densuke said as Naruto, Haku and himself walked towards the Academy.

"Indeed it is" Haku, who had opened up a lot during the previous months and a half, said, "Though I admit I'm both excited and anxious"

"We feel the same, Haku-chan" Naruto said eagerly, "Just don't let it overwhelm you. Be calm and collected and you'll be a proper Konoha Chunin in no time!"

"Speaking of Konoha" Densuke said as the academy came into view, "How has your time as a legal shinobi been treating you?"

"I can't complain" Haku stated.

"And how do you feel about having a safe and stable place to call home?" Densuke asked.

"I love it" Haku said with a sigh, "It is an unbelievable relief knowing that we no longer have to run and have to constantly look over our shoulders. Even Zabuza-sama has calmed down a lot and is no longer as tense as he normally was"

"I am glad" Densuke said as they came to a stop just outside the academy gates, "I just hope he doesn't become too relaxed, the last thing we need is a shinobi of his calibre becoming soft"

"Me becoming soft is like Blondie having a philosophical and metaphysical epiphany" Zabuza said as he approached the trio.

"Stop calling me Blondie, _Zabu-chan_!" Naruto growled.

"Stop calling me Zabu-chan, _Blondie_" Zabuza retorted.

"THAT'S IT, I'M GIVING HIM A HUG!" Naruto said as he started advancing on the muscular nin.

"Bring it, cupcake" Zabuza growled as he drew the katana, a temporary replacement for Kubikiri Hocho, he had strapped to his back, but before the two could get within striking distance, Densuke appeared in between, his arms stretched out either side, stopping the two.

"Girls! Girls! There's no need to bicker, you're both pretty" Densuke said.

"Why do you always say that when they bicker?" Haku asked; clearly this wasn't the first time something like this had happened.

"Because I fear that if I told them to 'Whip 'em out and measure', they might actually do it and I _really_ don't want to go through such an experience" Densuke said, "Especially out here in public"

"You know, that's not a bad idea" Naruto said then started fumbling with his zipper.

"Oh it is on, pen cap" Zabuza growled.

"WHAT!?"

"**_ENOUGH!_**" Densuke bellowed with enough telepathic reinforcement to cause the two a momentary yet intense headache.

"Ow" the duo groaned.

"What have I told you about picking stupid fights?" Densuke scolded and promptly smacked Naruto upside his head.

"OW! Brain damage!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Walk it off!" Densuke said then glared at Zabuza, "and you! You should be ashamed of yourself; picking fights with a child half your age, it's disgraceful!"

Haku giggled, "I don't think I've ever seen Zabuza-sama like this"

Densuke turned to face his other teammate and sighed in exasperation, "Honestly it's like living with a pair of prepubescent brothers"

Densuke then turned around and sighed again when he saw Zabuza, with a hand on Naruto's head, holding the blonde back, while said blond attempted to push forward, his arms flailing wildly.

"Oh for God's sake" Densuke said then walked towards the duo and as he pasted behind Naruto, grabbed onto the blonde's ear and began dragging him towards the academy.

"Owowowowow! Apples! APPLES!" Naruto yelled in pain while Haku looked on in amusement and Zabuza smirked in triumph.

"Those two make quite a pair, don't they?" Haku asked.

"Weird is what they are" Zabuza muttered.

Haku giggled, "Admit it, you enjoy their company"

"Tolerate more like" Zabuza growled softly.

Haku giggled again, "At least they're better then the other crazies we've seen in this place"

Zabuza simply grunted and disappeared in a puff of smoke and mist.

"Wow" Naruto stated as he saw the large crowd of people jamming the hallway.

"I wonder what's going on?" Haku asked.

"Hmm" Densuke mused as he did a quick scan of the minds in front of him, smirked then snorted, "Idiots"

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see, just follow my lead" Densuke said as he started pushing through the crowd.

Naruto and Haku simply shrugged at each other and followed.

"Why are you doing this?" Asked a girl with black hair tied into Chinese-style buns on either side of her head with short fringe-bangs falling over her Hitai-ite and wore a pink sleeveless blouse and dark green pants as she helped a teenage boy with a bowl haircut, very large eyebrows and wearing green spandex up off the floor.

"Because we can" said a Genin who looked a lot like Izumo.

"And to tell you weaklings not to bother with the exams" said a young Kotetsu lookalike.

"… and that's when I said, 'Bitch! No one ever understands the words that come out of your mouth'" Densuke said as he pushed thought to the front and laughed loudly along with Naruto and Haku, but abruptly stopped when a hand came in contact with his chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" mini-Kotetsu asked.

"Uhh, excuse you" Densuke said as he raised an eyebrow and remove Kotetsu's hand from his chest, "but unlike the cannon fodder behind us, we have real work to do"

"Yeah right, like we haven't heard that one before" mini-Izumo said.

"Well then" Densuke said as a scroll suddenly appeared in his hand, "When the Hokage asks why a priority theta missive to the academy headmaster is being returned to sender, I'll point him in your direction"

"Th-Theta!?" Izumo choked.

"Yes" Densuke said.

After a second's hesitation, the duo immediately stepped aside allowing Densuke, Naruto and Haku through.

"That was too easy" Naruto said as they walked up the spiral staircase to the upper floor just loud enough to be heard by Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Simple minds, simple tactics" Densuke said as the scroll in his hand shattered in a shimmer of sparkles, "Though they do make excellent gatekeepers"

Izumo's and Kotetsu's jaws dropped as the trio disappeared up the stairs.

"Wow" Naruto commented as they entered room 301.

"I knew the Chunin Exams were an international affair, but not _this_ international" Haku said as he saw the number of people and various Hitai-ites in the room.

"Suna, Ame, Kusa, Taki, Kumo, Getsu; oooh I wonder if they have any peaches with them" Densuke said then furrowed his brows when his eyes landed on three Genin with musical note symbols on their Hitai-ites, "Hmm, I don't seem to recognise that symbol"

"Hmm?" Naruto grunted as he looked in the direction Densuke was looking in and immediately zeroed in, for reasons completely unknown to him, on one particular member of the trio.

The teen looked slightly taller than Densuke, with spiky, dark hair and dark eyes. He wore a beige shirt with two black stripes and three prints of the kanji for death down the front with a Hitai-ite that had an attached happuri under the cloth rather than connected to the metal plate and a snake patterned scarf around his neck.

Naruto couldn't stop staring as his eyes widened, his cheeks darkened, his jaw slackened, his heart spread up, his breathing became heavy and his palms turned sweaty.

"Naruto" Densuke said as he looked at the blonde with amusement, "Is that desire I sense coming off you?"

Immediately Naruto snapped out of his trance as he looked away, his hand gripping his chest tightly, his eyes wide in mortification while panting.

"Den-chan, I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me, I-"

"He certainly is easy on the eyes" Densuke said as his eyes took in the teen's appearance, "And it appears I've succumb to the same feeling you have"

"Huh?" Naruto grunted then noticed the tint in Densuke's cheeks, the slight predatory grin on his face and the lust swimming in his eyes.

"He certainly does look delicious and he likes sausage" Densuke said with a lustful growl in his voice as he licked his lips, "I think I'll go say hello"

"Wait! Den-chan! Wha-?" Naruto said before the entire room suddenly went silent.

Abumi Zaku's self-preservation instincts were going haywire. One moment he was sizing up the other Genin who were entering the room from the back of the lecture theatre, tuning out the cacophony of voices surrounding him; the next the entire room suddenly went silent, but not only that, they stopped moving mid-…whatever-they-were-doing-at-that-moment.

"Hi there" Zaku heard causing him to yelp and stumble, nearly falling over the table that was behind him.

Densuke chuckled from his spot on the table that was one row above where the teen and, presumably, his teammates were standing as he watched said teen flail about in an attempt to regain his balance, an act that only made him more appealing.

Once Zaku regained his footing, he looked in the direction the voice came from before sheer terror gripped his entire being.

"Please don't kill me" Zaku gasped out as he tried backing away from the teen only for his back to hit the wall.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Densuke asked with curiosity.

"B-b-because you're a- you're a-"

"I'm a… what?" Densuke asked as he rested his chin in his hand and his elbow on the side of his knee, since he was sitting in the lotus position.

"Vampire" Zaku gasped as his entire body shook with fear.

"My, my" Densuke said as he sat up straight and let his legs dangle over the edge if the table, "that certainly is very perceptive of you. _No one_ has _ever_ been able to discern what I am in the the time it took you. You really must be something special"

Zaku let out a shuddered whimper of terror.

"Fret not, I have no intention of harming you now or anytime in the future" Densuke said, "Besides, what vampire in their right minds would try and kill someone while surrounded by a hundred and fifty people?"

"Th-th-th-then wh-why are you doing this?" Zaku asked.

"To introduce myself" Densuke said as he popped a cool smile, "Sentou Densuke, sexy vampire extraordinaire"

Zaku calmed down slightly as he looked at Densuke oddly.

"So what's your name?" Densuke asked.

"A-Abumi Zaku" Zaku said.

"Abumi Zaku" Densuke repeated, "I like it"

Zaku couldn't help but blush at the compliment.

"Now then, back to the matter at hand" Densuke said as he pointed to Naruto, "See that blond over there?"

Zaku nodded as he looked in Naruto's direction.

"That's Naruto, my boyfriend" Densuke said, "Go on, say Hi"

Zaku offered a light wave causing Naruto's face to light up as he gave a shy, yet oddly hopeful wave back.

Zaku couldn't help but smile warmly at the gesture causing Naruto to blush, turn away and start poking his fingers together much like Hinata used to.

"Cute, isn't he?" Densuke said.

"Yeah" Zaku muttered before catching himself and turning his attention back to Densuke, who was smirking in amusement.

"Now see the thing is, he wants to get into your pants" Densuke said as he slid off the table and approached Zaku, "and so do I"

Zaku's eyes went wide as he had a minor freak out.

"So while you're here, if you're ever in the mood to help… _improve_ international relations, do look us up" Densuke said in a low seductive growl, "We'd be more than willing to… _negotiate_"

With that Densuke suddenly disappeared and reappeared next to Naruto while the room suddenly burst into sound and activity as everyone was suddenly unfrozen.

"I want him" Densuke said in a soft growl that was loud enough for only Naruto to hear, "I want him and we shall have him"

"Den-chan, how could you do something like that?" Naruto chastised softly, "And what happened to everyone?"

"Don't be afraid to desire, Naruto, I certainly don't" Densuke said, "You want him, go get him. I certainly plan to. Also I telepathically froze everyone, although it was a bit strenuous"

"What!?" Naruto whispered.

"Mmmm" Densuke said as he licked his lips again, "Oh yes, before these exams are over I most certainly plan to have him in our bed, writhing and moaning our names in ecstasy"

Naruto blushed darkly as the image of Densuke, Zaku and himself together popped into his mind and couldn't help the predatory spark of lust and desire that ignited within him.

"What's his name?" Naruto asked.

"Abumi Zaku" Densuke said.

"Zaku" Naruto muttered and gasped lightly as a shudder ran through his body, "I like it"

Densuke chuckled softly and started allowing his mind to wander to very inappropriate places, but was cut short, causing him to frown, when a pulse of negative emotions, particularly anger and annoyance, caught his attention, coming from the other side of the door Naruto, Haku and himself came through earlier.

"Time and time again you repetitively prove, without fail, that you are completely incapable of _not_ stabbing yourself in the foot" Yuu scolded as he and the rest of team 7 entered the examination room, "I mean was that ridiculous spat _really_ necessary?"

"The weaklings must know their place" Sasuke grunted.

"Oh who gives a shit!?" Yuu yelled then rounded on Sakura, cutting her off before she had a chance to defend Sasuke, "And do _not_ get me started on how utterly _useless_ you are"

"Rough career?" Densuke asked.

Turning to look at Naruto and Densuke, Yuu's eyes welled up and his lower lip started quivering; a very uncharacteristic action, before he said, "I need anti-psychotics"

"Aww, poor baby" Naruto cooed in amusement.

"It's not funny!" Yuu cried out on the verge of tears, "Between Broody Tebooty and the Bubblegum Banshee I'm being driven insane!"

"Why not just put in for a transfer?" Haku asked.

"Because there aren't any reserve Genin to swap out with and all active teams that I could swap with are already too well established" Yuu explained in dismay, "I swear, as soon as I get my Chunin promotion I'm washing my hands of this shit-fest of a team"

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" Naruto asked.

"You have no _idea_ what I've been suffering through" Yuu seethed.

"Well just hang there" Densuke said, "and be strong, it's all part of being a ninja"

Yuu just sighed in exasperation as he dropped into a chair and rested his head on the table.

"SASUKE-KUN~!" A shrill cry was heard as Ino essentially wrapped herself around Sasuke.

"Oh dear God" Densuke muttered in displeasure as he plugged his ears with his fingers.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said as he and Choji entered the room.

"More like ear-splitting" Densuke said while Ino and Sakura started arguing over Sasuke.

"HEY! Looks like we're all here!" Kiba said loudly as he was followed by Hinata and Shino.

"HINA-CHAN!" Naruto said happily.

"H-Hello, N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said as she blushed and started pushing her fingers together, "D-D-Densuke-s-san"

"Eh?" Naruto grunted in confusion and leaning in close to Densuke so he could whisper, "What the hell happened to Hina-chan?"

"She's being a bloody genius" Densuke replied.

Naruto merely blinked in confusion.

"What is the number one rule when engaging an enemy?" Densuke asked.

"Yours or the Academy's?" Naruto replied.

"Mine" Densuke said.

"Never underestimate your opponent" Naruto stated then paused as his brain made sense of the supposed non-sequitur before his eyes widened in realisation, "Oh she's brilliant"

"And she's been doing it ever since she left the Academy" Densuke said.

"Her mind scares me" Naruto said as he took everything he knew about Hinata into account.

"May Hell have mercy on whoever earns her fury" Densuke said with an amused smirk.

"You know you really shouldn't make so much noise" the Rookie 11 plus Haku heard and when they turned their attention to the source, they saw a spectacled man with onyx eyes, ash-grey hair that was tied in a ponytail with bangs framing either side of his forehead. He wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, fingerless gloves with armoured plates on the back of the hand, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants and blue sandals.

"Who the hell are you?" Kiba said loudly.

"Yakushi Kabuto, and you really should keep it down" Kabuto said as he gestured over his shoulder.

Everyone looked and noticed all the other Genin levelling glares at them, killing intent saturating the air.

"Pfft! Amateurs" Densuke snorted.

Haku giggled, "Even Zabuza-sama is more intimidating than them"

"I bet _you_ could put them in their place" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Damn right" Densuke said.

"Why are you talking to us?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well I know this is your first time taking the exams, so I thought I'd lend you guys a hand. I've taken these exams before so I kinda know what to expect" Kabuto said.

"Really?" Naruto asked, "How many times?"

"This is my seventh attempt" Kabuto said.

Immediately Densuke, Naruto and Haku went on guard and it didn't help that Densuke couldn't read Kabuto's mind. There were just some people who were born with an immunity to telepathic intrusion sans touch telepathy.

"Wow, you must really suck" Kiba said.

"In any case, I thought I'd help you guys out" Kabuto said.

"How?" Shikamaru asked.

"With these" Kabuto said as he pulled out a pack of blank cards.

"Huh?" Sakura grunted.

"They're data storage cards that are locked to my chakra. If I pour a little chakra into the card, the information stored in it is revealed" Kabuto said as he did as explained and a map of the elemental nations appeared along with details on the number of participants from each country, "See?"

"Wow" Haku said as he examined the information, "There's a lot of participants in this exam"

"I also have information on said participants" Kabuto said.

"How did you-" Densuke started to asked but was very rudely cut-off by Sasuke.

"Subaku no Gaara, Sentou Densuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji" Sasuke said, a little too eagerly.

"You already know their names, that's no fun" Kabuto said as sifted through the cards and pulled one out.

"Ok, Sabaku no Gaara, 15 years old, hails from Sunagakure, had completed 0 D-rank, 9 C-rank, 8 B-rank, 14 A-rank, 3 S-rank!" Kabuto said in shock, "And all without being injured once!"

"What!?" exclaimed the louder rookies while Densuke's eyes narrowed fiercely.

"Now then, Sentou Densuke" Kabuto said as he took out another card only to have it and the deck disappear from his hands.

"Absolutely not!"Densuke said as he pulsed his youki through the deck, corrupting the chakra within, causing the whole thing to vaporise in a burst of purple fire.

"What the hell'd you do that for?!" Kiba yelled.

"Because unlike most of you, I have the Konohagakure Village Charter as well as the International Protocol Standard for Shinobi Villages memorised in their entirety" Densuke said as he levelled Kabuto with a hard glare, "Therefore, I know, for a _fact_, that a shinobi's personnel file is classified a full tier above their rank. So that begs the question, how did you get ahold of this information, _especially_ the mission dossiers?"

Kabuto froze for a moment before quickly gathering his composure, "A-as I told you before, this is my seventh time participating in the Chunin Selection Exams and there are many repeating participants so I know about them through repeat performances"

"That doesn't explain the details you possess regarding first time participants such as us" Densuke said as he eye narrowed.

"Uhh" Kabuto said shakily as he quickly tried to come up with an answer only to duck to the side when a teen who had bandages covering most of his face with his left eye uncovered, wearing a large poncho with long sleeves, a snake patterned scarf around his neck and a straw raincoat protruding from the back of his scarf tried punching him with an arm clad in a porous gauntlet, only to miss.

"Ahhh!" Densuke cried out as he covered his ears, face scrunched in pain, while Akamaru howled and Kabuto suddenly collapsed to the ground and started vomiting.

Densuke growled in anger as his eyes flashed red for a moment before he started marching towards the bandaged nin only to stop in surprise when Zaku was suddenly in between Densuke and the other nin, arms spread wide and an utterly terrified look on his face.

"Y-y-y-you will not hurt him!" Zaku said, his voice shaking horrendously.

Densuke growled again, but then sighed and stood down when he sensed the determination in Zaku underneath the terror he was feeling.

"Very well" Densuke said then softly said, "But only because its you"

Zaku's eyes widened slightly before the door at the front of the room banged open and Ibiki walked into the room followed by several Chunin.

"ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS! SHUT THE HELL UP AND SIT THE FUCK DOWN" The Ibiki roared, "The name's Morino Ibiki, I'm the proctor for this exam and your worst nightmare"

Densuke rolled his eyes at the intimidation tactic, 'Pfft, amateur'

Once everyone was seated in their assigned seats, Densuke took a look around and looked impressed when he realised that no two teammates were seated next to each other.

After the rules had been explained, Densuke sat back in his chair as the test began.

"What to do? What to do?" Densuke mused, sure he could easily answer all these questions like Sakura was doing, but he _actually_ wanted to fulfil the true focus of the exams.

'Den-chan?' Densuke heard Naruto's mental whisper, 'Den-chan! DEN-CHAN!'

'_OWW! Goddammit Naruto, you don't need to think so loud, I can hear you just fine_' Densuke winced as he massaged his temples.

'Oh, sorry' Naruto thought.

'_So, have you figured out the true purpose of the test?_' Densuke asked.

'Uhh, cheat without getting caught?' Naruto asked.

'_Good, you're remembering to bring your brain along more often_' Densuke projected and snorted in amusement at Naruto's mental huff and muttering a of 'dumb smart guys', '_Haku, can you hear me?_'

'Hai, Densuke-sama' Haku replied.

'So what's the plan?' Naruto asked, 'I'm pretty sure you could answer the questions easily on your own'

'_That I can, but it wouldn't be utilising the attributes under testing_' Densuke said, '_Plus I feel like messing with the invigilators_'

'What do you have in mind?' Naruto asked as he smirked deviously, making the others around him sub-consciously nervous.

'_Haku, how good are you at creating your mirrors at a distance?_' Densuke asked.

'The smaller they are, the easier it is' Haku said.

'_What about three pairs of glasses?_' Densuke asked.

'Manageable' Haku replied.

'_Excellent_' Densuke said as he took out his pair of glasses, '_Naruto, Haku, I want you to take out your pairs of glasses and put them on. Then I want you, Haku, to make them such that you two see what I see_'

'Got it' Naruto and Haku replied as they put on they respective, non-corrective glasses, Haku's being black and dark blue wire frame glasses, and waited as frost coated the lenses and solidified into crystal clear coating.

'Now what?' Naruto asked.

'_Now I use Astral Projection to get our answers_' Densuke said with a smirk.

'What's Astral Projection?' Naruto asked.

'_It's a hight level combination of telepathy and telekinesis where I can project my mind and senses at a distance and even give the projection physical form if necessary_'

'Huh?' Naruto asked.

'_Think, a kind Yurei Bunshin_' Densuke said, '_It's like the Kage Bunshin, except I get my information in real time. Then there's also the fact that since they are made from Youki, only those I allow or are sensitive to youki can see them_'

'That sounds extremely useful' Haku said.

'_It is, but there are limitations_' Densuke said, '_The more projections I create, the less energy I can put in each of them and the smaller their range of movement. Of course five non-corporeal projections floating around the room is child's play_'

'Well then what are you waiting for!? I want chaos!' Naruto thought giddily.

Densuke snorted softly as he focused his mind before five semi-transparent, purple apparitions of Densuke appeared.

'_Get to work_' Densuke projected causing the apparitions to smirk and float off around the room.

'Woah' Naruto cooed in awe as a projection floated in front of him and waved.

'Oh my!' Haku commented.

'_Save your 'oooos and ahhhs' for later, we have a test to finish_' Densuke said as he began writing whatever the three projections he sent to spy on the Chunin plants sent back to him allowing Naruto and Haku to copy since they could see what Densuke was writing through the glasses.

Meanwhile, the remaining two projections were fooling around, one was pulling faces in front of Ibiki, as well as signing out a message to the man; while the other projection was floating upside down in front of Zaku, grinning and waving at the annoyed teen, who was clearly trying to ignore the semi-transparent projection.

"Alright time's up! Pens down!" Ibiki barked then noticed the stragglers started writing frantically, "I said, Pens Down!"

Some of the stragglers stopped while the rest kept writing even more frantically.

"Number 54!" Ibiki barked, "Your teammates can thank you for failing their exam, get out!"

The Genin in question protested loudly as he and his teammates were escorted out by the invigilators.

"Anyone else want to keep writing?" Ibiki asked with a malicious grin causing all remaining stragglers to slam their pens down, "Thought so"

"I'm bored" Densuke said as he, Naruto and Haku followed the remaining candidates to Training Ground 44. After the written test, Ibiki had given the final question under the conditions that it was optional where refusing to take it failed you and your team and getting the question wrong barred you from ever rising in rank. Needless to say, once the Chunin plants 'opted' out of the question, several others started leaving as well. That is until Sasuke made a bold and rather asinine declaration about doing whatever it took to achieve his ambition, frankly Densuke couldn't be bothered to pay further attention and turned his hearing off until Anko burst in through the window and in a grand display declared herself the invigilators of the second task then told the Genin to meet her in front of training ground 44.

"So do any of you know anything about Training Ground 44?" Haku asked.

"Nope" Densuke said.

"I think it's called the Forest of Death" Naruto said.

"Ooh, that sounds like fun" Densuke said, his interest suddenly peaked.

"Figures you'd find something like that fun" Naruto said as he rolled his eyes while he and the rest of the Genin candidates came to a stop in front of the Forest of Death.

"What can I say? I need _some_ form of excitement in my life" Densuke said then smirked mischievously as he looked at Haku, "Speaking of excitement, the next time you and Zabuza decide to go at it, please be a bit more quiet or at least use a privacy Jutsu. I could hear the two of you during my shower and I do not like having to take a cold shower first thing in the morning"

Naruto as confused for a few moments before he noticed Haku blush and look away sheepishly causing the gears in his head to slot into place and squeal to escape his lips, "Oh my God! You two finally did it? How was it? Was he rough? Is he big? Did it hurt?"

"Uhh, Naruto?" Densuke said.

"Hm?" Naruto grunted while looking at Haku eagerly.

"Wrong roll assignment" Densuke said.

Naruto looked confused as he looked at Densuke, but when he turned back to Haku and saw the smug look on the ice-nin's face, the blonde's eyes widened as a spurt of blood erupted from his nose and a perverse giggle escaped his lips.

"Oh that is sooo naughty" Naruto giggled and continued giggling until Densuke's hand shot out and caught, between two fingers, the Kunai that was aimed at Naruto.

"You've got a lotta nerve not paying attention to what I'm saying" Anko said to Naruto then glanced at Densuke, "Nice reflexes, by the way"

"Thanks" Densuke said as he handed the Kunai back.

"Now then" Anko said as she turned back to Naruto and leaned in close a sadistic glint in her eyes, "What was so damn interesting that had you giggling like a slutty schoolgirl?"

Naruto blinked a few times before pointing at Haku and saying, "Haku-chan fucked Zabu-chan"

Densuke looked at Naruto with disbelief while Haku spluttered.

Anko leered at the blond before swiftly whacking him over the head, "Let that be a lesson to you"

"And you!" Anko said as he turned her attention to Haku, "I want details, lots and _lots_ of details after the second stage is over"

"Errr" Haku said as Anko disappeared via Shunshin and reappeared at the front.

"ALRIGHT YOU FILTHY MAGGOTS! LISTEN UP AND LISTEN GOOD, 'CAUSE I'M ONLY GONNA SAY THIS ONCE!" Anko barked, "From this point forward I am the baddest bitch you will ever meet. I will make Gorgons look like geishas and Basilisks look like garter snakes"

Densuke raised an eyebrow at the creatures Anko spoke of.

"So if any of you decide to let your non-existent minds wander while I'm explaining this task, I will shove my foot so far up your ass you'll be able to taste the dog shit on my boot, am I clear!?" Anko barked.

Almost every Genin nodded vigorously.

"Good" Anko said, "This is Training Ground 44, aka 'The Forest of Death', aka your home for the next five days. Your task is simple, once you sign the waiver forms; which are to protect Konoha from any repercussions in the event of the unforeseen and there _will_ be events of the unforeseen; you will be assigned a gate number as well as given either a Heaven Scroll or and Earth Scroll. That gate will be your entry point and your objective is to get to the tower in the centre of the training ground within five days with _both_ scrolls in your possession. That's right kiddies, your gonna have to take 'em from another team by any means necessary"

Several lesser Genin shivered at her tone.

"Now before you begin, there are some rules you need to know. If you open your scrolls, you are disqualified. If you reach the tower without both scrolls, you are disqualified. If you take longer than five days, you are disqualified and if you reach the tower without one or more of your teammates you are disqualified. Any questions?" Anko asked.

"What are we gonna do for food?" Choji asked frantically.

"Live off the land" Anko said before a malicious smile spread across her face, "Or eat another candidate, I hear the liver is quite chewy"

"No it's not" Densuke muttered.

"How the _hell_ do _you_ know that!?" Naruto whispered.

"Do you _really_ want to know?" Densuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"… … I'm good" Naruto replied as he returned his attention back to Anko.

"Any _more_ questions?" Anko asked then smirked when no one replied, "Good, head to one of the booths. Once you sign your waiver forms your team will be given your gate number and scroll"

"Come on" Densuke said, "Let's to get our scroll"

"The irony of current circumstances is not lost on me" Densuke said as he, Naruto and Haku took up positions in front of their entry gate.

"What do you mean?" Haku asked.

"Well we are designated _as_ 'Team 13' we have been _assigned_ 'Gate number 13' and then there's the fact that I was born on the _13th_ of October, which was also a Friday, thereby bringing us to a trifecta of bad luck. Then there's the fact that I am a creature that feeds on humans for sustenance so by human standards of morality I should burn in the deepest pits of Hell and yet we have been given a Heaven scroll" Densuke said as he waved said scroll in emphasis.

"Ah" Haku stated.

"Well maybe my insane good luck will be enough to cancel out our bad luck" Naruto said.

"Here's hoping" Densuke said just before the gates opened and the signal to start was given. Immediately the trio rushed thought the gate and promptly took to the trees.

"That was-" Naruto started, but was immediately cutoff by Densuke.

"Don't say it" Densuke said as he and Haku rapidly sifted through the possessions of their now dead opponents, "If there is one thing I have learned throughout my long life is that you _do not_ tempt Fate"

"I was gonna say gruesome" Naruto said as he looked at the very bloated and deformed bodies of their Kiri opponents.

"No you weren't" Densuke stated.

According to Haku the Kiri team they encountered were part of the village's Sub-Marine Corps., identifiable by their black full body wetsuits, close contact goggles and rebreathers that left virtually no part of their bodies exposed. The reason for this was because they spent an exorbitant amount of time training underwater, specifically at low depths. As a result their bodies had acclimatised to the pressure and to ensure they were able to quickly get in and out of the water as needed, their equipment was designed to keep their bodies under high pressure and the rebreathers did the same with the recycled air. However, when Densuke ruptured the rebreathers using telekinesis, the result was a _bit_ more violent then expected. Instead of Acute Rapid-onset Decompression Sickness; resulting in intense joint pain, itchy blood, vertigo, nausea and unconsciousness; the sudden drop in pressure caused a vast amount of nitrogen bubbles to form in their blood, resulting in their bodies essentially inflating eventually leading their hearts, lungs and brains giving out from the rapid expansion, but not before making the lead up to their deaths extremely painful. The pressure suits and airtight equipment they wore kept everything contained, if not rather bulbous, but it was disturbing none the less.

"Do we have everything we need?" Naruto asked, wanting to get away from the site as fast as possible.

"We do now" Haku said as he held up a scroll, "It's Earth"

Naruto cringed.

"They did not deserve to die like this" Densuke said, a grim look on his face.

"I would've thought you'd be used to this sort of thing" Naruto said.

"Naruto, these children were innocents. Civilised vampires do not kill innocents if they can avoid it and we definitely do not torture them" Densuke said then sighed, "You guys go on ahead, I'll dispose of the bodies"

"Are you sure?" Haku asked.

"Not my first disposal" Densuke said with a dry chuckle.

"Ok" Naruto said before he and Haku took to the trees.

A few minutes later and a loud explosion nearly knocked Naruto and Haku out of their tree before they were joined by a lightly coughing Densuke.

"What the hell happened!?" Naruto asked.

"I underestimated the pressure buildup those suits were holding back" Densuke said as he cleared his throat, "I ruptured the suits to relieve the pressure so that the bodies would be less unstable, but the results were… catastrophic"

"Define catastrophic" Naruto said.

"Let's just say if Kiri ever tried to weaponise the phenomena it would redefine the term 'Bloody-Mist'" Densuke said.

Haku looked horrified while Naruto wretched.

"We should get out of here" Densuke said, "An explosion that loud is bound to attract attention"

Naruto and Haku nodded as the trio sped off through the trees.

"Now what do we do?" Haku asked.

"What else is there to do?" Naruto asked, "We head to the tower"

"No, not yet" Densuke said.

"Why not?" Naruto asked, "If we get to the tower now, we'd blow the fastest record out of the water!"

"True, but remember what the Hokage told us, 'There is such a thing as too much publicity'" Densuke said, "If we broke the record by such a wide margin we'd immediately draw the attention of the other villages and that would bring about unnecessary scrutiny. The last thing we need is the Project being exposed before it is properly finalised and implemented"

"So what are we supposed to do in the meantime? Sit around and play with ourselves?" Naruto asked.

"Well you two could play with each other" Haku said then snorted out a laugh when Densuke and Naruto gave him odd looks.

"I think I like Seme-Haku-chan, he's much more fun" Naruto whispered into Densuke's ear.

"And I think we're getting off topic" Densuke said.

"Alright, alright" Naruto huffed, "What are we going to do then?"

"Well, considering Konoha has been a little down on its luck and a little hard pressed for fresh business since the Kyuubi attack sixteen years ago, I was considering helping to bolster Konoha's reputation" Densuke said with scheming glint in his eyes.

"What do you have in mind?" Naruto asked, his eyes swirling with devilish mischief.

"We cull the masses" Densuke said as the predator within him made itself known, "We eliminate teams from other villages thus allowing a greater number of Konoha teams the chance to pass. Of course we'll allow foreign teams to pass, it would look suspicious if _only_ Konoha teams passed the test"

"And what about Konoha teams?" Haku asked.

"We eliminate the weaker teams, only the best of the leaf should succeed" Densuke said.

"I like that plan" Naruto said.

"And how eliminated will the teams be?" Haku asked.

"We steal their scroll, bind them and knock them unconscious mostly, well enter combat when necessary. Of course we'll mostly be acting from the shadows" Densuke said.

"Sounds like fun" Naruto said while rubbing his hands together in a mischievous fashion, the prankster within him was going ballistic with glee.

"Glad you think so" Densuke said before he, Naruto and Haku took to the trees in search of their victims.

26 hours later.

Densuke heard Naruto's mirthful chuckle as they leapt through the trees.

Eleven teams. They had eliminated eleven teams over the past 26 hours and had had blast doing it. The had made a game out of it by seeing who could be the most creative in eliminating teams.

Densuke had been thoroughly impressed when Naruto, with the help of Densuke and Haku which was mandatory according to the game rules, caused an entire team to have a complete and total mental breakdown when he essentially spammed them with near countless and very intricate pranks.

"Heh, heh, that was fun" Naruto said with mirth.

"It most certainly was" Haku said.

"I never knew you had a sadistic streak, Haku-chan" Naruto said.

"I was taught and raised by the 'Demon of the Hidden Mist'" Haku said flatly.

"Touché" Naruto replied.

Densuke snorted then immediately called a halt as he came to an abrupt stop.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he landed next to Densuke.

"I sense something" Densuke said.

"A hostile?" Haku asked as he armed himself.

"No. I sense… malice and something else I can't put my finger on" Densuke said as he furrowed his brows in displeased confusion.

"It feels like… youki, but it isn't. It feels… twisted, unnatural; I don't like it" Densuke said, the last being said firmly.

"Is it dangerous?" Haku asked.

"It's definitely unstable and not normal" Densuke said.

"We should check it out" Naruto said seriously, "If Densuke says it's not normal then it is not normal and if it puts Densuke on edge then it definitely creates cause for concern"

"And if it is a foreign threat then we have to eliminate it" Haku said, "It cannot be allowed to escape into the village and its populace"

"Then it's unanimous" Densuke stated causing Naruto and Haku to nod, "Lets go"

Immediately the trio took off through the tree towards the source.

"S-stop. Stop!" Zaku cried out as panic and fear swam in his eyes.

"Why should I?" Sasuke said, madness and blood lust swimming in his eyes and strange black markings creeping across his skin, as he continued to press his foot into Zaku's back while pulling back on the older teen's arms, "You didn't stop when Sakura said to so why should I?"

"N-No! S-Stop. Stop! STOOOPPP!" Zaku cried out as his arms were pulled back beyond their limit.

However, just before the joints dislocated, a shadow fell over Zaku as a the sole of a foot slammed into Sasuke's face, sending his flying back into a tree.

Zaku breathed a sigh of relief as the pressure on his arms released before crying out in pain when he tried to move his arms in order to push himself up. A gasp escaped his lips when he felt an arm slide under his and help him to his feet.

Lee gripped his ears and clenched his teeth as he fell to his knees under the high-pitched auditory assault then opened his eyes, when the noise stopped, in time to see his opponent, Dosu, collapse to the ground unconscious and saw Naruto standing behind the bandaged-nin, his body showing that he was the one to knock Dosu out.

"Pfft, weakling" Naruto muttered as he gazed at Dosu's unconscious form then turned his attention to Lee, "Are you alright?"

Sakura cried out in relief as the pain stopped after she cut her hair free from Kin's tight grasp and quickly rolled away.

Kin growled as she threw the hair in her hands away and started advancing on the pink haired girl, but stopped shirt when a voice said "Hyomu" and a chilling fog rolled in and surrounded her.

"Who are you? Show yourself" Kin called out when she saw a shadow within the fog and heard a giggle.

"You know, you really should be more courteous to your opponents" Haku said as he skitted just outside Kin's field of vision.

"Show yourself, coward" Kin said loudly before she felt something pierce the back of her neck causing her to slip into unconsciousness.

Immediately the fog dissipated showing a cross Haku standing over Kin's form.

"I do not appreciate being called a coward" Haku said sternly as he folded his arms.

"Are you alright?" Zaku heard then looked up to see Densuke looking at him with, what looked like, concern in his eyes.

"Y-You saved me" Zaku said in surprise.

Densuke smiled kindly at the teen then noticed Zaku flinch when his shoulder twitched.

"You're injured" Densuke stated as concern donned his face.

"I'm fine" Zaku said then hissed in pain as he gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes shut when he tried to shrug Densuke's hand off his shoulder.

"You are not fine" Densuke said as he lightly placed his hands on Zaku's shoulders and telekinetically felt for the injuries within, "There's some muscle damage and slight tearing of the tendons, nothing too extensive"

"**_Dia_**" Densuke said softly, his hands still over Zaku's shoulders, and watched as a green shimmer surrounded the teen's shoulders.

"T-Thanks" Zaku said as he rotated his shoulder only to wince slightly, though the pain was less than before.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more" Densuke said, "I'm not very skilled with healing techniques or rather I never put much effort into learning more effective ones. I've done what little I can, but please get it looked at by a professional"

"Whatever" Zaku muttered as he lowered his head then looked up and saw Densuke with a kind, almost endearing smile on his face.

"What?" Zaku asked with suspicion.

"I'm glad you're alright" Densuke said as he reached out to cup Zaku's cheek, but hesitated and withdrew, "I-_We_ would be saddened if anything happened to you"

"Yeah right" Zaku muttered then paused, "We?"

"Naruto and myself" Densuke clarified as he pointed at Naruto who was making his way towards the other Konoha rookies who were standing in front of the large hollowed out tree where an incapacitated Yuu was laying, but would occasionally look towards Zaku and Densuke and then gave a shy smile and a slight blush when he noticed Zaku looking at him, "It appears that, despite not knowing almost anything about you, we've become rather fond of you"

Zaku was surprised at the admittance and it took a few moments to snap out of his stupor, but that was only because a black blur slammed into Densuke and seemingly knocked the vampire off his feet.

"DENSUKE!" Zaku blurted in surprise catching everyone's attention.

Densuke narrowed his eyes as he took in the look of madness, triumph and dark elation that donned Sasuke's face as the Uchiha straddled Densuke's chest and had both his hands wrapped around the vampire's neck in a failed attempt to strangle him.

"UCHIHA!" Naruto bellowed when he saw what was going on after checking on Haku, who was examining Yuu, "GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF _MY_ MAN BEFORE I RIP 'EM OFF AND SHOVE THEM SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU'LL BE ABLE TO SCRATCH THE BACK OF YOUR OWN EYEBALLS!"

Sasuke didn't seem to hear Naruto's threat as he continued to try and strangle Densuke.

"**_Zio_**" Densuke muttered calmly as he touched Sasuke's arm causing the deranged teen to give a strangled cry as electric shocks wracked his body before Densuke threw him off and stood up.

"Wh-what did you do?" Sasuke growled as he slowly stood up due to the lingering spasms.

"I do not need to explain myself to you, traitor" Densuke said causing Sasuke to get enraged.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Sasuke roared.

"**_Dormio_**" Densuke said as he side stepped Sasuke's charge.

Immediately Sasuke went limp and fell to the ground as he was sent into a deep slumber.

"Never touch me again, filth" Densuke said darkly then kicked Sasuke hard in the ribs and smirked in satisfaction when his superior hearing picked up the cracking of bones.

"So this is how you treat comrades, eh?" Shikamaru said as Densuke approached then softly muttered, "Troublesome, I knew there was a reasoned I didn't trust you"

"The reason you don't trust me is because I make your shadow uncomfortable and because you suspect I'm hiding my true strength, which I am" Densuke said, surprising Shikamaru since Densuke wasn't supposed to have heard the last part, "Besides, that was how I treat traitors, _this_ is how I treat comrades"

Densuke then pulled out eleven scrolls, the ones they had confiscated from the teams they had defeated and held them out to the ten Genin, "Take your pick"

"You're just giving them to us?" Kiba asked incredulously.

"We have our set" Naruto said cheerfully, "These are merely extras we picked up along the way. We have no need for them"

"How's Yuu doing?" Densuke asked Haku after he stepped out of the hollow.

"Not good" Haku replied, "He's not too physically injured, just a few bruises, but he's unconscious and running a fever"

"Poison?" Naruto asked with concern.

"Unlikely" Haku said, "Whatever it is it's disrupting his internal chakra flow"

"Hmm" Densuke mused as he pushed his way through and knelt next to Yuu.

"Den-chan?" Naruto questioned when he saw Densuke lift Yuu's shirt and channel chakra into the teen's stomach.

A vicious snarl escaped Densuke's lips when he saw the ring of five kanji surrounding Yuu's navel causing Naruto to step back in shock.

"**_Gogyo Fuin_**" Densuke spat angrily.

"Y-You know what this is?" Naruto asked.

"**_Yes_**" Densuke hissed, "**_This is the exact same seal those filthy zealots used on _****_me_****_ just before we first met. I'd recognise this array anywhere_**"

"C-can you undo it?" Naruto asked, "Also, you're kinda leaking K.I. here"

"Sorry" Densuke said as he reigned in his emotions, "I can undo it. I made sure to learn and master both the seal and the counter seal during my Fuinjutsu studies"

Naruto watched as Densuke ran through a string of hand signs before the tips of his finger on his right hand were enveloped in blue chakra flames with a kanji for the five elements within each flame.

"Gogyo Kaiin" Densuke said as he pressed his fingers over the seal on Yuu's stomach, rotated his hand counter clockwise and when he lifted his hand the seal on Yuu's stomach disintegrated, "Check him now"

Haku did as ordered and checked the summoner over then smiled in satisfaction, "His chakra flow is unrestricted, but it will take a while for it to stabilise equally across his system. Until then he will remain unconscious, but at least he's stable"

"Well that's a relief" Naruto said.

When the trio stepped out of the tree-cave, they noticed that Zaku and his two teammates had left.

'What are we going to do about the others?' Haku asked.

'Yeah, no doubt they saw you helping Zaku and talking to him' Naruto added.

'_Don't worry. I cast an illusion over the others and made it look like I was taunting Zaku and his team_' Densuke projected.

'Phew!' Naruto exclaimed as he mentally wiped his brow.

"W-Will Yuu-san be alright" Sakura asked timidly.

"Yes" Densuke said curtly.

"A-and what about Sasuke-kun, what did you do to him?" Sakura asked.

"I've put him into a forced sleep" Densuke said, "He will remain that way until you reach the tower"

Sakura was about to speak further but was stopped when Naruto cut her off.

"It saddens me, you know" Naruto said as he looked off into the forest.

"What?"

"Your parents are respected Konoha Shinobi. Your father is a decorated war hero several times over, is said to have fought on par with the Yondaime and was in fact a Hokage Candidate when they were selecting the Yondaime" Naruto said, still not making eye contact with Sakura, "So it saddens me to think that _you_ are the culmination of their legacies, and if it saddens _me_, someone who really couldn't care less about you or your 'precious' Emo Ranger, imagine how your parents must feel, imagine how your _father_ must feel"

With that the trio immediately took to the trees and disappeared from sight.

"Hot damn, we done good" Naruto said as he, Densuke and Haku dropped down in front of the Tower entrance.

"And we smashed the international record by 3 hours" Densuke said with a smile.

"WHOO! NEW WORLD RECORD!" Naruto whooped happily while Haku giggled.

Densuke merely chuckled as they all entered the tower.

"You know, that was seriously too easy" Naruto commented casually as he folded his arms behind his head while Densuke immediately stopped dead.

"Dammit Naruto, what did I tell you!?" Densuke said.

"What? We're done with the Second Test, s'not like anything is gonna happen now" Naruto said before he was yanked aside and a large light fixture crashed down upon where he had been standing.

"Ya see!" Densuke scolded, "Lady Luck has a real fucked up sense of humour"

"Don't tempt Fate, got it!" Naruto said as he gulped loudly.

"That was uncanny" Haku said.

Densuke, not wanting to argue or comment, simply lead them deeper into the tower atrium.

"Hey what's that?" Naruto asked as they all saw a large image on the wall and an inscription below it.

"If Heaven in what you lack, enlighten the mind. If Earth is what you need, then fortify the body" Haku read.

"Heaven and Earth?" Naruto asked.

"Mind and Body" Densuke said then mused, "When I was a youngling, my mother used to have a saying, 'A sound Soul resided within a sound Mind and sound Body. If one were to fail, the others would follow'. Truer words to live by I have never heard"

"And what exactly does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"It just means that the mind, body and soul are held in a tight balance. If one is damaged the other two are affected as well" Densuke said, "Though I'm not quite sure how that may apply here"

"Maybe we should open the scrolls?" Naruto asked.

"Do you really think that's wise?" Haku asked.

"It's all I've got" Naruto said.

"Densuke-sama?" Haku asked.

"We should open the scrolls" Densuke said, "It seems like the most logical course of action. Why else would they give us the task of collecting the scrolls? If we were supposed to simply collect both and hand them in upon reaching the tower, wouldn't there be someone here to collect them?"

"I see your point" Haku said.

"Ok" Naruto said as he took out the scrolls from one of the pockets on his jacket, it had been his turn to guard the scrolls, and handed one to Densuke, "On three. One… two… three!"

Immediately the duo yanked open the scrolls.

"What the hell?" Naruto said as his face twisted in confusion.

"It's a seal… I think" Densuke said as he examined the strange symbols before his eyes widened when he felt chakra build up within the array, "TOSS IT!"

Immediately Naruto threw his scroll away as did Densuke, oddly resulting in the scrolls falling over each other, as the buildup increased while the scroll began to bulge outwards.

"What the hell is going on!?" Naruto exclaimed as the scroll continued to bulge before exploding into a loud puff of smoke.

Iruka was ecstatically giddy when he felt the summoning seals on the two scrolls activate and pull him towards the tower atrium. As he waited for the smoke from the summoning to clear, he was sorely tempted to use a quick chakra pulse to clear the smoke faster, but resisted it would have been unbecoming.

Once the smoke cleared Iruka beamed with pride, but stopped short at the sight before him.

"Why do you three look like you're all about to take on an army of the damned?" Iruka asked in confusion when he saw all three members of team 13 in hair-trigger offensive stances; with Densuke wielding his abnormally large scythe, Haku with several ice senbon held between his fingers and Naruto wielding a pair of daggers, Densuke and Zabuza were training the blond in dual-wield daggers after Naruto showed an affinity for the blades.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked as he started to relax upon seeing his favourite teacher but immediately tensed when Iruka took a step forward, "Don't move"

"Naruto?" Iruka said cautiously as he gazed upon the hard look in Naruto's eyes, it just seemed wrong on the happy-go-lucky blonde.

"It's ok Naruto, it's him" Densuke said as he sealed his scythe back into his clothes.

Naruto immediately relaxed as he quickly holstered his blades, "Sorry for acting all Sasuke-y, needed to be sure you weren't an imposter or something"

"Why would I be an imposter?" Iruka asked.

"It's like Zabu-chan-sensei says, 'Prepare for the worst, hope for the best and expect it to get worse still'" Naruto said.

"Though not quite as eloquently put as Naruto-kun's rendition" Haku commented with a giggle.

Iruka blinked for a few moments, "I… don't know whether to feel proud that you are growing into such a fine shinobi or disconcerted that Momochi-san's teachings are making you grow up too quickly"

"Ehhh they're both fine choices, whatever floats your boat" Naruto said as he waved the comment off.

Iruka shocked his head in amused exasperation, 'Same old Naruto. God I hope he doesn't change'

Densuke smiled slightly at the stray thought then said, "So what brings you here, Sensei?"

"Ah! Yes!" Iruka said as he got back on track, "First off I wanted to congratulate you three on passing the second test and to also tell you the you three have set a new world record for fastest completion time of this particular test, beating the old time by three hours. It is by no means a small feat"

"What? Seriously!?" Naruto asked with feigned ignorance and beamed when Iruka nodded, "AWESOME!"

"Yes, and you have done both me and the village proud. It's is the first time Konoha has held the record, despite it being on home turf, and never has there been this much of a gap between records" Iruka said with a proud smile.

"You taught us well sensei" Densuke said as he gave a gracious smile.

* * *

**Author's**** Notes**

******OMG! I am so sorry this took so long, but it took ages to write these two chapters and then there was real life stuff and ugh!**

**ZAKU'S FINALLY HERE! I have been waiting ages to get to this part! And yes, Haku is the seme in his and Zabuza's relationship. I've seen alot of uke-haku/seme-zabu but never the other way around. An insight into this odd dynamic will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Jutsu-Jutsu no Jutsu**

******Hyomu - Ice fog (Haku's Hyoton version of Kirigakure no jutsu.)**

**Gogyo Fuin - Five Elements Seal**

**Gogyo Kaiin - Five Elements Unseal**

**Enjoy.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Trifecta of the Heart

Chapter 15: Trifecta of the Heart

Quotation Guide

"normal text" - Normal Speech  
'Text' - Thoughts  
'_Italics_' - Telepathy  
"_**Bold Italics**_" - Vocum Etherea (Telepathy+Speech)/ Demonised Voice  
"_**BOLD ITALICS CAPS**_" - Demon Rage  
"**Bold**" - Demon Tongue  
**"Bold Quotes + Bold Text"** - Bijuu Speech  
**"Bold Quotes + BOLD CAPS"** - Bijuu Rage

Two days later.

Zaku paced in front of the door in agitation. He and his team had just gotten into the tower. It was late, he was tired, grubby, smelly, achey and he desperately wanted to sleep in a bed, but what that… _creature _had done to him, _that _was inexcusable.

Zaku was so engrossed in his internal rant that he was throughly startled when the door suddenly opened.

"Oh!" Haku said when he saw who was standing outside the door, "Densuke-sama, it appears you have a guest! I'll go stay the night with Zabuza-sensei after I grab a snack from the mess hall!"

Haku giggled when he heard a muffled, "Ok" come from the bathroom while he closed the room door behind him then examined the male before him.

"What?" Zaku asked curtly when he noticed Haku eying him.

"Nothing" Haku said with a coy giggle as he sauntered his way down the corridor and out of sight.

Zaku growled under his breath then turned back when the door opened again and Densuke stood in the doorway wearing a red t-shirt, a pair of black silk boxers with flame patterns around the leg openings, a towel draped over his head being used to dry his hair.

"Zaku!" Densuke said in genuine surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Cut the crap!" Zaku snapped, damn that voice infuriated him. It would get under his skin and irk him to no end.

"You knew damn well I was out here" Zaku growled.

"The Hokage placed a telepathic dampener in the building to prevent me from eavesdropping and having an unfair advantage over the other candidates. I am unable to use my telepathy" Densuke said.

Zaku was about to sneer, but paused, "Why does the Hokage have an artefact?"

"Because he knows what I am and I gave one to him as a sign of good faith" Densuke said then folded his arms, "How do you know what an artefact is?"

"Tch, whatever" Zaku scoffed then curtly said, "You gonna let me in or what?"

Densuke raised an eyebrow at Zaku's rudeness but stepped aside and held the door open none the less, "A 'please' would have been nice, you know"

Zaku remained silent, a scowl on his face and he entered the room.

Densuke gave a hidden smirk of amusement as he closed the door.

*knock**knock**knock*

"What!" Came the gruff voice from behind the door.

"Zabuza-sensei, it's me" Haku said.

There was a short pause before the door was yanked open and Zabuza glared at his apprentice.

"What are you doing here?" Zabuza asked gruffly.

"Naruto-kun and Densuke-sama wanted to share a private moment and it was decided stay here for the night. I… I mean if that's ok with you, sensei" Haku said meekly.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes before stepping away from the door, "Get in… and close the damn door!"

Haku giggled as he entered the room and closed it behind him.

However, the moment the sound of the door locking was heard, Haku's entire demeanour changed.

"On your knees" Haku said darkly.

"What?" Zabuza said as he turned around.

"I said" Haku growled as he forcefully flung a few senbon into Zabuza's legs causing the bulky man to drop to his knees, "On. Your knees, vermin"

Zabuza was wide-eyed, rage building up inside him, until he saw the smug torrent of lust on Haku's face.

"So… that's how we're gonna play it huh?" Zabuza asked, a cocky smirk on his face when he noticed the fake hitai-ite on Haku's forehead.

Haku slapped Zabuza across the face, "Prisoners do not get to talk"

"You'll never break me, Iwa scum" Zabuza mock growled.

"We'll see about that" Haku said as he dropped his trousers and parted his fundoshi, releasing his stiff erection.

Zabuza gave a dark, lusty chuckle as he took Haku into his mouth causing the teen to croon in delight.

"Can I get you anything?" Densuke asked once he turned around and noticed how scruffy Zaku looked, "Tea? Coffee?… Detergent?"

"What did you do to me?" Zaku growled.

"Excuse me?" Densuke asked.

"What did you do to me?" Zaku asked through gritted teeth, "Vampire Thrall? Voodoo magic? Telepathic compulsion? What was it?"

Densuke had a nonplussed look on his face as Zaku glared, "Firstly, I have no idea what you are talking about. Secondly, vampires don't have a thrall, you're think of succubi and incubi. Thirdly, Voodoo Mysticism hasn't existed in over eight hundred years and finally, why would I want to put you under a telepathic compulsion?"

"THEN WHY THE HELL CAN'T I GET YOU OUT OF MY HEAD!?" Zaku blurted.

Densuke was silent for a moment before a wicked smug look crossed his face, "Oh! Is that all? And uhh, what effect do these thoughts have on you?"

Densuke chuckled as he was shoved against the wall and an arm was pressed against his throat.

"Listen here you blood sucking leech. I don't know what you did to me, but you _will_ fix it" Zaku said.

Densuke gave a toothy smirk as his cheeks started darkening.

"What's going on here?"

Immediately Densuke tilted his head to the side while Zaku looked over his shoulder and saw Naruto, wearing a pair of blue pyjama bottoms; his chest bare, standing there looking at them while drying his hair with a towel. A spark of lust and desire flashed through Zaku at the sight.

Naruto then noticed who was holding Densuke against the wall.

"Z-Zaku!" Naruto exclaimed, "W-What are you doing here!?"

"Zaku's under the impression that I've placed him under telepathic compulsion" Densuke explained.

Naruto blinked a few times before snorting, "*Snrk* Yeah right! Densuke would never do something like that"

"How do _you_ know?" Zaku asked.

"Because you amuse me too much" Densuke said.

Zaku paused for a moment before releasing Densuke and trudging towards the door, "I'm leaving"

"No you're not" Densuke said as he lifted Zaku off the ground with telekinesis, eliciting a cry of surprise from the Oto Genin, and depositing him on the nearby sofa while Naruto dragged a pair of chairs from the kitchenette and placed them opposite the scowling teen.

"Now then" Densuke said as he took a seat and was about to continue when he was cut off.

"How'd you do that?" Zaku asked loudly, "I thought you said you can't use your abilities"

"Correction, I can't use my telepathy, my telekinesis and empathy are unaffected" Densuke said, "Which is why I can sense you have some issues with Naruto and myself and I would really like to get them resolved" Densuke said, "I don't want there to be any bad blood between"

"You're a vampire, what do you care what kind of blood there is?" Zaku said.

The reaction was instantaneous, Densuke's eyes widened as he bristled, his nostrils flared and his jaws clenched.

"I do not care if you insult me in any manner, but I will not tolerate you insulting my people" Densuke said with restrained anger, "We vampires are a proud and ancient race that predate humanity by millennia. We are the founders of civilisation, the creators of culture and _not_ the mindless barbarians you seem to think we are. Furthermore-"

"Guys, guys, enough with the fighting" Naruto said as he tried to ease the tension.

"Naruto, I-" Densuke started.

"Just drop it Den-chan" Naruto said as he gestured towards Zaku and his worn out look, "I mean look at him, he looks like he got mauled by a small, pissed off bear! He must be tired, hungry and in need of a good soak so it is kinda a given that he'd be pissy"

Densuke sighed.

"Now then, why don't we take a moment to calm down, relax and then we'll get back to this conversation" Naruto said then looked Zaku in the eyes, "You are going to have a nice shower followed by a good soak while I get your clothes washed. You can keep your equipment with you while you bathe and I will not be taking no for an answer and you, Densuke, will go grab a bento from the mess hall for Zaku and a few snacks for us, ok?"

Densuke simply nodded as he got ready and left.

"You, in the shower" Naruto said.

"Why should I listen to you?" Zaku asked as he stood.

"'Cause I'm too sexy to be denied" Naruto said with a smirk as he yanked the towel off his neck with one hand while the other 'unconsciously' scratched at his chest.

Another spark flashed through Zaku's eyes as he softly muttered, "No arguments here"

Naruto pretended to remain oblivious while smirking on the inside.

Naruto followed Zaku into the changing room that led into the bathroom, but was separated via an opaque, sliding glass-door. The changing room had a shelf to keep one's belonging and other than a washer and dryer it was empty.

"There should be an extra towel inside" Naruto said as he turned on the lights, "Just leave your clothes out here, I'll put them in the washer"

"Thanks, uhh…" Zaku started.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said.

"Abumi Zaku" Zaku said then smirked, "So your name's Naruto eh?"

"Yup!" Naruto said as he smiled brightly.

"Sounds kinda fishy" Zaku commented.

Naruto's smile turned into a displeased frown so quickly Zaku couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Ha, ha, very funny" Naruto said then smiled in endearment when Zaku composed himself and remained smiling.

"What?" Zaku asked when he noticed Naruto smiling at him.

"You should relax and smile more often" Naruto said, "It makes you look cuter"

Zaku's eyes widened as his cheeks darkened before he disappeared into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

"BAKA! What the hell is wrong with you, spouting weird stuff that that!?" Zaku yelled.

Naruto's smile grew as he sang, "Tsun, tsun, dere, dere~"

"SHUT UP!" Zaku yelled causing Naruto to burst out laughing as he left the bathroom in order to give Zaku privacy.

Thirty minutes later saw Naruto shifting Zaku's washed clothes into the dryer and turning the machine on while Zaku was soaking in the tub.

"Ne, Uzumaki?" Zaku asked.

"Naruto" Naruto said.

"Hm?"

"Just call me Naruto" Naruto said, "No one calls me Uzumaki so just call me Naruto and don't bother with any honourifics"

"Alright, Naruto then" Zaku said.

"Yup?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Zaku asked.

"Depends on the question" Naruto said, "I won't answer anything about the village and nothing too personal"

"Fine by me" Zaku said.

"Then ask away" Naruto said.

Zaku was silent for a moment before he spoke again, "That Densuke guy, you know he's not human right?"

"If you're asking whether or not I know he's a vampire then yes, I know. I've known for the past four months" Naruto said as he took a seat on the ground.

"And… you're ok with that?" Zaku asked incredulously.

"Yeah" Naruto said, "I wasn't at first and thought he was gonna kill me, but he was able to convince me he wouldn't"

"So… you met him four months ago?" Zaku asked.

"Nah, we've known each other for the past three and a half years and we became boyfriends about a year ago" Naruto said.

"And… you're _sure_ he won't kill you and slaughter the whole village?" Zaku asked.

"He wants to, slaughter the whole village I mean, but not for the reasons you think" Naruto explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say I don't have the greatest reputation with a majority of the village populace and its caused some tension between Densuke and the village and I don't know you well enough to go into further details" Naruto said.

"What's stopping him?"

"Me"

"Huh?"

"He knows that if he ever tried anything like that I would not appreciate it" Naruto said, "but he also knows that should I ask for it, he would gladly paint the village in its own blood. *sigh* Just another thing I'm protecting this ungrateful village against"

"What?"

"Sorry, I don't know you well enough to get into that, I shouldn't have said it" Naruto said.

Zaku felt bad for putting Naruto into a low mood so he decided to change topics.

"So… Densuke's your boyfriend, huh?" Zaku asked.

"Yeah, he was my first friend, you know?" Naruto said, "I didn't have any friends before him"

"Seriously!? Cute little guy like you?" Zaku blurted before slapping his hand over his mouth.

"You think I'm cute?" Naruto asked with a smug, but happy, smile.

"Oh, umm, yeah, I guess" Zaku muttered then said, "S-so, how come you didn't have any friends before?"

"Same bad rep" Naruto said.

"The bad rep you can't tell me about" Zaku commented.

"Yup"

"Can you tell me why you can't tell me?" Zaku asked.

"Can't tell you that either" Naruto said with a giggle.

"We'll that was a pointless line of inquiry" Zaku said flatly.

"Oooh, big boy knows big words" Naruto said.

"HEY! I'm not stupid, I just act like it so that people expect less from me and leave me alone!" Zaku exclaimed as he splashed in the tub.

"I wasn't saying you were" Naruto said with a chuckle.

Zaku sighed as he relaxed in the warm water, "You sure the vampire won't suddenly go on a rampage and turn the village into hell on Earth?"

"He has a name you know, and he wouldn't do anything like that, not unless something happens to me" Naruto clarified.

Zaku was silent for a moment, "He really cares about you huh?"

"Yeah, he does and I care about him" Naruto said then too was silent for a moment, "Ne Zaku, can _I_ ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"How come you know know so much about vampires?" Naruto asked.

Zaku smirked though Naruto couldn't see it, "Sorry, I don't know you well enough to get into that"

Immediately the two young men burst out laughing, with Zaku feeling more relaxed and content than he had ever been.

"I'm back" Densuke said as he entered the room.

"Hey, welcome back" Naruto, who was lying on the couch, wearing his glasses and reading a book, said.

"Where's Zaku?" Densuke asked.

"He's getting ready. What took you so long?" Naruto asked as he sat up.

"A lot of the shinobi staff stationed here as well as several teams that just got here were getting dinner. The line was really long" Densuke said as he took a seat next to his lover, took his hand and projected, '_I also went to see the Hokage, he's in the building along with the first and second task invigilators. I let them know about what happened before the first test with that guy with the cards. They were a little pissed that I had destroyed the deck_'

"Oh, ok" Naruto said while Densuke turned to lay down on the sofa, his head in Naruto's lap.

"Oh hey, you're back" a much more relaxed Zaku said as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Indeed" Densuke said then held out a bento box, "Dinner?"

"Thanks" Zaku said as he took the box and sat down on the chair, "Itadakimasu"

"So whatcha get me?" Naruto asked.

"Juice for you, chocolate for me" Densuke said as he produced both items.

"Can I have the chocolate instead?" Naruto asked.

"Absolutely not" Densuke said as he unwrapped his chocolate bar and took a bite.

"I didn't know vampires could eat food" Zaku said between bites.

"I'm a higher class of vampire, I don't need to consume blood as much as the typical vampire and I can derive sustenance from regular food" Densuke explained.

"You should try Densuke's cooking" Naruto said, "It's mind blowing"

"I didn't know there was more than one kind of vampire" Zaku said.

"Good, you weren't supposed to" Densuke said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zaku asked defensively.

"I wasn't insulting your intelligence" Densuke said, "It just means that my people are doing their job of keeping humanity misinformed. That way those that know of us don't bother us and those that are stupid enough to try, try and kill us the wrong way"

"Oh" Zaku replied.

"Indeed" Densuke said then took another bite of his chocolate.

After finishing his meal Zaku was once again sitting on the sofa while Naruto and Densuke had taken up the chairs.

"So, I believe you have a few questions for us?" Densuke asked.

"Yeah" Zaku said as he relaxed in the sofa, "Why are you guys so nice to me? I'm an enemy ninja from an enemy village"

"Well firstly, you haven't done anything to slight us and you genuinely look like a nice guy, despite the whole tough guy, I'm-pissed-off-at-the-world façade. Secondly, your village is relatively new and hasn't proved itself to be outwardly hostile to Konoha" Densuke said.

"Besides, we don't have that whole 'Kill now, ask later' attitude that every ninja seems to have" Naruto said.

"Ok, but why _me_? Why are you two nice to _me_?" Zaku asked.

"Well that's a silly question" Naruto said with a bright grin, "It's 'cause we like you"

"You don't even know me" Zaku said flatly.

"All the more reason for us to get to know you" Densuke said kindly.

"But why?" Zaku asked in bewilderment.

"Because we like you" Naruto said.

"But it doesn't make sense!" Zaku said.

Naruto sighed as he stood, sat down next to Zaku and took one of the teen's hands between his own, "We can't explain _why_ we feel what we feel, only that we feel it"

"I get the feeling that you too haven't had the easiest of lives and are weary to trust, but we are genuinely, _genuinely_ fond of you" Densuke said as he sat on Zaku's other side and took hold of his other hand, "Ever since we first saw you I the examination hall Naruto and I have both felt this undeniable attraction to you. We want you, _both_ of us want you"

"What are you trying to say?" Zaku asked as his cheeks darkened.

"What we're saying is that we want to be with you" Densuke explained.

"To hold you" Naruto said as he blushed.

"To kiss you" Densuke said huskily.

"To…" Naruto said as he lowered his gaze and blushed furiously, "To make love to you"

"And we don't want it to be a casual one time thing" Densuke said.

Zaku stiffened and blushed darkly at Naruto's statement as well as felt the spark of intense desire when he saw the cuteness of Naruto's expression, however all that quickly disappeared as sadness gripped Zaku's heart.

"How would we even make something like this work? Once the exams end I'll end up going back to Otogakure" Zaku asked as he freed his hands from the two teens' grasps.

"We'll make it work" Naruto said, "We'll find a way. Den-chan will find a way"

Zaku sighed as his tightened his fists, clenched his eyes shut and tilted his head back towards the ceiling, a conflict of emotions warring on his face. He wanted to give in, he truly did. Ever since he had lost his parents he had been alone for so long, but the harsh life of the streets had hardened his heart to such sincerity, genuine though it may be.

Zaku sighed and stayed as he was for a while before tilting his head forward and dropping his gaze to his tightly clenches fists while muttering, "Please don't let me regret this"

The next thing Naruto knew a pair of lips were pressed against his and an intense surge of electricity, much like the one he felt when he first kissed Densuke a year ago, shot through him, numbing his entire body. It took Naruto's brain a few moments to catch up, but when it did, Naruto whimpered a moan as he wrapped his arms around Zaku's neck and shoulders and gave in to the older teen plundering his mouth.

Densuke's eyes widened with lust while his breathing became more laboured, sounding closer to growls, at the sight of Naruto being kissed by Zaku and was eager to have his turn.

Naruto groaned softly at the the loss when he and Zaku parted while his eyes remained glazed over and unfocused and his breath heavy, but was able to gather his wits enough to mutter a breathy, "Wow"

Zaku panted softly and licked his lips while his eyes drank in the debauched look of Naruto's body before a voice interrupted him.

"Any regrets so far?" Densuke asked.

"None" Zaku said.

"Good" Densuke said as he turned Zaku's face towards him and leaned in, "I intend to keep it that way"

The moment Densuke pressed his lips against Zaku's he felt the surge, the same surge he felt when he first kissed Naruto, rush through him, but unlike Naruto Densuke knew what the surge meant. A bond had just formed between Zaku and himself, a bond that also existed between him and Naruto and now between Naruto and Zaku as well. However, Densuke couldn't bring himself to care at the moment as his body relished in the surge the newly created bond shot through him, his mind quickly following.

Zaku moaned when he felt Densuke take charge and a tongue enter his mouth. He was expecting a kiss from a vampire to be cold and clammy, but this was anything but. The kiss was warm, hot even and the way Densuke's tongue mapped out the inside of his mouth was driving him insane. Zaku moaned into the kiss as he buried a hand into Densuke's spiky hair while the other wrapped around the vampire's back and pulled him close.

"Wow" Naruto said breathily, interrupting the two and causing them to part, "That was _so_ hot!"

"Yeah" Zaku said between pants, "You're a real good kisser"

"I know, right?" Naruto quipped.

"Well" Densuke said with a smug look, "Fifteen centuries of experience should account for something"

"Wow" Zaku said, "You're real old"

"But at least he doesn't look it" Naruto added before he climbed into Zaku's lap, "My turn"

Zaku popped a half smile as he leaned in to kiss the blond only to be stopped by a hand coming between them.

"Hey, Densuke! What gives?" Naruto asked in annoyance.

"There's a small issue we need to address" Densuke said.

"What? Now?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes" Densuke said, "It appeared that a bond has formed between Zaku and the two of us"

"Huh?" Naruto grunted.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Zaku asked.

Densuke simply flicked an eyebrow at Naruto causing the blonde's eyes to widen in sudden understanding, "You mean, you … and him?"

"And you and him" Densuke said.

Naruto slowly turned to look at Zaku as a smile of overwhelming joy formed on his face.

"What the heck is going on!?" Zaku asked in frustration.

"Sorry for ignoring you, but allow me to explain" Densuke said, "When supernatural creatures like myself find a compatible… mate, for lack of a better term, an emphatic bond forms and allows the bonded individuals to experience true empathy"

"We will always know where the other person is and know that they are feeling" Naruto said.

"But on top of that we are able to share our senses, like touch" Densuke said as he shared the sense between the three of them then flicked Naruto's cheek.

"Hey!" Naruto and Zaku exclaimed simultaneously before Zaku's eyes widened.

"I felt that" Zaku said, "How?"

"It's the bond" Densuke said, "but that's not the most important part, at least for you anyway"

"Yeah, when Den-chan told me about this it really helped me accept him as a vampire" Naruto said.

"The bond renders me unable to harm you" Densuke said.

"Yeah, so you don't have to worry about Den-chan flipping out and turning you into a snack" Naruto said jovially.

"What do you mean?" Zaku asked.

"A vampire has very strong self preservation instincts" Densuke said, "To the point that we are incapable of suicide, even entertaining the thought is impossible. A vampire cannot harm themselves with the intent to harm. What that means for you is that the bond causes my preservation instincts to bleed through and envelop you. As far as my instincts are concerned, the three of us are one and the same I cannot harm you nor can I try and feed off you"

"So that's why you were so sure Densuke would never hurt you" Zaku said to Naruto

"Yeah, and the best part is, since we always know where the other is, no matter how far apart we are, our minds are always together so we can never truly be alone" Naruto said happily.

"Never alone. Ever since I lost my parents when I was nine, I've felt so alone" Zaku said then gained a thoughtful smile, "But I guess that doesn't have to be anymore"

"You're an orphan?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

Zaku nodded sadly.

"I'm an orphan too" Naruto said.

"Really?"

Naruto nodded.

"As am I" Densuke said, "Though I do have several older siblings"

"Guess we had more in common than we realised" Naruto said as he held Zaku's face in his hands and kissed him.

"Guess we did" Zaku muttered as he was kissed again.

"And are you ok with the whole psychic bond thing?" Naruto asked in a whisper.

"Honestly, I don't know _what_ to think about it" Zaku said.

"You know what I believe? I believe then bond means we were meant to be and since it formed between all three of us it means the three of us are supposed to be together" Naruto said as he held out a pinky finger and looked shy, "You know, like the Red String of Fate"

"That actually exists?" Zaku asked in shock.

"No, but the concept is similar" Densuke said as he kissed Zaku's cheek.

"Mmm~" Zaku cooed, "Still don't know what to think about it"

"Then don't dwell on it for now" Densuke said as he turned Zaku's face towards him and kissed him, "Let's just enjoy ourselves for the moment"

"M'kay" Zaku said as he locked lips with the Ancient Vampire while Naruto started kissing his neck and explore Zaku's shirt covered chest with his hands.

"So…" Zaku asked breathily once he and Densuke parted while his hands slid down to Naruto's behind and, deciding to be bold, squeezed it, "If we're going to enjoy ourselves, does that mean I can enjoy _this_?"

Naruto moaned softly as Zaku continued to squeeze his behind then started rocking his hips and huskily said, "You can enjoy me any way you want, big boy. That is… if you can handle me"

"Is that a challenge?" Zaku asked with a raised eyebrow before Naruto leaned in close to the teen's ear.

"Do you want it to be?" Naruto asked huskily as he took Zaku's earlobe between his teeth causing a shiver to run down Zaku's spine.

Densuke palmed the bulge in his boxers as he took in the sight of Naruto and Zaku and wanted to keep watching, but he knew it was time to intervene.

"How about we take this somewhere a little more comfortable" Densuke said and when he received confused looks, Densuke jerked his head causing the duo to look towards the bed.

"Definitely" Naruto said as he and Densuke stood up.

Zaku gulped when he saw the large tent in Naruto's pyjama bottoms and the pronounced bulge in Densuke's boxers as he took the hands the two teen's had offered him before he was pulled up and led towards the two single beds that had been pushed together and the legs tied together to prevent separation.

Zaku was the first to get on the bed while Naruto took up the left side and Densuke took up right side of the Oto-nin.

"Let's get this off" Naruto said as he tugged at Zaku's shirt while Densuke started taking off his own shirt.

Halfway through taking off his shirt, Densuke heard Naruto ask, "Hey, what's that?"

Pulling off his shirt completely, Densuke was taken aback by the tattoo on Zaku's right pectoral.

The tattoo was pitch black, it depicted a demonic skull with three eyes, sharp teeth and small horns with a sword stabbing it through the top and coming out the bottom jaw. The skull was in the centre of a triquetra interlaced with a circle and the whole thing was enclosed in a ring of runic symbols with three vertical lines, that were intersected by a single horizontal line, at the very top of the design.

"Is it a seal?" Naruto asked.

"No" Zaku said.

"You're a member of the Guild" Densuke said.

Zaku sighed, "Of course you'd be able to recognise it"

"What do you mean 'Guild'?" Naruto asked.

"The Guild of Demon Hunters" Densuke said, "They were a large group of humans that specialised in hunting down supernatural creatures like myself. No wonder you knew what I was and knew so much about vampires. Are you ranked, Zaku?"

"Primary Echelon, Third Class" Zaku said.

"Specialisation?" Densuke asked.

"Exorcist and Warrior" Zaku said with pride.

"Aiming for Paladin? That's very impressive for a nine year old" Densuke said, "How were you able to get ranked?"

"My parents were Examiners" Zaku said.

"Teaching Echelon Fourth Class! No wonder" Densuke said, clearly impressed, "No doubt if you had been able to continue your training, you would have flown right through Secondary Echelon and be either high Master Echelon or low Teaching"

"Yeah" Zaku said sadly.

"I don't quite understand what's going on, but I do have a question" Naruto said.

"Shoot" Densuke said.

"What happened to them, the Guild I mean?" Naruto asked.

"They were wiped off the face of the Earth twenty years ago by their own arrogance" Densuke said, "They tried to summon a Deity and force it into submission and were punished with complete annihilation"

"Oh" Naruto said as he lowered his gaze, only for his eyes to be drawn to Zaku's body.

"Wow, you've got a really nice body and you're quite the cub" Naruto gasped once he was able to take in Zaku's bulging pecs rock hard abs and while his arms were hairy, Zaku's torso was bare of body hair.

"Clothes do not do you justice" Densuke said as he rubbed Zaku's chest making sure to run his thumb over the tattoo.

"I wanna cum on those abs" Naruto muttered softly as his licked his lips causing Zaku and Densuke to look at him with disbelieving eyes.

"That has to be the oddest and _goddamn_ **hottest** thing you have ever said" Densuke said.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"You kinda said that out loud" Zaku said with his cheeks dark with lust and embarrassment.

"SHIT!" Naruto exclaimed as he flushed with embarrassment and buried his face in Zaku's shirt, since he was still holding.

"Come out of there Naruto" Densuke said as he tugged on the shirt.

"NO! I said something stupid" Naruto said.

"No you said something sexy" Densuke said, "and I admit to wanting to see it happen"

"Me too" Zaku said causing Naruto to lift his head before Densuke snatched the shirt and tossed it.

Naruto simply gulped as he leaned forward and kissed Zaku, a hand on the teen's neck, the other caressing his chest while Densuke nipped and sucked on Zaku's neck while messaging his thigh with a hand.

"God this is amazing" Zaku panted as he fell back onto the bed and buried a hand in blond and black hair respectively while the two remaining teens kissed, licked and nipped their way down his chest with Densuke making sure to run his tongue and teeth over Zaku's tattoo.

When they reached his nipples, Naruto and Densuke each took a nub into their mouths and eagerly sucking on them and teasing them which their tongues while they each trailed a hand down Zaku's body and squeezed and massaged the large bulge in Zaku's trousers.

"Ohhh~ fuuuuuck~" Zaku moaned as he threw his head back, bucked his hips and pressed Naruto's and Densuke's faces further into his chest, "Unn! Unn! Unnnn~!"

Zaku relished in what the two Konoha-nins were making him feel and whined in dismay when they both pulled away from him, "Why'd you stop?"

"'Cause we wanna get to the next part" Naruto said as he started kissing, licking and biting each rock hard square of Zaku's abs.

"And what part is that?" Zaku panted and groaned softly at Naruto's ministrations.

"This" Densuke said as he gripped Zaku's trousers and yanked them off, boxers and all.

Naruto's jaw dropped as Zaku's thick, hard, dripping, 8" member stood to attention while Densuke raised an impressed eyebrow.

"You're even thicker than I am" Densuke said then grinned, "Nice!"

Naruto remained silent as he audibly licked his lips, swallowed thickly, gripped the base of Zaku's manhood and gave the head a long lick causing Zaku to buck and moan loudly.

"Mmmm~" Naruto cooed as he licked his lips again, "You taste good Zaku"

"Did you enjoy that?" Densuke asked the heavily debauched teen who simply nodded, "Then get ready to have your mind explode"

Zaku nearly screamed as his entire body arched and twisted the bed sheets in his fists when both Naruto and Densuke started sucking on Zaku's manhood.

The duo would alternate between running their mouths up and down Zaku's length, trapping the head between their mouths and giving it a thorough tongue lashing; which would have Zaku squirming and moaning; and simply taking turns in taking Zaku fully into their mouths as far as they could manage which Naruto managing half, due to the thickness, and Densuke easily taking Zaku to the root.

Zaku's mind couldn't handle the intense sensations his body was experiencing and was barely able to voice his impending climax before succumbing to the pleasure, at which point Naruto shoved Densuke out of the way and took Zaku into his mouth just as the first shot was fired.

Naruto moaned in delight at the taste as his mouth filled with Zaku's essence and swallowed.

Once Zaku's orgasm dwindled Naruto pulled off the spent teen and beckoned Densuke closer with his finger. Densuke chuckled as he leaned in, only to be grabbed as Naruto locked his legs behind the vampire's back and pulled him into a heated, passionate kiss.

Propping himself on his elbows to see what was going on, Zaku's eyes widened when he saw a trickle of white seep out of the corner, only to have Densuke lick it away, and realised that they were sharing his cum between them.

Once they parted, Naruto panted heavily as he tilted his head back and locked eyes with Zaku while Densuke kissed his way down the blonde's chest. Upon reaching the waistband of Naruto's pyjama bottoms, Densuke quickly yanked them off; allowing Naruto's manhood to hit his abs with a wet slap; before hiking the blonde's legs onto his shoulders. Densuke licked Naruto's length from base to tip a few times before taking the blond into his mouth, eagerly giving it long, hard sucks.

Naruto moaned loudly as Densuke serviced him, all the while maintaining eye contact with Zaku.

"Oh Zaku~" Naruto moaned as he buried his hands in Densuke's hair and thrust his hips, "He's so good, Zaku~! Den-chan always sucks me so gooood~ Unnnnn~! Zakuuuu~!"

Naruto continued to moan as he bit his lower lip and closed his eyes only to open them again when a shadow fell over him.

"Zaku~" Naruto moaned when he saw the very aroused teen hovering over him.

Zaku didn't reply, but did lower his head and captured Naruto's lips with his own, kissing the blond passionately before he started kissing and nipping his way down Naruto's body.

Densuke pulled off Naruto's member when he felt something bump his head and tilted his head to see Zaku dipping his tongue into Naruto's navel.

"You wanna go?" Densuke asked after he tapped Zaku on the head whose reply was to kiss his way down Naruto's treasure trail and take the blond down to the root in a single fluid motion.

"Well, well, well, looks like someone isn't a virgin at this" Densuke chuckled.

"Mmmm~ he's good at this" Naruto moaned, "Den-chan!"

"Hm?" Densuke replied.

"Loosen me up! I want Zaku inside me!" Naruto cried out causing Zaku to immediately stop dead and pull off.

"What!?" Zaku exclaimed in surprise.

"I want you in me, Zaku" Naruto panted, "I want you to fuck me with your fat dick!"

Zaku turned towards Densuke who simple smirked and unsealed a bottle of lube from his wrist, "What Naruto wants, Naruto gets. Pull his knees back"

Zaku didn't move.

"Please, Zaku" Naruto whined causing Zaku to snap out of his stupor, grip Naruto's knees and pull them towards him, exposing his entrance to Densuke.

"Perfect as always" Densuke commented as he swiped some lube on his thumb and massaged it into the ring of muscle.

Naruto immediately stuffed Zaku's manhood into his mouth to stop himself from moaning too loudly when Densuke inserted a finger into him.

Once Densuke had four fingers inside Naruto, he tapped Zaku, who had gone back to servicing the blond, on the head and after Zaku pulled off Densuke said, "On your back, he's ready"

Zaku quickly clambered off Naruto and laid down on his back, arms folded behind his head, a grin on his face and his member at eager attention before looking Naruto in the eye, "You ready for the ride of your life?"

"Hell yeah" Naruto said as he straddled Zaku's waist while Densuke lubed up the Oto-nin's erection.

"Want me to guide you on?" Densuke asked only for Naruto to refuse.

"I wanna do it myself" Naruto said as he took hold of Zaku's member and slowly guided it into him.

Naruto gasped as Zaku's head stretched him open then had to grit his teeth and clench his eyes shut in pain when Zaku inadvertently bucked his hips, forcing the head right past Naruto's ring of muscle.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry Naruto!" Zaku exclaimed in horror and worry.

"Be careful Zaku!" Densuke admonished.

"I'm sorry! I normally have better control than this, but Naruto's just so tight and warm!" Zaku exclaimed, "I'm gonna pull out"

"No!" Naruto blurted, "It'll be ok, just don't pull out"

"Yes" Densuke said huskily as he wrapped his arms around Naruto, with one hand caressing Naruto's chest and the other stroking the blonde's member, while he rested his chin on a shoulder, "It'll be ok, just breath and try to relax"

"I'm trying" Naruto hissed, "But it hurts so much!"

"Then let me take your mind off it" Densuke said as he licked the shell of Naruto's ear, "Do you have any idea how sexy your ass is, Naruto? All smooth and round and firm, like they were made for my hands and perfect for fucking"

"Don't you mean _our_ hands?" Zaku added.

"Oh yes, of course. How could I forget?" Densuke said as he nibbled Naruto's earlobe.

Naruto moaned at the imagery and started to relax causing him to take a little more of Zaku into him then breathily said, "You don't know _how_ to forget"

"True" Densuke said as he grazed his teeth against Naruto's jaw.

"Naruto" Zaku said as he unfolded his arms and started caressing and massaging the blonde's thighs, "Look at me"

Naruto remained with his eyes shut for a moment before squinting his eyes open.

"Now look at my pecs" Zaku said and waited for Naruto's gaze to shift, "And now my abs"

When Zaku saw Naruto looking at his abs, he continued, "No imagine them all hot and sweaty and glistening, a perfect shine after a perfect fuck"

Naruto moaned softly at the images in his head as he involuntarily licked his lips and slid down a little further.

"Now imagine them covered in cum, your cum" Zaku said causing Naruto's breath to hitch, "Imagine how hot it looks, how sexy it look. How much you just wanna lick up. Do you want to lick it up?"

"I wanna lick it up" Naruto moaned wantonly as he licked his lips and sunk another two inches.

"Or how about this" Densuke said as he started foundling Naruto's sac, "Imagine the three of us on the apartment roof… on a sun lounger, … in the middle of summer, slathered in tanning oil as I eat your ass out and Zaku fucks your mouth"

"Yeah" Zaku said as he took over slowly stroking Naruto's painfully stiff erection, "You got a real nice mouth Naruto, bet you enjoyed sucking my fat dick and swallowing my load, didn't you?"

"Uh huh" Naruto moaned as he dropped another inch.

"I enjoyed it too, Zaku" Densuke said sexily, referring to Naruto sharing Zaku's release with him.

"Yeah?" Zaku asked.

"Yeah" Densuke replied.

"Then I guess I'll have to cum in your mouth next time" Zaku said.

"I look forward to it" Densuke said seductively, "You too, Naruto, right?"

"Yes" Naruto whimpered.

"What was that?" Densuke asked.

"Yes" Naruto said louder.

"Come again?" Densuke asked.

"Yes, Densuke, yes! Yes! YEEESSSS!" Cried loudly as he bottomed out on Zaku and climaxed intensely, covering Zaku's abs, chest and face with thick ropes of semen, with some landing in Zaku's hair.

"Oh Fuck!" Zaku exclaimed as Naruto's inner muscles clamped down on his erection, but was able to maintain control and ride out.

"Uuhhhh" Naruto groaned as he fell back against Densuke's chest, panting heavily after his orgasm, "That… was incredible"

"Yeah" Densuke said as he ran his hands over Naruto's chest and abdomen, "And to think, Zaku hasn't even started fucking you yet"

"I know" Naruto said then remained silent for a moment as he caught his breath, "Ne, Den-chan?"

"Hm?"

"You know that sun lounger thing you talked about?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah"

"Can we do that sometime? It sounded like lots of fun" Naruto asked as he sat up and crooned in delight at the fullness he felt inside him.

"Sure" Densuke said as he leaned in close to Naruto's ear, "Anytime you want it just let me know. I knew you loved when I rimmed your ass"

Naruto groaned in pleasure at the prospect then turned his attention to Zaku.

"Wow" Naruto said, "You really do look good covered in my cum"

"I bet I do" Zaku said as he used his fingers to scoop up Naruto's release and licked it clean, "Mmmm~ you taste good~" Zaku cooed.

"I know, right?" Densuke said in agreement.

"Are we gonna chitchat or are we gonna get things started?" Naruto asked as he slowly started rocking his hips causing Zaku to groan softly.

"God, you feel so good~" Zaku sighed as his eyes fluttered closed and he started rubbing Naruto's thighs, "So soft and warm and soooo tight~!"

"And you make me feel so full, Zaku, just like Den-chan!" Naruto groaned as he started rocking his hips faster only for Zaku to move his hands to cup Naruto's behind and started bouncing the blond in his lap, "Unnnnnn~ Fuuuuuuck~"

Densuke licked his lips as he watched Naruto bounce on Zaku's erection then finally tugged of his already far too tight boxers and stated stroking himself slowly as he enjoyed the show and said, "You have no idea how hot it is _watching_ you getting fucked by Zaku, Naruto"

"Then, unnn, why don't you, nnnn, join iiinnnn~" Naruto moaned.

"I think I just might" Densuke said and he popped open the bottle of lube, squirted some on his fingers and reached underneath Zaku's sac.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!?" Zaku exclaimed as he jerked his hips upwards in surprise, thrusting deeply into Naruto, causing the blond to moan hottly.

"What? You didn't think you were only gonna top were you? Hell no" Densuke said as he started messaging the lube into Zaku's entrance, "You're gonna be the _meat_ in this sandwich. It's not like you're a virgin there either"

"A little warning woulda been nice, that lube's cold!" Zaku admonished.

"I'll remember that for next time" Densuke said as he slipped a finger inside Zaku.

Zaku grunted when one finger became two as he stilled at the discomfort while Naruto resorted to a slow rocking to help distract Zaku and maintain his erection.

Two fingers soon became three and before long Zaku was ready.

"I've never done anything like this before, being in a threesome" Zaku clarified.

"Neither have I" Naruto said as he contently rocked in Zaku's lap.

"Trust me" Densuke said as he lubed up his own erection, "You'll love it"

"Famous last words" Zaku said with a breathy chuckle before taking a deep breath when Densuke started entering him then scrunched his face in pain when Densuke popped past his tight ring and stilled.

"You ok?" Naruto asked as he messages Zaku's pecs.

"Course not!" Zaku hissed, but not in an unkind manner, "I'm in pain!"

"It'll get better" Naruto said as he laid down on Zaku's chest and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking, tonguing and nibbling on it lovingly.

"I know that" Zaku panted as he placed one hand on Naruto's head and the other the small of Naruto's back, "Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt"

"Mmmm~" Naruto moaned as he lifted his head from Zaku's chest and locked lips with the teen, parting intermittently to speak, "You… wanna know… what's… my favourite… part of you?"

"My dick?" Zaku replied.

"That's… a close… second" Naruto said with a muffled chuckle as he flexed his inner muscles causing Zaku to buck and moan softly.

"Then… what's… number one?" Zaku asked before he and Naruto parted, with Naruto propped himself up on his hands which were on Zaku's chest.

"Your abs" Naruto said.

"Huh?" Zaku asked.

"Mmm~" Naruto cooed as he bit down on his lower lip slightly and rocked his hips, "Your abs are so hard and cut and smooth, I like grinding on them"

Zaku lowered his gaze and Naruto was indeed grinding his copiously leaking member in between his abs.

"How's it feel?" Zaku asked.

"Fucking amazing" Naruto cooed as his eyes fluttered closed and a blissful smile spread on his face.

"You know, I could make my abs just like Zaku's" Densuke said, "It'll only take me three seconds"

"No" Naruto said, "Fuckable abs are Zaku's thing"

"Oh?" Densuke said with a raised eyebrow, "Do I have a 'thing'?"

"You taste goood~" Naruto said.

"So you like my vampire seed, eh?" Densuke asked as he leaned in close to Naruto's ear.

"Uh huh" Naruto said.

"Well then, I'll be sure to let you have a taste more often Densuke whispered then said, "And just so you know, I bottomed out a while ago"

Naruto and Zaku paused.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Zaku asked.

"Your ability to hold a conversation during sex without losing arousal amused me" Densuke said.

"Well in that case" Naruto said as he started pistoning himself on Zaku, "Let's get this party started"

Densuke chuckled softly as he too started thrusting slowly into Zaku while his eyes fluttered closed and a content smile spread on his face, "You've got a real nice ass, Zaku, *sigh* mmmm~, nice and smooth"

"Is it tight?" Naruto moaned.

"Yes, but not as tight as yours" Densuke said as he sped up a little.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Fuuuuuuck~" Zaku moaned at the double pleasure he was experiencing while his eyes were clenched shut, "Ahh~ Ahh~ Ahh~! Ahhhh~!"

"Y-You like it, Za-Zaku?" Naruto asked as Zaku was now bouncing Naruto in his lap.

"Oh God, it's incredible!" Zaku moaned loudly.

"Aaaaaand y-you, Den-AHHH- ch-chan?" Naruto moaned.

"**_I love it!_**" Densuke growled.

Looking behind him as best he could, saw Densuke and it sent both a twinge of fear and a spark of lust through him.

Densuke's eyes, while lucid, were a torrent of primal lust and his irises were glowing red with heightened emotion, his breathing was deep and heavy and a glistening sheen of sweat had formed on his body.

"Den-chan?" Naruto asked.

Densuke simply grunted loudly as he pushed Zaku's knees closer towards the Oto-nin's chest with a bit of force causing Naruto to collapse onto Zaku's chest as well as Zaku to be forced deeper into the blond causing both of them to moan loudly.

Densuke then pick up the pace and started thrusting hard into Zaku which cause both Naruto and Zaku to moan loudly due to the force of Densuke's thrusts causing Zaku to thrust into Naruto.

"Ooooh God, Den-chan! What gotten into youuuu?" Naruto moaned loudly as Zaku wrapped his arms around Naruto to stop the blond from slipping off.

"**_Mine!_**" Densuke growled as he continued thrusting into Zaku, "**_All mine!_**"

"**_Mine to touch!_**" Densuke growled as he picked up one of Zaku's arms and lightly bit his way down Zaku's arm from his wrist to the crook of his elbow.

"**_Mine to taste!_**" Densuke said as he licked the beads of sweat off of Naruto's back, starting from the small of the blonde's back and ending at the base of his neck.

"**_Mine to kiss!_**" Densuke said as he locked lips with each of his lovers, giving them a passionate kiss.

"**_Mine to love!_**" Densuke growled, louder than normal, as he gave an especially sharp thrust and grinned toothily when Naruto and Zaku moaned loudly.

"**_You are mine!_**" Densuke growled as he draped himself over Naruto's back, "**_Both of you, mine! All mine! Only mine! Mine!_**"

"Yes, Densuke, yes!" Both teens cried out in ecstasy, "We're yours! Yours! Only yours!"

"**_Mine!_**"

"Yours!"

"**_Mine!_**"

"Yours!"

"**_MINE!_**"

"YOUUUURRSSS!" Naruto and Zaku cried out as all three of them went over the edge and experienced the most intense orgasms of their lives.

Densuke slowed his thrusting as he came down from nirvana and sniffed for blood when he started pulling out.

Not smelling any, Densuke slowly pulled out completely then promptly collapsed on Zaku's right said, his head on the teen's upper arm while the lower portion draped itself across Densuke's chest with Zaku's right hand resting on Densuke's left pectoral while Densuke's hands were on top of the vampires stomach.

"Hooo! So _that's_ what it's like" Densuke said as he panted and stared at the ceiling with a look of exhaustion and aww.

"Wha's wha like?" Naruto asked groggily as he snuggled into Zaku's chest while Zaku stroked his sweat-matted, blond hair.

"A mating rut" Densuke stated.

"A what!?" Zaku asked.

"A mating rut" Densuke said, "It's when a dominant partner lays his claim over his mate, or mates in this case"

"Vampires rut?" Zaku asked in bewilderment.

"It's a remnant from my bestial ancestors" Densuke explained, "From before the vampire strain jumped to humanity and stayed there, some 12,000 to 15,000 years ago"

"So vampires weren't always humanoid?" Zaku asked.

"Nope" Densuke said.

"And this mating rut, does it happen often?" Zaku asked.

"No, the dynamics are vastly different from how they were before" Densuke explained, "With modern day vampires, a mating rut only happens during the first mating and only between bonded mates. Although werewolves and the other lycan species rut in a more traditional sense"

"You never rutted whenever you topped me" Naruto said, now more awake.

"That's cause we were missing a mate" Densuke said as he gave a knowing smirk at Zaku.

"Good to know" Zaku said with a blush.

"Hee, hee!" Naruto giggled as he scooted up and kissed Zaku in the cheek.

Densuke then took a deep breath and sighed, "Damn that was tiring"

"I'm gonna sleep well tonight" Naruto cooed.

"I should get going" Zaku said as he tried to get up.

"Stay with us tonight" Naruto said.

"I wish I could, but I have to get back to my team" Zaku said with hidden contempt, though Densuke picked up on it.

"Do you want to stay with us?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, very much so" Zaku sighed, "But I've been gone for a while and they'll get suspicious. The last thing I need is for them to start looking for me and drawing attention to themselves and in turn get you two into trouble"

"I might have a solution" as he crossed his fingers and called out, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

As soon as the clone formed, it glamoured clothes over itself and left the room.

"What're you doing?" Naruto asked.

"I sent the clone to go find Zaku's teammates" Densuke said, "It will implant false memories, making them think you were injured when you reached the tower and are now receiving treatment in the tower infirmary and are staying the night for observation"

"Oh" Zaku said, "Guess I'll be staying the night with you guys after all"

Naruto simply smiled as he rolled off Zaku and snuggled into the teen's left side.

"Good night" Naruto said as he kissed Zaku's cheek and laid his head on Zaku's left pectoral.

"Night" Zaku replied.

"Good night Zaku" Densuke said as he snapped his fingers, telekinetically flipping the light switch, then pulled the duvet over their bodies and mirrored Naruto's position, though while Naruto had draped and arm over Zaku's chest, Densuke had draped an arm over the teen's stomach, both holding him tight.

"My boys" Zaku muttered with a smile as he wrapped an arm around each of them and held them close before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Zaku woke up to an amusing and arousing sight. Densuke was in the same position he had fallen asleep in last night, but Naruto was now lying on his stomach and since the covers had been kicked off during the night, his bottom was exposed to the world in all it's perfectly shaped glory.

"It really is perfect" Zaku muttered softly as he placed a hand on a globe and careened it gently.

"Toldja" Densuke said as he sat up and smiled at Zaku, "You sleep ok?"

"Haven't slept this good in years" Zaku said as he moved only to hiss and grit his teeth in pain, "Fuck, that hurts!"

"**_Media_**" Densuke said as a soft healing glow surrounded Naruto and Zaku.

Zaku sighed as he felt his body heal and the pain lessen.

"There" Densuke said once the glow dissipated, "I've healed as much as I can, but you may feel a little sore. I'm not very apt at healing skills"

"That's ok" Zaku said, "It'll remind me of last night"

"That's what I keep telling him" Naruto said as he lifted his head, smiled, leaned forward and kissed Zaku, "Morning Zaku"

"Morning" Zaku said as he smiled back.

"Mmm~" Naruto hummed contently, "You keep rubbing my ass like that and I might just have to make you take responsibility for it"

"That wouldn't be such a bad thing" Zaku said.

"As much as I'd love to watch you two go at it again, we really should get up" Densuke said as he snapped his fingers, causing the lights to turn on, and his stomach growled, "I'm hungry"

"Nah!" Naruto said as he flopped back onto the bed, "I'm too relaxed and lazy to get out of bed. Why don't we just have breakfast here?"

"Meh, fine" Densuke said as he shrugged and telekinetically brought three pairs of boxers and his jacket to the bed, "Put on your boxers, I refuse to have breakfast in the nude"

Once they were relatively decent, Densuke unsealed a scroll from one of the seal arrays in his jacket and unrolled it, "Where gonna have to keep it light. Don't wanna finish off all our food in case we have another multi-day challenge"

"So what're we having?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Sandwiches and juice" Densuke said as he unsealed a few sandwiches, a large flask and three glasses.

"Orange?" Naruto asked.

"Orange and apple" Densuke said, "And we've got egg salad and chicken mayo"

"Oooh, chicken" Naruto said then was passed a sandwich.

"I'll have egg" Zaku said.

"Here" Densuke said as he passed Zaku his sandwich and passed out the glasses of juice.

"This is nice" Zaku said as the trio ate peacefully.

"Yeah, Densuke makes the best food" Naruto said then took a sip of his juice.

"The sandwiches are nice too, but I was referring to this situation" Zaku said, "It's very… domestic, peaceful even, I like it"

"And just think, if it weren't for our lifestyles we could be like this whenever we want" Naruto commented.

Immediately Zaku stilled and was silent for a moment, "About last night, did you guys mean what you said, about wanting to be with me"

Densuke could sense Zaku's uncertainty and smiled kindly at him, "Give me your hand, both of you"

Doing as told, Naruto and Zaku both gave Densuke as hand.

Linking their minds together, Densuke projected, '_Mind to mind you cannot lie_'

'We meant every word of what we said' Naruto thought while Densuke relayed it to Zaku, 'We truly, _genuinely_ care for you and we really do want to be with you'

'_I agree with Naruto wholeheartedly_' Densuke projected, '_And I promise you, we will find a way to make this work and be able to see you again once the exams are over_'

"Thanks, you guys are the best" Zaku said when the connection was cut as he sighed in relief, smiled and hugged the two teens close while thinking, 'Looks like I'll be changing my plans and pushing things forward'

"Do you really have to go?" Naruto asked once they were all showered, dressed and standing in front of the door.

"I do" Zaku said as he placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders, "I need to get back to my team, don't want others to get suspicious over why I am missing from them"

"I wish you didn't have to go" Naruto said sadly.

"I wish I didn't have to either" Zaku said then smiled lovingly, "But it's not like you won't see me again while I'm here in Konoha. I'll come back"

"You better" Naruto said as he looked Zaku in the eye before pulling his head down into slow, loving, passionate kiss, "Stay safe"

"I will" Zaku replied.

"I'll escort him back to his room to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble" Densuke said as he opened the door.

"Bye, Zaku-chan" Naruto said sadly as the door closed.

"He really is something, isn't he?" Zaku asked as they walked through the hallway.

"He certainly is" Densuke replied.

The duo were then silent as continued walking through the tower before Zaku spoke up again after sometime, "Ne, Densuke?"

"Hm?" Densuke grunted.

"Could you help me with something?" Zaku asked.

"If its within my abilities, then yes" Densuke said.

"Could you get me an audience with the Hokage?" Zaku asked.

"Why?" Densuke asked.

"Please?" Zaku asked, a pleading look in his eyes.

"I have to ask you, Zaku" Densuke said, "As a shinobi of Konoha I have to follow proper procedure"

Zaku sighed then looked around, "Are we shielded?"

"We've been glamoured invisible since we left the room" Densuke said.

"Ok" Zaku said as he took hold of Densuke's hand and laid his thoughts open for Densuke.

"Are you sure?" Densuke asked.

"Yes" Zaku said firmly.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Densuke asked again, "There will be no going back after this"

"Absolutely" Zaku said, "I've been planning this for a while now. I just decided to make some changes and move the timing up a bit"

"No doubt influenced by Naruto and myself" Densuke said.

Zaku simply shrugged.

Densuke looked at Zaku for a moment before he said, "Follow me"

"Come in" Hiruzen said when he heard the knock on the door of his temporary office in the tower.

"Hokage-sama" Densuke said as he entered the office and saw that Hiruzen was flanked by both Ibiki and Ibiki.

"Densuke-kun, what brings you here?" Hiruzen said warmly, "I hope all is well"

"Relatively" Densuke said nonchalantly.

"ANBU! Dismissed!" Hiruzen barked and when the ANBU guards suddenly appeared and disappeared, Hiruzen ran through a series of hand seals, erecting a privacy shield over the room and in a serious tone of voice said, "Report"

"I was just approached by an examination participant" Densuke said, "He says he needs to speak to you regarding an urgent matter"

"And how did he know to approach you?" Ibiki asked.

"The other rookie candidates and I encountered his team in the forest" Densuke explained, "He said I seemed more… professional than the others"

"No doubt about that" Anko said with a snort.

"Is he secure?" Hiruzen asked.

"He is outside the door, along with two of my clones, under concealment Genjutsu and sensory deprivation" Densuke said.

"Bring him in" Hiruzen said before Densuke opened the door and led a blindfolded Zaku into the room.

Once the door was closed, Densuke said, "**_Amrita_**"

A multicoloured glow surrounded Zaku and once it faded, the teen was able to move, speak and use his senses again.

"That was seriously weird" Zaku said as he removed the blindfold and rubbed the spots out of his eyes.

"I believe you have some thing to tell me" Hiruzen said once Zaku had gained his bearings.

Schooling his features, Zaku took a step forward and stood to attention.

"Hokage-sama" Zaku said firmly and with conviction, "My name is Abumi Zaku of Otogakure and I want to defect to Konoha"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

******NARU/DENSUKE/ZAKU BEGINS! Holy Shit this chapter took me ages to write, but damn skippy I had fun writing it.**

**First off, I am completely unhappy with the seduction of Zaku, mainly because I had no idea what I was writing. If Densuke appeared to forward it would push zaku away and if Zaku was left ignorant of the bond it would undoubtedly cause issues later on and I didn't want a resentful Zaku so I just went with the honesty path and had Zaku become so emotionally conflicted that he just ignored it and went with the whole thing with sex making it all better.**

**Also, what do you think of my OOC Zaku-cub? Since the anime and manga dont elaborate at all on zaku, i thought it appropriate that he be a bit more wise to the world's darkness and I thought i'd make him a little hairy. His Hunter background will come into play later amongst other things.**

**Also, we got to see the sexual dynamic between zabu/haku. If Haku wants the top spot he has to role play and be a little aggressive (Not that he minds either) since Zabuza has a bit of a PoW Fetish. If you want to see more Zabu/Haku do let me know, they won't be Seme-Uke exclusive, they will switch from time to time, also, should I throw Matsuyo into the Zabu/Haku mix?**

**Very Important Question**

******I plan to have several major and minor OCs showing up from the Third Task onwards so my question is this, Should I give them foreign accents and names to show cultural differences amongst the sentient species or not? For example, Yuki Onnas and Yetis will have Russian accents and names while Dwarves will be Scottish and Elves, Irish. Good Idea or not? Please let me know, this is very important.**

**Jutsu-Jutsu no Jutsu  
**

**Amrita - Cures all status ailments, all allies**

**Enjoy and please R&R.**


End file.
